


Красное кимоно, белое кимоно

by bakalaka, therearenights



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenights/pseuds/therearenights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акуцу Джин пытается увидеться с дочерью. Ошитари Юуши осваивает пакет программ "Microsoft Office". Маруи Бунта готовится получить заслуженный "Оскар". В регионе Канто объявлено штормовое предупреждение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Spokon Big Bang 2015.

**15 ноября**  
Коротать предрассветные часы на парковке Акуцу не приходилось уже давно, со старшей школы. Он поднял повыше воротник потрепанной куртки и ссутулился, неохотно выдыхая теплое облако дыма. По телу прошла дрожь. В свете фонаря мелкая изморось была похожа на стаю мошкары, зависшую на одном месте.  
В кармане вздрогнул мобильный. Акуцу подцепил крышку желтым от табака ногтем и прищурился, вчитываясь в мелкие каракули на сером фоне.  
"Буду через пять минут, ни одной пробки по пути. Повезло!"  
Акуцу поморщился, сделал последнюю затяжку и щелчком отправил окурок в урну под фонарем. По привычке открыв папку, украшенную восклицательными знаками и разноцветными звездочками, он перелистал фотографии, задерживаясь на тех, которые еще не видел.  
Задерживаться пришлось чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
Он так сосредоточился на маленьком экране, что не заметил, как на стоянку заехала еще одна машина, и вздрогнул, когда кто-то повис на нем сзади.  
– Дана уже по пояс бабушке. Когда успела?  
Акуцу обдало липким ароматом сладких женских духов, не менее сладкого кофе и шочу.  
Он стряхнул чужую руку с плеча и захлопнул телефон.  
– Ты что, из Чибы добирался?  
Сэнгоку пожал плечами и улыбнулся как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Девушка боялась идти домой одна, пришлось проводить, а отказываться от приглашения на кофе и вовсе не с руки. Обращение с дамами – дело тонкое, тут главное – не упустить момент. История Гэндзи учит нас…  
– Когда твоя дама утонет в слезах, дожидаясь повторного визита, я тебя посажу за непредумышленное, – буркнул Акуцу. Дожидаться ответа он не стал; перепрыгнул через цепь, которой была огорожена парковка, и зашагал в сторону дрожащего над складами бледно-голубого марева полицейских прожекторов.  
– Джин? Джин!  
Акуцу замедлил шаг.  
– Джин, не будь мудаком! Куда ты рванул?!  
– У галантного кавалера проблемы?  
– Джин, ну ты же знаешь, я не могу, – когда дело касалось суеверий, у Сэнгоку Киесуми не оставалось ни капли стыда.  
Акуцу развернулся. Сэнгоку стоял перед цепью, протягивая к нему руку.  
– Галантного кавалера полагается сопроводить? – сколько лет прошло, но менее смешными странности Сэнгоку не становились.  
– Кто виноват, что у моей бабки была паранойя, и она оказалась заразной? – возмутился Сэнгоку. – Я же тебе ничего не говорю, когда ты каждый час лезешь в телефон и проверяешь, на месте ли фотографии.  
Акуцу фыркнул, но вернулся и подставил ладонь. Сэнгоку схватил его за запястье и с легкостью перемахнул через цепь, обдав ботинки Акуцу веером брызг: под ногами оказалась лужа. Неглубокая, но и этого было достаточно.  
– Невероятное везение, – сказал Акуцу. – Как обычно.  
– Лучше промочить ноги, чем проснуться без души, – нравоучительно сообщил Сэнгоку и дернул Акуцу за руку. – Давай, мы и так уже опаздываем.  
– Сомневаюсь, что наш клиент куда-то спешит.

***

– По-моему, составитель бюллетеня упустил несколько важных деталей, – прогнусавил Сэнгоку откуда-то сверху.  
Акуцу тяжело вздохнул и немедленно об этом пожалел: то, ради чего их вызвали, явно лежало тут не первый день. Изысканные ароматы гнилой рыбы смешивались с вонью бензина, промышленной смазки и сырости. Все это перекрывал тошнотворный сладковатый запах разлагающейся плоти.  
Он аккуратно взял край черного пакета двумя пальцами и откинул его в сторону. Сэнгоку за спиной сдавленно выругался и попятился. Акуцу видел, как за одним из контейнеров блевал кто-то из новичков, поэтому был в целом готов.  
По крайней мере, стало понятно, почему бюллетень на этот раз оказался таким скупым. С уверенностью можно было сказать, что перед ними лежали человеческие останки, но не более того. Чтобы назвать это "телом", уже требовалось незаурядное воображение: багрово-коричневая бесформенная масса будто выползла из последних кругов ада. В провалах на месте глаз и рта копошились личинки; там, где в теории должен был находиться живот, тоже что-то шевелилось. Акуцу скривился и отвел взгляд, снова прикрывая мертвеца пакетом. Разглядывать даже обычные трупы – то еще развлечение, но в подобной обезображенности чудилось что-то особенно стыдное, словно на твоих глазах кто-то потерял контроль над функциями кишечника.  
– Никто не должен видеть людей такими, – сказал Сэнгоку и подал Акуцу руку, помогая подняться. – Пойдем, я там Хорио нашел.  
Ассистент Фуджи сидел в открытых дверях фургона, принадлежавшего отделу криминалистики, и что-то сосредоточенно изучал на экране фотоаппарата, зажав между ухом и плечом мобильный.  
– На первый взгляд сказать нельзя, Фуджи-сан. Нужны лабораторные условия.  
Когда Акуцу и Сэнгоку подошли, он торопливо попрощался, отложил в сторону телефон и камеру и с силой начал тереть лицо руками.  
– Доброе утро, Хорио, – Сэнгоку присел рядом, вытянув длинные ноги.  
– Когда утро доброе, я сплю хотя бы до семи, – угрюмо ответил тот. – У меня для вас ничего нет.  
– Совсем ничего? Никаких предварительных заключений? – Сэнгоку приобнял Хорио за плечи и пытливо заглянул в мутные от недосыпа глаза.  
– Сэнгоку, ты видел, что там? Это мешок с гнилым мясом. Единственное предварительное заключение, которое я могу тебе дать, это, прости за выражение, хуй.  
– Прошу прощения? – часто заморгал Сэнгоку.  
Акуцу едва сдержал неуместный зевок.  
– При жизни покойный был мужчиной, Сэнгоку. Я думаю, уважаемый ассистент ведущего патологоанатома именно это имел в виду.  
– Так точно, Акуцу-сан. – Хорио встал, подцепил на плечо фотоаппарат. – Фуджи-сан проведет вскрытие, тогда и будут результаты. От меня ответа вы не дождетесь, – бросил он через плечо и двинулся в сторону трупа.  
Сэнгоку подобрал под себя ноги и уперся подбородком в колени.  
– Ну, что я могу сказать. Плодотворнейшая беседа. Не зря мы приехали сюда ни свет, ни заря. Что будем делать дальше?  
Прежде чем ответить, Акуцу осмотрелся. Людей на месте было немного, в основном сотрудники лаборатории криминалистики да несколько новичков в форме, которые либо стояли по периметру, охраняя территорию неизвестно от кого, либо таскали туда-сюда образцы и пробы, подгоняемые криками криминалистов. Анонимный звонок поступил в отделение пару часов назад: на свалке контейнерного склада в доках Синагавы лежит труп. Звонок был сделан с одноразового мобильного, отследить источник сигнала не удалось.  
Надежда на то, что начальник одобрит заявление на отпуск, которое Акуцу оставил вчера у него на столе, с каждой минутой становилась все эфемерней.  
– Свидетелей нет, предварительного заключения нет, представители местной администрации сопят дома женам в подмышку, – Акуцу перечислял, Сэнгоку согласно кивал и загибал пальцы.  
– Раньше восьми сюда возвращаться бессмысленно, – сказал он и встал, потягиваясь. – Ты завтракал?  
– Принесли в постель, – Акуцу поежился и засунул руки поглубже в карманы куртки. – А ты как думаешь, идиот?  
Оскорбления Сэнгоку были нипочем. Он кивнул в сторону парковки и пару раз подпрыгнул на месте, пытаясь согреться. От его жизнерадостной улыбки у Акуцу заныли виски.  
– Пойдем, на углу за отделением есть комбини. Я угощу тебя роскошным завтраком из микроволновки, а если будешь себя хорошо вести, даже куплю кофе.  
– И пачку сигарет, – кивнул Акуцу, проходя мимо Сэнгоку.  
– И пачку си… это еще почему?  
– Потому что тебя воспитала суеверная бабушка, и ты не можешь перешагнуть через натянутую веревку, если тебя не держат за руку, счастливчик. Если не хочешь наматывать лишние круги по складу, с тебя "Лаки Севен".  
Дождь усилился, и Акуцу прибавил шагу. За спиной возмущался Сэнгоку, в кармане разрывался от сообщений телефон. Впереди был долгий, долгий день.

***

К четырем часам пополудни Акуцу окончательно готов был признать, что день придется списать в графу "пустая трата времени". Повторный визит в доки оказался бесполезным: закоулок, где находилась свалка, был слепым пятном в системе видеонаблюдения; мусоровозы обычно подъезжали с противоположной стороны, поэтому труп и провалялся там несколько дней, прежде чем его обнаружили. Администратор склада кланялся, вытирал платком вспотевший лоб, прятал глаза и клялся здоровьем родных и близких, что ничего подозрительного у них никогда не происходило, а если бы произошло, они бы немедленно обратились в соответствующие органы, ведь мы все законопослушные люди, инспектор.  
Ничего не дали и попытки поговорить с рабочими: свалку окружали старые контейнеры, уже изъеденные ржавчиной, да невзрачный кустарник, невесть как умудрившийся пробиться к свету сквозь бетон и железо. Основная жизнь доков бурлила в стороне от этого закоулка, и заезжать сюда кому-то, кроме водителей мусоровоза, было незачем.  
Окоченевшие от ветра, пропахшие солью и рыбой, Акуцу и Сэнгоку наскоро перекусили одэном в забегаловке недалеко от доков и вернулись в отделение. Криминалисты выдавали предварительные отчеты медленно и неохотно, словно пытались выжать воду из камня у себя в подвале. Отпечатки покрышек: нет результатов. Отпечатки пальцев на целлофановом мешке, в котором обнаружили труп: нет результатов. Видео с камеры на парковке застряло где-то в бюрократическом аду вместе с очередным момотаро, которого Сэнгоку без зазрения совести отправил на растерзание чинушам.  
Акуцу закрыл новостную рассылку, которая расходилась по департаменту каждое утро, и потянулся до хруста в костях.  
– Ничего? – Сэнгоку оторвался от телефона, на котором, судя по отчаянному перещелкиванию кнопок, последние полчаса сочинял как минимум дзуйхицу нового тысячелетия.  
Акуцу покачал головой.  
– Ждем Фуджи. Без предварительных результатов можно хоть сейчас по домам.  
Сэнгоку отложил телефон и запустил руку в волосы.  
– Не понимаю, почему департамент до сих пор не взял его на полную ставку. Трупы в морге лежат дольше, чем мы с тобой дела раскрываем.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, сколько платят профессору судебной медицины в Академии? Скажи спасибо Тэзуке, что Фуджи вообще работает у нас в отделении.  
Сэнгоку оттолкнулся от стола, подъехал на кресле к Акуцу и заинтересованно прищурился. От любого намека на офисные сплетни он становился похож на лисицу больше обычного.  
– Тэзука? При чем тут старший инспектор "Не-будем-беспечными"?  
Акуцу пожал плечами. История была старая и не то чтобы хранилась в строжайшей тайне, просто знали о ней в основном те, кто учился с Тэзукой на одном курсе. Сэнгоку тогда еще учился в школе и судя по нетерпеливому ерзанью, в очередной раз об этом сожалел.  
– Ничего особенного не произошло, не надейся. Фуджи претендовал на личную грамоту от начальника столичного департамента, но они с Тэзукой оба заканчивали с отличием и в итоге поспорили на то, кому грамота достанется. – Акуцу ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как в Академии отреагировали на эту выходку. – Обставлено все, конечно, было благородно до диабета: победит достойнейший и так далее, но когда зашел разговор о штрафах для проигравшего…  
Сэнгоку смотрел на него во все глаза, едва дыша, и был в этот момент так похож на Дану, что Акуцу не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
– Что? Джин, что там было, ну? – Сэнгоку нахмурился, когда Джин захохотал еще сильнее. – Ну ты и мудак все-таки.  
– А ты ведешься, как моя пятилетняя дочь, – Акуцу отдышался и неодобрительно покачал головой. – Учишь тебя, учишь, и где результаты?  
– Если думаешь, что сравнение с крестницей меня оскорбит, то это ты зря. Рассказывай давай.  
– Да нечего там рассказывать. У Тэзуки в планах уже тогда было возглавить отдел, и они якобы совместно решили, что проигравший пойдет работать в департамент к победителю. Фуджи не дурак, сразу понял, что к чему, но лицо перед всем потоком терять не хотел, поэтому когда грамоту на церемонии награждения дали Тэзуке, разве что глаза пошире открыл, но тут же пошел поздравлять.  
Сэнгоку разочарованно хмыкнул и, оттолкнувшись от кресла Акуцу, покатился обратно к своему столу.  
– Я-то думал, там целая драма, а все как обычно. Нам достался самый скучный район. Знал же, что надо было идти в Синдзюку!  
Акуцу глянул в сторону стеклянной стены, отделяющей кабинет Тэзуки от помещения, где сидели рядовые детективы. Поверх широкой матовой полосы, закрывающей обзор, равномерно плавала то в одну, то в другую сторону копна волос, раздавался усыпляющий баритон Инуи. Голос Тэзуки доносился лишь изредка; на совещаниях они с Инуи часто играли в молчанку, и за это в департаменте обоих побаивались и недолюбливали. Понять, что у начальства на уме, было практически невозможно.  
Акуцу не стал разубеждать Сэнгоку – меньше знаешь, лучше спишь – но он сомневался, что во всем регионе Канто нашелся бы офицер, которому меньше подходило бы определение "скучный". После комбинации, которую Тэзуке удалось провернуть накануне выпуска, Акуцу следил за тем, как будут развиваться события. Оказалось, следил не зря. План раскрылся, когда непримечательный отдел уголовного розыска в Синагаве за два года вышел в лидеры по количеству раскрытых и предотвращенных преступлений. Мало было придти и заставить работать по-новому старых упертых козлов; в одиночку Тэзуке никогда бы не удалось подняться выше инспектора, но был еще Фуджи – дипломированный специалист, таких в Японии не набралось бы и сотни – и Ойши, чье умение общаться с людьми и лавировать среди политических интрижек проявилось еще в академии. В тот же год к ним присоединился Инуи: перевелся из Накано, даром что рисковал стабильной карьерой. Втроем они каким-то чудом умудрились доказать всем, что работать в подчинении у Тэзуки выгодней, чем копать под начальство или жаловаться на блат и несправедливость в изакае, налакавшись пива под конец трудовой недели.  
Ленивые размышления Акуцу прервал голос напарника:  
– Эйджи пишет, что наш добрый потрошитель только что отправился к себе в подвал. Пойдем, разведаем обстановку?  
Отловить Фуджи прежде, чем он займется чем-нибудь, не имеющим отношения к их трупу, было хорошей идеей. Акуцу встал, подхватил куртку и ловким пинком отправил кресло Сэнгоку вращаться в проход между столами.  
– Передай подружке мои благодарности. С меня пиво при случае, – и размашистым шагом вышел из кабинета.

***

Подвалом лабораторию криминалистики называли для краткости. Да, она занимала нулевой этаж, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Руководство ценило Фуджи Шюске, выдающегося специалиста в своей сфере и одного их трех профессоров судебной медицины в Токио. Когда в разговоре с начальником департамента он обронил, что тускло-желтые стены не способствуют работоспособности и угнетают интеллектуальную деятельность, охраняемый от любых посягательств бюджет департамента внезапно растянулся настолько, что покрыл капитальный ремонт лаборатории в рекордно короткие сроки.  
Из-за приоткрытой двери доносилось жизнерадостное чириканье какой-то певички. Акуцу постучал для очистки совести, но не стал ждать, пока его пригласят войти.  
– Сенсэй?  
– Я здесь. Проходите, инспектор.  
Фуджи стоял в глубине комнаты у металлического стола, расположенного под мощными лампами дневного света, и сосредоточенно что-то изучал. Акуцу подошел поближе: на столе ровными рядами выстроилась дюжина горшков разного размера. В горшках росли кактусы. Фуджи взял из одного горшка щепоть земли, растер ее на пальцах, понюхал, а потом лизнул. Лицо его выражало абсолютную сосредоточенность, между бровей залегла недовольная складка. Акуцу повел плечами, стряхивая накопившееся раздражение. Сэнгоку все-таки понятия не имел, о чем говорил, когда назвал их департамент самым скучным в Токио.  
– Сенсэй, я знаю, что у вас масса забот, но отдел уголовного розыска будет бесконечно благодарен, если вы займетесь нашим делом в первую очередь.  
– Случилось что-то особенное, инспектор? – Фуджи стянул перчатки, ловко скатал их в комок и прошел мимо Акуцу к урне с аккуратной надписью "Пластик".  
– Труп не первой свежести, обнаружили этой ночью на свалке отходов в порту. Нам нужно узнать хотя бы приблизительное время смерти, чтобы начать работу с камерами наблюдения.  
Фуджи сел за стол и подтянул к себе стопку папок. Неторопливо перебрав их, он отложил в сторону все, кроме папки с печатью отдела уголовного розыска на корешке, открыл ее и погрузился в изучение.  
Акуцу огляделся по сторонам. По привычке пересчитал входы и выходы. Переступил с ноги на ногу. Посмотрел на часы. Фуджи перевернул страницу и рассеянно начал подпевать радио. Акуцу откашлялся.  
– Сенсэй…  
– А? – Фуджи оторвался от документов. – Инспектор! Что-то еще?  
От его непринужденной улыбки у Акуцу зачесались кулаки. Он засунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами.  
– Вроде нет, сенсэй. Позаботьтесь о нас, будьте так добры. Время идет, а вы же знаете, что даже у преступлений есть срок годности.  
– Конечно, инспектор. Я все еще помню Уголовный Кодекс.  
Фуджи вернулся к документам, давая понять, что разговор на этом окончен, и Акуцу, скрипнув зубами, пошел к выходу. Каждая встреча с Фуджи все больше убеждала его, что в лаборатории криминалистики приятнее всего иметь дело с трупами.  
Поднявшись наверх, он столкнулся с Сэнгоку. Тот подпирал дверной косяк, делая вид, что с головой погружен в переписку на телефоне, но постоянно стрелял глазами по сторонам.  
– Детектив Конан забыл очки? – Акуцу толкнул его в бок. – Что на этот раз?  
Сэнгоку оттащил Акуцу назад, на лестничный пролет, и возбужденно засверкал глазами:  
– У организованных какой-то шухер. Они сидели на совещании, а потом кому-то позвонили, кажется, Инуи, и все как один рванули из отделения.  
– Прямо-таки все?  
– Ну, почти все. Все, кто не в форме. К Тэзуке пришел начальник департамента, и они там, кажется, не выбирают выражения. Я решил слиться, пока не начали устранять свидетелей.  
Акуцу мог гордиться собой. Годы, потраченные на то, чтобы воспитать в Сэнгоку осмотрительность, не прошли даром.  
– Но Тэзука! – Сэнгоку закатил глаза и прижал руки к щекам. – Ты бы видел, Джин! Огонь! Вулкан! Такую бы страсть, да в мирных целях, ты прикинь, а?  
Годы, с горечью подумал Акуцу. Годы.

***

Он не стал задерживаться на работе; суета в отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью лишний раз подчеркивала полное отсутствие зацепок в их собственном деле. Акуцу раздражало бездействие, когда приходилось топтаться на месте и ждать, пока Фуджи соизволит поделиться с ними информацией. Акуцу вообще не любил зависеть от остальных: это создало ему репутацию одиночки, от которой не удалось избавиться даже с появлением в отделе Сэнгоку. Впрочем, он не слишком переживал из-за случайных косых взглядов.  
Зазвонил мобильный, и Акуцу перехватил поудобнее руль. Увидев номер абонента, удивленно вскинул брови.  
– Мама? – он включил громкую связь и переложил телефон в шаткую подставку на приборной панели.  
Из динамика в салон машины ворвались звуки музыки, чей-то смех, но утихли так же быстро, как появились.  
– Джин, ты еще на работе?  
– Нет, сегодня освободился пораньше. А в чем дело?  
– Вот незадача! – она на секунду замолчала, и перед глазами Акуцу возникли ее пальцы с аккуратным скромным маникюром и тяжелым золотым кольцом-печатью, освещенные вспышкой от зажигалки. – Акико-сан пригласила нас с Даной в гости. Я думала, ты, как всегда, вернешься поздно, поэтому согласилась.  
Акуцу даже не удивился.  
– Я зайду в "Гору" к деду, не волнуйся.  
Мама облегченно рассмеялась, словно стеклянные бусинки рассыпались по каменному столу. По голосу ей невозможно было дать больше двадцати.  
– Вот и славно. Я бы позвала Дану, но, боюсь, ты сейчас не так интересен, как шкатулки с украшениями.  
Акуцу улыбнулся.  
– Не забудь прислать мне фотографии, ладно?  
– Конечно. Береги себя, Джин.  
Акуцу включил радио и, перестраиваясь в соседнюю полосу, начал перебирать в уме любимые блюда.

***

В "Горе" было непривычно мало народу. Акуцу сел за стойку и кивнул Ишиде, который молча поставил перед ним бокал с пивом.  
– Спасибо, – Акуцу сделал глоток и поежился: кондиционер здесь всегда работал на убой, не хуже, чем камеры охлаждения в морге. – Принеси мне удон со свининой, будь так добр.  
Ишида покачал головой.  
– Извини, босс, еды сегодня не будет.  
– Как это не будет?  
– Деда нет со вчерашнего дня, – Ишида протер очередную чашку и аккуратно выставил ее в ряд с остальными. – Сказал, что у него дела, и как сквозь землю провалился.  
– И что, пожрать совсем нечего? – В животе у Акуцу заурчало. Он оперся обеими локтями на стойку и разом ощутил всю усталость, накопившуюся за день. – Ни крошки?  
– Цукемоно, – пробурчал кто-то рядом. – Арахис еще, соленый. Чипсы есть.  
Акуцу вздрогнул и обернулся. На соседнем стуле сидел тощий мальчишка и бубнил что-то себе под нос, занавесившись немытыми волосами. Плечи были вздернуты вверх, коленки, торчащие из порванных джинсов, доставали чуть не до ушей.  
– Камио, я тебе сколько раз гово…  
– Шинджи. Я не Камио, я Шинджи. Камио идиот, а я не идиот. Я Ибу Шинджи. – Пацан нервно завязывал пальцы в узел, словно суставов у него было в два раза больше, чем у нормальных людей. – Камио в раменной, это недалеко. Старик нас сегодня не кормил, и Камио пошел в раменную. Я не могу есть рамен, у меня от него живот болит, а у Камио нормально. У Камио всегда все нормально, но зато он дурак. А я не дурак…  
Акуцу до сих пор не различал приблудышей из "Горы", но к монологам Шинджи успел привыкнуть и ловко вычленял из них самое главное.  
– Раменная недалеко?  
– Через дорогу, полквартала на восток, второй этаж. Камио там.  
Акуцу достал из заднего кармана бумажник, вынул две помятых тысячных купюры и сложил холодные пальцы Шинджи вокруг них в надежный кулак.  
– Значит так, пацан. Беги в раменную, принеси мне оттуда удон со свининой. На все, что останется, купи себе поесть. – Шинджи хитро сверкнул глазом из-за сальных прядей, и Акуцу оскалился. – Нормальной еды, не думай, что я не проверю. Усек?  
– Усек. Я не тупой, я с первого раза понимаю. Это Камио тупой, а я…  
– А ты не тупой, я тоже с первого раза понимаю. Молодец, вали отсюда.  
Шинджи соскользнул с табуретки и прошмыгнул между столами к выходу. Акуцу проигнорировал понимающую улыбку Ишиды и снова приложился к бокалу с пивом.

 **15 ноября**  
Маруи Бунта наклонился к ведерку шампанского и критически осмотрел свое отражение.  
Никаких сомнений. Сегодня он великолепен.  
Оживленный взгляд светлых глаз, открытая улыбка, расслабленное выражение на чуть загорелом лице – вот он, образец довольного жизнью, уверенного в себе человека.  
Маруи щелкнул пальцами по платочку в нагрудном кармашке и обернулся к стойке.  
– Удиви меня, – бросил он бармену и нажал кнопку дозвона на гарнитуре. К его разочарованию, из динамика снова раздалось вежливое предложение оператора оставить сообщение после сигнала.  
– Джакал, ты пешком что ли из аэропорта идешь?  
Бармен поставил перед ним бокал с коктейлем: три ярких слоя и гора взбитых сливок. Маруи показал ему большой палец и крутанулся на стуле, чтобы лучше видеть зал.  
– Бабла вбухали немеряно, – сказал он равнодушному автоответчику, раз уж больше поделиться сплетнями было не с кем. – Народу дохера. Без понятия, откуда они вылезли, сожрут ведь все канапе. Серьезно, давай шевелись. Жду.  
Маруи был в восторге. Сладостный миг триумфа приятнее встречать в VIP-зале самого дорогого отеля Токио, а не в дешевой забегаловке, какой теперь казался ресторан, где проводили встречу в прошлом году.  
Он одним движением опрокинул в рот коктейль. Пора было действовать, а не просиживать идеально скроенные брюки. В конце концов, это вопрос субординации. Если уж Демоны занялись официальной частью: Юкимура вел странные разговоры, Янаги молча слушал, а Санада сурово следил за гостями – кто-то из Риккай должен был развлекаться. Закуски не съедят себя сами, да и сиськи чужих любовниц сами себя не сфотографируют.  
Зал напоминал бурлящее море, и Маруи позволил общей волне подхватить его и бросить в ближайшую компанию.  
Народ реагировал по-разному, но никто не осмелился игнорировать прямые вопросы. Маруи не отказал себе в удовольствии цыкнуть на особо скучных типов, но быстро дрейфовал к более приятным собеседникам. Он улыбался, делился бесполезной, но забавной информацией, приветствовал незнакомцев, как старых друзей, и умело не замечал тех, кто явно был против его внимания: портить кому-то чудесный вечер было бы настоящим свинством.  
Конечно, заменить напарника никто не смог, но Маруи стало повеселее и к своему столу он вернулся в исключительно благодушном настроении. Янаги и Юкимура беседовали с незнакомцем, чьи всклокоченные волосы, обмотанная грязноватым бинтом рука и рубашка сумасшедшего цвета на фоне строгих костюмов смотрелись довольно смело. Но Маруи не волновался. Премия "Посмешище года" его не интересовала.  
– Все нормально? – спросил Санада, когда Маруи приземлился рядом.  
– Как на балу! Еще немного и приглашу на вальс какую-нибудь принцессу, – он повел кистью в такт мелодии. Поначалу классический репертуар напрягал, но вскоре пришлось признать, что веселое пиликанье скрипок намного лучше нудного делового гула.  
– Где Джакал? – продолжил допрос Санада.  
Он будто знал, как поубавить радости, и специально затронул единственную больную тему.  
– Летит, – Маруи закатил глаза и, перебросив галстук через плечо, потянулся к дальнему концу стола за наполненными до краев чашечками саке.  
– Кирихара?  
– Без понятия, – Маруи нахмурился. – И правда. Говорил же ему, когда и где. Найти?  
– Позже, – Санада окинул помещение взглядом. – Повнимательнее тут.  
– Да расслабься, Санада-сан, – Маруи глотнул саке, удовлетворенно крякнул, когда теплая жидкость приятно согрела горло. – Что там за экземпляр? – он кивнул на Юкимуру и Янаги.  
– Шираиши, – ответил Санада. – Из Шитенходжи. Слышал про таких?  
– Да ладно! Шитенходжи тут? – Маруи уставился на Санаду. – Они существуют? Читосе с ними? Охренеть, и Тачибана здесь. Какой день, какой день, – бормотал Маруи, выбираясь из-за стола.  
Последняя вылазка, решил он, а потом только еда, выпивка и оглушительный успех. И Джакал.  
Не переставая ухмыляться, Маруи направился к шоколадному фонтану в центре зала. Думал было просто подставить рот под густую сладкую струю, но для таких маневров его рубашка была все еще слишком белой.  
Несмотря на чудовищные размеры, зал просматривался отлично: Тачибана отыскался без проблем, а в той стороне, куда он старательно не смотрел, нашелся и Читосе с Шитенходжи.  
Маруи зажмурился от удовольствия. Обстановка становилась жарче, чем температура в проклятой Бразилии, а уж как его впечатлил этот шоколадный фонтан!  
– Маруи-сан! Вы так круто выглядите, – сказал подошедший Джиро.  
– Спасибо, – Маруи огладил лацкан пиджака.  
– Идеально, – Джиро с энтузиазмом закивал головой. – Особенно волосы. Невероятный цвет. Выпьете со мной?  
Маруи фыркнул от нелепости вопроса. Сегодня отказываться от выпивки он не собирался. Как-никак, намечался важный разговор, но Маруи хотел бы, чтобы все прошло естественно.  
– Как вам вечеринка? – поинтересовался Джиро.  
Маруи обвел взглядом зал, будто до этого вопроса и не обращал внимания, где находится. Хлопали пробки от шампанского, звенели бокалы, гремели взрывы смеха. Гостей становилось больше, все наслаждались вечером, за исключением разве что новичков, с унылым видом подпиравших стенки. Маруи по собственному опыту знал, как тухло часами наблюдать за чужим весельем, но у них было свое развлечение – издеваться над людьми Тэзуки. Маруи улыбнулся и отсалютовал бокалом бравым полицейским. Переживал он за них, парней с принципами, да и людям вроде Санады искренне сочувствовал. Сам Маруи был из тех, кто умел отдыхать безо всяких угрызений совести, но забывать о репутации Риккай не стоило, это правда.  
На то они элита.  
– Неплохо, – протянул он, хоть его распирало от комментариев. – А ты как?  
– Нормально, – Джиро пожал плечами. – Но скучновато одному.  
И правда. Маруи постоянно натыкался на Гакуто, который таскался с этим своим очкариком и тоже делал вид, будто не замечает ничего, кроме собственной крутизны, но больше выскочек из Хетэй не было видно, хотя обычно от них в глазах рябило.  
– Джакал-сан! – завопил вдруг Джиро.  
Маруи глубоко вдохнул. Сил изображать безразличие хватило лишь на секунду: увидев напарника, он едва не побежал навстречу, аж горло свело от миллиарда вещей, которые хотелось сказать.  
Бросив сумку под ноги Маруи, Джакал выпрямилась и потянулась, чтобы привести в порядок онемевшие после долгой дороги мышцы. Маруи провел ладонью по ее плечу вниз, до самого запястья.  
– Блин, у тебя бицепс стал больше моего, – сказал он. Оливково-бронзовая кожа под пальцами была теплой, будто согретая изнутри бразильским солнцем.  
– Это трицепс, гений, – ухмыльнулась Джакал. После возвращения из дома она всегда говорила с заметным акцентом. – Как ты тут, истеричка?  
– Лучше всех, – оскалился Маруи. – И не заметил, как месяц пролетел. Дела-дела, сама знаешь. Пообщалась с мамой?  
– О да. Пойду поздороваюсь, – Джакал кивнула в сторону Демонов.  
– Помрешь со скуки, – Маруи заставил себя отступить на шаг назад. – У нас же Дело, забыла?  
Джакал подняла бровь. Маруи еще раз осмотрел ее с ног до головы.  
– Ты бы еще дерьмом их вымазала, – заметил он. С камуфляжными штанами и майкой еще можно было смириться, но эти уродливые тяжелые ботинки! Хорошо, что Маруи позаботился обо всем заранее. – Вали переодеваться. Хватит жевать сопли, пора нам взять "Самых стильных".  
– Нет такой награды.  
– Джакал…  
– Я серьезно.  
– Джакал, – повторил Маруи тихо. – Ты думаешь, сюда приходят обсуждать дела? Это долбанный Оскар, и сегодня мы его выиграем! Свежекрашенная сучка Гакуто весь вечер мне глаза мозолит. Цвет, кстати, отвратительный.  
Джакал хмыкнула.  
– Что? – возмутился Маруи. – Это, – он тряхнул головой, чтобы она рассмотрела получше и осознала ошибку. – Бургундская вишня, на минуточку! Не начинай. Я же не требую от тебя никаких усилий. Просто обтяни фигуру самой тонкой тканью, что я смог найти, и веди себя как обычно – будь богиней.  
– Нет, – сказала Джакал.  
События развивались не по плану, но Маруи слишком долго шел к триумфу, чтобы не предусмотреть запасной вариант.  
Неужели годы дружбы ничего не значат? Неужели он не заслуживает небольшой помощи? Не может рассчитывать на поддержку? И это после всех переделок, в которых они побывали? Нет, Джакал согласится. Не подведет. У Маруи есть кое-какие способы воздействия, успокоил он себя.  
Но начать стоило с наиболее простого. В конце концов, какая женщина откажет после трех порций, скажем, текилы на голодный желудок?  
Хоть бы действительно съели все канапе, твари.  
– Как скажешь, Джакал, как скажешь, – пробубнил он, жестом подзывая официанта. – Давай просто отпразднуем твое возвращение. Ты имеешь право поступать… Срань господня!  
Джакал шлепнула его по губам раскрытой ладонью и поцеловала висящий на шее крестик.  
– Это что за майская роза? – не унимался Маруи.  
– А, – подал голос забытый всеми Джиро, и Маруи чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – Это Атобэ.  
– Атобэ? – тупо переспросил Маруи, но Джиро уже сосредоточенно вылавливал клубничку из бокала шампанского.  
Сочетание "Хетэй" и "Атобэ" не было новым, но насколько Маруи помнил, глава самой крупной в Токио группировки был лет на тридцать старше мужчины, возглавлявшего сейчас процессию, и обходился без прожекторов и красной дорожки.  
– Разве в программе есть дефиле? – вцепился Маруи в локоть Джакал.  
Невидимый режиссер подал знак хорошо обученной массовке, и музыка стихла вместе с разговорами. Постановка, по мнению Маруи, выходила так себе, хотя и он без лишних заминок освободил путь к сцене.  
– Нет. Ну нет, – заскулил он, не веря глазам. – Это же последняя коллекция! Господи, у всех. Я в аду. В аду!  
"Атобэ" вышел вперед и неторопливо оглядел притихший зал.  
– Добрый вечер, – раздался громкий спокойный голос. – Меня зовут Атобэ Кейго.  
Пауза; аудитории давали время обдумать это заявление. Судя по нескольким перекошенным лицам, для кое-кого прозвучавшее имя не было пустым звуком, а Маруи узнал лишь то, что Атобэ Кейго – из тех людей, кто начинает выступление без идиотских "раз, два, три" в микрофон.  
– С этого дня я руковожу семьей Хетэй. Все дела, начатые моим отцом, будут продолжены. Я надеюсь на дальнейшее плодотворное сотрудничество и новые проекты, – Атобэ улыбнулся. Он не щурился от света прожекторов, смотрел прямо и твердо. – Также хочу сообщить, что по взаимному согласию Шитенходжи полностью переходит под контроль Хетэй. Благодарю за внимание. А теперь, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь общением.  
Атобэ по-хозяйски раскинул руки, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием и требуя его с наглостью, которой невозможно было противиться.  
– Что за херня, – пробормотал Маруи.  
– Пошли, – сказала Джакал, внимательно глядя на Санаду. Маруи бы не удивился, достань она пулеметную установку из небрежно брошенной на пол сумки. Он и сам подобрался, против воли отмечая расположение в зале людей из Хетэй.  
Демоны поднялись. Маруи заглотил оба шота текилы на случай, если продолжить праздник не получится.  
Кем бы ни был новый Атобэ, Маруи он уже не нравился.

 **16 ноября**  
Маруи застонал, но из пересохшего горла вырвался только хрип, который испугал его самого.  
– Вставай, Санада звонил.  
Маруи не пошевелился. Не то чтобы это был протест. Он просто не мог разлепить глаза. Джакал сдернула простынь.  
Он собрался с силами и медленно перекатился вбок, надеясь, что вечером Джакал сгрузила его на футон вместо дивана.  
Повезло. Кряхтя, Маруи встал, цепляясь за непоколебимую подругу.  
Отражение в зеркале являло собой жалкое зрелище.  
Платочек сохранился, только торчал из-под воротника рубашки, а не из нагрудного кармана. Поддерживая рукой гудящую голову, Маруи избавился от костюма, в котором проспал всю ночь, и встал под душ.  
Вода цвета бургундской вишни исчезала в стоке, вызывая приступы головокружения.  
Маруи молча прошлепал мимо Джакал к шкафу, утомленный уже одной необходимостью добавить к трусам еще какую-то одежду.  
– Нам к Юкимуре, – помогла Джакал, вдоволь насладившись плачевным состоянием напарника.  
Маруи кивнул и принялся натягивать брюки, затем осторожно понюхал вытащенную из кучи рубашку.  
Справившись с большей частью пуговиц, Маруи выпрямился и развел руки.  
– Нормально, – кивнула Джакал и протянула пиджак. – Давай-давай, у Юкимуры полегчает.  
Конечно, полегчает. Особенно его взбодрит свежий воздух и длинный список новых поручений.

***

– Жрать хочу, – просипел Маруи, забравшись в машину.  
– Заговорил наконец, – Джакал тронулась.  
– Жрать хочу, – повторил Маруи в пустоту.  
Он открыл бардачок. Там было пусто.  
– Джакал? – устало спросил он.  
– Я тебе говорила не оставлять еду в моей машине?  
Джакал не отрывала взгляда от дороги. Как всегда, после месяца на родине требовалась куча внимания, чтобы не нарушить слишком много правил.  
– Вот она, справедливость, – надулся Маруи. – Я катал твой танк, ухаживал, мыл. Баб не водил. А тебе не угодила парочка кексов.  
– Я выковыривала крошки из коробки передач, – Джакал повернулась и легко хлопнула Маруи тыльной стороной ладони по груди. – Из коробки передач.  
– И вот она благодарность, – покачал головой Маруи. – А ведь мог бы еще несколько часов валяться в беспамятстве, – задумчиво продолжил он.  
– Всегда пожалуйста.  
– Надо отобрать у тебя ключи.  
– Нет у меня твоих ключей.  
– Точно, – сказал Маруи после нескольких минут ступора. – Джакал, не думаешь ты о статусе семьи. Не последний человек в Риккай, а занимаешься какой-то херней. Отмычка? Несолидно.  
– Ну, не всем же быть настоящими леди, – Джакал вывернула руль. Маруи показалось, что мысли у него в голове заскакали быстрее картинок в игровом автомате.  
– Леди, леди, кругом одни леди, – пробубнил он. – Откуда только вылез этот Атобэ. Это ж надо быть таким мудаком. Испортил всем праздник.  
– И поэтому ты решил разорить его, выпив весь алкоголь?  
– Ой, заткнись, – дернул плечом Маруи. – Я пил, потому что у меня украли мечту. У меня были… планы, знаешь ли. Целый год готовился, а тут появляется павлин в костюме из последней коллекции. Никакой фантазии, только бабло. Да кто на это поведется.  
– Ты мог выразить протест и уйти вместе с кумичо, – предложила Джакал.  
– А ты можешь…, – Маруи неопределенно крякнул, не в силах закончить фразу.  
– Ладно, – смирилась Джакал. – Сегодня все узнаем. Наверняка общий сбор как раз по поводу Хетэй.  
– А, бля, – протянул Маруи и принялся хлопать себя по бокам. К счастью, телефон отыскался в кармане пиджака. – Обещал боссу найти Кирихару... Алло! Слышишь меня? Ты уже у Юкимуры? Эй, Кирихара. Да чтоб тебя, – проскрипел Маруи и швырнул наушник на приборную панель, словно тот был виновником всех его страданий. – Слушай, надо заехать за ним. Если снова пропустит встречу, Санада его порвет на лоскуты размером с почтовую марку.  
– Меня понизили до водителя? – поинтересовалась Джакал хмуро.  
Маруи не ответил, потому что в голове у него что-то взорвалось. Он прикрыл глаза ладонью, будто это могло помочь удержать мозги на месте.  
– Ладно, куда ехать? – не стала давить Джакал.  
– Он что-то невнятное промычал. Но завывание на фоне ни с чем не спутаешь.  
– "Agnus Dei", – подсказала Джакал.  
– Точно. "Agnus Dei" в любое время суток у нас только в "Сент-Рудольф". Извини.  
Джакал поморщилась. Маруи и сам терпеть не мог эту дыру, а у Джакал при одном упоминании сводило зубы от злости.  
Кресло давило, натирало позвонки сквозь одежду. Даже кожа на ушах болела. Все сегодня было через жопу. Прижавшись затылком к прохладному стеклу, Маруи скрючился в более-менее удобной позе и старался больше не шевелиться. Высматривая место для разворота, Джакал чуть подалась вперед, вынырнула из полумрака тонированного салона. Маруи завис, засмотревшись на ее профиль, четко очерченный в холодном утреннем свете.  
Она обернулась только когда вырулила обратно на автостраду. Маруи закрыл глаза, чтобы не докучать, и незаметно для себя задремал.  
– А, бля!..  
Очнувшись, он уныло прикинул, сколько еще сегодня будет подобных болезненных пробуждений. Выходило много, точно знал по опыту.  
Они уже никуда не ехали, припарковались в подворотне, полностью перекрыв узкую улицу. Джакал в салоне не было, а колени почему-то жгло.  
На штаны через бумажный пакет истекали сахарной глазурью ароматные, жирные и горячие пончики.  
– Джакал, – восторженно застонал Маруи, расплющив нос о лобовое стекло.  
Не размыкая скрещенных на груди рук, Джакал выразительно закатила глаза и лениво оттолкнулась от капота. В салон хлынул холодный воздух, когда она открыла дверь со стороны Маруи.  
С первым пончиком он расправился стремительно и четко. Немного полегчало, но с прояснением сознания пришли и новые беды.  
– Джакал, что я забыл? – застыл Маруи с пончиком в руках и посмотрел на напарницу, словно действительно ждал ответа. – Что-то важное, прям зудит.  
Устроив локти на крышу и дверцу, Джакал наблюдала за ним, как за зверьком в зоопарке.  
– Я удивлена, что ты имя свое помнишь.  
– Ну, ты меня недооцениваешь, – Маруи облизнул пальцы. – Я и твое помню. Мария Тереза…  
– Так, – коротко произнесла Джакал.  
– Сама начала, – пожал плечами Маруи. – Я ни о чем не жалею. Мне было весело. Мне ведь было весело? – переспросил он жалобно.  
– Очень. Отличный у тебя выдался вечер. Со всеми повеселился.  
– Хорошо, очень хорошо, – кивнул Маруи и принялся за третий пончик. – А с кем?  
– Ты серьезно? – Джакал снова закатила глаза. – Ладно. Шампанское с Хетэй. Самбука с Шитенходжи. Какое-то жуткое пойло с Хигой. Виски с Гакуто лично. Много воды со мной.  
– Я же терпеть не могу... виски.  
– Я заметила, – Джакал улыбнулась шире.  
От ее подозрительно веселого взгляда у Маруи зачесалось внутри черепной коробки, но выяснять неловкие подробности пока не хотелось.  
– Понятно. Неплохо, я считаю. Достойный результат. Да что за день, – прорычал он, не получив от Кирихары ответа на звонок. – Сиди, схожу за недоноском.  
– Без родителей не отпускают? – бросила Джакал.  
Он неуклюже вывалился из салона, немного потоптался, разминая ватные ноги. Маруи наклонился к зеркалу бокового вида, и в шее что-то хрустнуло.  
– Пиздец.  
Он стряхнул рукавом оставшиеся на губах крошки и нырнул обратно в салон.  
– Ладно, я пошел, – сообщил Маруи, нацепив на нос чудом найденные в бардачке темные очки.  
Джакал нажала на кнопку блокировки машины и кивнула в сторону переулка, предлагая двигать. Маруи довольно хмыкнул.  
Предлагать вместе тащиться в "Сент-Рудольф" совесть не позволяла, но разделяться Маруи не хотел. Райончик был мерзкий, пускай и числился среди самых прибыльных. Тот факт, что находился он под контролем Риккай, совершенно не гарантировал безопасности. Скорее, наоборот – здесь их ненавидели сильнее всего. Правда, для такого заведения, как "Сент-Рудольф", место было идеальным.  
Они прошли на пару поворотов вглубь района, и Маруи толкнул узкую дверь, ведущую в самый развратный притон Токио. Внутри ни на секунду не смолкали звуки мессы, в коридорах горели тусклые свечи, едва освещая тяжелые двери в голых каменных стенах. Было пусто и мрачно, навстречу никто не вышел, но Маруи не обольщался. Заметили их наверняка еще на подлете. Сотни скрытых камер, огромный штат невидимой охраны, безумные суммы откатов, но все эти расходы окупались с лихвой.  
Джакал позади что-то зло бормотала.  
Маруи быстро прошел знакомым маршрутом и толкнул дверь, не озаботившись стуком. В отличие от коридоров, комнаты аскетизмом не отличались.  
Кирихара валялся посреди огромной развороченной кровати, устроив голову на коленях Мизуки.  
– Живут же люди, – присвистнул Маруи и благодушно поинтересовался: – Ты совсем обалдел?  
Кирихара приподнялся на локте.  
– Брат, привет!  
– Собирайся, – спокойно сказал Маруи. – Юкимура вызывает, ты не слышал?  
Кирихара зашевелил губами, уставившись в одну точку, словно прикидывал варианты.  
– Не хочу, – ответил он наконец.  
Маруи пристроился на краю кровати.  
– А может, правда? – вздохнул он, легко похлопывая ладонью по матрасу. – Как считаешь, Джакал? Останемся, закажем шампанского. Отдохнем, расслабимся. Вон как тут хорошо.  
– Опаздываем, – сказала Джакал. Она стояла, привалившись спиной к двери, руки в карманах.  
– Чего мы там не видели, на общем сборе, – продолжил Маруи и будто случайно схватил Кирихару за волосы. – Мизуки-чан, свободна, – сказал он, ощутив прикосновение к чужой холодной ладони. – Я исповедую нашего грешника, а ты можешь вкусить. Что вы там вкушаете сегодня.  
Кирихара с удивленным и обиженным видом пополз по кровати, когда Маруи дернул его на себя.  
Мизуки послушно поднялась. Ряса скользнула вниз и прикрыла гладкие ноги. Она не спеша наклонилась за головным убором, долго заправляла волосы.  
– Мизуки-чан, давно хотел спросить, – хмыкнул Маруи, рывком сбрасывая Кирихару с кровати на пол. – Ты девочка или мальчик?  
– В "Сент-Рудольф" таких вопросов не задают, – ответила Мизуки, подняв наглый взгляд. – Мальчик, девочка… Какая разница, когда речь идет о служении Господу.  
– Свали уже, – не выдержала Джакал и, едва дождавшись, когда Мизуки выйдет, с грохотом захлопнула дверь.  
Маруи ударил, скривившись от резкого движения в тумане общей похмельной заторможенности. Кирихара попытался огрызнуться, но не справился даже с собственными конечностями, не говоря уже о хватке Маруи.  
– Так, понятно, – бросил тот и выпустил Кирихару, но лишь для того, чтобы засучить рукава и поддернуть брюки.  
– Вот что мне в себе нравится, – сказал Маруи и пару раз встряхнул Кирихару за шиворот, – так это миролюбие и покладистый нрав. Знал бы ты, как мне сейчас хреново. Жрать хочу, спать хочу, бесит все. Но я разве жалуюсь? Я разве отказываюсь делать свою работу? Нет. Хороший я все-таки мужик. Не перекладываю с больной головы на здоровую. Но вот на твою, совсем ушибленную…  
Срывать на Кирихаре злость за свое собственное паршивое самочувствие не хотелось, но даже нескольких взглядов хватило, чтобы понять, почему Кирихара ничего не соображал, а взгляд у него был одновременно пустой и бешеный.  
– Чем ты удолбался, дебил?  
Устроил кудрявую голову между колен, Маруи принялся вливать в Кирихару воду из стоящего рядом кувшина. Где-то в недрах смятых простыней затрезвонил телефон.  
– Поехали, – брезгливо бросила Джакал. – Ты же видишь, не поможет, даже если ты ему пальцы в рот засунешь. Это не алкоголь.  
Маруи зло цыкнул, отвесил еще одну оплеуху, когда Кирихара все-таки сплюнул ему на брюки.  
– Отличник боевой подготовки. Санада бы гордился.  
Маруи вытер руки простыней. Дернувшийся на имя вакагаширы Кирихара тихо осел на пол. Телефон снова зазвонил.  
– Надеюсь, это по объявлению о твоих потерянных мозгах, – сказал Маруи. – Да? Кто это? Ну и хер с тобой.  
На другом конце провода разговаривать c Маруи не хотели.  
Обратно шли молча, только у самой машины Маруи накрыло. Он резко остановился и со злостью топнул ногой, уже не заботясь о брызгах грязи на штанах.  
– Каков идиот, а?  
– Давно он так? – пожала плечами Джакал.  
– Не видел его толком в последнее время, – нахмурился Маруи. – Не до него было.  
– Санада знает?  
– Судя по целым ребрам Кирихары – нет.  
Маруи стянул очки и с силой потер глаза ладонями.  
– Собираешься доложить? – спросил он. Джакал не ответила, но посмотрела на Маруи внимательнее. – Его прямиком направят к Нио, а ты знаешь методы нашего доброго доктора. Я поговорю с Кирихарой, когда он придет в норму, разберусь.  
– Я не доложу, – Джакал неожиданно шагнула вперед. – Ты доложишь. И ни с чем разбираться не будешь.  
– Почему?  
– Потому, – не отступала Джакал, – что все ясно с первого взгляда. Мы с этим работаем уже восемь лет. У Кирихары ни силы воли, ни ума, чтобы соскочить самостоятельно. Пусть Нио хоть рот ему зашивает, лишь бы не глотал всякую дрянь. Мне плевать, что будет с ним, но ты в это дерьмо не полезешь.  
– Все должно быть по правилам, да, Джакал? – Маруи поджал губы. – Странно, что ты так категорична. Зная, чего это может стоить.  
– А мне странно, что ты все еще хочешь кому-то помочь, – ответила Джакал. – Зная, чего это может стоить. Поехали, – бросила она, обрывая разговор.  
Он отыскал под сидением бутылку воды, жадно сделал глоток. Вода оказалась теплой и с тухлинкой, но Маруи допил до конца.

 **16 ноября**  
Когда они добрались до караоке-клуба, уже стемнело. Судя по количеству пустых бутылочек из-под саке, Демоны зависали там давно. Маруи чуть отпустило, так что и он был готов насладиться приятной стороной своего высокого положения в иерархии Риккай.  
Юкимура поднялся навстречу.  
– Рад тебя видеть, – улыбнулся он, обнимая Джакал аккуратно и быстро. – Наконец-то нормально поговорим.  
Санада особо не сдерживался, хлопнул Джакал по спине и в ответ получил приветственный кулак в плечо.  
– Босс! Ваша утренняя речь – просто чума, – сказал Маруи, устроившись на диване рядом с Янаги. – Век бы слушал. Я прямо ощутил себя менеджером среднего звена на брифинге. Очень круто!  
Юкимура склонил голову, принимая комплимент. В небольшой комнате было душно, но кумичо все равно прятал руки в рукава традиционного кимоно. При взгляде на него даже на неофициальных встречах Маруи каждый раз вспоминал сакадзукигото. Правда, со дня принятия в семью количество саке в его пиале прибавилось.

***

Речь и в самом деле получилась эффектная.  
Маруи не любил общие собрания – они проходили в доме Юкимуры, а путь туда из центра занимал не меньше часа. Радовало только то, что полная мобилизация была большой редкостью. Если не случалось ничего из ряда вон, поручения шли через Санаду и Янаги, а Маруи и Джакал передавали их рядовым.  
Маруи наскоро обошел гудящий от разговоров двор, без конца отвечая на приветствия. Ближе к полудню толпа зашевелилась. Проследив за построением, Маруи скосил глаза на Джакал: та с заложенными за спиной руками стояла перед своими людьми.  
Демоны появились без опоздания.  
– Благодарю за визит, – начал кумичо, не повышая голоса. Он остановился под входной аркой, Санада и Янаги заняли привычные позиции чуть позади. – Думаю, вы все слышали об изменениях в группировке Хетэй. Мы поздравляем наших коллег с этим важным событием и готовы оказать Атобэ Кейго любую поддержку. Если я услышу о каком-либо инциденте, связанном с Хетэй или его новым главой, участники от Риккай будут разговаривать со мной лично. Это все. Возвращайтесь к работе.  
Юкимура скрылся в доме. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем ошарашенные лейтенанты понемногу начали расходиться, сохраняя молчание. Ничего, за пределами особняка языки тут же развяжутся.  
Маруи вздохнул. И ради такой ерунды пришлось страдать все утро?

***

Сейчас, после сна, еды и душа, он оценил ход по достоинству. Приказ не лезть к Хетэй не мог быть более точным и строгим. В случае нарушения прямых слов кумичо не стоило рассчитывать на предупредительный выстрел.  
– Да, – повторил Маруи, – вот это речь. Особенно запомнится парням из дальних районов. Ну, зато все увиделись, – подбодрил он, передавая рюмки саке. – Давайте!  
По телу разливалось тепло. Маруи устроился поудобнее.  
Юкимура сказал что-то сидящему рядом Санаде, тот усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Янаги, который ответил понимающей улыбкой, хотя вряд ли расслышал. Маруи еще при первой встрече понял, почему руководство Риккай называют "Тремя Демонами"; достаточно было увидеть их вместе.  
На большом экране в углу комнаты резвились красотки в купальниках, поверх длинных ног и объемных форм ползла строка с текстом песни, из колонок негромко шелестел задорный мотив. Демоны нечасто приглашали сюда посторонних. Рабочие встречи проходили в солидных заведениях, но для отдыха они почему-то предпочитали маленький караоке-клуб, где уже лет двадцать не менялись ни хозяин, ни репертуар, ни список блюд. Других посетителей Маруи не встречал, но даже если Демоны были единственными клиентами, разорение клубу не грозило.  
– Куда пропал Кирихара? – спросил вдруг Санада.  
– Он у нас загулял, – сказал Маруи. Надеяться, что Санада не заметит отсутствия Кирихары, было глупо. Маруи не смотрел на Джакал, но чувствовал ее пристальный взгляд. – Завис в "Сент-Рудольф".  
– Проблемы? – прищурился Санада.  
– Не-не-не, – поспешил заверить Маруи. Пару месяцев назад Кирихара сцепился с клиентом своей тогдашней пассии, а потом избил саму девочку – Макото? Мотоко? – так что история вышла громкая. – Невовремя решил повеселиться. Вы же знаете, какой он везучий: специально дорогу перейдет, чтобы вляпаться в дерьмо.  
Маруи улыбнулся, но с Санадой шуточки редко прокатывали. Вакагашира слушал его объяснения безо всякого выражения.  
– Почему не привезли? – только и спросил он.  
Маруи на секунду растерялся. Джакал поднялась, хлопнула по карману пиджака, проверяя, на месте ли ключи.  
– Геничиро, – сказал Юкимура. – Я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время.  
– Он проигнорировал твой приказ, – ответил Санада, не поворачивая головы.  
– Я разберусь с этим позже.  
– Хватит с ним носиться. Джакал, – Санада кивнул, подтверждая задание. Порой взаимопонимание этой парочки выводило Маруи из себя.  
– Я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, – повторил Юкимура, и у Маруи засосало под ложечкой не только от голода. Янаги сел прямо, явно напрягся.  
– Геничиро, – обратился он к Санаде, – мы собрались, чтобы отпраздновать возвращение Джакал. Если она уедет, наша встреча утратит смысл. Разберемся с Кирихарой позже.  
– Джакал, наслаждайся вечером, – сказал Юкимура. Откинувшись назад, он забросил руку на спинку дивана, почти обнял Санаду за плечи.  
Тот смолчал, но сжал челюсти так, что проступили желваки. От этой картины Кирихара быстро пересмотрел бы свое поведение, но раскаяние никогда не было для вакагаширы достаточным наказанием.  
В дверь постучали, на пороге возник хозяин с новой порцией блюд.  
– Понравились угощения? – спросил он, доковыляв до стола. Вряд ли отважился подслушивать, но выбрал для появления действительно нужный момент.  
– Вкусно, старик, – ответил Санада. – С семьей все нормально?  
– Все хорошо, благодарю за беспокойство, – хозяин расцвел. – Внучка вон песен вам принесла. Говорит, самые модные. Я в этом не разбираюсь, мне уж помирать пора.  
– Брось, – от ледяного тона Юкимуры не осталось и следа. – Ты будешь жить вечно.  
– Если вы так говорите, Юкимура-сама, – морщинистое, как измятая бумага, лицо старика озарилось улыбкой. Одной веры хватило бы, чтобы прожить еще лет сто. Маруи не сводил с него глаз. Наверняка этот человек помнит Демонов еще мальчишками. Возможно, так же принес им заказ в тот день. Возможно, отсюда они отправились на "переговоры", после которых стали во главе Риккай.  
Хозяин потихоньку поковылял к двери, а Санада принялся нарезать принесенное мясо, закатав до локтя рукава рубашки. У Маруи голова закружилась от аромата, и он не сразу заметил, что все остальные почему-то уставились на него.  
– Каждый раз одно и то же,– потрясенно покачала головой Джакал. – Гений, ты бы постеснялся.  
– Чего? Фу, Джакал, – сказал Маруи, поняв, что она имеет в виду. – Я жрать хочу с самого утра, терпел, чтобы машину тебе не заблевать, между прочим, а ты издеваешься. Босс, – он поспешно повернулся обратно к Санаде, – но татуировки у тебя реально пиздатые. Обдрочиться просто.  
Он зачарованно уставился на руки Санады. При каждом движении мышц драконы шевелились, заползали под белоснежную ткань рубашки.  
– А сколько их у тебя, Санада-сан? – спросил Маруи.  
– Невероятно, – усмехнулась Джакал. – Не надоело?  
Санада хмыкнул. Он все еще хмурился, но напряжение ушло.  
– Думаю, столько же, сколько в последние несколько раз, что ты спрашивал, – заметил Янаги. Взгляд у него был цепкий, оценивающий, будто он до сих пор прикидывал, сколько можно выручить, продав Маруи на органы.  
– Тоже себе таких набью, – сообщил Маруи. – Что опять, Джакал?  
Джакал пожала плечами. Юкимура и Янаги тоже улыбались, но их сомнение в его решимости не так обижало.  
– Ладно, – кумичо поднял руку с зажатым в кулаке платком, будто объявлял перемирие. – Конечно, набьешь, Маруи. Покрасуешься на Сандзя-мацури.  
– Точно, – серьезно кивнул Маруи, протягивая Санаде тарелку. – Раз уж вчера праздник просрали…  
– Начинается, – вздохнула Джакал. – Атобэ Кейго, – пояснила она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Юкимуры. – Новый личный враг.  
– Еще чего, – возмутился Маруи. – Где я, а где он. Как будто мне есть дело до какого-то…  
– Спокойнее, – предупредил Юкимура, и Маруи проглотил конец фразы вместе с куском потрясающе вкусного мяса. – Мы не можем судить об Атобэ Кейго лишь по его… эксцентричному появлению.  
– Есть на него что-нибудь? – спросила Джакал.  
– Почти ничего, – отозвался Янаги. Как обычно, он даже не притронулся к угощению. Маруи никогда не мог понять, зачем приходить в ресторан, чтобы потягивать принесенную с собой водичку. Может, чтобы немного развеяться, ведь большую часть времени Янаги Ренджи находился в особняке под охраной лучших бойцов Санады.  
– Родился в Японии, но его с матерью сразу отправили в Англию на десять лет, – продолжил Янаги. Без сомнений, он начал пробивать информацию по своим каналам еще до окончания приветственной речи Атобэ.  
– В институт благородных девиц? – уточнил Маруи.  
Юкимура попытался посмотреть на него с укором, но Маруи не сомневался, что Атобэ вызвал у Демонов то же недоумение. Разница заключалась лишь в том, что кумичо мог отыскать в памяти выражения вроде "эксцентричное появление", а вот Маруи совсем другими словами описал бы сочетание холеной внешности, надменных повадок и оскорбительной самоуверенности, сочившейся из каждого жеста.  
– Вернулся в Японию, закончил здесь школу, но выпускной свиток ему чуть ли не в аэропорту вручали. Атобэ спешно улетел в Англию, хотя по логике должен был начать работать с отцом.  
– А потом перечитал седзе-манги и объявился, – подытожил Маруи. Ему было хорошо. Точнее, скоро ему станет плохо от такого количества еды, но сейчас было хорошо. – Объявился, чтобы испоганить мне вечер.  
Маруи обвел взглядом остальных. Демоны молчали, Джакал тоже не торопилась его утешать.  
– Нет, – отрезала она. – Вчера я весь вечер слушала твое нытье, пока таскала тебя от одной компании новых лучших друзей к другой.  
– Что ж, – Юкимура промокнул губы салфеткой и выпрямился. – Надеюсь, вы наелись. Джакал, рассказывай. Как съездила? Как мать?  
– Передает привет, – осторожно начала Джакал, отложив приборы. – Ждет в гости. Приготовила подарок.  
– Вот как? – Юкимура склонил голову набок.  
То, что на этот раз Джакал не только ему привезет сувенир из Бразилии, Маруи выведал давно. Риккай наконец прошел проверку, и мать Джакал готова была выдать координаты нового поставщика. Пять лет ждали.  
Понятно, смирился Маруи. Пошел серьезный бизнес, так что обсуждение, какой Атобэ отменный мудак, откладывалось.  
С другой стороны, вряд ли у кого-то были столь же веские причины злиться на нового главу, как у Маруи.  
Он прикрыл глаза. Сразу замелькали картинки, будто только и ждали, когда он даст слабину. В памяти всплывали вчерашние шутки, лица, опрокинутые бокалы, смех, мелькание строгих костюмов и форма охранявших их полицейских… Да, повеселились они знатно, но Маруи был недоволен.  
У него был План, в котором получение премии "Самые стильные" являлось лишь первым пунктом. Конечно, на самом деле премии не существовало. Якудза встречались, чтобы обсудить насущные вопросы и заверить друг друга в глубоком уважении, и если бы не Атобэ со своим выступлением, они с Джакал получили бы все внимание одуревших от вежливых разговоров гостей, что было бы справедливо и понятно. Высокая и смуглая, с темными глазами и блестящими волосами, точеными скулами и полными губами, Джакал всегда притягивала к себе взгляды, да и вместе они смотрелись отлично. Их дуэт держал под контролем все повседневные дела Риккай, они понимали друг друга и не ссорились из-за баб или денег – одним словом, были классной парой, вот только с некоторых пор у Маруи возникли трудности с тем, чтобы произнести эту фразу вслух.  
Он терпеть не мог, когда Джакал уезжала к матери, но в этот раз ждал ее возвращения с еще большим нетерпением, чтобы выложить все начистоту. В конце концов, Джакал всегда знала его лучше него самого. Маруи полагал, что начать разговор будет проще после того, как все на приеме отметят их невероятную красоту. Но появился Атобэ, и все пошло не по плану, Маруи наконец вспомнил.  
Вместо признаний его стошнило на ненавистные ботинки Джакал.  
– Я сделал некоторые прикидки, – пробубнил где-то вдалеке Янаги. И когда успел, если узнал о поставщике несколько минут назад? – По словам Джакал, мы можем получить в десять раз больше товара. Но это не означает увеличение прибыли всего в десять раз…  
Монотонные объяснения Янаги сменились тихими вопросами Юкимуры, за ними последовали короткие ответы Джакал, потом все повторилось, еще и еще. Разговор накатывал и укачивал, словно теплые волны.  
У Маруи Бунты не было никаких проблем. Он был молод, хорош собой, занимал высокий пост в самой сильной семье якудза, и в лучших друзьях у него была женщина, похожая на богиню. Оставалось придумать, как сказать ей, что в последнее время он думает не о совместных походах в бар, а выбирает занавески в их общую спальню.

 **28 ноября**  
Ошитари Юуши, финансовый директор "Корпорации Атобэ", считал совещания чрезвычайно полезным рабочим инструментом. Всесторонний анализ помогает разобраться в проблеме, а совместное принятие решений повышает мотивацию и укрепляет командный дух. Ошитари готовил доклады с радостью и старался сделать их максимально интересными, насыщенными и конструктивными. Не зря говорят: тот, кто владеет информацией, владеет миром.  
По статистике, лучше всего запоминается начало и конец любого выступления, так что ценную фразу он даже вынес на последний слайд. Ошитари щелкнул пультом, с некоторым сожалением закрывая презентацию.  
– Вопросы? – предложил он.  
За панорамными окнами огромного кабинета беззвучно шел дождь, но Ошитари улыбнулся. Приближалась его вторая зима в Токио. Год назад он приехал из Осаки, а сейчас уже занял достойное место и добился всего, что планировал.  
Пауза затягивалась.  
Наконец Гакуто с чувством треснул локтями по столу.  
– Я ничего не понял, – простонал он и опустил лицо на скрещенные запястья.  
Шишидо заржал в голос и протянул руку.  
Гакуто вытащил из бумажника несколько банкнот.  
– Опять? – возмутился Ошитари.  
– А меньше надо нудеть, – Шишидо пожал плечами. – Сегодня ставка была на тридцать пять минут.  
– Прошу прощения! – Ошитари выпрямился и поправил очки.  
– Не ты один умеешь делать деньги, – отрезал Шишидо и довольно похлопал по нагрудному карману.  
– Юуши, я на тебе разорюсь, – пробормотал Гакуто. – Пора что-то решать с этим твоим кансайским говором. На курсы что ли запишись.  
Кабаджи продолжал ковыряться в телефоне. Хиеши возился в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее. Во время доклада он вообще не шевелился, слушал внимательно. Шишидо достал телефон и сурово взглянул на экран, затем принялся набирать сообщение.  
Ошитари уставился на Атобэ, призывая навести порядок.  
– Спасибо, Юуши. Больше не цитируй Шекспира. Не на английском. Я думаю, Гакуто не все понял из-за ошибок.  
Гакуто кивнул и лег грудью на стол, будто пытался получше разглядеть Атобэ.  
– Ну? И как тебе Тэзука?  
– Полагаю, я уже рассказал о цели нашего визита в полицию, – вставил Ошитари, поправляя перед собой папку с распечатанными к докладу материалами.  
– Отличная карьера, – признал Атобэ. – Для ее возраста. И пола.  
– Прокачалась детектив Тэзука, правда? Подросла, а? – Гакуто поиграл бровями. – Выдающиеся способности зря пропадают в полицейской форме.  
– Суровая женщина, – согласился Шишидо, отвлекаясь от переписки с женой. – Усадила нас в комнату для допроса с голыми стенами, выставила охрану. Хотела впечатлить, наверное. Хиеши, – он толкнул локтем заместителя, – в следующий раз возьму тебя с собой. Посмотришь на обладателя самых крепких яиц в полиции Японии.  
Ошитари скривился. Фамильярность он не одобрял. Тэзука была профессионалом и ссориться с ней не стоило. Хорошо, что Атобэ это понимал.  
Встреча прошла на высшем уровне.  
Рано или поздно новый глава Хетэй и начальник отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью должны были познакомиться лично. Атобэ ждал официального повода, и Тэзука его предоставила.  
В полицию они отправились втроем, но Шишидо и Ошитари не вступали в разговор. Атобэ не стал акцентировать внимание на том, что помещение немного не соответствовало цели встречи, и когда ровно в назначенное время появилась Тэзука, непринужденно поднялся и помог ей сесть. Он отметил мягкость японской погоды, похвалил кофе и поблагодарил за приглашение. Тэзука в свою очередь выразила надежду, что теперь они станут частыми гостями в ее отделении.  
Ошитари полностью поддерживал такую линию поведения. Вежливость еще никому не мешала.  
– И чего она хотела? – поинтересовался Хиеши, как всегда серьезный и собранный.  
– Я же все объяснил, – еще раз подчеркнул Ошитари. – Неужели так сложно…  
– Юуши, – перебил Атобэ и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: – Если кратко…  
– Господи, спасибо, – вздохнул Гакуто.  
–…Тэзука предложила добровольно признать Хетэй "особо воинственной преступной организацией".  
– Чего? – Гакуто выпучил глаза.  
– В правительстве продвигают очередной закон, – пояснил Атобэ. – Хотят запретить нам иметь офисы в центре. А полицейским, наоборот, разрешить задерживать любого из наших без предупреждения. Одним словом, пытаются ужесточить меры по отношению к якудза.  
У Ошитари было по этому вопросу пять понятных слайдов с более точными формулировками. Термин "якудза" по отношению к Хетэй некорректен, ведь они – корпорация, притом с неплохими темпами развития, и во многом благодаря ему, Ошитари Юуши.  
Атобэ стоило быть поаккуратнее в выражениях.  
– Что же теперь будет? – Гакуто прижал ладонь ко рту.  
– Ничего, – Атобэ взмахнул рукой. – Тэзука может предложить нам признать себя преступниками, но не может сделать этого сама.  
– Что ты ответил? – спросил Хиеши.  
Чем больше Ошитари размышлял, тем более удачными считал проведенные переговоры. Атобэ поблагодарил за то, что Тэзука нашла время лично все разъяснить, но был "вынужден отказаться". На этой ноте они и разошлись.  
– Совсем с ума посходили, – ввернул Гакуто. – Еще бегать к ним.  
– Не ответить на приглашение женщины было бы невежливо, – возразил Атобэ.  
– Так, – решительно сказал Шишидо, – замечательно мы тут проводим время, но я хотел бы знать, сколько еще продлится заседание клуба сплетниц. Некоторых, знаете ли, ждут дома.  
Он выразительно постучал пальцем по циферблату наручных часов.  
– Можете быть свободны, – сказал Атобэ после недолгой паузы. – Увидимся завтра.  
Зашелестели отодвигаемые кресла, и Ошитари едва расслышал следующую фразу:  
– Гакуто, у меня к тебе дело.  
– М? – оживился тот. Он резво собирал свои многочисленные вещи, но застыл с неуверенной улыбкой, когда Атобэ сказал:  
– Мне нужно десять новых зданий. Ничего особенного. Трех этажей хватит, бассейн, спортплощадка, конференц-залы… что там еще?  
Гакуто отложил пальто и зонт, уселся обратно.  
– Ты вообще соображаешь, что говоришь? – голос его дрогнул.  
Шишидо уже не так спешил домой, как минуту назад. Он и Хиеши заставил сесть, дернув за рукав.  
– Что? – аккуратно переспросил Атобэ.  
– Десять зданий в Токио? Новых?  
– Я же не прошу сейчас, – Атобэ примирительно поднял руки вверх. – Через полгода?  
– Юуши, – Гакуто повернулся к Ошитари. – Ты видишь, что он со мной делает?  
На самом деле Ошитари ждал этого разговора, но Атобэ почему-то тянул, а теперь еще и неправильно начал. Несмотря на полученное в Англии образование, в простых вещах он разбирался плохо, не умел давать указания четко, но дипломатично. Надо было спасать положение.  
– Друг мой, – Ошитари поправил очки. – На ум приходят слова латинского философа…  
Атобэ подался вперед.  
–…перевод, – с неохотой поправил себя Ошитари. – "Сладостно и почетно умирать за Родину".  
– О, Юуши, – скривился Гакуто. – Спасибо за поддержку. Сразу так хорошо стало. Давай еще, что-нибудь про ограничение частного строительства в Токио и про отсутствие участков в центре. Есть такое?  
– Ad impossibilia nemo obligatur, – с готовностью откликнулся Атобэ.  
– Несомненно, – согласился Ошитари.  
Шишидо снова осклабился, не озаботившись хоть как-то прикрыть улыбку. Вот кто точно не осознавал, насколько серьезная у них тут ситуация.  
Кабаджи, проявивший было интерес к происходящему, вернулся к своим делам. Возможно, он понимал только латынь.  
– Знаете что? – Гакуто окинул кабинет тоскливым взглядом и демонстративно сложил руки на груди. – Идите-ка вы в жопу!  
Шишидо заерзал, бросил взгляд на электронные часы на экране проектора. Ошитари посмотрел тоже. Пятьдесят секунд – и Гакуто взорвался:  
– Ну, нормально? Целыми днями на этих стройках. Не разгибая спины, в грязи, в пыли! – он заводился все больше. – Кто заметит? Никто! Новые здания ему, отлично. А потом начнется: "Гакуто подвел, Гакуто не смог!" А как это все регистрировать? Как получить разрешения?  
Он замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание. Кабаджи без комментариев отсчитал очередной куш. Хиеши закатил глаза, но деньги передал. Встретив возмущенный взгляд Ошитари, Шишидо улыбнулся во все зубы.  
Телефон на столе гулко завибрировал. Гакуто расправил плечи, провел рукой по волосам, прежде чем ответить.  
– Да? – сказал он коротко и спокойно. – Кто? А. Еще раз, что? "Цемент жидкий"? "Стандарт"? – Гакуто присвистнул от удивления. – Новенький? Конечно, я знаю стандарты. Хочешь записать? Я подожду. Прошу прощения, – сказал Гакуто, прикрыв динамик ладонью. – Рабочий момент. Слушаешь? Вот тебе стандарт: я сейчас приеду и брошу тебя в цистерну. Если выплывешь, цемент и правда жидковат. Понял? Замечательно. А теперь дай трубочку Огаве.  
Гакуто поднялся и направился к выходу, на ходу извиняясь жестами и гримасами.  
– Огава? Ты охуел? Это что за умник на площадке? Я тебя вместе с ним…  
Дверь отрезала все звуки. Будто по огромной сцене, Гакуто ходил взад-вперед на фоне раскинувшегося внизу Токио, резко тыкал пальцем в воздух, топал ногами и с чувством говорил, говорил, говорил.  
– Атобэ, – Ошитари повернулся. – Зачем ты его провоцируешь? Давай помягче.  
– Все нормально, Юуши, – Атобэ явно не понимал свою ошибку.  
– Стройка должна начаться как можно раньше, мы не…  
– Да угомонись ты, – бесцеремонно влез в разговор Шишидо. – Просто наслаждайся.  
Гакуто тем временем вернулся в кабинет, потряс перед собой телефоном.  
– И вот с такими людьми приходится работать! Как маленькие. По сто раз им объясняешь. С хорошими материалами любой дурак справится.  
Он покачал головой и нахмурился. Хорошо бы Гакуто переключил гнев на нерадивых строителей, тогда Ошитари попробует зайти с другой стороны, и...  
– Для новых зданий используй нормальные материалы, – сказал Атобэ, разрушая своими словами все планы.  
– Это как? – Гакуто округлил глаза и затряс головой. – В смысле? Еще раз! Что! Босс-босс-босс, притормози, – от потрясения он даже перешел на обычный тон. – Ты знаешь, как мы работаем?  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, – Атобэ подпер рукой щеку.  
– Это несложно. Мы разрабатываем проект, получаем разрешение, вкладываем деньги, – Гакуто зачерпнул с поверхности стола невидимую кучку чего-то и переложил в другое место, медленно и плавно. – А потом тратим немножко меньше. В несколько десятков раз меньше, по правде говоря. Строим, продаем, отмываем деньги. Секрет в том, чтобы покупать материалы по низким ценам, а продавать по высоким. Ну, это понятно ведь? Иначе даже взятки не отбить.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Атобэ, и Гакуто расцвел. – Только надо без взяток. Надо легально.  
– Значит, быстро, легально и качественно? – Гакуто устало потер лоб. – Я что-то не понимаю… Давай ты сам поедешь на стройку и объяснишь ребятам, а?  
– Я не могу на стройку, – сказал Атобэ и поправил волосы.  
Шишидо широким жестом прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
– Мда, действительно, – Гакуто оглядел Атобэ и скептически поджал губы. – Я сдаюсь. Может, наймешь другого застройщика? Официального, надежного, этакого волшебника, который…  
– Наверное, я так и сделаю, – прервал его Атобэ, поднимаясь. – Тогда на этом все. Отдыхайте.  
Гакуто побледнел и рванул с шеи платок. Тонкий материал треснул, открывая росчерки татуировок.  
Ошитари замер. Только этого им не хватало. Зря он не обсудил с Атобэ детали перед совещанием. Теперь придется или искать подрядчика на стороне и терять деньги или ждать, пока Гакуто остынет, и терять время.  
Ошитари поднял глаза. Гакуто ослепительно улыбался.  
– Ладно, – сказал он спокойно. – Скажи, что тебе нужно.  
– Десять новых зданий, – Атобэ удовлетворенно кивнул и вернулся за стол. – Ничего особенного. Одно на каждые два-три района. Одного дизайна. Узнаваемые. Как можно быстрее, все должно выглядеть легально.  
– Выглядеть? – уточнил Гакуто.  
– Делай как хочешь. Теперь ты скажи, что нужно тебе.  
– Деньги, – Гакуто кокетливо сдул челку с глаз, будто просил деньги не на строительство, а на кружевной пеньюар. – Ты не представляешь, как дорого стоит сделать все легально.  
– Думаю, с этим проблем не будет. Бери сколько угодно.  
– Минуточку, – возразил Ошитари. – Что значит "сколько угодно"?  
– Юуши, – Гакуто укоризненно посмотрел на Ошитари.  
– Разберемся с деталями позже, – Атобэ поднялся и протянул Гакуто руку.  
– Заметано, босс. Сделаю по высшему разряду.  
На этот раз встреча действительно подошла к концу. Ошитари собрал бумаги и вышел из кабинета. Пока ждал лифт, успел заметить, как задержавшийся Шишидо с кислым видом бросил на стол всю заработанную добычу, да еще своих добавил. Атобэ лишь приподнял бровь и пожал плечами, чем вызвал у Гакуто взрыв веселья. Он еще хохотал, когда они вместе зашли в лифт.  
– Доволен? – спросил Шишидо.  
– Очень, – согласился Гакуто.  
– Согласился же в итоге. Тебе лишь бы повизжать.  
– Ох, Ре, – вздохнул Гакуто, – у каждого свои слабости. Кто-то пытается привнести в работу немного чувства, кто-то каждый день ест кассероль, чтобы порадовать жену, – все мы люди.  
– Кстати, не хотите зайти на ужин? – сказал Шишидо, смущенно хмыкнув. – Оотори приглашает.  
– Естественно, – без промедления ответил Гакуто. – Я уж думал, ты не позовешь!  
– Я не могу, – ответил Ошитари. Вечером он хотел закончить оформлять документы по страховым операциям, чтобы вплотную заняться акциями.  
Сегодня выдался довольно продуктивный день. У ребят в Хетэй, конечно, были свои особенности, но в целом они были эффективной командой.  
Желанная сумма, ради которой Ошитари приехал в Токио, была все ближе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimage.org/)   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**3 декабря**  
Зима опустилась на Токио бесшумно, за одну ночь, щедро укрыла все снегом, словно рисовую муку рассыпала. Квартал, в котором находилось отделение, казался тихим, не хватало только бездомных прикормленных котов на ступеньках. Акуцу заметил две цепочки следов – побольше и поменьше – которые начинались у ворот дома напротив, а пропадали за углом, и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу.  
Зимой полагалось засыпать, сидя у котацу, чистить мандарины, лепить в парке снеговиков. Полагалось выбирать подарки на Рождество, приглашать Сэнгоку с очередной подружкой в гости и готовить набэ. Полагалось взять дочку, с которой Акуцу виделся хорошо если раз в месяц, упаковать чемодан и поехать в Ямагату. Держать Дану за руку, когда она первый раз встанет на лыжи, в кои-то веки отправлять матери фотографии, на которых Дана смеется, прикрывая ладонями пылающие от холода щеки, а не получать их. Греть руки о чашечку горячего сакэ и благодарить незнакомых бабушек, очарованных Даной, за неожиданные подарки.  
Зимой, как и в любое другое время года, полагалось быть хорошим отцом, но гребаная работа, гребаные трупы, гребаная статистика ракрываемости по отделам. Шеф вернул заявление на отпуск нераспечатанным, и оно словно прожигало карман брюк.  
– Инспектор? Инспектор Акуцу?  
Акуцу неохотно открыл глаза и обернулся. Секретарь отдела сочувственно смотрела на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Безупречно уложенные в каре волосы обрамляли простодушное, совсем юное лицо. С тех пор как в отделе узнали про Дану, Акуцу не мог отделаться от мысли, что перешел, сам того не желая, из категории угрюмых типов, от которых стоило держаться подальше, в категорию потенциальных женихов. Он приготовился было уворачиваться от наводящих вопросов, но заметил у Сакуно в руках большую стопку знакомых черных папок.  
– Порадуйте меня, Сакуно. Скажите, что у вас есть хорошие новости.  
Сакуно порозовела и захихикала, плотнее прижимая папки к груди.  
– Фуджи-сенсэй просил передать, что результаты вскрытия готовы, и вы можете забрать их прямо сейчас.  
– Именно то, что я хотел услышать, – Акуцу обогнул стол и быстро зашагал в сторону лестницы. – Спасибо.  
Кажется, она снова захихикала и даже что-то спросила, но Акуцу было уже не до нее. Две недели бесконечных отчетов, мутных записей с камеры наблюдения, идиотских, ни к чему не ведущих вызовов истощили и без того скудный запас его терпения.  
Запах дезинфектора в подвале обрушился на него с тяжестью чугунной гири, как только открылась дверь. Фуджи гипнотизировал взглядом хроматограф; когда Акуцу вошел, он даже не потрудился обернуться.  
– Сенсэй?  
– Добрый день, инспектор, – Фуджи кивнул в сторону своего стола. – Ваш отчет готов.  
Вожделенная папка лежала в лотке на самом верху. Акуцу охватило нехорошее предчувствие, когда он увидел, что она оказалась как минимум вдвое тоньше обычного.  
– К сожалению, на этот раз от нашего отдела пользы немного, – Фуджи двигался бесшумно, и когда за спиной раздался вкрадчивый голос, Акуцу едва сдержал инстинктивное желание резко выбросить локоть назад. – К тому времени, как тело обнаружили, процесс разложения уже зашел слишком далеко. Смерть наступила около четырех недель назад, плюс-минус два-три дня.  
В голосе Фуджи прозвучало сожаление, но Акуцу сомневался, что его можно было списать на что-то кроме ущемленной профессиональной гордости. Руководителю лаборатории криминалистики и профессору Полицейской академии Японии вряд ли хотя бы раз отказались подписать заявление на отпуск.  
– Надеюсь, причину смерти вам удалось выяснить? – Акуцу никогда не скрывал, что его вежливость напрямую зависит от полученных или обещанных результатов.  
На мгновение в лаборатории стало тихо, но Фуджи тут же рассмеялся..  
– Вы все-таки не меняетесь, инспектор. С этим нам тоже пришлось повозиться. Непосредственно перед смертью покойный подвергся жестокому избиению тяжелым круглым предметом. Что-то металлическое, не очень большое. Можно удержать одной рукой. Вы знаете, сколько костей в человеческом теле?  
Акуцу обернулся. Фуджи рассеянно вертел в руках скальпель, хирургическая сталь словно подмигивала, отражая свет.  
– Двести с небольшим, если мне не изменяет память?  
– Не изменяет. Скелет взрослого человека состоит из двухсот шести костей. Полагаю, ваш клиент успел пожалеть о том, что не родился кольчатым червем.  
– Почему?  
– Мы насчитали около ста шестидесяти переломов. И это без кистей рук. Мне слишком мало платят, чтобы пинцетом собирать осколки.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что...  
– Кто-то методично избивал этого человека, чтобы нанести ему как можно больше повреждений. Причиной смерти скорее всего стала тяжелейшая черепно-мозговая травма. Но даже без нее шансов выжить у него не оставалось: легкие были пробиты ребрами в нескольких местах, печень и почки – одна сплошная гематома. Разрывы кишечника, переломы позвоночника. – Фуджи развел руками. – Болевой шок, в конце концов. Выбирайте, что вам больше по нраву.  
– Отпечатки? – без особой надежды спросил Акуцу. – Зубы?  
– Убийца знал, что делает. Пальцы размозжены, снять отпечатки не получилось бы даже со свежего трупа. Зубы выбиты, челюсть всмятку.  
Слова Фуджи оседали на плечах бетонными плитами, и больше всего Акуцу сейчас хотелось подняться к себе в отдел, лечь на пол ничком и подождать, пока уборщик сметет его в мусорный контейнер. На шефа давили сверху; тех, кто находился сверху, подгоняло общественное мнение и грядущие выборы в кейсацу-кеку Канто. Почему-то вспомнилось, как плакала Дана, когда он случайно разбил ее любимую чашку с сержантом Кероро, отказывалась обниматься, размазывала сопли по красному от обиды лицу.  
– Спасибо, сенсэй. – Акуцу вяло взмахнул папкой. – Не буду вас отвлекать в таком случае.  
– Подождите, – Фуджи опустил скальпель в поддон с прозрачным раствором и вытер пальцы бумажным полотенцем. – Во время обследования Хорио заметил кое-что, и я думаю, вам это пригодится. Хотя шансы невелики.  
– Неужели.  
– Я понимаю ваше недовольство, инспектор, но вы послушайте. Позволите?  
Фуджи забрал у Акуцу папку, достал рентгеновский снимок и постучал по нему пальцем.  
– Вот, посмотрите. Видите эту трещину?  
Акуцу прищурился. Изображение на снимке лишь отдаленно напоминало челюсть.  
– Которую из них, сенсэй?  
– Вот здесь, посмотрите. – Фуджи провел ногтем по снимку. – Обратите внимание, она не такая яркая, как остальные.  
Акуцу кивнул.  
– Это старый перелом. Годичной давности, не более того. Судя по тому, как аккуратно срослась кость, этим переломом занимался специалист.  
– Стоматолог?  
– Да, специалист в челюстной хирургии. Медицинские данные о таких случаях должны храниться в архиве клиники не меньше пяти лет, если я не ошибаюсь.  
Фуджи сладко улыбнулся, и Акуцу едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ошибается, как же. Забрав снимок, он еще раз поблагодарил Фуджи за помощь и взбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, чтобы перехватить Сэнгоку, прежде чем Кикумару умыкнет его на обед в очередную подвальную забегаловку, куда невозможно будет дозвониться. Пора было приниматься за работу, и Акуцу ухмыльнулся в предвкушении.

 **10 декабря**   
Прошла какая-то неделя, и все вернулось на круги своя. Во дворе дома напротив мальчик в большом красном шарфе вот уже второй час самозабвенно лепил снеговика, и Акуцу мрачно наблюдал за ним, открывая в себе доселе неизвестные склонности к мазохизму. Дело о беспризорной челюсти, как обозвал его Сэнгоку, грозило затянуться до весны, и шансы на то, что получится уехать с Даной на отдых, испарялись с каждым днем.  
– Думаешь, нам когда-нибудь повезет? – спросил Сэнгоку. Акуцу отпустил жалюзи, и те задребезжали, возвращаясь на место. Он не стал даже уточнять, с чем именно должно повезти.  
– На тебя вся надежда, – пожал плечами Акуцу. – Что там у стоматологов?  
– Пока по нулям, но участковые продолжают опросы.  
– Сколько районов проверили?  
Сэнгоку скривился так, словно ему подсунули теплое пиво.  
– Давай уже, не тяни.  
– Два?  
– Сколько-сколько? – Акуцу демонстративно поковырялся мизинцем в ухе и приставил к нему ладонь. – Повтори-ка?  
В ладонь прилетел скомканный лист факсовой бумаги, отскочил и покатился под соседний стол.  
– Синагава и Минато. Ты хотя бы представляешь, сколько стоматологов в Токио?  
Акуцу оскалил крупные зубы.  
– Тебе нужно либо завязать с курением, либо перейти на отбеливающую пасту. Шестнадцать тысяч, Джин. Только в этом городе шестнадцать тысяч человек могли починить челюсть нашему клиенту. А мы даже не уверены, что этим занимался токийский врач. – Сэнгоку развел руками. – Так что извини, но пока проверили только два района. В других департаментах своих дел полно.  
Мечта о курорте в Ямагате издевательски помахала Акуцу лыжной палкой и растаяла в облачке пара из горячего источника. Он присел на край стола, потирая уставшие глаза.  
– По крайней мере, можно не сомневаться в том, что работал профессионал, – заметил Сэнгоку. – Нет ни отпечатков, ни видео, ни орудия убийства, и даже труп у нас до сих пор неопознанный. Вряд ли нашего клиента завалил какой-нибудь хлыщ из отдела продаж.  
Акуцу вздохнул. Разговор, который он откладывал уже который день, пришел к нему сам и вежливо напомнил о себе. Слепое везение Сэнгоку – или его неосознанное чувство момента – порой переходило все границы.  
– Я бы на твоем месте надел все талисманы сразу и молился покойной бабке, чтобы это оказался какой-нибудь удачливый белый воротничок.  
Сэнгоку недоуменно нахмурился.  
– Не понял.  
– У меня на днях состоялась познавательная беседа с шефом. Если вкратце, то еще одно дело, которое за два дня до раскрытия уйдет от нас к Тэзуке, и мы с тобой будем раскаиваться на ковре у старшего суперинтенданта. Это в лучшем случае.  
– А в худшем?  
– Бюро находок. Если повезет, перевод в провинцию, но даже на центр префектуры можно не рассчитывать.  
Сэнгоку со стуком закрыл рот и откинулся на спинку кресла, пристально разглядывая Акуцу, словно перед ним оказался не напарник, с которым они проработали бок о бок три года, а внезапный нопэрапон.  
– В кобан?! Нас с тобой? Ты издеваешься.  
– Не в этот раз, Киесуми. Организованые за год увели у нас больше десяти дел. Ты думаешь, начальника отдела за это повысят в должности?  
– А мы что, крайние? – Сэнгоку стиснул подлокотники, резко подаваясь вперед. – Мы вели расследования по уставу, находили виноватых...  
– А все аресты по ним числятся за отделом Тэзуки. Никого не волнует, что мы с тобой пашем, как проклятые, наверху читают отчеты. – Акуцу развел руками. – По отчетам раскрываемость в нашем отделе упала на тридцать процентов. Поэтому я не иду в отпуск, ты с удвоенным старанием продолжаешь искать челюсть, а твои лучшие друзья из соседнего отдела получат очередную грамоту и премиальные за отличную работу.  
Сэнгоку открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться еще раз, но его оборвал стук распахнувшейся двери.  
– Три сигаретки он выкурил, ну ты посмотри на этого умника!  
– Не ори.  
– Да какое, блядь, не ори! Ты слышал, что он сказал? Мне в лицо! Мне! Страх потеряли?!  
Акуцу поймал взгляд Сэнгоку и отрицательно помотал головой, плотно сжав губы. Сэнгоку едва заметно кивнул в ответ и запрокинул голову назад.  
– Эй, Омоширо, откуда столько энергии?  
Надежда и гордость отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью, младший инспектор Момоширо Такеши с раздражением стянул куртку и швырнул ее на диван, а сам упал рядом и принялся хрустеть суставами пальцев.  
– Момоширо! Момоширо меня зовут, ты достал со своими шутками.  
– Но ты же такой интересный парень, – Сэнгоку заухмылялся, вывернулся в кресле ужом и оперся на подлокотник. – Давай, Момо, расскажи дядюшке Сэнгоку, кто тебя обидел.  
– Уважения ему не хватает, – напарник Момоширо, Кайдо, поклонился Акуцу и прислонился к столу Сэнгоку, сложив руки на груди. – Не трепещут.  
– Кто, якудза?  
Кайдо фыркнул и подышал на замерзшие красные руки.  
– Какое там. Патрульные в Кабуки-те.  
Акуцу закусил губу и откашлялся. Губы неудержимо расплывались в улыбке, достаточно было только взглянуть на румяное лицо Момоширо и вспомнить, как покойный Банда матерился и таскал самого Акуцу за уши, если заставал на своем участке.  
Сэнгоку заржал, не стесняясь.  
– Момо, тебя что, опять приняли за рядового киритори? Я же говорил, что фиолетовая рубашка это перебор.  
Момоширо застонал и топнул ногой.  
– Да насрать мне на рубашку! Пусть хоть за сутенера принимают, лишь бы работу свою выполняли как следует. Мы из-за этого мудака такой шанс упустили, скажи, Кайдо?  
– Правда что ли? – Акуцу взглянул на Кайдо, но тот хмуро рассматривал свои ботинки. – Что случилось?  
– В "Сент-Рудольф" сцепились лейтенанты Хетэй и Риккай, – сказал Момоширо и довольно замолчал, словно давал всем присутствующим возможность переварить услышанное. Сэнгоку вопросительно вздернул бровь, Акуцу пожал плечами. Не добившись нужной реакции, Момоширо слегка сдулся, соскользнул по дивану еще ниже, словно подтаявший по весне снеговик.  
– Такие стычки для нашего отдела просто подарок. Прижать мелюзгу мы можем в любое время, а вот лейтенанты и верхушка всегда в белом. Когда семьи не могут что-то поделить на таком уровне, нам обычно достаются только заявления о пропавших без вести. Если повезет – трупы.  
Сэнгоку крутанулся в кресле и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотникам.  
– А сегодня что пошло не так?  
– Позвонил информатор и сказал, что Кирихара наезжает на хетэйского лейтенанта. Мы с Кайдо подорвались, чуть с трассы не вылетели пару раз, а когда приехали там уже тишь да гладь, как у Будды за пазухой.  
– Ну, разошлись ребята мирно, подумаешь. Чем тебе патрульный-то не угодил?  
– Да потому что мы приехали, стоим там, как два кретина, а он выходит из-за угла! Не торопится никуда, сука! Сигаретку смакует! – Момоширо сжал челюсти так, что под кожей заходили желваки. – И поздоровался еще, как ни в чем не бывало. Сигаретка, блядь!  
– Да что ты так вцепился в эту сигаретку? – удивился Сэнгоку, и Акуцу не удержался.  
– У патрульных в Кабуки-те есть традиция: перед тем, как отправляться на вызов, обязательно покурить.  
– Напоследок что ли? – хохотнул Сэнгоку, но взглянув на Акуцу, осекся. – Извини.  
– Пока не закрутили гайки законодательства по огнестрелу, на любом вызове можно было схлопотать шесть грамм свинца в живот, так что, сам понимаешь, никто не торопился разводить горячих парней с пистолетами по углам. Опытный патрульный может по адресу определить, сколько сигарет нужно выкурить, чтобы не нарваться.  
– Их тоже можно понять, – поежился Сэнгоку. – Ходить по Кабуки-те с фонариком, резиновой дубинкой и молитвой наперевес – то еще развлечение.  
– Да еще когда по вызову этот больной ублюдок, – неожиданно подал голос Кайдо. – Ты, Момоширо, все-таки перегнул палку. Можно подумать, сам бы сунулся туда без оружия.  
Момоширо вскинулся, засверкав глазами:  
– И сунулся бы! И сегодня бы сунулся! У тебя что, черный пояс для красоты? Нас зря по спортзалу катали вдоль и поперек три года? Шеф у тебя просто так раз в месяц лично практический экзамен принимает?  
Кайдо резко наклонился к нему и процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Кирихара Акая. Я тебе напомню, если ты, дебил, позабыл, о ком идет речь. Лейтенант организованной преступной группировки Риккай. Подозревается в совершении ряда особо тяжких преступлений, садист, психопат, убийца, тренировался у Санады Геничиро. Какой нахуй черный пояс, Момоширо, ты в своем уме?!  
Сэнгоку присвистнул, и Акуцу молча с ним согласился. Послужной список Кирихары даже на него произвел впечатление.  
Момоширо закрыл лицо руками и что-то глухо промычал. Кайдо поморщился, но хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Просто съезди завтра и извинись за свою выходку. Если дойдет до Тэзуки, я тебе не помощник. Пойдем, нам еще отчет писать.  
Момоширо послушно поднялся, забрал куртку и поплелся за Кайдо.  
– Знаешь что, Джин, – задумчиво произнес Сэнгоку. – Иногда мне кажется, что бюро находок не такая уж и плохая идея.

 **10 декабря**  
Маруи барабанил пальцами по столу, а рядовой приплясывал и бросал нервные взгляды на остальных лоботрясов, собравшихся на кухне.  
– А если он не согласится?  
– Конечно, он не согласится, – Маруи закатил глаза.  
– Навалять ему? – спросил новичок.  
– Нет. Попрощаешься и уйдешь. Потом вернешься и разобьешь витрину. И не забудь натянуть на морду эту свою идиотскую шапку.  
– Ааа, – протянул рядовой. – А если он будет сопротивляться, навалять ему?  
– Семидесятилетний старик-то? Ну, дунь на него, я не знаю. Нет, дебил, – добавил Маруи, когда новичок расплылся в счастливой улыбке.  
– Если покалечишь кого-нибудь, в дело вступит полиция, так что никого не трогай, – объяснила Джакал. – Сделай так, чтобы магазин не работал пару дней. Хозяин подсчитает убытки и в следующий раз согласится.  
– Понятно? – Маруи кивнул, подтверждая слова Джакал. – Повтори.  
– Иду в овощную лавку. Беру деньги. Говорю, что теперь надо платить больше. Ухожу? – неуверенно сказал новичок, будто все еще не мог поверить в правильность схемы. – Бью витрину. Возвращаюсь через пару дней?  
– Неужели! – всплеснул руками Маруи. – Запиши, чтобы не забыть. Ну, вперед. Кто-нибудь вообще собирается работать?  
Он привстал и оглядел кухню в поисках добровольцев. Свободные от поручений рядовые оторвались от игры в кости и ответили на призыв неуверенными улыбками.  
– Тебе разве не надо в Кабуки-те? – прищурилась Джакал.  
– Позже поеду, – пожал плечами Маруи, хотя ему и правда уже надо было собирать дань у хозяев пачинко, а в додзе он заехал на минуточку, надеясь перехватить что-нибудь из еды, но встретил Джакал и решил остаться. – Под утро пробок меньше, денег больше.  
Джакал посмотрела на часы и закрыла глаза, а Маруи взмахом руки отогнал очередного желающего получить консультацию.  
Возвращение из Бразилии мало что изменило: виделись они редко, даже по телефону почти не общались. Таскаться по районам Маруи опять приходилось в одиночку, но у Джакал были задания посложнее. Идея партнерства с новым поставщиком крепко засела в голове кумичо, так что Джакал почти все время проводила в особняке: ночами они вели переговоры с Бразилией, днем обсуждали результаты.  
Маруи давно не видел Джакал такой уставшей, но был рад, что вообще ее видит.  
У Маруи не осталось никаких сомнений, что после стольких лет он умудрился влюбиться в напарницу, но переходить к признаниям пока не стоило. Возможно, он завел бы разговор при случае. Но единственный вроде как подходящий романтический момент закончился тем, что они вместе оттирали куртку Джакал от пролитого кофе, а не разглядывали сердечко на пенке капучино. Ну, она могла бы трогаться и помягче.  
Хлопнула дверь. Маруи поспешно отвел взгляд и встал, чтобы поприветствовать Санаду.  
– Ураяма-сан! – обрадовался Маруи. – И как вам удается? Только запахло блинчиками, вы тут как тут.  
– Здорово, остряк, – поморщился водитель Санады, обычно не упускавший возможности ни пошутить, ни поесть. – Сейчас я тебе сам выдам блинчик.  
Санада стоял посреди кухни, задумчиво потирая костяшки пальцев на правой руке.  
– Значит, так, – начал Ураяма, как только они отошли от входной двери. – Босс не в духе.  
– Босс не в духе, – согласился Маруи, пытаясь попасть рукой в рукав прихваченного пальто, – а океан немного глубокий.  
Двойная вереница почти заметенных следов привела их к "Мерседесу" Санады.  
– Выгружай, – сказал Ураяма и открыл заднюю дверь, а не багажник, чего Маруи всерьез опасался.  
На сидении скорчился Кирихара, похожий на мешок с рисом, но определенно живой. Маруи захлопнул дверь и выпрямился.  
Ураяма уже щелкал зажигалкой. Ему Санада не запрещал курить в машине, но Ураяма обычно дымил втихаря, как школьник за углом спортзала, и так же самозабвенно наслаждался процессом. Маруи глубже втянул голову в плечи, чтобы прикрыть воротником пальто замерзающие уши.  
– Мы как раз выезжали с развязки возле Синдзюку, – Ураяма выпустил кольцо дыма. Большой и улыбчивый, как ведущий детской передачи, он и говорил всегда так, будто сказку рассказывал. За время работы на Санаду у него наверняка скопилось много сказок. – Неудобная кишка, каждый раз буквально как из жопы выбираешься.  
Маруи цыкнул, о чем тут же пожалел. Ураяма вдруг заинтересовался снежинками, кружащимися в свете фонаря. Пепел с прилипшей к губам сигареты падал прямо на упитанный живот, обтянутый курткой.  
Пыхнув последний раз, Ураяма не выбросил окурок, а задумчиво рассмотрел и пристроил возле бордюра в аккуратный ряд таких же пеньков.  
– Ну ладно. Растявкался ваш бешеный, – Ураяма кивком головы указал на машину. – Забрали у "Сент-Рудольф", а то загрыз бы паренька из Хетэй. Хилые они у них там. Чувствительные.  
– Кто? – спросил Маруи. – Атобэ что ли? Или Гакуто? Мелкий такой? Ураяма-сан, поживее!  
– Ничего себе, – присвистнул вдруг Ураяма и довольно резво для человека своей комплекции присел возле переднего колеса. – Где это я так?  
Снег продолжал падать, Маруи закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Закончив разглядывать одному ему заметную царапину, Ураяма распахнул заднюю дверь:  
– Босс извинился. Вопрос закрыт, так что ты лучше зря не заводись. И поаккуратнее, – закудахтал он, едва Маруи кое-как поднырнул под руку Кирихары. – Он мне и так весь салон заляпал.  
– Добрые все, пиздец, – пробормотал Маруи, когда наконец раскорячился возле машины с повисшим на руках телом. – Ну почему я?  
– Потому что у тебя есть голова на плечах, остряк. Слушай сюда.  
Ураяма подошел вплотную и ткнул пухлым пальцем в грудь Маруи, словно собрался рисовать план.  
– Я сейчас повезу босса к кумичо. А твоя задача – сделать так, чтобы до отъезда этот кусок идиота не попался Санаде на глаза. И тогда, возможно, мы проведем ночь дома, а не в лесу с лопатами в руках. Двигай.  
Ураяма забрался в машину и даже включил радио, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен. К его советам стоило прислушаться. Оскальзываясь на мокром снегу и неловко притормаживая каблуками, Маруи сделал несколько шагов. Кирихара пытался переставлять ноги, но только мешал. От резких движений из его разбитой губы прямо в нагрудный карман новенького пальто Маруи капнула кровь.   
Маруи сжал зубы.  
– Наверх его, – приказал он выглянувшим из зала ребятам, ввалившись наконец в коридор додзе. Новички благоразумно не стали задавать вопросов и занялись делом, а Маруи со стоном согнулся, опершись руками на колени, но отдыхал недолго. Скинув запачканное пальто, чуть ли не бегом направился в главное здание и замедлил шаг, только заслышав отрывистые реплики Джакал.  
– Маруи, – Санада стоял к нему спиной и натягивал перчатки.  
– Да, босс, – откликнулся Маруи. Джакал повела бровью, и Маруи успел сунуть в карманы брюк измазанные кровью руки.  
– Приготовь зал к моему возвращению, – Санада обернулся и смотрел теперь прямо на него.  
– Без проблем, – Маруи привалился к косяку. – Внимательнее на дороге, опять снег пошел, – крикнул он в закрывающуюся дверь.  
В общей спальне, несмотря на поздний час, было тихо. Большинство рядовых отправились по заданиям, а желающих поспать выпроваживали дежурящие под дверью.  
Маруи присел на корточки рядом с футоном, на котором лежал Кирихара, подсветил телефоном. Пятно синяка на скуле, разбитая губа и, судя по рваному дыханию, нехилый удар в диафрагму.  
Уроки боя у вакагаширы были не тем, что легко забывается. Маруи столько раз видел этот прием, что без труда восстановил события у "Сент-Рудольф". Сначала Санада ударил ногой в живот, Кирихара согнулся пополам. Затем – локтем в шею, одновременно развернув голову, чтобы удар коленом пришелся не в лицо, а на скулу.  
Хочешь сделать больно – бей в нос, хочешь вырубить – бей в висок.  
Пока есть возможность – бей ногами, береги руки, их легче повредить.  
Маруи собирался вызвать Нио, но передумал. Помощь доктора пока не требовалась, Санада даже нос Кирихаре не сломал, а от идеи провести в компании Нио несколько часов Маруи перекосило. Тем более, были дела и поважнее.  
Он не мог оставить Кирихару без присмотра, но утром деньги из Кабуки-те должны быть в особняке. Янаги умело жонглировал доходами от рэкета, игровых домов, борделей и наркоты, у него каждая йена работала, и о каждой йене он отлично помнил, а в последнее время с баблом стало строже. Бразильцы не были новичками в бизнесе и для сделки выставили счет с диким количеством нулей, Демоны требовали от Маруи достать нужную сумму как можно скорее, словно забыли, что деньги в Риккай печатали другие люди.  
Задержка с прибылью от пачинко была бы очень некстати, так что Маруи послал в Кабуки-те всех, кто попался на глаза, надеясь, что ни один недоумок не решит воспользоваться ситуацией, впечатлившись видом хрипящего от боли Кирихары. Отправив молодняк скалить зубы и смотреть исподлобья, Маруи немного успокоился. Он пинком развернул футон и улегся, не жалея и так уже порядком потрепанный костюм.  
С додзе Санады было связано много воспоминаний, ведь именно здесь Маруи провел несколько первых месяцев в начале своей блистательной карьеры. Не самое хорошее было время, но лучше, чем он предполагал.  
– Это, блядь, что?  
На столе перед Маруи лежал ворох разномастных купюр, бутылка саке, банка массажного масла и раздавленное пирожное.  
– Где записи?  
– Так это, – вернувшийся из "Сент-Рудольф" гонец почесал в затылке, – нет ничего. Забрали.  
– Ты что мелешь? – Маруи так удивился, что подрастерял запал злости. – Это наш район. Кто забрал?  
– Ну я везде спросил. Даже в массажном салоне на углу, – похвастался придурок и подвинул к Маруи банку масла. – Просили передать извинения. И уважение.  
Он подвинул еще и пирожное. Маруи взялся за пряжку ремня.  
– Чего растерялся? – спросил он. – Поцелуй в жопу передавать не собираешься?  
Гонец криво улыбнулся, не зная, смеяться или валить. Маруи посоветовал бы валить. Он пока не мог добраться до идиотов, просравших записи, но кто-то должен был ответить за окончательно испорченное настроение. У гонца были все шансы оказаться этим "кем-то", если бы на кухню не влетел очнувшийся Кирихара. Он попер на Маруи, но тот увернулся и встряхнул Кирихару за плечи.  
– Протрезвел? Мозги зацепились за черепную коробку?  
Кирихара скривился и шлепнулся на ближайший стул.  
– Брат! – обиженно начал он, держась за ребра.  
– Пей, – Маруи кивнул на бутылку воды и тарелку с холодной едой. – И жри.  
Кирихара выглядел отвратительно.  
Тонкая кожа на ввалившихся щеках натягивалась, будто он пережевывал сырое мясо, а не клейкое рисовое месиво. Торчащие из рукавов грязной толстовки руки тряслись, на запястьях виднелись вздутые яркие вены. Кудрявые волосы спутались, взмокли у корней от пота. Все же не стоило позволять Кирихаре так быстро возвращаться к работе в бордели, под завязку набитые наркотой всех видов, но он идеально решал проблемы с должниками. Вернее, это был единственный бизнес, куда Кирихару можно было запустить без последствий, посетители борделей редко обращались в полицию. Правда, Кирихара и сам создавал кучу проблем: калечил девочек, крушил комнаты, цеплялся к клиентам – и вот пожалуйста, сегодня дошел до людей Хетэй.  
– Тебе пиздец, – сообщил Маруи доверительно.  
Кирихара вскинул черный от проступивших синяков взгляд. Он незаметно ощупывал швы одежды, но Маруи сам все проверил, пока тот валялся в отключке, и ничего не нашел. Видимо, у Кирихары появился заботливый друг.  
– Рассказывай. Санада как с цепи сорвался.  
Кирихара ударил кулаком по обтянутой спортивными штанами острой коленке.  
– Да чего он?  
– "Да чего он", – передразнил Маруи. – Кто был из Хетэй?  
Кирихара промолчал. Маруи не выдержал и хлопнул его по щеке.  
– Рассказывай, пока зубы целы.  
У окружающих сегодня проявились какие-то проблемы с чувством юмора. Шутить Маруи и не собирался. Он замахнулся еще раз, но Кирихара перехватил занесенную руку и вцепился в запястье, как бульдог. Пока он сжимал пальцы, не сводя глаз с лица Маруи, на губах расцветала искренняя улыбка, будто у ребенка, с которым согласились наконец поиграть.  
– Отпусти, – сказал Маруи, не надеясь, что Кирихара послушается.  
– Хиеши, – выплюнул Кирихара с кислой злостью и стряхнул руку Маруи, как налипшую грязь.  
Стычки между членами разных семей считались ни к чему не обязывающей разминкой, если велись по определенным правилам.  
Кирихара, как любой избранный, правил знать не желал.  
По его словам, Хиеши чуть ли не проклял весь Риккай до седьмого колена: и Санаду, и Янаги, и кумичо лично, но зная, как Кирихара умеет завести себя с пол-оборота, Маруи сомневался, что Хиеши произнес хоть слово.  
– Твоя стандартная позиция, – подвел итог Маруи. – "Аргументов нет, поэтому я сразу перейду к оскорблениям".  
– Он нас опустил! – зарычал Кирихара. – Сказал, что "Сент-Рудольф" – помойка, и клиенты там соответствующие.  
Маруи развел руками.  
– И? Хиеши совершенно прав.  
– А сам он что там делал? – задал Кирихара на удивление логичный вопрос.  
– Книжки в библиотеку возвращал, – отрезал Маруи. – Неважно. Даже если Хиеши каждый день ебет козу, ему хватает ума на людях вести себя прилично. Кирихара, ну что такое? Кумичо говорит не лезть к Хетэй – ты выбираешь Хиеши. Янаги говорит не высовываться – ты устраиваешь представление у всех на виду.  
– Мы же сильнее их, – сказал Кирихара. – Я мог бы раздавить Хиеши одним ударом. Богатые твари. Мне бы его деньги…  
– Только попробуй, – Маруи хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу так, что Кирихара заткнулся от неожиданности. – Попробуй вякнуть про деньги.  
Он схватил Кирихару за шею, притянул ближе.  
– Ты всех нас подставил, – сказал Маруи. – Ради тебя, мудака, мы тут пашем, как проклятые? Ради того, чтобы ты мог обдолбаться в любой момент? Ради шлюшки твоей?  
Глупость Кирихары выводила его из себя. Сейчас дела в Риккай шли неплохо, но конфликт с Хетэй мог все изменить. Как же им повезло, что Санада успел вмешаться.  
– Брат, – просипел Кирихара, не предпринимая, впрочем, попыток освободиться. Шея была липкой, горячей.  
Маруи разжал пальцы.  
Санада и Джакал вернулись под утро. вакагашира прямиком направился к додзе, а Джакал привалилась к плечу Маруи и молча протянула ключи от машины.  
– Не останемся? – спросил Маруи.  
– Демоны поссорились из-за Кирихары, – Джакал поморщилась, и Маруи без подробностей понял, что она имела в виду.  
Много лет назад он раз и навсегда усвоил систему наказаний вакагаширы.  
– Лучше я убью одного сейчас, чем допущу бойню потом, – сказал тогда Санада, и Маруи испугался его неожиданных объяснений даже больше, чем распластанного под ногами тела с перекрученной шеей. Тела, которое днем раньше нашептало ему предложение подзаработать на стороне, слив не особо-то важную информацию насчет Юкимуры. Всего лишь.  
Правил, в общем-то, было немного. Одно. Странно, что другим так тяжело было его запомнить.  
Не подставляй семью.  
Исключений из правила, насколько знал Маруи, для Санады не существовало.  
Зал был подготовлен, Кирихара тоже. Он так и просидел на кухне несколько часов, придерживая голову обеими руками, ожидая Санаду с нетерпением, хотя вряд ли подозревал, чем может обернуться для него этот бой. В некотором смысле он действительно был уникален. Кирихара не только на полном серьезе обещал уделать Санаду и занять его место возле кумичо, но и совершенно не понимал разницы между тренировками и наказаниями. Вакагашира с детства занимался боевыми искусствами и до сих пор лично натаскивал молодняк, но редко показывал ката или проводил бои с мечами. Рядовых он учил, как убить в драке без оружия. Санада всегда наносил удары в полную силу, но во время тренировок останавливался, если противник сдавался. А во время наказания решал, стоит ли останавливаться вообще.  
Кирихара и так был в опасном положении, а ссора с Юкимурой и Янаги наверняка разозлила Санаду еще больше. Теперь Маруи тоже не хотел смотреть.  
– Как все прошло? – спросил он, бросив на заднее сидение пальто и мешок с деньгами из Кабуки-те.  
– Юкимура решил стать монополистом на наркорынке Японии, – ответила Джакал без эмоций. Скорее всего, и кумичо никак не выделил этот приказ из ряда других.  
Маруи долго смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло, прежде чем повернуть ключ зажигания.

 **17 декабря**  
– Какого хрена ты не отвечаешь на звонки? – заорал Гакуто, едва Ошитари приоткрыл дверь. Он топтался на месте и оглядывался, будто не верил, что в холле действительно никого нет.  
– Здравствуй, – вздохнул Ошитари. – Рабочий день закончился три часа назад. Я не хотел отвлекаться, поэтому отключил телефон.  
– Совсем обалдел? – Гакуто толкнул дверь и влетел в квартиру, но тут же растерянно застыл, словно не знал, что делать дальше.  
– Ты как? – спросил он и хлопнул Ошитари по плечу.  
– Спасибо, хорошо, – Ошитари стряхнул чужую руку, но Гакуто продолжал его ощупывать. – Сейчас неподходящее время, поэтому, если позволишь…  
– Какое неподходящее? – зашипел Гакуто, но вдруг резко притих, а нахмуренное лицо осветила улыбка. Он заглянул в глубину квартиры и спросил шепотом: – Баба у тебя что ли?  
Ошитари поправил очки.  
– Я пеку.  
– Господи, Юуши, – закатил глаза Гакуто.  
Он сбросил ботинки и пошел на кухню, не дожидаясь приглашения. Долго умывался над раковиной, фыркая и разбрасывая вокруг брызги.  
– Вы меня в могилу загоните, – сказал Гакуто. – Совести у вас нет. Ни у кого.  
Гакуто немного успокоился, но все равно был слишком напряжен, и это Ошитари не нравилось. Раздражению и суетливости не было места на его кухне. Ошитари любил готовить не только из-за результата, сам процесс помогал ему успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли.  
Сегодня он собирался печь. Акции, на которые он делал ставку, утром обрушились, и Ошитари потерял много денег. Вернее, Хетэй потерял много денег, но вскоре Ошитари будет работать только на себя, и подобные просчеты непозволительны. Требовалось срочно проанализировать ситуацию и понять, где ошибка.  
– Демоны приходили? – спросил Гакуто, пристраиваясь задницей на край разделочного стола.  
– Во-первых, слезь, – Ошитари пытался найти место в рецепте, на котором остановился, когда его так бесцеремонно прервали.  
– Ладно, – сдался Гакуто через пару минут и отступил назад. – Ладно.  
Он взял со стола нож и стал нервно перебрасывать его из руки в руку.  
– Во-вторых, – продолжил Ошитари, не поднимая взгляд от книги. – Пожалуйста, не отвлекай меня. Я решил попробовать сделать что-то новое, но, к сожалению, не учел нюансы, связанные с европейской системой измерения. Но ничего. Некоторые боятся экспериментов, но ведь если не ставить сложных задач, не будет и…  
– Юуши! Был у нас Риккай или нет? – повысил голос Гакуто.  
– Да, утром. Нет, скорее днем, – сообщил Ошитари. – Где-то в час, я занимался твоим проектом. У меня, кстати, есть пара вопросов по школам.  
– Чего они хотели?  
– Извиниться, – пожал плечами Ошитари.  
– Извиниться? Риккай? Вот сейчас я точно в штаны наложу, – признался Гакуто.  
Ошитари перечитал пункт про тесто.  
– Завтра я собираюсь навестить нашего друга в полиции, – пояснил он. – Готовлю маленький подарок. Знаешь, я считаю, что нормальный человек должен иметь хобби. Для общего развития. Нельзя заниматься одним и тем же каждый день…  
– Юуши, – хрипло позвал Гакуто.  
Ошитари замер, узнав тон.  
Преображения происходили неожиданно, и Ошитари только удивлялся, как он мог забыть, каков Гакуто на самом деле: хладнокровный, расчетливый, даже жесткий в работе.  
– Сегодня, как и вчера, как и позавчера, – начал Гакуто, мерно постукивая ножом по краю стола, – я с утра месил грязь на стройке. Ведь вам с Атобэ нужны здания! В обед мне доложили, что в офис прикатили Демоны полным составом. Я звоню тебе, – Гакуто развел руками и выдержал паузу, будто давал Ошитари шанс продолжить рассказ. – Я звоню Атобэ. Шишидо. Хиеши. Еду четыре часа по пробкам, чтобы найти пустой офис. Юуши, – Гакуто оперся ладонями на столешницу, – давай-ка пропустим часть о твоей идиотской стряпне, и ты мне просто расскажешь, чего от нас хочет Риккай.  
Гакуто говорил спокойным тоном, но Ошитари не посмел вернуться к готовке.  
– Я как раз заканчивал смету...  
– Пожалуйста! Не надо объяснять, – предупредил Гакуто. – Не надо изобличать, освещать или что ты там собрался делать. Просто расскажи, какие у Демонов претензии.  
– Мне кажется, ты зря придаешь такое значение… – начал Ошитари, но Гакуто предупреждающе поднял палец.

***

Ошитари как раз заканчивал смету по строительству школ, когда позвонил Атобэ и попросил зайти. Шишидо уже был в кабинете, что неудивительно. Ошитари вообще казалось, что он всегда был свободен.  
После вежливого представления, в котором не было необходимости, слово взял Юкимура. Ошитари слышал, что в последнее время у того начались проблемы со здоровьем. Возможно, это были не просто сплетни. Говорил Юкимура спокойно и тихо, будто экономил силы.  
В знак уважения и в качестве извинения за прискорбный инцидент с Кирихарой Риккай предлагал Хетэй сотрудничество. Детали Юкимура поручил Янаги, чей финансовый прогноз произвел на Ошитари сильное впечатление – Янаги даже на первый взгляд владел информацией и чувствовал ситуацию на невероятно высоком уровне, учел столько факторов, будто в его мире существовало не десять цифр, а на парочку больше.  
– Так чего Демоны хотят? – спросил Гакуто, когда Ошитари закончил. – Я не понял.  
– Да нечего там понимать, – Ошитари аккуратно поправил очки, стараясь не запачкать линзы мукой. Ему понравилось, как в Риккай ведут бизнес, но в итоге их предложение оказалось бесполезным: речь шла о контрабанде наркотиков. – Юкимура хочет взять у нас деньги для какой-то сомнительной аферы. Ты в курсе, после введения новых законов банки не хотят связываться с "кредитами на автомобили". Конечно, он не может спросить напрямую…  
– Конечно, – кивнул Гакуто.  
– …поэтому решил прикрыть просьбу предложением сотрудничества.  
– Нехило их припекло, я посмотрю, – Гакуто потер лицо ладонями. – Прям камень с плеч, железные тиски с яиц. Ладно! – Он хлопнул в ладоши. – Есть пожрать? Раз уж приехал сегодня рано, отправлюсь к Рико. Только вот готовить она не умеет.  
Ошитари выдохнул. Гакуто интересовался едой, значит снова стал нормальным.  
– Могу предложить киш лорен и рататуй. Если ты откроешь бутылочку белого сухого…  
– Не, – протянул Гакуто, нырнув в холодильник чуть ли не по пояс. – Я лучше пирог, он вроде с мясом, да? И вот эту… смесь.  
Дверца холодильника за его спиной захлопнулась с тихим шелестом. Гакуто замер с тарелками в обеих руках.  
– Микроволновку до сих пор не купил? Рождество на следующей неделе, подарю тебе.  
– Уж лучше еду сразу выбросить. Друг мой, у тебя совершенно нет вкуса, – объявил Ошитари и забрал у Гакуто остатки французского ужина.  
– Во мне вкуса больше, чем в кетчупе, – возразил Гакуто. – Если позволишь кулинарное сравнение.  
Он отвесил шутовской поклон. Потоптавшись на месте и не найдя интересного занятия, перегнулся к другому краю стола и зачерпнул полную пригоршню нарезанных личи. Галстук соскользнул и чуть не угодил в миску с имбирным соусом.  
– Я переключу? – спросил Гакуто, оглядываясь в поисках пульта.  
– Нет, – Ошитари покосился на экран телевизора, настроенного на бизнес-канал. Совсем забыл о бирже, пока рассказывал про Риккай – да в таких условиях и невозможно было сосредоточиться.  
– Значит, это вроде из-за той истории с Кирихарой? – спросил Гакуто, закидывая добычу в рот. – Тоже мне, нашли повод. Было бы что обсуждать.  
– Ты и сам с удовольствием обсуждал, – заметил Ошитари.  
Гакуто задумался ненадолго.  
– Ты помнишь лицо Хиеши, когда Санада вышел из машины? – хохотнул он. – Помнишь?  
Прошло больше недели, но Ошитари отлично помнил, как они смотрели запись стычки с Кирихарой, которую привез Хиеши. Мало того, что Атобэ настоял на присутствии Ошитари, так еще и собраться они должны были без промедлений. И вот Ошитари посреди ночи сидел в кабинете Атобэ, вглядываясь в размытую картинку на экране.  
Наконец на записи появилось что-то интересное: от пинка распахнулась дверь, и злой Хиеши успел сделать несколько широких шагов, пока вылетевший вслед Кирихара не схватил его за локоть и не развернул к себе. Было видно, как Хиеши сжимает кулаки за спиной, а Кирихара что-то орет ему в лицо.  
– Что он говорил? – спросил Атобэ.  
– Ну, – неохотно начал Хиеши, – обычный треп, как он порвет меня на части. А потом Санада, и Янаги, и сам Юкимура.  
– А зачем сразу все? – искренне удивился Гакуто. – У них вроде не бывает проколов.  
– Ты посмотри на него, – кивнул на экран Хиеши. Он не останавливал запись, и Кирихара продолжал беззвучно разевать рот. – Уж не знаю, что продают в "Сент-Рудольф", но он ничего не соображал, еле языком ворочал.  
– А ты что думал! – сказал Гакуто. – "Сент-Рудольф" – отвратительное место. Невозможно расслабиться, могут вместо девки пидораса какого подсунуть. В следующий раз, если решишь развлечься, спроси совета у старших товарищей.  
– Я работал, – недовольно пробормотал Хиеши.  
– Да ладно, у всех бывает. Я тебе дам адресок… Ауч! – сказал вдруг Гакуто.  
Ошитари не понял, что произошло. Сначала он подумал, что Хиеши поставил ускоренную перемотку, но часы внизу экрана шли нормально.  
Подъехала машина. Санада направился прямо к Хиеши и Кирихаре, на ходу стягивая перчатки. Почему-то сразу стало понятно, что он не будет тратить время на разговоры, но Ошитари, избегавший подобных сцен даже в кино, не успел отвести взгляд. От первого удара в живот Кирихара сложился пополам, а сонливость Ошитари как рукой сняло.  
– О, – сказал Гакуто через некоторое время. – Это был опасный момент. Вакаши, пожалуй, я лучше дам тебе адресок психоаналитика.  
– Иди в жопу, – буркнул Хиеши и откинулся в кресле, а Хиеши на экране молча принимал скупые извинения.  
– Итак? – обернулся к нему Атобэ и протянул руку за пультом.  
Хиеши сжал губы.  
– Конфликт исчерпан?  
– Да, – выдавил из себя Хиеши.  
Шишидо одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу.  
Ошитари надеялся, что на этом дело закончится и можно будет отправиться домой, но Атобэ забыл про них и прокручивал запись снова и снова – видимо, желая убедиться, что не упустил ничего важного.  
Возможно, присутствие Санады на совещании вызывало у Ошитари дискомфорт именно потому, что вместе с Атобэ пришлось несколько раз наблюдать, как вакагашира Риккай меньше чем за минуту вырубил Кирихару. Сталкиваясь с Санадой взглядом за столом переговоров, Ошитари вспоминал другой взгляд: с поставленной на паузу картинки на большом экране проектора.  
– Готово, – Ошитари кивнул на пискнувшую духовку, и Гакуто тут же подскочил с места.  
Ел он быстро и некрасиво, даже если сидел за нормальным столом, а не перекусывал в машине или на объекте. Гакуто и минуты не мог усидеть спокойно, весь извивался на стуле, пытаясь почесаться лопатками о спинку.  
Снова сделал татуировку, с ужасом понял Ошитари. Гакуто был от них без ума, и рисунок со спины и груди медленно переполз уже на ключицы и шею. Только за время их знакомства Гакуто набил шесть или семь новых, совершенно игнорируя советы Ошитари подумать о будущем, когда придет время искать солидную работу.  
– А какая выручка? – Гакуто качнулся вперед, стул с грохотом врезался в пол.  
– Примерно столько, сколько приносили бы пять твоих фирм, – неохотно признал Ошитари. Даже учитывая, что Янаги сильно занизил величину дохода, возможная прибыль в отрыве от остальных условий выглядела заманчиво. – Под твоим руководством, естественно.  
– О, это реально много, – задумчиво протянул Гакуто. – Это охереть как много.  
Он затих, погрузившись в свои мысли, а Ошитари продолжил промазывать слои теста кокосовым маслом.  
– Ну Атобэ у нас с детства ебанутый, – сказал Гакуто почему-то с широкой улыбкой, – может, и придумает что-нибудь.  
– Нет, – Ошитари треснул формой для выпечки по столу. – Он не допустит такой ошибки. Он хочет в политику, он придумал… Мы придумали отличный план со школами, он не станет рисковать. Атобэ не согласится. Не согласится.  
– Не нервничай ты так, – удивился Гакуто. – Все будет хорошо, это же Атобэ.  
Гакуто смотрел так, будто жалел и смеялся одновременно. Ошитари терпеть не мог это выражение, поэтому даже обрадовался, когда Гакуто усмехнулся.  
– Значит, Демоны просто пришли в наш офис?  
– Конечно, – сказал Ошитари. Он начинал нервничать: из-за ситуации на бирже, из-за рецепта, из-за расспросов. – Так поступают цивилизованные люди, если ты не в курсе. Не понимаю, почему это тебя так удивляет.  
– Не понимаешь, – согласился Гакуто.  
– Надо же было их выслушать. Или мы должны были захлопнуть перед ними дверь?  
– Я бы так и сделал.  
– Они, в отличие от некоторых, умеют себя вести, – Ошитари красноречиво посмотрел на Гакуто. – Приятно, знаешь ли, общаться с людьми, способными отказаться от стереотипов ради эффективных переговоров.  
Гакуто распластался по столу и следил за Ошитари, словно тот рассказывал захватывающую историю и при этом жонглировал горящими факелами.  
– Юуши, – сказал он, – денег ты нам, конечно, насосал много. Извини, извини. Эти твои схемы, – он покрутил пальцами в воздухе, – эти твои идеи. Поразительно, как они сочетаются с нежеланием замечать очевидные вещи. Мне иногда хочется отхлестать тебя по щекам, чтобы ты вернулся в реальный мир.  
Гакуто больше не улыбался, да и Ошитари разговор не нравился.  
– И еще, Юуши. Я уверен, твой стукач ценит бабло намного больше, чем пироги. Кстати, – посоветовал Гакуто, поднимаясь. – Ты спроси у него завтра, как Демоны стали во главе Риккай. Для общего развития.


	3. Chapter 3

**20 декабря**  
– Иди за мной, – женщина отвела в сторону блестящие розовые бусы, закрывающие проход, рукав кимоно на мгновение обнажил холеную белую руку, и ее силуэт пропал в густом сумраке среди клубов табачного дыма.  
Пластиковые шарики ударили Акуцу по щекам, с шуршанием прокатились по плечам и сомкнулись за спиной, отрезав посторонние звуки, словно за ним захлопнулась тяжелая железная дверь.  
Он вышел в галерею. Под ногами расстилался гладкий деревянный пол, доска к доске, ни щелей, ни выступов. Ни единого скрипа. Справа путь освещал лунный свет, рассеченный простой решеткой стен на ровные квадраты. Каждые десять шагов бледное мерцание становилось алым: красные бумажные фонарики свисали с кровли, укрывающей галерею. Слева шевелились темные фигуры за простыми, без росписей, седзи: неуклюжие движения, спотыкающиеся шаги, беззвучный театр теней с куклами в человеческий рост. Кто-то заламывал руки, кто-то превращался в бесформенный комок объятий, кто-то мерно покачивался туда-обратно, как маятник, раскрыв огромный рот в немом крике.  
Впереди тянулось по полу темное кимоно, расшитое красными камелиями. Набеленная шея в вырезе воротника разделила силуэт женщины на две части, и ее голова парила над плечами как самостоятельное живое существо, исчезала за углом чуть раньше остального тела.  
Они шли долго, сворачивали налево, потом направо, снова направо, опускались вниз, поднимались вверх, решетки и седзи менялись местами, а вслед за ними – пол и потолок. За решетками летели распустившиеся камелии, впереди над темной тканью кимоно, на тонком белом стебле шеи плыл красный бумажный фонарь.  
Женщина остановилась у неприметной двери и принялась что-то искать в длинных рукавах, опустив голову. Гладкие волосы, в которых тонул свет, разделяла глянцево-белая полоска пробора: то ли пластик, то ли кость.  
– Ровно час, – сказал она, выудив из рукава тяжелую, инкрустированную золотом зажигалку, и прикурила невесть откуда возникшую сигарету. – И смотри мне, без баловства.  
Оранжевый уголек на мгновение вспыхнул ярко, разбросал во все стороны искры, и прежде, чем Акуцу удалось разглядеть ее как следует, женщина выдохнула ему в лицо целое облако дыма.  
Он отодвинул дверь в сторону и, шагнув в комнату, аккуратно закрыл ее за собой. Поправил галстук, переложил коробку с пирожными в другую руку и вытер об джинсы вспотевшую ладонь.  
– Сюрприз! – сказал он, повернувшись. – Догадайся, кто пришел?  
Коробка с пирожными выскользнула из онемевших пальцев и бесшумно упала на пол. Капли пота стекали по шее, воротник рубашки прилип к коже, галстук свернулся скользким ужом и затягивал петлю под кадыком все туже и туже.  
В центре комнаты, под лампой с простым персиковым абажуром, раскачивался туда-сюда темный, словно вырезанный из бумаги силуэт. Покатые плечи, длинные вьющиеся волосы, юбка чуть выше колена. Безвольные босые ступни указывали вниз, и взгляд Акуцу, вопреки всем попыткам сопротивляться, последовал за ними.  
На полу, в луже мочи, пропитавшей татами, сидел ребенок и держал в руках большую, нарядно одетую куклу.  
– Акуцу-сан? – сказал он и поднял голову. Из глазниц полезли наперегонки, копошась, жирные белые черви.

***

– Акуцу-сан? Акуцу-сан? Просыпайтесь.  
Акуцу резко открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от боли: длинная лампа на потолке светила прямо в лицо. Он повернулся набок и, прикрыв голову полой пиджака, просипел:  
– Сэнгоку. Я же просил меня не кантовать хотя бы до девяти.  
– Так я и не Сэнгоку, Акуцу-сан. И уже полдесятого.  
Звонкий голос мучительно ввинчивался в уши. Горло пересохло, язык приклеился к небу, во рту стоял отчетливый привкус чего-то не совсем живого и уж точно не съедобного. Акуцу приоткрыл глаза, всмотрелся в улыбающееся круглое лицо с пластырем на переносице и на всякий случай уточнил:  
– Кикумару?  
– Он самый. Пресс-конференция начнется через час, так что вы вставайте, Акуцу-сан, пора уже.  
Акуцу осторожно поднялся и сел на краю продавленного кожаного дивана. В комнате для прессы было еще тихо, репортеры скорее всего собрались в курилке или разошлись по знакомым детективам, чтобы вынюхать пикантные подробности очередного громкого преступления. Например, неудавшегося детоубийства с последующим суицидом: истории с анонимными детьми, которые стали жертвами родительских пороков, продавались, как горячие тайяки в морозный вечер.  
Акуцу вспомнил вчерашний вызов, смрад разлагающегося тела, дерьма, и равнодушные, словно кукольные, глаза на бледном лице ребенка, которого выносила из квартиры зареванная сержант местного кобана. Пустой желудок содрогнулся в приступе тошноты, и он торопливо прижал к животу ладонь.  
– Тяжелая ночь? – участливо спросил Кикумару. – Сейчас, погодите-ка...  
Зашуршал пластиковый пакет, что-то глухо застучало, и на колено Акуцу легла баночка горячего кофе. С молоком и ореховым сиропом.  
Акуцу выразительно посмотрел на Кикумару, но тот только пожал плечами в ответ.  
– Что? Ну люблю я сладкое. Вам сейчас тоже не помешает взбодриться. Вот еще, – он сунул Акуцу что-то воздушное и хрупкое на простой бумажной салфетке. – Стащил у Ойши со стола, ему, наверное, опять девчонки из администрации подсунули. Там внутри начинка, осторожно.  
Акуцу запил рассыпчатое тесто приторным кофе и скупо улыбнулся, отряхивая крошки с одежды.  
– На эту рубашку трижды прицельно блевал годовалый ребенок, так что клубничным джемом меня не напугаешь.  
– Точно, у вас же дочка. Сложно с ней, наверное?  
Акуцу по привычке напрягся, но усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, расправил плечи и, тщательно прожевав, спокойно ответил:  
– Нормально. Я привык.  
– Но с женой-то проще было бы, да? Приходишь домой, а там ужин на столе, вода в ванной горячая, ребенок с чистыми ушами спит уже, и жена в переднике встречает… Мечта! – Кикумару зажмурился от удовольствия и высунул кончик языка.  
– Ты опять порнухи про домохозяек пересмотрел, мечтатель? – тяжело вздохнул Акуцу. – Я раз в неделю стабильно ночую на диване в комнате для прессы. Откуда у меня, по-твоему, время на жену? И нет, на гокон я не пойду, зови Сэнгоку и не напрягайся.  
Кикумару стоило отдать должное: он замер только на пару секунд и быстро оправился. Только заулыбался больше прежнего, почесывая пластырь:  
– Там будут серьезные женщины из адвокатской конторы. Везунчик мне всю репутацию обломает. Вы, кстати, как догадались?  
– С круассаном был перебор.  
Кикумару нахохлился и пожевал губами.  
– И приглашение из кармана торчит, – устало добавил Акуцу. – Заговорщик из тебя никакой.  
– Ладно, понял. – Кикумару легко выпрямился и потянулся, шурша пакетом. – Но вам и правда лучше поторопиться. Писаки вот-вот подтянутся, а вы после вчерашнего вызова цель номер один, как Тэзука-сан.  
Акуцу поморщился, дожевал тут же потерявший вкус круассан и тоже встал с дивана. Белая рубашка была немного помятой, пиджак тоже видал лучшие времена, но внешний вид сегодня находился в самом конце списка приоритетов.  
– Ты, кстати, не видел Сэнгоку? – спросил Акуцу, затормозив у самой двери. Искать напарника по всему отделению не хотелось: слишком много шансов нарваться на прессу.  
– Он, вроде, еще не пришел, – рассеянно отозвался Кикумару, раскладывая на столе папки с пресс-релизами. – По крайней мере, когда к вам заглядывал.  
– Понятно. Тогда удачи с гоконом. Спасибо за кофе.  
– И вам не хворать, Акуцу-сан!  
Акуцу махнул рукой на прощание и выглянул в коридор. К его облегчению, там было пусто. Он осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и торопливо зашагал в сторону лестницы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. Комната для прессы находилась на третьем этаже, а курилка – на первом, и в дни пресс-конференций лестничные пролеты превращались в одну сплошную ловушку с профессионально расставленными капканами.  
На этот раз никто не сидел в засаде с диктофоном и сотней тупых вопросов, поэтому Акуцу резво спустился на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. В дверях он столкнулся с Тэзукой, которая стояла, приклеившись ухом к телефону и сосредоточенно глядя прямо перед собой. Он кивнул и, не дожидаясь такого же сухого кивка в ответ, пошел дальше.  
В первом отделе царила привычная утренняя суматоха. Рядовые полицейские бегали туда-сюда с кипами отчетов, детективы собирали свои группы на совещания по текущим делам, трезвонили телефоны. В углу по радио транслировали запись вчерашнего матча "Тигров" против "Гигантов".  
Акуцу включил компьютер и проверил утреннюю рассылку: ничего, на что стоило бы обратить внимание. Еще раз перечитал отчет о вчерашнем вызове: Ямада Мотоко, двадцать восемь лет, безработная. Суицид через повешение, никаких признаков насильственного воздействия, пятилетний ребенок временно в системе, ближайших родственников – родителей покойной – оповестят уже сегодня. Причина суицида, судя по предсмертной записке, – усталость.  
Акуцу презрительно фыркнул. "Мне надоело жить", – написала Ямада Мотоко простым карандашом на разлинованном листочке из детской тетрадки, велела сыну идти спать и повесилась в гостиной на поясе от халата, зацепив его за крюк от лампы под потолком. Так и висела там три дня, пока, наконец, соседи не пожаловались менеджеру на детский плач и странный запах.  
Вспомнился ребенок из странного сна, и Акуцу потер лицо ладонями, шумно выдыхая. Под ложечкой засосало, странное тревожное ощущение, преследовавшее его последние пару недель усилилось.  
– Так и чокнуться недолго, – напомнил он себе. – Успокойся, идиот.  
На стол с громким хлопком упала папка, и Акуцу вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
– Кто сегодня герой?  
Сэнгоку сиял даже больше обычного, хотя выглядел отвратительно: волосы торчали во все стороны, зеленый галстук съехал куда-то набок, глаза были розовые и воспаленные, как у кролика-альбиноса в детском саду, откуда Акуцу пару раз забирал Дану, когда на это еще было время.  
– Не спал всю ночь? – Акуцу откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди. – Нашел, чем гордиться.  
– Джин, Джин, Джин, – Сэнгоку наклонился к нему и положил обе руки на плечи, неодобрительно покачав головой. – Где доверие? Где оптимизм? Я же твой напарник, мы должны понимать друг друга с полу…  
– …пинка. Вот сейчас и проверим, – Акуцу сжал пальцами переносицу. – У тебя передозировка кофеина или действительно что-то стоящее? Выкладывай уже, не тяни.  
Сэнгоку постучал пальцем по папке.  
– Пока ты пользовался гостеприимством диванчика на третьем этаже, наши муравьи в наконец-то завалили настоящего мамонта. У беспризорной челюсти нашелся хозяин.  
– Да ладно! – Акуцу торопливо распахнул папку, и оттуда на него глянула знакомая алая печать окружного суда Синагавы. – Ордер на обыск? Когда ты успел?  
– Нам повезло. В клинике, где этому парню делали челюсть, есть администратор ночной смены. Ответ на запрос пришел часов в пять утра, и я поехал в суд к открытию. Решил, чего тебя будить почем зря, ты и так вчера умотался, – Сэнгоку снова положил руку ему на плечо и ободряюще сжал, криво улыбнувшись. – Должна же и от меня быть какая-то польза.  
– Ты мой герой, – честно сказал Акуцу. – Дораэмон. Камен Райдер. Нет, ты Такседо Маск. Можешь не скрываться, я знаю, ты носишь черный плащ. В общем, чувак, с меня ужин.  
– Сэмпай меня заметил? – Сэнгоку всплеснул руками и тут же зевнул во весь рот. – Ой, прости. Может, суши? У Кавамуры?  
– Заметано. Скажи Хорио, пусть собирает команду. Я подгоню машину со стоянки.

***

– Ни хрена себе, – присвистнул Акуцу, выходя из машины. – Это с каких пор у нас простые агенты по продажам могут позволить себе такую роскошь?  
Дом перед ними выглядел скромно, но сомневаться не приходилось: квартира в пятиэтажке с видом на парк Йойоги, подземной парковкой и консьержем была не по карману рядовому белому воротничку.  
– Агенты по продажам в строительной компании, – уточнил Сэнгоку. – Блат? Взятки? Наследство? Все такое вкусное, не знаю, что и выбрать.  
– Смотри не подавись.  
Консьерж, пожилой мужчина в накрахмаленной рубашке, долго вглядывался в ордер, то утыкаясь в него носом, то отодвигая на расстояние вытянутой руки. Потом неодобрительно покачал головой и протянул Акуцу ключ от квартиры:  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что с господином Фукудой такое случится.  
– Вы хорошо его знали? – не стал терять времени Сэнгоку.  
Консьерж приосанился и поджал морщинистые губы.  
– Наши сотрудники не позволяют себе фамильярности с арендаторами. Господин Фукуда был безупречным жильцом, ни одной жалобы за два года.  
– Он жил один? Может, с подружкой?  
– Я ни разу не видел, чтобы он приводил к себе женщин, – оскорбленно заявил консьерж. – У нас тут приличные люди.  
– Конечно, извините, – примирительно поднял руки Сэнгоку. – Благодарю за помощь.  
– Корреспонденцию жильцы забирают у вас? – Акуцу кивнул на письма, разложенные по прозрачным пластиковым карманам. Каждый был пронумерован и подписан фамилией.  
– Именно. Дальше вестибюля никому, кроме жильцов и приходящей прислуги, хода нет.  
– Скоро приедет группа криминалистов, так что их вам придется пропустить. И подготовьте, пожалуйста, всю корреспонденцию господина Фукуды, я пришлю за ней человека.  
– Как скажете, господин детектив, – ледяным тоном отчеканил консьерж, но Акуцу было уже не до того.  
– На каком этаже квартира?  
– На четвертом. От лестницы направо.  
Сэнгоку продолжал что-то мурлыкать себе под нос, пока они шли к лестнице, но два пролета спустя дернул Акуцу за рукав.  
– Думаешь, старый пень что-то знает?  
– Вряд ли, – пожал плечами Акуцу. – Видел, как у него там вылизано? Бумажка к бумажке, все карандаши заточены, график дежурств чуть ли не каллиграфическим письмом ведет. Просто дотошный старик. Любит, чтобы все было под линейку.  
– И то правда. Что еще остается в таком возрасте, – вздохнул Сэнгоку. – Ну что, мы уже пришли?  
– Еще один этаж. Ты перчатки захватил?  
– Издеваешься, да? – Сэнгоку достал из кармана пакет с пластиковыми перчатками и помахал им у Акуцу перед носом. – Я без них вообще никуда не хожу.  
– Очередное суеверие?  
– Бактерии, Джин, – прищелкнул языком Сэнгоку. – Ну, и первое правило криминалистики.

***

Квартира господина Фукуды полностью соответствовала ожиданиям: просторная холостяцкая берлога с двумя спальнями и гостиной. Белые стены, серые ковры, черная мебель. Пара картин – явно дизайнерское решение, абстракция в багровых тонах. Никаких следов взлома, ни единого намека на то, что здесь бывал кто-то, кроме хозяина – да и тот нечасто. Никаких признаков личности владельца.  
– Как-то подозрительно чисто для места, в котором больше месяца никто не появлялся, – заметил Акуцу, проведя пальцем по прикроватному столику в спальне. Слой пыли был, но совсем тонкий.  
– Фукуда нанял домработницу, – откликнулся Сэнгоку из гостиной. – Я тут записку нашел. Последний раз приходила неделю назад, а дальше ее услуги, похоже, никто не оплатил.  
– На том свете еще нет терминалов для безналичного расчета, – хмыкнул Акуцу и открыл шкаф с одеждой. Рубашки, костюмы, еще костюмы, еще костюмы. Еще рубашки. Майки и свитера разных оттенков серого на полках. Европейские бренды, к тому же недешевые. Классический набор элитного офисного планктона.  
Он закрыл шкаф, на всякий случай заглянул под кровать и, ничего не найдя, вышел. Дверь в соседнюю спальню была приоткрыта, но кровать внутри стояла незаправленная, белый матрас торчал посреди комнаты, как бельмо на глазу. Другой мебели в комнате не было.  
На полках в ванной расположился обычный джентльменский набор: шампунь, гель для душа, мочалка. Туалетная вода в тяжелом алом флаконе, свежераспечатанный тюбик зубной пасты, зубная щетка, на вид совсем новая. Ни презервативов, ни смазки Акуцу не нашел, что только подверждало слова консьержа.  
На кухне было так же стерильно чисто и все блестело хромированными поверхностями, как у Фуджи в подвале. Боксу кансайского пива в холодильнике составляла компанию только бутылка острого корейского соуса. Акуцу захлопнул дверцу и вернулся в гостиную.  
– У меня такое чувство, что он приходил сюда поспать.  
Сэнгоку сидел на корточках возле медиа-системы и сосредоточенно нажимал кнопки на пульте управления. Огромный экран домашнего кинотеатра подернулся рябью, на мгновение заплясали помехи, а потом изображение выровнялось, и Акуцу оказался лицом к лицу с девушкой неопределенного возраста в школьной форме. Девушка похлопала густо накрашенными ресницами, и в кадр справа медленно вплыл неотцензуренный член во всем великолепии качества блю-рэй. Акуцу невольно отшатнулся от экрана.  
– Ты знаешь, не только поспать, – удовлетворенно крякнул Сэнгоку. – У нашего образцового жильца было не самое образцовое хобби. Ты глянь сколько тут этого добра, Джин.  
Акуцу отвернулся от экрана и присел рядом с Сэнгоку. Тот был прав: "добра" в шкафу рядом с медиа-центром было навалом. Аккуратные стопки дисков с разноцветными вкладышами заполняли его в три ряда. Он наугад вытянул несколько и начал зачитывать вслух:  
– "Дополнительные занятия Соры и Акины: часть третья". "В учительской после занятий". "Нет, сенсэй, только не туда! Часть вторая". Интуиция подсказывает мне, что все эти шедевры объединены общей темой.  
– Как подготовиться к поступлению в Токийский университет за три часа и не залететь? – заржал Сэнгоку. – Ладно, Фукуда коллекционировал видео для взрослых, и у него был фетиш на школьную форму. Это пока не объясняет, как он стал фаршем в целлофановом пакете.  
– Пусть с этой коллекцией поработают ребята из айти-отдела. Будем надеяться, что здесь только профессиональная продукция. – сказал Акуцу и выудил из недр шкафа большой бумажный конверт. Внутри оказалось несколько мини-дисков в прозрачных пластиковых чехлах.  
– Ты думаешь... – Сэнгоку перекосило. – Не-не-не, я не готов. Не хочу. Нетушки.  
– Никто не готов, но кто-то должен. – Акуцу всучил ему один из дисков и вытряхнул остальные на пол. Вместе с ними выпала какая-то бумажка. Акуцу поднял ее за уголок и рассмотрел повнимательнее. Судя по плотности бумаги и размеру, это была визитка, но на ней не было ни телефона, ни электронной почты, ни даже имени; только с одной стороны был выдавлен какой-то рисунок. Акуцу достал из кармана блокнот и огрызок карандаша и принялся штриховать. Серые линии постепенно складывались в стилизованное изображение коренастой птицы с длинным треугольным клювом и тонкой шеей.  
– Будда милосердный, пронесло, – шумно выдохнул Сэнгоку рядом. Акуцу поднял голову, всмотрелся в темное изображение и от души выругался.  
С экрана на него кокетливо смотрела, раздвинув ноги и запустив руку под клетчатую плиссированную юбку, Ямада Мотоко. Как живая.

***

Акуцу поудобнее устроился на диване и заложил руки за голову, разглядывая дочку. Два блестящих глаза, курносый нос, круглые щеки, угловатые плечи. Белое платье с пышной сатиновой юбкой, полосатые гольфы и тиара, украшенная блестящими разноцветными стразами. Немного подросла, но ничуть не изменилась, вот и славно.  
– Ну, и что ты сегодня делала?  
– Сначала я купалась, – начала перечислять Дана, загибая пальчики. – Потом мы с Юки-сан ходили на рынок...  
– Сама купалась? – удивился Акуцу. – Совсем сама?  
– Да! И вытиралась сама, и расчесывалась тоже. – дочка повертела головой, и пушистые волосы, выбившиеся из косички, защекотали Акуцу нос. С каждой секундой напряжение покидало его тело, таяло, растворялось, и дышать становилось легче, несмотря на то, что на ребрах у него ерзали непоседливые двадцать килограмм живого веса.  
– Молодец. Потом вы ходили на рынок, а потом?  
– Потом читали книжку, потом выучили новые слова. Я тебе покажу, хочешь?  
– Хочу, только после ужина, ладно? – Акуцу заправил прядки за аккуратные оттопыренные уши и почесал нос. – Отпустите поужинать, ваше высочество?  
Дана порозовела, поправила съехавшую набок тиару и вдруг крепко-крепко обняла его за шею, захихикала куда-то в плечо. Потом спрыгнула с дивана и уселась возле столика с карандашами и альбомом для рисования.  
– Хорошо, иди. Только потом обязательно посмотришь.  
– Договорились.  
На кухне мать перекладывала удон с говядиной из бумажного контейнера в миску. Акуцу достал из холодильника бутылку "Кирина", по привычке свернул крышечку зажигалкой и с наслаждением отпил. Вокруг, как всегда, царил безупречный порядок и едва заметно пахло табаком. Готовить мать не любила.  
– А ты чем занимался? Только без натуралистичных подробностей, будь так любезен, – мать протянула ему палочки и села напротив, по привычке вполоборота. Рассеянный свет лампы придавал ее коже мягкое мерцание и скрывал едва заметные морщины в уголках глаз. На цепкость взгляда, впрочем, это не влияло.  
– Спал. Писал отчет. Наблюдал, как вынимают труп из петли. Вскрыл квартиру покойного. Смотрел порно со школьницами, – меланхолично перечислил Акуцу, подхватывая толстую напитавшуюся бульоном лапшу. – И все сам. Я ли не молодец?  
Лапша норовила выскользнуть обратно в тарелку, белая и чуть рыхлая, словно обескровленная мертвая плоть. Он поморщился и отодвинул миску в сторону.  
– Прекрати паясничать, Джин.  
– Извини, день выдался ни к черту.  
– Дело снова застопорилось?  
– Наоборот, сдвинулось с места. Я только не уверен, что в нужную сторону.  
Акуцу вынул из кармана листок бумаги и, аккуратно разгладив его на поверхности стола, подтолкнул к матери.  
– Посмотри, тебе это ни о чем не говорит?  
Мать подцепила бумажку ногтем, развернула к себе и наклонилась, рассматривая. Из тяжелой массы волос, уложенных на макушке, выбился длинный локон и зазмеился вдоль шеи черной лентой.  
– Пеликан, значит, – хмыкнула она и недовольно забарабанила ногтями по столу. – Во что ты опять ввязался, Джин?  
– Ты знаешь, откуда это?  
– Визитная карточка одного борделя в Кабуки-те. Вход только по рекомендациям и за круглую сумму. И нет, даже не пытайся лезть туда по официальным каналам, – она наставила на Акуцу палец и покачала головой. – Я слышала, у них там регулярно пасется замминистра юстиции, не успеешь оглянуться, как сядешь на пару лет.  
– У него хоть название есть? Или в окно ворвется отряд спецназа, если ты произнесешь его вслух? – устало спросил Акуцу.  
Мать закатила глаза и достала из кармана брюк пачку сигарет. Щелкнула тяжелая крышка старой Зиппо, и над столом повисли, медленно расплываясь, четыре аккуратных колечка.  
– "Сент-Рудольф". Джин, я серьезно, не лезь в этот гадюшник. Подумай о дочери.  
– Я только и делаю, что думаю о дочери, мама, – четко выговаривая каждый слог, ответил Акуцу. Раздражение запульсировало в основании черепа горячим алым комком. – У меня нет выбора.  
– Тебе нравится думать, что у тебя нет выбора, Джин, – фыркнула мать. – И представлять себя Такакурой Кеном. Только это не черно-белое кино, и у тебя пятилетний ребенок, которого через год пора отдавать в школу. Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас стоит приличная школа?  
– Не сомневаюсь, что ты меня сейчас просветишь на этот счет.  
– Правильно делаешь, – мать затушила сигарету злыми резкими движениями и сцепила руки в замок на столе, повернувшись к Акуцу лицом. – При Васэде есть лицей, откуда двадцать процентов идут прямиком в университет, без вступительных экзаменов. Чтобы туда поступить, нужно как следует подготовиться, и я нашла подходящее место для Даны. По уровню знаний она уже сейчас не уступает первоклашкам, так что дело только за деньгами.  
– И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? – процедил Акуцу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать. – Все бросить и сколотить банду? Трясти салоны пачинко? Крышевать проституток? Может, сама вернешься в бизнес?  
Он не успел даже договорить: мать привстала и хлестко, с оттяжкой ударила его по щеке раскрытой ладонью. В голове зазвенело, но уже не от бешенства, а от изумления.  
– Никогда не смей со мной так разговаривать, Джин, – ровным тоном произнесла она, как ни в чем не бывало. – Я защищаю интересы твоей дочери, пока ты играешь в прятки с собственной совестью.  
Акуцу выдохнул и весь как-то разом обмяк, уперся лбом в подставленные ладони.  
– Прости, мама.  
– Ты хороший и честный мальчик, но до сих пор не понял, что в этой жизни самое главное, – мать потрепала его по голове, выходя из кухни. – Не лезь в "Сент-Рудольф", подожди хотя бы пару дней. Мне нужно кое-кому позвонить.  
– Хорошо.  
– Давай, ты обещал Дане посмотреть, чему она научилась за сегодня. Не забудь ее похвалить, хорошо?  
Акуцу усмехнулся, взял миску с удоном, палочки и пошел следом.

 **24 декабря**  
– У вас неплохо получается.  
Ошитари попытался незаметно утереть пот. У него ныла спина, сводило пальцы, и он опасался, что загнанный в лунку мяч выпрыгнет обратно.  
– Прекрасная игра, – заверил он, следуя за Сакаки к следующей площадке. – Игра джентльменов.  
– Именно, – согласился Сакаки. – "Играй мяч так, как он лежит, играй на той площадке, что есть, и в любом случае поступай по чести". Я не сомневался, что такой благоразумный молодой человек, как вы, по достоинству оценит игру, в основе которой лежит принцип честности.  
– Я… да. Весьма, – растерялся Ошитари. Не то чтобы он не знал о собственной популярности внутри Хетэй, но не каждый день ему отвешивали комплименты люди вроде Сакаки Таро.  
– Я много слышал про вас, – добавил Сакаки.  
К счастью, затем он отвлекся на информационную табличку возле стартовой зоны, давая Ошитари время придумать ответ более достойный, чем смущенное бормотание:  
– Боюсь, сегодня игра для вас не слишком интересна, ведь игрок вашего уровня может предугадать любые действия новичка.  
– Отчего же, – Сакаки аккуратно постукивал пальцем по головкам клюшек. Ошитари тоже уставился на содержимое своей сумки, хотя и не разбирался в премудростях выбора. – Удовольствие можно получить от любой партии, но действительно красивую игру создают с сильными соперниками. Вы и сами вскоре в этом убедитесь. Кейго, прошу.  
Атобэ играл довольно небрежно. Если Ошитари не отвлекался на красоту пейзажа, потому что все усилия уходили на то, чтобы попасть по мячу, то Атобэ просто не интересовался достижениями ландшафтного дизайна. Он оглядел поле, но не так долго и не так тщательно, как Сакаки, и ударил. На всякий случай Ошитари кивнул, надеясь, что мяч упал в той стороне, куда он смотрел. Он так и не понял, хороший ли получился удар: Атобэ и Сакаки молчали, а Кабаджи тем более не комментировал.  
– Не забудьте поменять клюшку, – сказал Сакаки, когда Ошитари двинулся на подачу.  
Надо же было допустить такую нелепую ошибку! Ошитари закусил щеку. Вряд ли невнимательность произведет на Сакаки положительное впечатление. Тянуть с ударом смысла не было, иначе он рисковал выглядеть еще глупее, если промахнется, но мяч благополучно приземлился по другую сторону небольшой реки. Ошитари вздохнул с облегчением. Он, конечно, хотел оправдать ожидания, но при этом надеялся не замочить ноги, вытаскивая мяч из воды.  
– Вам повезло начинать в Англии, – сказал Сакаки. – По моему мнению, лучшие поля находятся здесь, хотя родиной гольфа считается Шотландия. Во время обучения Кейго мы часто играли, когда я приезжал по делам. Правда, в юности он не очень любил гольф, – продолжил Сакаки. – Всегда пытался закончить партию за один удар. Эффектный прием, но большая редкость даже среди профессиональных игроков.  
По губам его скользнула тень улыбки, и Ошитари с удовольствием отметил, как от упоминания юношеских неудач у Атобэ резко порозовели скулы. Он стоял в стороне, не вступая в разговор, сильный ветер трепал волосы и хлопал штанинами светлых брюк.  
Сам того не зная, Атобэ преподнес ему шикарный подарок. Да, Ошитари не успел изучить правила гольфа и взять пару уроков, но давно навел справки про юридического консультанта Хетэй, хотя это было и непросто. Дела, за которые брался Сакаки, редко доходили до суда, обычно проблема решалась еще на предварительном слушании. За подобные чудеса многие готовы были платить любую цену, но Сакаки не со всеми соглашался работать.  
В Хетэй он сотрудничал с Атобэ-старшим, а после его ухода следил за тем, чтобы под новым руководством корпорация не развалилась. Разумный шаг, но вряд ли Атобэ считал так же. А вот Ошитари мог оценить, какие возможности дает дружба с выдающимся юристом.  
Картина складывалась привлекательная: никакой снисходительности или покровительства, только взаимопонимание двух деловых людей. И гольф раз в месяц. Первым делом после возвращения Ошитари планировал заказать клюшки.  
Видимо, Сакаки посчитал его успехи достаточными и предложил попробовать силы на более сложном поле. Ошитари согласился, хотя с большей радостью завершил бы партию и продолжил общение в другом месте. Например, в той гостиной, где безупречно вежливый работник выдал ему гостевую форму и сумку с клюшками, а затем объяснил правила клуба на очень правильном английском.  
Кабаджи остановил гольф-кар, и Ошитари уже без подсказок направился к стартовой площадке, справедливо рассудив, что чем раньше они начнут, тем быстрее окажутся возле камина с кружкой ароматного чая. В этом заведении наверняка подают великолепный чай. Ошитари некстати вспомнил об имбирном печенье, которое собирался печь, когда еще не знал, что сочельник проведет в пригороде Лондона, а не на собственной кухне.  
– Благодарю за оказанное доверие, – начал он, – я в восторге от…  
– Что вы можете сказать о Риккай? – спросил Атобэ за его спиной.  
Ошитари обернулся, и порыв ветра швырнул ему в лицо новый вопрос.  
– Вы подумали над их условиями?  
Сакаки и Атобэ стояли возле кара друг напротив друга, и Сакаки, кажется, совершенно не удивился резкой смене темы.  
– Атобэ, твой удар, – напомнил Ошитари.  
– Знаете, Юуши, некоторые мячи очень сложно сыграть, – заговорил Сакаки, но Ошитари не удалось поймать его взгляд. – Вам придется или бить из неудобного положения, или поправить мяч, но заработать штрафные очки. Не спешите. Цена ошибки велика, так что действуйте, только когда будете уверены, что учли все детали.  
– Это ваш профессиональный совет? – спросил Атобэ.  
Сакаки молча протянул раскрытую ладонь.  
– Ну что ты, Кейго, – сказал он, когда Атобэ нехотя отдал мяч, маркированный золотыми буквами. "А.К.". – Профессиональные советы я даю в офисе. У тебя же есть телефон моего секретаря? Замечательно.  
Он установил мяч на колышек и выпрямился.  
– Я благодарен, что ты нашел время составить мне компанию на Рождество, так давай не будем портить праздник разговорами о делах. Сегодня я могу дать тебе советы по игре в гольф. И это все. Не заставляй нас ждать, это невежливо. Правда, Юуши?  
Ошитари кивнул прежде, чем понял вопрос.  
– Я приехал узнать ваше мнение, – ответил Атобэ, не двигаясь с места.  
– Кейго, тебя не интересует мое мнение, – Сакаки скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся самой вежливой улыбкой, какую Ошитари только видел в своей жизни. – Будь это так, мы с тобой обсуждали бы старшего инспектора Тэзуку Кунимицу и ваше общее прошлое. Поверь мне, это намного важнее твоей "дилеммы". Существуют задачи, которые не предусматривают трех вариантов: делаешь все правильно – получаешь великолепный результат, допускаешь хотя бы одну ошибку – спешно покидаешь страну под чужим именем, навсегда забыв свое. Ты не спрашивал, стоит ли ввязываться во все это. Не спрашивал, вижу ли я перспективы. Не спрашивал, одобряю ли я идею. Ты принял решение, теперь тебе нужны детали, так задавай конкретные вопросы.  
– Как далеко придется уехать в случае неуспеха? – спросил Атобэ, едва Сакаки замолчал.  
– Не могу сказать точно, – Сакаки улыбнулся совсем по-другому. Он мог дать точный ответ, который Атобэ наверняка не понравится. – Но там вряд ли будет школа MBA.  
Шутка – если это была шутка – получилась несмешной, но Атобэ наконец сдался.  
– Опять новая клюшка? – спросил Сакаки, изогнув бровь. На взгляд Ошитари, Атобэ вытащил из сумки первую попавшуюся.  
Каким будет удар, Ошитари понял, только когда мяч взмыл в воздух.  
– Юуши, мы возвращаемся, – Атобэ обернулся и пошел к кару.  
– Что значит… – начал Ошитари.  
Сакаки его не поддержал. Он внимательно смотрел вдаль, на гладкую поверхность финальной площадки.

***

За двенадцать часов обратного перелета они успели бы обсудить что угодно, но Атобэ предпочел заниматься своими делами, зато после приземления ему захотелось поговорить. Ошитари думал проигнорировать приглашение, но, во-первых, машина корпорации уже ждала под окнами, а во-вторых, он решил дать Атобэ шанс объясниться – естественно, после того, как сам выскажет все, что думает о чужих прихотях, но позволил себе опоздать на сорок минут.  
Прокомментировать дерзость оказалось некому. Дверь в кабинет была закрыта, а ожидающий в коридоре Кабаджи лишь пожал плечами, чем окончательно вывел Ошитари из себя. Друзья детства Атобэ, как он заметил, не отличались сообразительностью, но независимо от своих способностей пользовались всеми благами Хетэй – видимо, лишь потому, что начали страдать от сумасбродства Атобэ чуть раньше других.  
Ошитари одернул себя. Смысл злиться на Кабаджи или Шишидо? Не они виноваты в том, что он все Рождество болтался над Евразией, и даже вернувшись домой, не мог переключиться на такие приятные темы, как пряничные домики и ежегодное начисление прибыли по вкладам. Это Атобэ рассматривал вопрос сотрудничества с Риккай. В последние дни он не проводил общих совещаний, но разговаривал с каждым членом команды лично, и Ошитари было все сложнее убедить себя, что речь шла о рождественских подарках.  
Контрабандой наркотиков в Хетэй не занимались никогда, да и начинать не было никакой нужды, денег хватит на несколько лет даже при условии, что Атобэ продолжит бездумно их тратить. Лучше бы выбрасывал купюры из вертолета – глупо, но не так опасно, как финансирование Риккай.  
Спустя полчаса ожидания наконец щелкнула ручка двери. Ошитари поспешил принять вид максимально расслабленный: откинулся на спинку кресла и перевел взгляд на потолок. Впрочем, представление оказалось излишним. Вышедший из кабинета Санада, не посмотрев в его сторону, направился прямиком к выходу.  
Ошитари показалось, что сердце пропустило удар, а потом застучало раза в два быстрее обычного. Он резко поднялся и прошел в кабинет, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
В отличие от переговорного зала, кабинет главы Хетэй не отличался большими размерами. Ошитари побывал здесь в день, когда Атобэ-старший предложил ему перейти в финансовый отдел. Тогда его удивило, что бункер без окон может быть уютным. Приглушенный свет антикварных светильников, тяжелый стол, старинный паркет – все подчеркивало безупречный вкус хозяина и идеально гармонировало с тем впечатлением, что производил сам глава Хетэй.  
Тем более странно было видеть на его месте Атобэ. Ошитари оскорбил его цветущий вид: горящие глаза, улыбочка на губах и легкие движения.  
– Угощайся, Юуши, – предложил Атобэ. Он сидел на диване, закинув руку на спинку. От тлеющей в пепельнице сигареты поднимался терпкий дымок. Атобэ затушил ее и подхватил стоящий рядом бокал. Второй бокал был пуст.  
Вот и секрет бодрости после двух дней перелетов, подумал Ошитари, подойдя к бару. Как же он скучал по временам, когда в этом кабинете ценили вежливость и уважение, разговоры вели за столом, а не развалившись на диване, а в баре кроме алкоголя была хотя бы вода.  
– Атобэ, – сказал он, – пожалуйста, в следующий раз спрашивай, хочу ли я лететь из Токио в Лондон на партию в гольф.  
– Прошу прощения? – Атобэ сделал глоток.  
– У меня были планы!  
– Садись, – предложил Атобэ и продолжил лишь когда Ошитари послушался. – Сакаки не обсуждает важные дела в офисе. Вам предстоит много работать вместе, привыкай считаться с его условиями.  
– Дела, значит? В Рождество? – переспросил Ошитари. – С этим тоже дела?  
Он кивнул назад и, не удержавшись, обернулся. Конечно, никого, кроме Кабаджи, в комнате не было. Тот стоял у закрытой двери, почему-то без телефона.  
– Нет, – ответил Атобэ, – с Санадой нет.  
Ошитари скривился. Он ни за что не поверит, будто цепной пес Юкимуры оказался в Хетэй не по поручению хозяина. Или Атобэ держал Ошитари за идиота, или…  
– Я хочу предупредить, – Ошитари подался вперед. – Бизнес с Юкимурой – большая ошибка. Но бизнес за спиной Юкимуры – это катастрофа. Он точно узнает, и ты сильно пожалеешь.  
– Я же сказал, это никак не связано с бизнесом. Но раз уж ты завел речь о Юкимуре… Юуши, мы будем с ним работать.  
Порой Атобэ очень напоминал отца, но сейчас его улыбка вызвала из памяти образ Сакаки, после встречи с которым на душе остался неприятный осадок. Но если чувство превосходства юриста оправдывалось его достижениями, то заносчивость Атобэ начинала раздражать.  
– Что за бред, – взорвался Ошитари. – Думай головой, ты же в Хетэй.  
Звякнул о стол пустой бокал.  
– Извини. Я знаю, после стольких лет тебе непросто разобраться в делах огромной корпорации. Возможно, стоило некоторое время поработать с отцом, прежде чем… Нет-нет, я уважаю решение Атобэ-сан уйти на покой, – заверил Ошитари, – уверен, он хорошо все обдумал, твой отец невероятно умный человек. Я имел честь работать с ним и считаю своим долгом помочь тебе: с одной стороны, как официальный финансовый директор корпорации, с другой – смею надеяться – как друг. Я должен был рассказать раньше.  
Ошитари сделал паузу. Он действительно жалел, что сразу не предупредил, чем грозит связь с Демонами.  
– Ты знаешь, что Риккай ничем не выделялся, пока двенадцать лет назад Демоны не захватили власть? И когда я говорю "захватили власть", я имею в виду, что они пришли в главный офис группировки и убили тогдашнюю верхушку.  
Ошитари пытался сохранить зрительный контакт, но Атобэ поднялся и направился к бару, так что пришлось следить за ним в отражении большого зеркала над столом. Ошитари хотел увидеть, как правда потрясает кого-то так же, как потрясла его.  
– Вырезали всех в здании, – сказал он. – А потом еще пару лет искали тех, кто был хоть как-то связан с прежним руководством. Иерархия якудза, безумные правила, нечеловеческие законы – они все это соблюдают, живут словно по учебнику, с ними просто нельзя говорить на человеческом языке. Есть еще кое-что…  
Риккай был неуязвим.  
Дружба Янаги Ренджи и Инуи Садахару родилась на детских математических олимпиадах, постепенно крепла и умерла вместе с десятками людей в тот день, когда будущие Демоны навестили офис старой группировки Риккай. Янаги встал во главе якудза, Инуи вместо технического университета отправился в полицейскую академию, и их соревнование продолжилось. Один считал прибыль от проституции и торговли органами, другой – годы тюрьмы для бывшего друга. Тэзука, конечно, не одобряла контактов своего заместителя с якудза, но встречи с Янаги были единственным условием, которое выдвинул Инуи, переходя в ее отдел, так что пришлось смириться.  
Если поведение Янаги и Юкимуры поначалу ввело Ошитари в заблуждение, то насчет Санады интуиция не подвела. В полиции придерживались версии, что Демонам удалось расправиться со старой группировкой в основном благодаря его умению убивать голыми руками. Вполне вероятное развитие событий, ведь на момент переворота Демоны даже не принадлежали к семье Риккай, а значит, с оружием их к правящей верхушке не допустили бы. Несмотря на пристальное внимание, Тэзука не нашла ни доказательств, ни свидетелей преступлений Санады. Он делал всю грязную работу – а в случае с Риккай работа была на самом деле грязной – но делал ее чисто. Санада был инструментом, которым управляла очень умелая рука.  
Сам Юкимура действовал по-другому. Про Демонов вообще было известно лишь то, что Янаги когда-то рассказывал Инуи, но если о старинном додзе семьи Санады он говорил часто, даже приглашал посмотреть бои, то о Юкимуре упоминал вскользь, переживая за слабое здоровье тихого одноклассника. Вряд ли болезнь действительно существовала, но Юкимура продолжал поддерживать этот образ и уже двенадцать лет управлял группировкой, не повышая голоса. Конечно, за это время у него появлялись враги, однако все они словно осознавали ошибку и умирали, не забыв оставить записку о том, что это их сознательный выбор. Против Юкимуры не было улик, потому что не было жертв.  
– Он или провидец, или гений, – Ошитари заметил, что перешел на шепот, и откашлялся. – Успел вырастить из Санады идеального убийцу, а из Янаги – идеального финансиста. Мы только закончили школу, а он уже провернул революцию. Как у него работает голова?  
– Видимо, очень хорошо.  
Ответ застал Ошитари врасплох: он просто хотел заставить Атобэ задуматься. По крайней мере, удалось полностью завладеть его вниманием.  
– Юуши, ты совершенно прав, – сказал Атобэ. – Юкимура умен. Я рад, что ты понимаешь, с кем мы имеем дело. Уверен, теперь ты отнесешься к задаче со всей ответственностью.  
– Ты слушал меня? – поинтересовался Ошитари.  
– Да, хоть и не узнал ничего нового, – Атобэ пожал плечом.  
– И ты хочешь сказать, мы все еще будем финансировать Риккай?  
– Не совсем. Мы принимаем предложение Риккай о сотрудничестве, а это значит, что мы станем равноправными партнерами.  
Ошитари сжал подлокотники кресла.  
– Атобэ, не надо. Слишком опасно и совершенно бесполезно. Твой отец никогда не стал бы так рисковать.  
– Мой отец, – Атобэ все так же вальяжно сидел на диване, но от расслабленности не осталось и следа, – делал все ради благополучия Хетэй, и в данной ситуации он поступил бы так же. Нельзя позволить Риккай стать угрозой. У Юкимуры есть репутация, и ты подтвердил, что она прекрасно на него работает. Есть влияние, и оно многократно возрастет, когда Риккай станет монополистом на наркорынке. Янаги обеспечивает ему связи, Санада – чистую биографию. У него есть все, чтобы выйти на новый уровень. Кроме денег. Этот вопрос он решит: или с нами, или без нас.  
– Даже Сакаки сказал, что не стоит ввязываться.  
– Сакаки любит такие дела. Он на них живет, – хмыкнул Атобэ. – У Риккай нет возможности открыто пользоваться полученной прибылью, поэтому сначала она будет проходить через нас. Я сам разберусь, как сделать всю сумму легальной, но в Хетэй не должны найти никаких следов грязных денег. Этим ты и займешься.  
– Тебе говорили, что у тебя плохое чувство юмора? – Ошитари нервно усмехнулся.  
– Мне говорили, что у меня его нет, – улыбнулся Атобэ.  
– Ты же разбираешься в экономике, ты же знаешь, что невозможно скрыть без следа такие суммы? – не дождавшись согласия, Ошитари выдохнул и хлопнул себя по коленям. – Я ухожу.  
– Я не закончил, – Атобэ устало потер переносицу. – Сядь на место и замолчи.  
– Поговорим, когда ты будешь в более адекватном состоянии, – ответил Ошитари.  
У двери все еще торчал Кабаджи, но Ошитари поднял голову и направился прямо к нему. В конце концов, не будут же его удерживать силой.  
Он чуть не прикусил язык, когда Кабаджи схватил его за локоть и толкнул назад. Наверное, со стороны их борьба выглядела даже забавно: Кабаджи молча заталкивал Ошитари обратно в кресло, умело пресекая попытки вырваться. За мельтешением рук не удавалось подать Атобэ сигнал, чтобы тот приказал взбесившемуся телохранителю остановиться. Кабаджи сам ослабил хватку и отступил, но едва Ошитари пошевелился, обхватил сзади его голову так, что дужки очков неприятно надавили на виски.  
– Я сказал тебе сесть и замолчать.  
В зеркале Ошитари заметил свое испуганное лицо, зажатое большими руками бесстрастного Кабаджи. Атобэ наблюдал без удовольствия, но не спешил положить конец унижению.  
Он в любой ситуации старался сохранять невозмутимый вид, но у него не всегда получалось. Атобэ скучал, когда Гакуто долго истерил, и раздражался, когда Сакаки читал ему нотации. Его веселили перепалки Шишидо и Ошитари. Он не скрывал нездорового любопытства к Демонам, как сейчас не скрывал горячей злости.  
Атобэ легко поднялся и остановился рядом.  
– Юуши, я хочу извиниться, – чтобы отвести взгляд, Ошитари потребовалось бы самостоятельно свернуть себе шею. – Боюсь, я дал тебе повод думать, что ты можешь мне указывать. Впредь буду выражаться конкретнее.  
Он кивнул, и Кабаджи отступил.  
Ошитари поднял голову осторожно: начищенные ботинки, четкие стрелки на брюках, белоснежная рубашка, дорогие часы на запястье, длинные пальцы на запотевшем стекле бокала, сжатые губы и взгляд, который заставил его попридержать готовые вырваться возмущения.  
– Никогда не игнорируй мои приказы. И тем более не отказывайся выполнять свои обязанности.  
Атобэ занял свое место за столом. Похоже, пришло время серьезных разговоров, по которым Ошитари так скучал.  
– Как я уже объяснил, ты займешься легализацией прибыли на начальном этапе, – сказал он. – Ты прекрасно показал себя в этой области…  
– Подожди, – руки Ошитари взметнулись и упали. – Я не хочу работать с Демонами.  
– Что ж, значит, тебе будет непросто, – пожал плечами Атобэ. – Но ты, официальный финансовый директор корпорации, справишься с личными чувствами.  
– Атобэ, пожалуйста, давай обсудим варианты, – сказал Ошитари как можно тверже. – У нас есть достойные специалисты. Я сегодня же найду человека. Естественно, убытки из-за незначительной задержки твоего проекта будут возмещены из моей зарплаты.  
– Не собираюсь ни слушать про твой альтруизм, – Атобэ поднял ладонь, пресекая возражения, – ни продолжать этот разговор. Юуши, ты же понимаешь, что не выйдешь из этой комнаты, пока не согласишься.  
Сослаться на бесперспективность идеи? Не получится: Ошитари сам считал прибыль. Перечислить возможные риски? На их анализ Атобэ явно потратил много времени. Как его отговорить, если даже история кровавой революции в Риккай не произвела никакого впечатления?  
– О, господи, – Ошитари на секунду закрыл лицо руками, резко выдохнул. – Они же звери.  
Атобэ посмотрел на него с интересом и оживился.  
– Традиции – сильная вещь, правда? – спросил он. – Я всегда считал кредиты частным лицам бессмысленной тратой денег. Хорошо, что мой отец разбирался в этом вопросе лучше меня, – Атобэ улыбнулся. – Старые друзья семьи, которые в тяжелые времена так надеются на поддержку Хетэй, – Атобэ повел ладонью, заменяя долгие объяснения. – Отказывать некрасиво, соглашаться – довольно убыточно. Если в Хетэй приходят, то не за маленькими суммами, ты согласен?  
Ошитари кивнул. Он догадался, о чем пойдет речь.  
– Я был впечатлен твоей схемой со страховками, – сказал Атобэ. – Очень эффективно, хоть и жестоко, в лучших традициях якудза.  
– Нет! – Ошитари вскочил с места.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что не понимаешь, откуда прибыль по кредитам? – переспросил Атобэ.  
Ошитари молча опустился на место.  
Атобэ был прав: частные кредиты приносили убытки. Даже если должник чудом выбирался из ситуации, заставившей его обратиться за помощью, делиться прибылью у якудза не было принято. Долги возвращали другими способами. Ошитари собрал обширную статистику по этому вопросу еще в юности, ведь на то время в Осаке пришелся расцвет эпохи "Двух крыльев Кюсю". После неожиданной гибели заемщика в большинстве случаев оставалась лишь рыдающая родня.  
Решение было простым: одновременно с выдачей кредита должник страховал свою жизнь и тогда в случае его смерти скорбящая семья получала приличную сумму. Если полиция и тщательно подобранная страховая компания не проявляли к покойному интереса, то после встречи с достойными, честными людьми из Хетэй родственники проявляли ответственность и отдавали деньги в счет долга.  
Естественно, за вычетом стоимости похорон, ведь старые друзья Хетэй заслуживали шикарных проводов.  
– Значит, чистое везение и никакого расчета, – Атобэ окинул Ошитари оценивающим взглядом. – Похоже, ты не так полезен, как я думал. Или ты все же знал, к чему приведет запуск схемы со страховками?  
– Да, – просипел Ошитари еле слышно после паузы.  
– Отлично, – довольно сказал Атобэ. В любой другой ситуации Ошитари был бы рад похвале. – Ты делаешь свою работу. И Демоны делают свою работу, – добавил Атобэ. – Так что если они звери…Юуши, ты согласился работать на меня.  
– На Хетэй, – поправил Ошитари, чем заслужил еще один красноречивый взгляд, и жалость оказалась не приятнее презрения. – Давай будем рациональными, – Ошитари почувствовал себя увереннее, вспомнив страховки. Он придумал, как обезопасить себя в такой сложной схеме, сможет избежать и работы с Демонами. – Я не хочу ввязываться в бизнес Риккай, но готов взяться за любое другое дело. Скажи сумму, и я обещаю – ты ее получишь.  
– Игра на бирже в последнее время идет хорошо? – поинтересовался Атобэ невзначай.  
Ошитари похолодел: в кончиках пальцев стало покалывать, а улыбка примерзла к губам.  
– Я не понимаю, что…  
– Я тебе объясню, Юуши, – с готовностью отозвался Атобэ. – Ты бросаешь свою семью в Осаке, но входишь в мой дом благодаря их рекомендации. Мой отец дает тебе все, что ты хочешь, но ты берешь деньги его компании и тратишь их на бирже. Ты работаешь с моими друзьями, но даже не пытаешься сделать вид, что уважаешь их. Ты зарабатываешь на якудза, но кривишься от одного этого слова. Ты надеешься отсидеться в тени, скопить денег, а затем аккуратно отойти от дел. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, – закончил Атобэ, подчеркнув последнее слово.  
К горлу подступил комок. Все планы Ошитари, все схемы и идеи – Атобэ знал слишком много, чтобы оправдываться.  
– Вот как ты меня заставишь? – Ошитари поправил очки. Значит, Атобэ не останавливал Ошитари раньше, чтобы потребовать расплаты сейчас. – Сдашь полиции за финансовые махинации?  
– Конечно, нет. Мне не нужны лишние проверки. Я убью тебя.  
Атобэ выпрямился и положил руки на стол перед собой, демонстрируя, что он предельно откровенен. Ошитари не мог отвести взгляда от узких ладоней и будто почувствовал железную хватку Кабаджи. Он не сомневался, что в следующий раз пальцы на его горле сожмутся.  
Судя по часам Атобэ, время двигалось к полуночи. Ошитари мечтал, чтобы секундная стрелка перескочила назад, в момент, когда он еще контролировал ситуацию. Ведь не могло же за пару мгновений рухнуть все то, что он создавал несколько лет? Не мог же он оказаться в безвыходном положении?  
Ошитари зажмурился. Нет, с освещением все было нормально, пульсация не прекратилась. Он открыл глаза: все тот же маленький кабинет, куда не проникало ни звука из внешнего мира. Кажется, выбора у Ошитари действительно не было.  
– Хорошо, – просипел он глухо. – Я понял.  
– У меня есть твое слово? – Атобэ поднялся и двинулся к нему.  
– Да, да, – заверил Ошитари, не поднимая глаз.  
Атобэ дотронулся до его плеча, и Ошитари едва не скривился. То, что Атобэ в любой момент мог отдать приказ убить его, еще не позволяло беспардонно вторгаться в личное пространство.  
– Тогда можешь идти, – Атобэ присел на край стола и кивнул Кабаджи.  
К облегчению Ошитари, тот сразу вышел – видимо, за машиной. Ошитари поспешил следом.  
– Юуши.  
Ошитари чуть не закричал. Он сомневался, что Атобэ выпустит его так просто, но не предполагал, в какую игру тот еще захочет поиграть.  
Атобэ, чуть склонив голову, крутил в руках статуэтку. Он бросил на Ошитари взгляд из-под ресниц и подарил знакомую обаятельную улыбку: чуть наглую и уверенную улыбку золотого мальчика, никогда не знавшего проблем и сохранившего юношеское очарование. Наверняка получил за нее высший балл на экзамене по прикладной дипломатии.  
– С Рождеством.  
У Ошитари будто гора с плеч упала. Положение было незавидное, но не то, с чем бы он не справился. Оставлять Хетэй было немного жаль – он мог бы еще многое сделать здесь, но раз судьба повернулась так, придется менять планы.  
– С Рождеством, – ответил он и улыбнулся тоже: скорее будущему, чем Атобэ.  
– Юуши? – окликнул Атобэ, уже подхватив с дивана пиджак. – Ты прекрасно работал на свое благосостояние. Надеюсь, я дал тебе лучшую мотивацию, поэтому постарайся учесть ошибки. Если снова решишь открыть побочный счет, сделай так, чтобы его нельзя было отследить.  
Ошитари будто со стороны наблюдал за собой: вот он развернулся и в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Занес кулак, собираясь ударить прямо в холеное лицо, потом еще и еще. Справиться с Атобэ, пока Кабаджи не вернулся, вырваться из здания, найти деньги, уехать, начать все сначала.  
Вместо этого он упал в кресло и кажется, зарыдал.

 **24 декабря**  
Западный выход станции Cиндзюку кишел людьми: обратный отсчет до Рождества вышел на финишную прямую и все как с цепи сорвались. Акуцу прятал замерзшие руки в карманы, лавируя во встречном потоке людей. Маневры давались ему с переменным успехом, под ногами уныло чавкала серая масса взбитой чужими ногами слякоти, редкие снежинки сыпались с неба и превращались в капли дождя, не успев коснуться земли.  
На Мозаичной улице он ловко обогнул парочку влюбленных, которые фотографировались на фоне праздничной подсветки, чуть было не врезался в затормозившего у витрины иностранца, с размаху наступил в лужу ледяного крошева и, выматерившись, наконец остановился напротив неприметной коричневой двери "Парадорины". Красные буквы в окне предупреждающе подмигивали.  
Внутри было тепло и неожиданно многолюдно. Пахло непривычными специями и вином, два официанта в черном демонстрировали чудеса ловкости, обслуживая шумные компании. Акуцу огляделся по сторонам, расстегивая куртку: снова студенты, еще студенты, опять студенты. Никто не бросался в глаза, не вызывал подозрений, и он позволил себе слегка расслабиться.  
– Добрый вечер, – один из официантов материализовался рядом, разглаживая длинный фартук. – Извините, все cтолики сейчас заняты, но есть места за баром.  
– Спасибо, нет необходимости беспокоиться. Намикава-сан сказала, что меня проводят.  
– Ах, Намикава-сан! Конечно, следуйте за мной, – официант скупо улыбнулся и, проворно развернувшись, обогнул соседний столик.  
Извиняясь и кивая, Акуцу пробирался через шумную толпу, пока не оказался в неожиданно тихом закутке между баром и входом на кухню. За крошечным столиком спиной к темно-красной стене сидела… школьница. Длинные высветленные в рыжину волосы аккуратно завитыми локонами спадали на обтянутую неприметным синим свитером грудь, густая челка прикрывала брови. Блестящие нежно-розовые губы выдули огромный пузырь и сложились в идеальное кольцо, втягивая его обратно.  
– Папочка, – Намикава Каэдэ взмахнула накладными ресницами и похлопала по сиденью рядом с собой. – Ты опаздываешь!  
Акуцу сдержал вздох, выдвинул стул и сел напротив, сложив руки в замок на столе.  
– Намикава-сан…  
– Каэдэ, папочка, – капризно потребовала она и выпятила нижнюю губу. – Каэдэ-чан.  
– Каэдэ…-сан, – еще раз вздохнул Акуцу. В промокших ботинках неприятно хлюпало, пальцы рук покалывало. Он придвинул к себе пепельницу и полез в карман куртки за сигаретами. – Вы не против, если я закурю?  
– Сначала закажем покушать, папочка. Я проголодалась, – она взмахнула правой рукой. Стразы на длинных квадратных ногтях засверкали даже в тусклом свете лампы под потолком.  
– Что будете заказывать? – официант замер с блокнотом и карандашом, чуть наклонившись над столиком.  
– Тапас и кружку разливного, – сказал Акуцу и воспользовался моментом, пока Намикава сосредоточенно читала меню, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше.  
Вблизи становилось понятно, что на школьницу она все-таки не тянет, хотя умело наложенный макияж обманул бы многих. Ее выдавала шея, слишком рыхлая для семнадцатилетней девочки, и что-то неуловимо хищное в изгибе рта.  
– Паэлью с креветками и вино на ваш вкус, – сладко улыбнулась Намикава, протягивая меню.  
– Как пожелаете, – официант сложил блокнот и карандаш в карман фартука и отошел.  
– Каэдэ-сан, – начал Акуцу, – спасибо, что согласились со мной встретиться.  
Намикава хмыкнула и выразительно посмотрела на пачку сигарет, которую Акуцу до сих пор держал в руке.  
– Когда Цубаки-сан просит об одолжении, отказываются только идиоты, – неожиданно низким голосом сказала она, и Акуцу резко поднял на нее глаза. От развязной глуповатой школьницы не осталось и следа. – Угостите меня сигаретой, детектив.  
Акуцу послушно открыл пачку, ловко постучав по дну пальцами. Намикава вытянула предложенную сигарету, наклонилась, чтобы прикурить от пластиковой зажигалки, и оперлась локтем на стол, криво улыбаясь.  
– У Цубаки-сан сильная кровь, – она без стеснения рассматривала Акуцу, и под ее изучающим взглядом ему постепенно становилось не по себе. – Подозреваемые, наверное, тоже вас побаиваются.  
– С чего вы взяли?  
– Кошачий глаз, – Намикава выпустила струйку дыма из уголка рта, глядя куда-то за спину Акуцу. – Очень редкий цвет. К тому же непонятный. А люди, они ведь такие – если чего-то не понимают, сразу начинают нервничать.  
– Вы не похожи на человека, который стал бы волноваться по таким пустякам, – не остался в долгу Акуцу.  
Намикава захлопала ресницами и пронзительно захихикала, прикрывая рот правой ладонью.  
– Папочка, ты меня смущаешь!  
Акуцу обернулся, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, и оказался прав: официант уже почти подошел к их столику.  
– Ваши напитки, – перед Акуцу опустилась запотевшая кружка пива, а вслед за ней и тарелка с тапас. – Паэлья скоро будет готова, Намикава-сан.  
– Казуки, ты просто зайчик, – Намикава подмигнула официанту и сделала глоток вина, оставив сигарету тлеть в пепельнице.  
– Вас здесь хорошо знают, – заметил Акуцу.  
– Здесь хорошо знают студентку технологического колледжа Намикаву, которая платит за обучение из кармана пожилых папиков, – она равнодушно пожала плечами. – но вас интересует совсем другая Намикава, так ведь?  
– Вообще-то меня интересует Ямада Мотоко, – сказал Акуцу. – Вы что-нибудь можете о ней рассказать?  
Намикава опустила бокал с вином на стол и снова взялась за сигарету. Жесткая складка ее губ напомнила Акуцу о мышеловках и непропорциональной стоимости сыра в некоторых.  
– Ямада Мотоко – дура, – после долгой паузы сказала Намикава, рассматривая тлеющий уголек на кончике сигареты. – Точнее, дурочка, потому что ее глупость в конечном итоге угрожает только ей самой. В нашем бизнесе такие не задерживаются.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Обычная история, – Намикава подняла на Акуцу усталый взгляд. – Молодая девочка из приличной семьи впервые в жизни сходила в хост-клуб, влюбилась там по уши, а год спустя оказалось, что по уши бывает не только любовь, но еще и долги. Пришлось отрабатывать в соседнем хост-клубе, правда, не таком гламурном. А потом еще одном, и еще одном, и так, пока не оказалась в "Сент-Рудольф".  
Схема эта действительно не была новой, поэтому Акуцу не удивился.  
– Вы что-нибудь знаете о ее клиентах? Может, у кого-то были особенные предпочтения?  
– Не пытайтесь казаться наивнее, чем вы есть, детектив, – хрипло засмеялась Намикава, – "Сент-Рудольф" специализируется на особенных предпочтениях. Единственные, у кого в "Сент-Рудольф" нет и не может быть предпочтений, это мы.  
– Меня интересует один конкретный клиент, – Акуцу чуть наклонился над столом, отодвинув в сторону кружку с пивом. – Он делал акцент на школьную форму. Довольно молодой, хорошо обеспеченный, одевался, как манекен с витрины Ханкю. Прекратил появляться в клубе где-то в сентябре-октябре.  
Намикава поморщилась и снова откинулась назад, недовольно забарабанила ногтями по столу.  
– Октябрь? Вы задаете очень неудобные вопросы.  
Акуцу почувствовал возбуждение, которое охватывало его каждый раз, когда удавалось напасть на след, и собранные из осколков шестеренки разбитого механизма наконец-то начинали цепляться друг за друга.  
– Каэдэ-сан, – успокаивающе приподняв над столом раскрытые ладони, Акуцу заговорил размеренно и убедительно. – Я прекрасно осознаю все риски и не прошу вас свидетельствовать на судебном разбирательстве. Если до этого вообще дойдет дело. Мне просто нужно понять, как связаны эти две смерти.  
– Две смерти? – Намикава видимо напряглась. – Ямада тоже мертва?  
– Мы обнаружили ее тело четыре дня назад. Она повесилась у себя в квартире. Вы не знали?  
– Вот ублюдок… – выдохнула Намикава и обмякла, обхватила себя правой рукой и вцепилась в локоть так, что кончики пальцев побелели от напряжения. – Впрочем, чего еще от него ждать.  
– Каэдэ-сан?  
О чем бы ни думала в тот момент Намикава, собралась она быстро. Пару секунд спустя расстроенная женщина, сидевшая напротив Акуцу, снова превратилась в сдержанную расчетливую профессионалку.  
– Позволите? – не дожидаясь разрешения, она вытряхнула из пачки Акуцу еще одну сигарету, прикурила и, глубоко затянувшись, начала говорить.  
Пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Намикава замолчала, допивая вино, голова у Акуцу все еще шла кругом.  
– Вы абсолютно уверены в том, что все произошло именно так?  
– Поверьте, детектив, я не стала бы вас обманывать. Я слишком многим обязана Цубаки-сан.  
– Цубаки-сан, конечно, – Акуцу нахмурился. Неожиданные откровения Намикавы слегка выбили его из колеи, и привычная подозрительность тут же подняла свою змеиную голову. – Вы уверены, что это единственная причина?  
– А вы думаете, этого недостаточно?  
– Я стараюсь не делать преждевременные выводы, Каэдэ-сан, – сказал Акуцу, прищурившись. – Это профессиональная деформация, если можно так выразиться. Не возражаете, если я задам еще один вопрос?  
Намикава хмыкнула и слабо дернула плечом, словно отгоняя надоедливую мошкару.  
– Валяйте, что уж тут.  
– Что случилось с вашей левой рукой?  
Намикава замерла и напряженно рассмеялась, но быстро умолкла.  
– Вы действительно сын своей матери, – горько улыбнувшись, она опустила на стол обе руки и широко растопырила пальцы. – Делайте свои выводы, детектив. Не думаю, что они будут поспешными.  
Правая рука Намикавы Каэдэ выглядела безупречно. Ухоженная белая кожа, кричащий, но аккуратный маникюр, крупное кольцо с гроздью камней, переливавшихся всеми оттенками голубого, на среднем пальце – все говорило о том, что хозяйка не жалела на уход ни времени, ни денег. Левая рука Намикавы Каэдэ… Так выглядела бы сухая почерневшая ветка вишни среди цветущих товарок. Пальцы были неестественно изогнуты, суставы торчали раздутыми посиневшими шишками. На мизинце не хватало одной фаланги.  
– Извините, – Акуцу отвел глаза. – Это как-то связано с…  
– Ему не понравились длинные ногти, – сказала Намикава, поспешно убирая левую руку со стола, – Можете не сомневаться, детектив, вы идете по верному пути.

***

Когда Намикава ушла, неохотно забрав визитку Акуцу, он еще какое-то время сидел за столом, рассеянно потягивая пиво. Он не считал себя сентиментальным, подобная роскошь была не по карману мальчишке, который вырос на улицах Кабуки-те, но история Ямады оказалась достаточно бессмысленной и нелепой, чтобы его начала подтачивать изнутри непривычная, горькая, как изжога, жалость. Намикава была права: Ямада Мотоко действительно была дурочкой. То ли наивность, то ли страх взглянуть реальности в лицо заставляли ее из раза в раз связываться с мужчинами, которые вытирали об нее ноги и, не задумывась, шли дальше. Последним в долгой череде мудаков был Фукуда, тонкий ценитель клетчатых юбок в мелкую складку. Ямада повелась на вежливую речь, дорогие костюмы и относительно безобидные, по меркам "Сент-Рудольф", странности.  
Повелась, оживилась и позабыла о том, что выказывать предпочтение одному клиенту на глазах у другого – не самая лучшая идея, когда твоя клиентура наполовину состоит из нервных сторчавшихся садистов. Намикава не знала подробностей произошедшего, но отчетливо слышала, как Фукуде угрожал кровавой расправой один из самых тревожных и опасных завсегдатаев "Сент-Рудольф".  
Акуцу подхватил с тарелки полупрозрачный ломтик хамона, отщипнул от него кусок и отправил в рот. Все было хорошо: и мотив, и труп, и даже свидетель угроз в адрес погибшего. Плохо было только одно: имя подозреваемого. Акуцу сомневался, что отдел Тэзуки гостеприимно распахнет ему свои архивы, как только станет известно, что по делу об убийстве Фукуды проходит не кто иной, как лейтенант организованной криминальной группы Риккай Кирихара Акая.  
Он дожевывал хамон, ломая голову над тем, как выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации и не потерять дело, когда в кармане завибрировал мобильный.  
– Алло?  
– Джин! Ты где?! – заорал Сэнгоку так, что Акуцу чуть не выронил телефон.  
– Не ори, придурок. Я в Синдзюку. Что-то случилось?  
– Ну ты даешь, – Сэнгоку присвистнул. – Забыл что ли?  
– Что забыл? – манера Сэнгоку не договаривать с годами перестала доводить Акуцу до белого каления, но по-прежнему здорово раздражала.  
– Бонэнкай, Джин! Сегодня в девять? У Кавамуры? Ты платил за нас обоих, потому что задолжал мне ужин?  
Акуцу смутно припоминал, как Сакуно вчера порхала по отделу, собирая деньги, и что-то отмечала у себя в телефоне. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на часы, висевшие возле бара. Половина девятого. Если поторопиться, получится опоздать на час, не больше. Будда милосердный, благослови Сэнгоку Киесуми и его навязчивость.  
– Я выезжаю. Прикроешь меня?  
– Как обычно, напарник, – засмеялся Сэнгоку, и звонок оборвался.

***

У Кавамуры было жарко, накурено и очень, очень шумно. После темно-красных стен "Парадорины" светлое дерево и белые норэн с лаконичной черной каллиграфией казались такими яркими, что хотелось зажмуриться. На бонэнкай собралось едва ли не все отделение Синагавы, начиная с суперинтенданта Рюзаки, чья служебная машина была припаркована неподалеку, и заканчивая Хорио, который стучал зубами у входа и нервно объяснялся с кем-то по телефону, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
Акуцу кивнул ему, заходя внутрь, и помахал рукой Кавамуре, который орудовал ножом за прилавком и с бешеным блеском в глазах улыбался посетителям.  
– Как дела, старик?  
– Джин! – Кавамура поправил тыльной стороной ладони тугой жгут полотенца, обмотанного вокруг коротко стриженой головы и развел руками. – Горю, как видишь. Помощник свалился с гриппом в самый ответственный момент. А ты, дружище?  
– Нормально, – Акуцу улыбнулся. Кавамура обладал удивительной способностью заряжать своим оптимизмом окружающих. – Где первые, не подскажешь?  
– Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, необходимо сначала разобраться в его семантической стороне, – правую щеку Акуцу обдало волной горячего дыхания, и он скривился.  
– Инуи.  
– Что мы имеем в виду, когда говорим "первые"? Если речь идет о неофициальном названии отдела по борьбе с особо жестокими преступлениями, то "первые" находятся в третьем зале. Если же мы говорим о том, кто занимает первое место в отделении по раскрываемости за прошедший год, то сегодняшний официальный отчет подтверждает, что "первые" – это отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью.  
Инуи поправил сползающие с переносицы очки и кивнул, словно соглашаясь сам с собой.  
– То есть, мы, инспектор Акуцу. Во втором зале. Не желаете к нам присоединиться? Я уверен, Тэзука оформит ваш перевод в считанные дни.  
Если Кавамура мог поднять настроение кому угодно, то Инуи обладал несомненным талантом его опустить. И как следует втоптать в грязь ботинками сорок шестого размера.  
– Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, – процедил Акуцу.  
– Вы уверены? Это пошло бы на пользу вашей карьере, – Инуи качнулся, и Акуцу приготовился было отодвинуться в сторону, чтобы не мешать грандиозному падению, но тут подоспел Кайдо.  
– Инуи-сэмпай, – прошипел он, хватая начальника за локоть. – Я же сказал, что сам схожу за водой. Акуцу-сан, простите. Его с одной кружки уносит.  
– Ничего, – Акуцу отмахнулся от извинений и перегнулся через прилавок, чтобы похлопать растерявшегося Кавамуру по плечу. – Держись, мужик. Главное, не забывай, что это веселье случается только раз в год, а на следующий день оказывается, что ты единственный трезвый человек с компроматом на целое отделение полиции.  
– О, Кайдо! – удивленно воскликнул Инуи, и Акуцу воспользовался моментом, чтобы сбежать. Заканчивать бонэнкай дракой было практически традицией, а вот начинать все-таки не стоило, как бы ни чесались кулаки начистить высокомерную рожу.  
Он торопливо разулся в узком коридоре и, приподняв норэн, бесшумно скользнул внутрь, стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания. Отдел вовсю праздновал: половина бутылок с шочу на столе уже опустела. Новички наполняли стаканы, старожилы сварливо перекрикивались из угла в угол. Акуцу обошел стайку девочек из административного, собравшихся вокруг Сакуно, и думал пристроиться рядом с дремлющим Мацудой, чтобы потом сделать вид, будто сидел тут с самого начала, но Сэнгоку словно почуял его издали. К сожалению, пьянел напарник так же стремительно, как Инуи, а разговаривать тихо не умел в принципе.  
– Джин! – лохматая рыжая голова оторвалась от стола, и помятое лицо расплылось в улыбке. – Слава Будде, ты пришел. Иди-ка сюда, я тебе налью.  
Акуцу поморщился, но делать было нечего.  
– Не ори, – он подвинул Сэнгоку в сторону и тяжело опустился на подушку рядом. – Добрый вечер, Кентаро-сан.  
Шеф сидел со скучающим видом, подперев подбородок ладонью. Жесткие волосы, обычно приглаженные, торчали во все стороны. На лбу со вчерашнего дня словно прибавилось морщин.  
– Не стесняйся, догоняй. Чем быстрее мы забудем этот год, тем лучше.  
От него сильно пахло алкоголем и табаком, но глаза смотрели из-под набрякших век внимательно и трезво, как на ежедневной утренней летучке.  
– Ты должен со мной выпить, Джин, – Сэнгоку навалился на него всем телом и жалобно заскулил прямо на ухо. – Завтра Рождество, а мне даже встретить его не с кем. Я же зачахну без любви.  
– Чиба продержалась всего два месяца? Да ладно, – Акуцу дернул плечом, но Сэнгоку вцепился в него, как клещ, и отпускать, похоже, не собирался. – Что на этот раз? Пилит ногти по вечерам? Разговаривает во сне?  
– Она не ест! – драматически заявил Сэнгоку. – Ты прикинь? Я ее и по французским ресторанам, и на рыбный рынок за сашими, и к Фундзи на рамен, и что? Ой, Киесуми-сан, я на диете. Ой, Киесуми-сан, я после девяти не ем. Сидит над своим салатиком и улыбается загадочно.  
– Я не знаю, как от тебя это ускользнуло за долгие годы постельных приключений, но женщины вообще-то следят за фигурой, идиот, – вздохнул Акуцу.  
– Ты не понимаешь, Джин, – Сэнгоку взял его за лацкан пиджака и доверительно заглянул в глаза. – мне ее трахать боязно: там же одни кости. Я весь в синяках, вот посмотри…  
Сэнгоку начал задирать рубашку, и Акуцу чуть не подавился маринованной сливой.  
– Да не хочу я смотреть на твои синяки!  
Шеф зафыркал от смеха, но Сэнгоку запутался в собственных руках и быстро успокоился.  
– Я, короче, поразмыслил, и понял: она просто ведьма.  
– Какая еще ведьма? – подал голос шеф.  
– Обыкновенная, с двумя ртами. Днем скромничают, а по ночам подчищают запасы, – голос Сэнгоку становился все тише и неразборчивей. – Мне бабка про таких рассказывала, так что меня не проведешь, я все знаю…  
– И где у нее этот второй рот? Может, в этом есть свои преимущества, если ты понимаешь, о чем я? – спросил шеф, прикрывая губы пальцами. Глаза у него весело заблестели, и Акуцу неодобрительно покачал головой.  
В этот момент горячая ладонь опустилась ему на затылок и слабо похлопала.  
– Вот прямо тут. Под волосами прячут, стервы, – убежденно заявил Сэнгоку и уронил голову Акуцу на плечо, глубоко и ровно задышав.  
Акуцу аккуратно подтолкнул его назад и уложил на пол, подсунув под голову свернутый пиджак. Сэнгоку тут же повернулся на бок и засопел, приоткрыв рот. Акуцу повернулся к столу и приложился к стакану с шочу. Думать о том, что пьяного напарника придется потом везти домой и укладывать так, чтобы Дана утром об него не споткнулась, было откровенно лень.  
– У вас хорошее партнерство, – заметил шеф. – Больше не жалеешь, что к тебе приставили именно Сэнгоку?  
– Если жалеть обо всем, что пошло не так, – Акуцу философски пожал плечами, – не хватит даже токийского времени.  
– К слову о времени. Как продвигается ваше расследование? Я надеюсь, ты не просто так сегодня опоздал? – шеф закурил и кивнул на стакан Акуцу. – Пей, пей, не стесняйся. Сегодня праздник конца года, завтра никто ни о чем не вспомнит.  
Акуцу быстро взглянул на шефа, но тот щурился, разглядывая сизые кольца дыма, вяло поднимающиеся к потолку.  
– Хорошо бы никто не вспомнил о том, что у нас появился подозреваемый, над которым организованные дрожат уже который месяц.  
– В шестом отделе никто не умеет пить, так что даже если они ненароком что-то услышат, можешь не волноваться, похмелье будет слишком сильным.  
Акуцу повертел стакан в руках и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Боюсь, похмелье не спасет, Кентаро-сан. Как только Тэзука пронюхает, что я раскопал, придет директива сверху и мы опять будем кланяться и благодарить за неоценимую помощь. У этой суки нюх на такие вещи.  
Шеф задумчиво промычал что-то и затих. На противоположном конце стола кто-то произнес тост, стаканы с нестройным стуком опустились на стол, и грянул смех. Акуцу подхватил с тарелки Сэнгоку инари-суши. Тофу был сочным и в меру сладким, рис – как всегда у Кавамуры – необычайно вкусным, и на мгновение он позволил себе ни о чем не волноваться.  
– Ты сможешь раздобыть всю необходимую информацию самостоятельно? – неожиданно спросил шеф.  
Акуцу сделал вид, что задумался. Кентаро Минами был слишком проницательным, и раскрывать ему свои карты не стоило в любом случае.  
– Будет нелегко, но не то, чтобы невозможно, – в итоге сказал он.  
– Тогда не волнуйся, – шеф потрепал Акуцу по плечу и хищно улыбнулся. – Даже киборгов иногда отправляют на техобслуживание.

 **31 декабря**  
Утро Акуцу началось с маленькой детской коленки, ударившей его в подбородок. По праздникам Дана поднималась затемно, пробиралась к нему в футон и сосредоточенно, тихо, как мышка, ждала, пока он проснется. На этот раз она умудрилась уснуть сама, и Акуцу с чистой совестью отомстил за преждевременное пробуждение, пощекотав ее круглые розовые пятки.  
Потом была обязательная сонная карута в пижамах, составление плана на день, выбор храма для хацумодэ и торжественная распаковка дзюбако с новогодними лакомствами. Мать сидела на диване, непривычно домашняя и доступная в теплом халате и мягком пледе, наброшенном на плечи. Волосы, собранные в низкий узел на затылке, обрамляли усталое лицо, и Акуцу неожиданно для себя поцеловал ее в пробор, проходя мимо.  
– Папа! – Дана закончила сражаться с огромной креветкой и сложила руки на груди. – Ты забыл самое главное!  
– Да что ты говоришь, – хмыкнул Акуцу, надевая куртку. – Это что же, госпожа принцесса?  
Дочь покачала головой и требовательно протянула руку:  
– Отосидама, папа. Ну что ты как маленький!  
– Тебе срочно?  
– Очень срочно.  
– Очень-очень?  
Препирательства на эту тему тоже были обязательной частью новогодней программы. Дана всегда настаивала на том, чтобы получить свой конверт с деньгами утром, а вечером, краснея, вручала ему небольшой подарок.  
– Папа, не будь занудой, – Дана едва сдерживала смех и смешно надувала щеки, стараясь казаться сердитой.  
– Ладно, иди сюда, – Акуцу достал бумажник и вынул конверт в праздничную красно-белую клетку. Два темно-синих конверта с карпами остались лежать во внутреннем отделении.  
– Ты хорошо вела себя в этом году? – он присел на корточки перед дочерью и протянул ей конверт, но отпустил не сразу.  
Дана ненадолго задумалась, но потом уверенно кивнула. Два кудрявых хвостика на макушке подпрыгнули в такт.  
– Слушалась Юки-сан?  
– Никаких претензий с этой стороны, – подала голос мать.  
– Хорошо. Тогда последний и самый главный вопрос, – Дана заулыбалась, и Акуцу невольно улыбнулся в ответ. – Кто любит тебя больше всех на свете?  
– Папа, – Дана подставила лоб для поцелуя и спрятала конверт в карман платья. – Ты же не опоздаешь?  
– Ни в коем случае, госпожа принцесса.

***

У входа в "Гору" царила непривычная суматоха. Малышня с багровыми от напряжения лицами двигала туда-сюда увесистые кадомацу, Ишида вытирал вспотевшее лицо и лысину полотенцем, раздавая команды.  
– Камио, правее! Да чтоб тебя, не туда правее, а направо!  
– Сюда?  
– Ты какой рукой дрочишь, засранец? Правой?! Туда и двигай!  
– Он не дрочит, он стесняется. А на журналы в комбини смотреть не стесняется. Хотя в комбини люди, будет стыдно, если заметят. Дома никто не заметит, я все равно сплю. Даже если не сплю, зачем стесняться? Я вот не стесняюсь, дед сказал, что это нормально. Если дед сказал, что нормально, можно не стесняться. Добрый день, Акуцу. Правда ведь, дрочить – это нормально?  
Ишида беспомощно оглянулся на Акуцу и развел руками.  
– Я не знаю, что с ним делать.  
– А разве с ним надо что-то делать? – засмеялся Акуцу. – Здоровый пацан растет, я никаких проблем не вижу. Вон, кадомацу ровно поставил. Камио, подвинь чуть-чуть подальше от двери. Ага, вот так. Идите оба сюда.  
Приблудыши подошли, неотличимые на первый взгляд в своих одинаковых куртках. Камио спрятал руки в задние карманы джинсов и смотрел на Акуцу искоса, недоверчиво, то и дело шмыгая покрасневшим носом. Шинджи стоял ровно, из длинных, не по размеру, рукавов торчали только кончики пальцев.  
– Дайте сюда руки. Не бойтесь, не кусаюсь.  
Они переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами и, отряхнув ладони о штаны, протянули Акуцу две худые растопыренные пятерни. Он достал из бумажника конверты с карпами и вручил мальчишкам.  
– С Новым Годом, оболтусы. Это на еду и школьные принадлежности. Камио, если понадобится журнал, я тебе принесу в следующий раз. Шинджи, если потратишь все на сладости, останешься без зубов.  
Ишида, улыбаясь, шлепнул остолбеневшую парочку полотенцем по задницам и прикрикнул:  
– Поблагодарите Акуцу, недоросли!  
Камио и Шинджи подпрыгнули и торопливо поклонились, что-то неразборчиво пробурчав. Акуцу растрепал Камио волосы и повернулся к Ишиде:  
– Дед сегодня дома?  
– Куда ж ему деться. На кухне колдует, заходи смело.

***

Дед стоял спиной к двери над грилем-конро и задумчиво вертел в пальцах здоровенный нож. На столе вяло подергивал усиками огромный омар. Акуцу негромко постучал, прежде чем заговорить: на всякий случай. Реакция у деда всегда была до ужаса быстрой. Ужас главным образом заключался в том, что дед сначала реагировал и только потом проверял, на что именно.  
– Тачибана-сан.  
Тачибана Киппей, не оборачиваясь, приветственно махнул рукой. Нож тускло блеснул, сделал еще один едва заметный взгляду оборот и воткнулся в стол рядом с омаром.  
– Заходи, Джин. Давно не виделись. Как там Цубаки с Даной?  
– Все хорошо, спасибо. Я заезжал к вам в прошлом месяце, но не застал.  
– Ишида мне говорил, да, – Тачибана поставил на угли маленькую, почерневшую от времени кастрюльку и принялся неторопливо помешивать содержимое. Мгновение спустя Акуцу почувствовал насыщенный аромат густого соевого соуса и невольно сглотнул слюну.  
– Спасибо, что присматриваешь за пацанами, – Тачибана улыбнулся вполоборота. – Мои ребята сами только вчера бриться начали, никакой надежды на них.  
– Не за что, Тачибана-сан. – Акуцу присел на табуретку у стола и протянул к грилю ладони – погреться.  
Угли потрескивали, в кастрюльке побулькивал соус, омар на столе шевелился время от времени, и хитиновые пластины его панциря уныло стучали друг о друга.  
– Выкладывай зачем пришел, – наконец, сказал Тачибана. – Вижу, что не просто так.  
Акуцу поморщился, но отступать было некуда.  
– Мне нужно знать, где ошивается один парень.  
– Один парень – понятие растяжимое.  
– Кирихара Акая, – деревянная ложка замерла в кастрюльке, и Акуцу, вздохнув, продолжил. – Лейтенант Риккай.  
– Риккай не скрывают своего адреса, – заметил Тачибана. – Телефонный справочник тебе в помощь, Джин.  
– Я не собираюсь лезть к ним в логово, Тачибана-сан. Чем меньше внимания я привлеку, тем лучше. Кирихара проходит главным подозреваемым по одному моему делу, а чем там занимается его семейка, меня не интересует.  
– Ты что, думаешь, у тебя получится допросить приемыша трех Демонов так, что они об этом не узнают? – Тачибана покачал головой. – Не замечал в тебе такого оптимизма.  
– Он торчок. Пока еще функциональный. У него есть свои привычки, и то, как он им следует, по рассказам больше всего напоминает одержимость. Если я что-то знаю о функциональных торчках и одержимости, где-то в Токио должно быть место, куда он ходит регулярно. Кроме главного офиса Риккай само собой.  
– Кирихара, говоришь… – Тачибана почесал шрам в середине лба и раздраженно прищелкнул языком. – Психованный ублюдок. Никакого самоконтроля, да и в очередь за мозгами при рождении забыл встать. На кой тебе это сдалось, Джин?  
Перед глазами почему-то возникла искалеченная рука Намикавы, сжимающая новогодний конверт в бело-красную клетку.  
– У меня нет выбора, – фраза сама соскочила с языка, привычно и удобно, оставляя за собой неприятное затхлое послевкусие.  
– Выбора нет у этого омара, Джин, – Тачибана с треском откромсал голову и клешни, запустил руку внутрь, вынимая скользкие, отливающие перламутром внутренности. – А перед тобой столько дорог, только успевай выбрать. Ты можешь расследовать свое дело, а можешь не расследовать. Можешь остаться в своем отделе, а можешь перейти к этой вашей ледяной суке, как ее там, запамятовал. Можешь и вовсе уволиться, продать квартиру и уехать с дочерью на Окинаву. На юге всегда отличная погода, да и люди добрее.  
– Как у вас все просто, – горько произнес Акуцу. – По-вашему, нет ни долгов, ни обязательств, ничего? Иди, куда глаза глядят, и делай, что хочешь?  
Тачибана захохотал: громко, обидно, демонстративно утирая глаза рукавом.  
– Давай-ка, мальчик, расскажи деду про долги и обязательства. Кому это ты успел задолжать в свои тридцать с небольшим, а?  
– Я должен своей дочери, – Акуцу скрипнул зубами. – Вы же должны это понимать, Тачибана-сан.  
– И что ты ей должен? Квартиру? Машину? Нет, погоди-ка, дай угадаю: диплом Тодай?  
– Мать прицелилась на Васэду, – признался Акуцу.  
– Цубаки всегда была амибициозной, – ностальгически улыбнулся Тачибана, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, но тут же открыл их снова и махнул в сторону Акуцу окровавленным ножом. – Тем не менее, ты не Цубаки. Не так она тебя воспитывала.  
– Мне больше не к кому обратиться, Тачибана-сан, – серьезно сказал Акуцу и низко опустил голову, уперевшись руками в широко расставленные колени. – У вас тоже есть выбор, но я прошу вас сделать его в мою пользу. Пожалуйста.  
Кровь прилила к вискам, запульсировала отчаянно и часто. Акуцу зажмурился, ожидая вердикта.  
Тачибана шумно выдохнул и присел рядом, вытирая руки полотенцем. Черные с алым татуировки на его пальцах потеряли былую яркость, чернила просочились в трещины и складки, впитались в смуглую кожу и расползлись по ней, словно кто-то пролил воду на рисовую бумагу и превратил рисунок тушью в акварель. Затупились львиные когти, машинально отметил про себя Акуцу и зажмурился, когда в глазах защипало. Наверное, от дыма.  
– Если мне что и осталось выбрать, так это цвет кимоно, – негромко сказал Тачибана. – Посмотрим, что можно сделать, Джин.  
На решетке гриля шипела, беспомощно истекая соком, спинка омара.

***

Ночь на первое число выдалась морозной. Дыхание превращалось в пушистые прозрачные облака и улетало вверх, в перевернутый бархатный колодец черного неба. Луна висела, зацепившись за изогнутые рога демона-защитника, присевшего на краю храмовой крыши.  
Гулкий колокольный звон разносился по округе, перекрывая людской гомон, отдавался внутри ледяной дрожью, вибрировал на зубах.  
– Папа, – приглушенным голосом спросила Дана, приставив руки в пушистых варежках к уху Акуцу. – А почему колокол звонит так долго?  
Акуцу потерся носом о румяную щеку дочери и ответил так же негромко, словно обменял секрет на секрет:  
– Монахи бьют в колокол сто восемь раз. Кто услышит все удары в новогоднюю ночь, избавится от грехов.  
– И я тоже? – невнятно спросила Дана, уткнувшись лицом в шарф Акуцу.  
– И ты тоже что?  
– Я тоже избавлюсь от грехов?  
Акуцу почувствовал, как горло сдавила невыносимая, мучительная нежность, и на глазах выступили слезы.  
– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, госпожа принцесса, – шепнул он, целуя дочку в висок. – Ты ни в чем не виновата.  
Январский воздух оглушительно пах ладаном. Когда прозвучал последний удар колокола, Токио сделал первый шаг в новый год – чистый и беззаботный, как свежевыпавший снег.

 **31 декабря**  
Хетэй был создан для развлечений.  
Каждая встреча лишь сильнее убеждала Маруи в этом: даже совещание по поводу наркоторговли закончилось вечером с большим количеством бесплатной выпивки.  
– Прежде всего я хочу поблагодарить Хетэй за гостеприимство, – начал Юкимура без предупреждения, не вставая с места. Поднявшийся Атобэ на секунду растерялся, но улыбнулся и жестом пригласил Юкимуру продолжать. – Я рад, что мы вступаем в новый год вместе. Риккай выполнит свои обещания, – Маруи задрал голову, – и я не сомневаюсь, что Хетэй поступит так же. Давайте поднимем бокалы за будущее и за традиции, которые мы чтим.  
– Лучше и не скажешь, – поддержал Атобэ. – Уверен, это будет прекрасный год, и мы все получим нечто более ценное, чем прибыль, – он кинул взгляд на Санаду, – наслаждение от работы с профессионалами.  
Юкимура уезжал в Бразилию, и контактировать с ним Атобэ наверняка придется через Санаду, ведь Янаги скорее всего будет отсиживаться в особняке, копаясь в бумажках и счетах. Немногие назвали бы общение с вакагаширой Риккай "наслаждением", так что шутку Маруи оценил. Санада ответил тяжелым взглядом, которого боялись не только новички, но Атобэ подробностей жизни в додзе явно не знал. Маруи до сих пор не верил, что Хетэй управляет человек, чья ослепительная улыбка больше подходила для рекламы зубной пасты.  
– Поехали? – предложила Джакал.  
– Ну нет, это невежливо, – ухмыльнулся Маруи. – Атобэ обидется.  
– Так я и поверила, что ты заботишься о нежных чувствах Атобэ, – Джакал указала взглядом на бокал в руках Маруи.  
– Что ты! За нежные чувства Атобэ я не переживаю. Без меня найдутся желающие позаботиться. А почему ты не…  
– Я за рулем. Если ты забыл.  
– Пора нам завести шофера, – сказал Маруи и, уткнувшись в бокал, следил за реакцией. А еще собаку и домик на побережье. – Кирихару, например?  
Джакал сложила руки на груди.  
– Даже если этого придурка уже собрали обратно, в здравом уме я с ним в машину не сяду. Ладно... Хочешь остаться?  
– Ненадолго? – он жалостливо опустил уголки рта и заглянул в потрясающие темные глаза, которые Джакал ожидаемо закатила.  
Она и не представляла, как отчаянно Маруи ждал Шанса.  
Получив желаемое, Юкимура на время оставил Джакал в покое, так что они с Маруи снова работали в команде. С одной стороны, это было здорово. Но с другой… Маруи, конечно, ценил годы, проведенные вместе, но не отказался бы от дня повторного знакомства, потому что пока все попытки вывести дружбу на новый уровень не выдерживали даже внутренней критики.  
Что он мог?  
Стоя в пробке, "неожиданно" заметить ее невероятную красоту? Темные волосы, необычные глаза, чувственные губы?  
Признаться, что чуть не схлопотал дыру в боку, засмотревшись на ее задницу во время недавней разборки с хозяином клуба?  
Или, может, позвать в ресторан? Поразить изысканными блюдами человека, с которым несколько недель ел рис из вазы, ведь другой посуды в первой после додзе съемной квартире не нашлось?  
Чем он мог удивить Джакал после того, как однажды сказал, что теперь принадлежит Риккай?  
Черт. Все было… непросто. Но Маруи не хотел расставаться с ней сейчас, когда наконец-то выдалась возможность забыть о работе. Тем более, скоро Джакал снова придется ехать в Бразилию – сопровождать Юкимуру. Обхаживать ее мать, лидера картеля, мог только кумичо якудза.  
Маруи очнулся от тычка в ребра: Джакал двинула не глядя, но, конечно, попала.  
Перед ними стоял Ошитари Юуши, все еще напряженный и бледный, словно вечеринка тяготила его так же, как совещание. Маруи едва не застонал. Ошитари показался ему самым скучным типом на земле. Он, естественно, заведовал в Хетэй деньгами. Кажется, все счетоводы вели себя одинаково: и Ошитари, и Янаги всю встречу просидели очень прямо, словно боялись пошевелиться, лишь изредка четким движением поправляли очки. На столе перед Ошитари лежал блокнот, но он так и не сделал никаких записей, а только монотонно выдавал очереди цифр: первый аванс полностью предоставляет Хетэй, нужно определиться с суммой, перевести на счет в Японии, перевести на второй счет в Бразилии, часть передать наличными – и все это подробно, и не один раз, и с ужасным кансайским акцентом, медленно и с длинными паузами, словно Ошитари опасался, что собеседники его не поймут. Боже!  
Так Гакуто и надо. Сам Гакуто, кстати, на совещании не появился, что не могло не радовать.  
– Джакал, вы обворожительны, – произнес Ошитари, склоняясь к протянутой руке. – Никогда не думал, что встречу такую красоту в… нашей сфере деятельности.  
– Спасибо? – ответила Джакал неуверенно. Маруи, откровенно говоря, тоже недоумевал.  
– Знаете, как говорят в моем любимом фильме? "Весь мир рушится, а мы выбрали это время, чтобы влюбиться".  
– Вот это да, – протянул Маруи, придвигаясь ближе, – Джакал, по-моему, Ошитари только что…  
– Я понимаю по-японски, – перебила Джакал, безошибочно угадав намерение Маруи развить тему. – У вас остались какие-то вопросы? – вежливо поинтересовалась она у Ошитари.  
– О нет, нет. Мне повезло, что именно вы будете моим напарником, – ответил Ошитари.  
Маруи поперхнулся. Шампанское в Хетэй оказалось чересчур игристым.  
Перед встречей Санада просил обойтись без фокусов, но в Хетэй нашлись свои клоуны, да и само совещание больше походило на представление, Атобэ просто хотел увидеть людей, которые будут претворять в жизнь его схему. То, что схема принадлежала ему, стало ясно еще пару дней назад, когда Юкимура выдал подробные указания.  
В Риккай так не работали. Наркотики они раскидывали по своей сети: не особо большой, но стабильной. Маруи собирал ее своими руками и был знаком с каждым дилером. Теперь весь путь был поделен на участки, за каждый из которых отвечал конкретный человек. Маруи знал лишь то, что ему полагается встречать поставки в порту, а затем передавать товар Шишидо. В принципе, этих данных пока было достаточно. Их дело – выполнять приказы. Чем раньше начнешь планировать, тем больше идеальных вариантов рано или поздно полетит в мусорное ведро.  
Разговор не клеился, но Ошитари и не думал уходить. Он рассматривал Джакал с таким восторгом в глазах, что Маруи стало неловко. А еще зачесались кулаки. Он задрал подбородок и демонстративно уставился поверх плеча Ошитари, всем видом выражая скуку.  
И тут же об этом пожалел.  
Офис Хетэй, монстр из стекла и блестящего металла, по сравнению с тесными кабинетами уличных боссов и темными каморками в клубах имел один существенный недостаток: плохие вести здесь распространялись на редкость стремительно.  
Выскочивший из лифта Гакуто прошелся по залу, как тайфун. Поздоровался с Атобэ, который, опершись локтем на спинку кресла Санады, следил за его разговором с Шишидо. Кивнул Кабаджи. Шепнул что-то на ухо Хиеши, тот цыкнул и покачал головой.  
– Всем привет, – сказал Гакуто, подойдя наконец к ним. Он оглядел Маруи с ног до головы.  
– Здравствуй, – отозвался Ошитари. – Не ожидал тебя увидеть.  
– Не мог же я пропустить веселье, – пожал плечами Гакуто.  
– На совещание не позвали, решил зайти хотя бы на вечеринку? – не сдержался Маруи, возвращая внимательный взгляд.  
– У меня были дела. Знаешь, реальные дела, – процедил Гакуто. – Ох, жара, – потянув с шеи платок, он запрокинул голову, будто внезапно нашел на потолке какого-нибудь сраного Микеланджело. Маруи подавил желание вцепиться в расписанную татуировками шею. Он не симпатизировал Хетэй, но лично Гакуто считал наглым выскочкой, который только и умел, что получать деньги от достижений отца и деда.  
– Гакуто, – аккуратно позвал Ошитари, – пожалуйста, не позорься перед нашей гостьей.  
– Юуши, – присвистнул Гакуто. – Какие манеры, настоящий джентльмен! Только не говори мне…  
Он охнул и прижал ладонь к сердцу, затем дотронулся до локтя Джакал, привлекая внимание.  
– Джакал, я вижу, Юуши покорен. Но он у нас очень скромный, поэтому скажи, как завоевать твое сердце?  
Маруи сжал зубы и ненавязчиво приобнял Джакал за талию.  
– Путь к ее сердцу, – сказал он, – лежит через мой желудок.  
Давным-давно Маруи видел, как одного несчастного за секунду повалили на пол и размозжили пальцы ботинком. Возможно, тогда он блевал не зря и знанием придется воспользоваться.  
– Как удачно, – засветился Гакуто, но руку все-таки убрал. – Юуши же печет целыми днями. Джакал, эти его круассаны…  
– Она больше по белому мясу, – ляпнул Маруи и подобрался, ожидая тычка.  
Его не последовало. Джакал чуть отвела голову в сторону от него. Плохой знак.  
– Я буду счастлив угостить вас своей выпечкой, – сказал Ошитари. – Возможно, вы согласитесь встретиться со мной на чашечку кофе?  
– Возможно, – ответила Джакал, но Маруи словно окатили ледяной водой.  
Гакуто похабно поиграл бровями, но не дал Маруи возможности отреагировать:  
– Ну, как вы посовещались? Атобэ предупреждал, что мне надо будет учить кого-то отмывать деньги. Кто у вас занимается финансами, кроме Янаги?  
– Я, – ответил Маруи.  
Гакуто нахмурился.  
– А кто будет принимать товар и расплачиваться с бразильцами?  
– Тоже я. Какие-то проблемы? – оскалился Маруи, все еще злой от того, что повел себя как свинья на глазах Джакал.  
– Ну, явно не у меня, – бросил Гакуто. – Это у вас, в Риккай, мало людей.  
– У нас, в Риккай, – улыбнулся Маруи, – скорее много людей, которым хватает мозгов разбираться сразу в нескольких вещах.  
– О, я вижу, – Гакуто закивал и будто невзначай бросил взгляд туда, где собралась верхушка. Атобэ, буквально выражаясь, был окружен Демонами, но Маруи не собирался объяснять устройство Риккай. Гакуто и сам прекрасно все знал.  
Маруи отсалютовал Юкимуре, когда поймал его взгляд. Кумичо ободряюще улыбнулся. Спокойный и собранный, он даже здесь казался хозяином. Слегка перегнувшись через него, Санада что-то говорил Атобэ. Они оба посмотрели на часы, и Атобэ расплылся в улыбке. У Маруи была в запасе похожая – для случаев, когда ему подавали любимое пирожное. Правда, Маруи еще и облизывался. Атобэ сдержался, но во всех его жестах проглядывало любопытство и уверенность в том, что он не встретит отказа. Санада лишь усмехался. Ох, босс, кажется, тебя ждут веселые деньки.  
– Действительно, я погорячился, обвиняя Хетэй в узкой специализации, – сказал Маруи и замолк, давая Гакуто шанс понаблюдать за начальством. – Уверен, Атобэ-сан играет на всех фронтах.  
Джакал не произнесла ни слова, только глубоко вздохнула и вывернулась из несомненно чисто дружеского объятия.  
– Я просто приятно удивлен, – поспешил оправдаться Маруи, – что Хетэй оказался таким любвеобильным.  
– Чего?.. – взорвался Гакуто, прищурившись.  
В словаре, блядь, посмотри.  
Маруи тоже шагнул вперед, заметив боковым зрением, что на них обратил внимание Санада. Ну, без фокусов не получилось. Это была вина не только Маруи, но он хотел разобраться в проблеме до конца, если Гакуто хватит смелости.  
– Что ж, приятно было с вами пообщаться, – Ошитари будто не замечал назревающего скандала. – Я пойду.  
– Я тоже, – ответила Джакал, игнорируя ищущий взгляд Маруи. – Мне уже стоит собираться в аэропорт.  
– Какой аэропорт? – напрягся Маруи, тут же забыв о Гакуто.  
Джакал повернулась, немного раздраженная и немного грустная, такая красивая, что Маруи потерял дар речи.  
– Мы с кумичо улетаем завтра.


	4. Chapter 4

**8 января**  
– Вот же дебил, – ласково улыбнулся Маруи, сбрасывая скорость.  
"Не привлекать внимания", по мнению Кирихары, означало приплясывать на обочине, нетерпеливо вертеть головой, а заметив машину, замахать руками и припустить навстречу прямо по проезжей части.  
– Привет-привет, Маруи-сан, – заорал он, едва забравшись в салон. – Классно, что вы позвонили! Куда едем? А? Фига у вас тачка! Пипец высоко.  
Маруи закатил глаза, хотя мельтешение Кирихары, который одновременно дергал ремень безопасности, пялился в навигатор и зачем-то подпрыгивал на сидении, удивительным образом развеяло скопившееся напряжение.  
– Ну, и как твои дела?  
Ответ даже не требовался. Кирихара улыбался во все зубы, двигался легко и быстро и всюду совал свой нос, сросшийся, кстати, правильно и аккуратно. Должно быть, кости у него были резиновые: уж сколько раз Санада их ломал, а Кирихаре все нипочем.  
– Жесть, – протянул он, – думал, сдохну у этого мудоз...  
– Ой, Кирихара такой молодец, – раздался голос сзади, и между сидениями вынырнула голова молчавшего до сих пор Нио. – Золото, а не пациент. Почти не плакал.  
Он взлохматил Кирихаре волосы, от чего тот резко шарахнулся в сторону.  
– Эй, – воскликнул Маруи, чувствуя непреодолимое желание если не защитить Кирихару, то заткнуть Нио. – А как же клятва Гиппократа?  
– Чего-чего? – удивленно прищурился Нио. – Придумают же… Шучу, Бунта, что ты сразу глаза закатываешь! Я знаю, что такое клятва Гиппократа. Слышал, когда в морге работал, что студенты болтали. Свиньи, кстати, еще те. Мало мне было кишок, так еще их блевотина…  
– Блядь, Нио, – покачал головой Маруи. – Ты себе не представляешь, как я рад, что мы редко видимся.  
– Дружище, – Нио придвинулся ближе, словно собрался пересесть к Кирихаре на колени, – это слова человека с открытой медицинской страховкой.  
– К тебе я приду только когда заболею бубонной чумой, – пообещал Маруи, кривясь от чужого дыхания на шее. Впервые монструозная машина Джакал показалась ему недостаточно огромной: может, пора уже переходить на лимузин? – Во всех других случаях лучше в больницу для бездомных. Серьезно. Там не страшно.  
– Спасибо, – Нио кокетливо вздохнул.  
На его дальнейшие попытки завязать разговор Маруи отвечал молчанием, памятуя, что на любую тему Нио имел в запасе миллион мерзких историй, которыми с особым удовольствием делился с теми, кто слушать их не хотел.  
Кирихара тоже притих, задумчиво уткнувшись носом в стекло. Это сколько же надо просидеть взаперти, чтобы с искренним интересом разглядывать грязные подворотни, заваленные серым снегом вперемешку с разномастным мусором?

***

– Вроде здесь, – сказал Маруи, еще раз сверившись с планом на помятой салфетке, хотя подробные инструкции не очень-то помогли. Раздолбанные бараки вросли друг в друга, с первого взгляда нагоняя тоску и неслабую тревогу. Казалось, жить здесь не могло ни одно живое существо, но Маруи знал точно: обитателей хватает. Более того, сейчас они все пристально наблюдали.  
Он погасил свет в салоне.  
Наверное, стоило пойти вместе с Кирихарой. Все же первое задание, да еще и с Нио, но существовали на свете вещи, которые Маруи ненавидел всей душой, и уж если выпал шанс оказать подальше от доктора, когда тот будет вынимать органы из злых и нехороших ребят, было глупо им не воспользоваться.  
Нио улыбался, полоска зубов сверкала в сумраке салона, что вкупе с растрепанным и ленивым видом создавало образ хиппи, собравшегося на дружескую сходку, а Кирихара так горел жаждой деятельности, что даже компания доктора его совершенно не смущала.  
– Ладно, валите, – кивнул Маруи. В конце концов, впереди у него и так не самая приятная ночка.  
– Мы мигом! – заверил Нио. – Одна нога здесь, другая там. Третью в багажник положим. Ничего не вижу, дружище, – пропел он, когда перед глазами возник кулак Маруи с поднятым средним пальцем. – Очень темно.  
– Пусть тебя ведет твоя фантазия, – предложил Маруи.  
Он отъехал за поворот, но глушить двигатель не стал. Конспирация пострадала, но в непредвиденной ситуации несколько секунд могли спасти ему жизнь. Поглядывая в боковое зеркало, Маруи принялся перечитывать сообщения от Джакал.  
Вылетели, на месте, нормально, занята, нормально, заткнись, вечером, нормально.  
Он быстро набрал новое сообщение, в красках описав окружающую дыру. Джакал не одобряла подобной болтовни, но Маруи хотел, чтобы она знала, чем он занимается. Правда, рассказывать в последнее время приходилось очень аккуратно.  
События развивались предсказуемо: Янаги заперся в особняке, едва Юкимура покинул страну, а Санада проводил в Хетэй почти весь день, чему Маруи, если честно, даже радовался: детали можно было уточнять у него, а не общаться напрямую с Ошитари.  
Очкарик пока не возглавил рейтинг "Ублюдки Хетэй", но прикладывал все усилия. Словно издеваясь, на следующее утро после совещания он реально прислал обещанные круассаны. Взволнованный и расстроенный, Маруи сожрал их все, но дорога в аэропорт от этого слаще не стала. Самолет не отменили, Джакал улетела, а он остался выполнять указания ее нового поклонника.  
Маруи выронил телефон, когда позади вдруг раздался резкий треск, и схватился за руль, готовый уезжать. В подворотню, толкая перед собой тележку из супермаркета, завернул Кирихара, а за ним прогулочным шагом следовал Нио.  
– А чего такси к подъезду не вызвали? – зашипел Маруи, обнаружив себя уже рядом с ними. – Совсем мозги растеряли?  
– Нет, – радостно ответил Нио, – лично у нас все на месте. Нервный ты, Бунта. Нельзя так. Вредно для здоровья.  
– Пошел в машину, – рявкнул Маруи, дав Кирихаре знак укладывать контейнеры на заднее сидение. – Это что за фокусы? – спросил он, выбравшись на трассу. – Договаривались через час и тихо. Тихо, идиоты!  
– Ну, с наркозом было бы дольше, – отозвался Нио, снова выскочив, как черт из табакерки. – Но не хотелось возиться. Я вообще-то не сидел перед телефоном, ожидая твоего звонка. У меня, между прочим, намечена вечеринка. Но так и быть, можете присоединиться. Ягю придет.  
Маруи не успел решить, что же в Нио самое мерзкое: шуточки или друзья – как тот принялся ритмично постукивать длинными ногтями по пластмассовым крышкам.  
– Господи боже, – застонал Маруи и включил радио.  
Нио Масахару появился в Риккай до Маруи, а похвастаться таким фактом могли немногие. Ходили слухи, что Санада лично привез его из Кобэ после того, как Нио виртуозно заштопал Ураяму чуть ли не при свете настольной лампы и тлеющей сигареты. Да, хирургом Нио был от бога, но из идеологических соображений не пользовался наркозом, если пациент был еще в сознании. Как человек с низким болевым порогом, Маруи отчаянно надеялся попасть на стол Нио, лишь оказавшись при смерти.  
– Ну, не болей больше, Акая, – сказал Нио, когда они за рекордно быстрое время домчались на другой конец города, – но если что, заходи. Я всегда рад тебя видеть. До новых встреч, Бунта, – попрощался он, но просидел в машине все время, пока безликие помощники разбирались с грузом.  
– Доктор, – прошептал Кирихара после нескольких минут тишины.  
– Хуектор, – отозвался Маруи.  
– Вечеринка, – не унимался Кирихара.  
Они переглянулись и молча кивнули друг другу. Лучше не шутить про ужин и контейнеры, если не уверен насчет доли шутки.  
Маруи вроде как полагалось воспитывать в молодом поколении уважение к старшим, но от Нио его самого каждый раз передергивало, хотя справедливости ради стоило признать – месяц в душегубке пошел Кирихаре на пользу. Да что там, упакованный в новый костюм, посвежевший и улыбчивый, он выглядел настоящим красавцем, его больше не тянуло окатить холодной водой, а потом долго и с чувством бить по щекам. Маруи и не подозревал, насколько обрадуется, увидев это чудовище с хлипким самоконтролем в адекватном состоянии.  
Но вот с манерами все еще была беда.  
– Эй! – замычал Маруи, когда Кирихара запихал обертку от гамбургера в бардачок. – С собой заберешь. Джакал меня убьет, если найдет крошки.  
– За крошки убьет, а за почки – нет? – нахмурился Кирихара.  
– Про почки-то она не узнает. Не узнает ведь?  
– Нет, – решительно кивнул Кирихара, расплываясь в улыбке. Маруи фыркнул. И вот таким детям, радующимся общему секрету, они поручают черт знает что.  
– Ты где сейчас?  
– В додзе, – Кирихара задрал подбородок. – Я сам так решил. Чтобы снизить вероятность влияния нежелательных факторов во время реабилитации.  
– Ого! – присвистнул Маруи. – Сам додумался или кто-то сказал? Да ладно, знаю я, кто такое мог сказать. Как с боссом?  
– Вижу его только утром на тренировке, – пожал плечами Кирихара, – если он ночует в додзе. Ну и это, – он дернул ногой и скривился так, словно сожрал лимон и заел имбирем. – Я типа виноват. И все такое.  
– Больше не будешь? – поддел Маруи.  
– Неа, – пообещал Кирихара.  
В бордели его пока не возвращали, памятуя, чем это закончилось в предыдущий раз, так что попытка вполне могла увенчаться успехом.  
– А вы как, Маруи-сан?  
– По-всякому, – уклончиво ответил Маруи. – Ребята в Хетэй как-то чудно все делают.  
– Не по уму? – с видом эксперта спросил Кирихара.  
– По уму, – вынужден был признать Маруи. – Но через жопу.  
Он не собирался вдаваться в подробности, но Кирихара и сам уже утратил интерес.  
– Есть вести от Юкимуры-сан? – спросил он будто невзначай, остервенело почесывая лоб. Маруи всегда поражало, с каким восторгом Кирихара смотрел на кумичо. Отношения в группировке предполагали чувства, близкие к родственным, но в случае с Кирихарой они были совершенно искренними.  
– Они там всего неделю. Непонятно, когда вернутся… Скучаешь?  
– Ничего я не скучаю, – возмутился покрасневший Кирихара.  
– А я вот скучаю, – признался Маруи.  
– Понятное дело! – закивал Кирихара. – Вы же с Джакал-сан всегда вместе. А в Риккай тоже вместе пришли? С самого детства готовились, да?  
Кирихара сжал кулаки и побоксировал перед собой, видимо, изображая их детство, каким он его себе представлял.  
– А как же, – ответил Маруи, вгрызаясь в гамбургер, мигом утративший вкус. – Думаешь, легко к нам попасть?  
– Не знаю, – Кирихара пожал плечами.– Я просто пришел.  
– Ты пришел и сказал, что наваляешь Санаде, а потом станешь вакагаширой при Юкимуре, – напомнил Маруи. – Это не простое появление, скажу я тебе.  
– Круто было? – нахохлился Кирихара.  
– Чума, – заверил Маруи. – Не помню, когда Демоны еще так ржали.  
– Чего? Так и будет.  
– Охереть планы на жизнь, – вздохнул Маруи.  
Кирихара громко втянул колу через трубочку.

***

В порту было тихо и мирно: свет прожекторов полосами висел в воздухе, волны мерно облизывали пирс, по пустым набережным гулял холодный ветер – короче, никаких признаков того, что указания начали выполнять. Маруи немного потоптался возле машины, а успокоившись, направился к неприметному зданию.  
Начальник порта нашелся в кабинете, за клубами вонючего сигаретного дыма и стеной тупых охранников.  
– Харада-сан, – улыбнулся Маруи. – Как вы сегодня?  
Харада скривился, словно наступил в дерьмо – прямо в помещении и не снимая ног со стола.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Какой вы неприветливый, Харада-сан.  
– Говори и сваливай.  
– Почему доки еще не готовы?  
– Ты, блядь, не указывай мне тут, – вспылил Харада, дождавшись наконец повода. Выпрямился в кресле, окружающие его дуболомы тоже зашевелились.  
– Я тебе сказал освободить склады, уебище ты тупое? – вздохнул Маруи.  
– Попизди мне тут, пидорас вонючий, – отозвался Харада.  
Уж насколько Маруи не любил Хетэй, но пижоны были намного приятнее ублюдочного Харады и его никчемной семьи. Ни Атобэ-старший, ни его сын не хотели вести дела в порту, так что неотесанные шавки считали район своим, прикрываясь покровительством Хетэй. Харада бесился от того, что пришлось взять к себе людей Риккай, и нашел способ отомстить: поручения игнорировались, сроки летели к чертям, а Демонов все еще не интересовало, чья вина в том, что приказы не выполняются. Если ленивые мудаки продолжат освобождать склады с таким же энтузиазмом, то закончат где-то через месяц, когда труп Маруи не только остынет, но и основательно подгниет.  
– Мне позвонить Атобэ-сан? – спросил он, доставая телефон. Номера Атобэ у него, конечно, не было, зато Санада обычно был на связи.  
Харада едва не перекусил сигарету пополам.  
Освободился Маруи лишь под утро и, вымотанный злостью и неутешительными расчетами, отправился в квартиру Джакал. Не то чтобы там его ждал скулящий щенок или неполитые цветы, просто ему нравилось находиться на ее территории, искать ее следы в оставленных вещах.  
Маруи прошлепал в комнату, открыл ящик опустошенного перед поездкой комода.  
Кастет был на месте. Опустившись на заправленную постель, Маруи надел его на пальцы.  
Странно. Столько лет прошло, а все еще велик.

 **Восемь лет назад**  
Школа, которую посещал Маруи Бунта, его полностью устраивала. Требования к успехам учеников были более чем скромными, но кроме раздолбаев вроде него в классе нашлись и нормальные ботаники, которые давали списать домашку и одалживали денег на обед.  
"Обед" Маруи обычно прокуривал на детской площадке через пару-тройку домов от школьного двора. Бывал он там часто, но никогда не встречал детей, и в тот день компанию ему составили лишь двое парней и девчонка, сидящая на шине, подвешенной за железные цепочки. Маруи приметил юбку цветов школы, но его больше привлекла длина.  
География давалась ему нелегко, и сразу не получилось определить, откуда конкретно приехала девчонка. Японского в ней было мало: темная кожа, не черная, как у негров, а просто темная, вызывающе блестела на солнце, подчеркнутая белизной форменной рубашки, непривычно завязанной узлом под грудью. Красивой такой грудью.  
Парни, видимо, тоже оценили. Один протянул руку и дотронулся к гладкому бедру.  
– Э, слышь, – присвистнул Маруи, – грабли убери.  
Девчонка смотрела настороженно и даже не пыталась сопротивляться. Наверняка не понимала, что происходит. Маруи поддался порыву и шагнул вперед, плечом оттесняя парня от качелей, о чем тут же пожалел. Удар в нос заставил его попятиться, кеды зацепились друг за друга, и Маруи повалился на колени. Стратегия колотить руками и ногами, которой он обычно придерживался в драках, на этот раз не сработала, и следующий удар выбил из легких весь воздух. Вряд ли Маруи продержался бы долго, в глазах уже темнело от боли, как вдруг навалившийся на него парень неловко дернулся назад, словно его потянули за привязанную к шее веревку.  
Девчонка поставила его перед собой и отступила, а потом высоко подняла ногу и со всей силы ударила в ухо. От такого зрелища у Маруи чуть не отвалилась ноющая челюсть. Она пнула мудака под зад ботинком на высокой платформе, выругалась на незнакомом языке, грязно и зло. Смысл Маруи не понял, но сразу же захотел выучить выражения наизусть.  
– У нас типа есть программы по обмену? – спросил он позже, утерев рукавом сопли и кровь. Девчонка качалась на шине, легко перебирая ногами, а Маруи сидел рядом на корточках.  
– А курево дашь? – продолжил он, не особо надеясь на ответ, но, к его удивлению, она перегнулась через цепи и выудила пачку из недр сиротливо брошенной сумки. Маруи, привыкший к кокетливо сжатым коленкам скромных и не очень одноклассниц, заинтересованно заглянул ей под юбку.  
Возможно, Бразилия, подсказал ему опыт, никак не связанный с географией.  
Она закурила, не сводя взгляда с Маруи, словно ждала, что он тоже нападет. Расстелив пиджак, он вытянулся на асфальте.

***

Звали девчонку Мария.  
То есть полное имя у нее было длинное, сложное, состоящее из нескольких частей, прямо как у героев сериалов, которые круглосуточно смотрела мать, но его Маруи узнал намного позже, когда совершенно случайно нашел паспорт в ящике стола, и потом часто огребал за то, что повторял целиком при любом удобном случае. В первые дни знакомства подзатыльники сыпались за другую шутку.  
– Мария и Маруи, – начинал он ржать над каждой подписанной тетрадкой, – охуеть оксюморон.  
Весенний семестр они добили, загорая в клубах сигаретного дыма на детской площадке или болтаясь по местным кафешкам и супермаркетам.  
Мария жила в Японии довольно долго, но говорила все еще с жутким акцентом, будто до встречи с Маруи не пользовалась речью: прожевывала слова, прибавляла ко всем звукам непривычное гортанное рычание. Маруи поначалу ржал как больной, старался повторить, но безуспешно, хотя попытки все равно бесили всех вокруг. Окружающих вообще многое раздражало: необычная внешность, молчаливое превосходство, игнорирование насмешек – словом, на Марию косились везде, куда бы они ни пошли. В надежде отвлечь от подруги всеобщее внимание Маруи даже самоотверженно покрасил волосы в дикий цвет.  
На неделю, пока ядреные пятна не оттерлись с ушей и лба, у него получилось.  
В детстве Мария все свободное время торчала в бразильском квартале, занимаясь джиу-джитсу или шатаясь по улицам, поэтому стала отличным напарником в драках, но вообще они предпочитали вовремя смываться. И спустя примерно месяц со дня знакомства тупо разбежались в разные стороны. Маруи нырнул в боковую улочку, а когда очухался от адреналина и паники, понял, что Марии рядом нет. Пренебрегая законами логики, вернулся на место драки, рискуя лишиться нескольких зубов, но следов не нашел. Протаскавшись по району весь вечер, на следующее утро впервые пришел в школу вовремя и подпрыгнул от радости, увидев Марию целой и невредимой.  
– Вот, – на большой перемене он протянул ей телефон, – чтобы не теряться.  
Она посмотрела на Маруи, как на придурка, и вытащила из сумки намного более дорогую модель.  
– Почему ты не дала мне свой номер? – спросил он возмущенно.  
– А ты? – пожала плечами Мария.  
Во-первых, деньги на счету Маруи появлялись довольно редко, только когда родители вдруг начинали о нем беспокоиться. Во-вторых, звонить ему тоже было некому. В-третьих… Короче, он даже не подумал спросить у Марии номер, потому что всегда знал, где ее найти.  
– Все равно бери, – после нескольких секунд мучительного поиска ответа он тряхнул протянутым телефоном. – Подарок.  
– А его хозяин знает? – ухмыльнулась Мария, но убрала трубку в сумку.  
Маруи так понравилась мысль, что теперь лично для него у Марии есть отдельный телефон, что вечером он даже честно купил брелок в виде биты. Правда, на сворованные деньги, но кого волновали несущественные мелочи? Он как раз находился в середине увлекательнейшей истории о том, как они придумают шифр и организуют секретную связь, когда Мария предложила показать свой дом, чтобы в следующий раз Маруи искал ее там, а не "наводил панику". Чего он, конечно, и так не делал.  
Мария жила одна.  
Отец ее был японцем, да к тому же владел лапшичной, что вызвало у вечно голодного Маруи бурный восторг, быстро сменившийся унынием. На деле отец появлялся лишь раз в пару месяцев, чтобы подписать школьные документы. Про мать Мария молчала, и легенду о гордой, независимой бразильской женщине, которая могла получить все, что пожелает, но отдала сердце простому хозяину лапшичной, Маруи придумал сам. Не в силах соскочить с волны бреда, он наградил мать Марии не только красотой и темпераментом, но и наркокартелем в придачу – именно из-за постоянной опасности ей и пришлось отправить любимую дочь в далекую Японию. Мария лишь закатывала глаза.  
Что бы там не произошло между родителями, в итоге небольшая квартирка оказалась полностью в ее распоряжении.  
В их с Маруи распоряжении.

***

С деньгами ситуация обстояла хуже.  
За обучение и жилье мать платила напрямую школе и хозяину квартиры, а деньги на еду и все остальное, видимо, переводила отцу, чье участие в жизни дочери ограничивалось редкими телефонными звонками. Несмотря на возмущение Маруи, разбираться с этим Мария отказалась. Ей перепадала лишь небольшая сумма на карманные расходы, но даже это становилось настоящим праздником.  
Они постоянно хотели жрать, поэтому в первую пару дней ели как не в себя, скупая все, до чего дотягивались руки в супермаркете. Иногда ходили в "Эклер", единственную кондитерскую, которую Маруи посетил за свою жизнь, что не мешало ему считать грязноватую, тесноватую комнатушку раем на земле. Мария восторгов не разделяла: вечно поторапливала, одергивала, если он пялился на мужиков в темных костюмах, в любое время суток толпившихся возле прилавка. Маруи тоже считал странным привязанность сурового вида типов к сладкому, но не догадался, что круглосуточно открытая кондитерская "Эклер" была подконтрольной точкой якудза, пока Мария не сказала. Она поняла это с первого посещения, по каким-то одной ей известным признакам, и Маруи начал подозревать, что Мария неспроста не любит вспоминать детство в Бразилии.  
Праздник нормальной еды длился в лучшем случае неделю, хотя каждый раз они пытались если не отложить денег, то хотя бы не тратить их совсем уж бездумно. Однажды купили продуктов и попробовали приготовить кацудон, но умудрились не только сжечь свинину, но и испортить лапшу, после чего вернулись к варианту дешевого рамена из автоматов, а с экспериментами на долгое время было покончено.  
Маруи продолжал подворовывать, правда, не больше, чем требовалось, чтобы купить Марии какую-нибудь безделушку или обеспечить ужин из чипсов или крекеров. Дрались теперь редко и в других районах: местные их хорошо знали и предпочитали не связываться.  
Учебные показатели взлетали, едва заканчивались деньги: в дешевой столовке или у добрых одноклассников всегда можно было что-нибудь перехватить. Учеба, кстати, перестала быть проблемой. Мария очень четко определяла необходимый минимум заданий, и среднюю школу они закончили легко, а учитель даже как-то уломал родителей оплатить обучение Маруи в старшей – благо, стоимость была довольно низкой.  
Летние каникулы запомнились хорошо, потому что каждый день они делали одно и то же. Днем садились на случайный автобус, ехали до конечной и, кажется, просто бродили в июльском мареве. Теплое пиво оставляло во рту противный привкус, ударяло по мозгам с первого же глотка, и обратно они возвращались совершенно невменяемыми. Засыпали раньше, чем автобус трогался, Маруи держался за подголовник переднего кресла, чтобы не упасть в проход. Локти и бедра, незащищенные тканью, липли к клеенчатым сидениям. Когда они добирались до дома и со стонами падали на кровать, футболки можно было выжимать.  
Знакомый Марии работал в кинопрокате и бесплатно давал кассеты, так что вечера они проводили на полу перед телевизором за просмотром старых боевиков. На португальском. Мария долго делала вид, что проблема коммуникации ее совершенно не касается. Сюжет обычно был понятен, и Маруи слишком ленился, чтобы приставать с вопросами, но все равно умудрился взбесить Марию, неправильно прочитав название на обложке под суровым лицом Брюса Уиллиса. "Джакал".  
– "Шакал", тупица, – закатила глаза Мария и с тех пор переводила синхронно. Следить за ней порой было даже интереснее, чем за фильмом. Она жевала чипсы и тянула газировку, устроив влажную бутылку на животе, и монотонно бубнила вслед за героями обещания отомстить, захватить мир, натянуть глаза на жопу или вышибить тупые мозги. Иногда Маруи так и засыпал, наблюдая, как от всполохов на экране ее лицо окрашивается то желтым, то синим, то красным.  
За пределами крошечной квартиры ничего не существовало, и это было прекрасно.

***

В старшей школе началась новая эпоха, но к учебе изменения не имели никакого отношения.  
С тем, что Мария даже спустя годы дралась намного лучше него, Маруи смирился. Главное унижение подстерегало там, где он чувствовал себя королем и богом. Нет, серьезно, в каком мире девчонка могла обыграть его в аркады? Тем не менее, происходило это регулярно, реагировал Маруи всегда громко и бурно, как в первый раз, и однажды, сам того не подозревая, благодаря возмущенным воплям нашел решение их финансовых проблем.  
На него обратил внимание какой-то мажор, но Маруи не успел ответить на издевательские насмешки, потому что дебил уже предлагал продемонстрировать Марии, как играют настоящие мужики. Она лишь пожала плечами с отрешенным видом, который многих уже ввел в заблуждение. И проиграла ставку, чем вызвала у Маруи очередной приступ гнева. Правда, когда он перестал клокотать, как бойлер, и нервно пинать стоящие рядом автоматы, то понял, что Мария не выпустит несчастного лоха, пока не вытянет из него все деньги.  
Схема не подводила. Залов было много, слухи распространялись быстро, и чем больше говорили про победы Марии, тем больше идиотов желало доказать свое превосходство, и вскоре голодные времена остались позади. Как-то раз Маруи притащил пакетик марихуаны, надеясь удивить Марию, но она его опередила и огрела по голове до пляшущих звездочек перед глазами. Обиженный, ошарашенный, он отступил, а Мария обрушила на него поток ругательств, из которого Маруи понял лишь то, что любые наркотики для них под запретом. Это могло быть связано с религиозностью, тоже поначалу вызвавшей у Маруи недоумение, но после вопроса, почему бухать им можно, а курить траву нельзя, Мария замолчала и сжала губы, как делала, если речь заходила о матери или Бразилии.

***

С выпивкой подобных дилемм не возникало, и алкоголь порой приводил к идиотским ситуациям. Маруи навсегда запомнил зимнее утро, когда он поднялся с разворошенной кровати, тут же завизжал и нырнул обратно под одеяло. Мария заворочалась и, кажется, даже не проснувшись, ткнула его локтем в бок.  
– Ты украла мою девственность! – трагическим шепотом сказал Маруи. Ощущения были поганые: все тело ломило, во рту пересохло, желудок противно крутило. Мария приподняла лохматую голову, одним глазом посмотрела на Маруи из вороха подушек и медленно, с трудом села. На ней одежды тоже не было, но она отреагировала гораздо спокойнее.  
– Блин, зачем, – только и сказала она хриплым ото сна голосом. Маруи самому было интересно, зачем они вчера спиздили бокс пива, зачем забили на закуску, зачем решили выпить все сразу, зачем трахнулись. Или не трахнулись?  
Всплывали тяжелые, как кит, обрывки воспоминаний.  
Сначала они по привычке валялись перед телевизором, потом футболкой вытирали с пола шипящее пиво, хохоча в голос, как умалишенные. А дальше – мокрые поцелуи и неловкая пьяная возня. Маруи вроде было прикольно, но сильно хотелось спать, он уплывал на хмельных волнах, все вокруг дрожало в неверном свете, утягивало его в уютное забытье, чтобы теперь безжалостно выплюнуть в реальный мир.  
Мария тоже замерла в напряжении, они подозрительно смотрели друг на друга, мучительно продираясь по дебрям памяти, а затем одновременно вздохнули с облегчением.  
– Пиздец, – застонал Маруи, аккуратно опускаясь обратно, а карусель в голове продолжала вертеться. – Я больше не пью.  
Мария что-то одобрительно пробурчала, и они завалились спать дальше. Проснувшись во второй раз, Маруи обошелся без визга. Молча скатился с кровати, оделся и потопал в комбини, чтобы купить молока и своровать несколько шоколадок к завтраку.

***

В день его шестнадцатилетия произошло несколько знаменательных событий.  
Мария, которая обычно на его одержимость сладким только закатывала глаза, отстояла очередь в самую крутую французскую кондитерскую и достала целую коробку дорогих пирожных.  
Пока подруга занималась сюрпризом, Маруи отправился в Кабуки-те и купил офигенный кастет, от одного вида которого зубы сами собой начинали шататься. К сожалению, возможность опробовать подарок представилась тем же вечером. Ребята из банды соседнего района приветливо улыбались, но Маруи сразу понял, что радовались они его внезапному одиночеству, а не празднику.  
Спасенный кастет обрел новую хозяйку после того, как Мария всю ночь продержала Маруи над унитазом, пока он выблевывал сотрясение мозга.  
Сладости пошли в ход на следующий день: уже не такие свежие, но все равно очень вкусные.

***

Приглашение "погостить" пришло на летних каникулах перед выпускным классом старшей школы. Поначалу Маруи подумал, что звонок был из рекламной компании, потому что Мария молча выслушала и повесила трубку без ответа. Ехать она явно никуда не собиралась, чему Маруи искренне обрадовался. Возможно, через год им придется расстаться. За универ Марии заплатят, а вот у его родителей не нашлось бы денег на самый захудалый колледж, даже если они захотели бы заплатить. Он переживал, что Мария не бросит его, но тащить ее за собой в мир низких зарплат не собирался. Тема дальнейшего обучения возникала в их разговорах теперь так часто, будто они заделались самыми серьезными учениками класса.  
Через неделю после звонка Мария вдруг согласилась, а Маруи, хоть и был против, промолчал. Семейные дела, все такое. Для него самого Мария давно стала ближе равнодушных родственников, но кто он такой, чтобы мешать ей наладить связь с матерью.  
– Конечно, поезжай, – сказал он бодро. – Конфет мне только привези обязательно, бейжинью, я читал, очень вкусные, поняла? Реально, когда еще слетаешь, билет в первом классе, офигеть! Стоит, наверное, как две почки. Бабла у твоей мамаши немеряно.  
– Угу, – кивнула Мария задумчиво и поджала губы.  
Вроде бы они сделали все правильно, но скучать Маруи начал еще в аэропорту, а названивать – ровно в ту секунду, когда самолет по расписанию должен был приземлиться в Рио. Мария не отвечала, он списывал неполадки связи на задержку рейса, затем – на проблемы с роумингом, потом успокаивал себя тем, что наверняка после стольких лет разлуки Марии было о чем поговорить с матерью.  
На четвертый день она позвонила сама с номера, которым раньше почти не пользовалась. Маруи расплылся в улыбке, осознав, что Мария все-таки сохранила подаренный много лет назад секретный телефон и даже взяла его с собой. Он с ходу начал подкалывать ее по этому поводу, но прервался на половине шутки, услышав сдавленный шепот с непривычными нотками страха в голосе:  
– Мать совсем свихнулась. Маруи, – позвала она, – если ты меня не вытащишь, мы больше никогда не увидимся.

 **11 января**  
Родные места разочаровали рекордно быстро. Наверняка и новая спортивная машина, сверкающая за спиной Кеньи, тоже показывала чудеса скорости – такая дорогая, такая компактная.  
– Что-то я не подумал,– кузен почесал в затылке, – что мы все не влезем.  
– Неужели? – Ошитари поднял руку, подзывая такси.  
Водитель равнодушно кивнул, услышав адрес, и Ошитари поспешно залез внутрь. Он даже рад был добираться самостоятельно. Кабаджи все еще торчал рядом, но хотя бы от присутствия Санады можно было отдохнуть.  
Пес Юкимуры исправно нес службу и не отходил от Атобэ ни на шаг. Конечно, можно было назвать подобный контроль "сотрудничеством". Ошитари не понаслышке знал, как многогранно это понятие, но когда он случайно перехватывал тяжелый взгляд, пусть даже адресованный не ему, становилось душно и страшно. Атобэ же справлялся с постоянным пристальным вниманием и в ответ долго смотрел на вакагаширу Риккай.  
Ошитари был уверен, что после года в Токио воспоминания о родном городе, который он никогда не любил, поблекнут, но панорама разворачивалась в голове еще до того, как машина выезжала на знакомые улицы. Оставалось лишь отмечать изменения: новые небоскребы, закрытые магазины, переделанные дорожные развязки.  
Дом главной группировки Осаки располагался на территории храма, что само по себе казалось дурной шуткой, но соседство с подобным местом еще и необратимо отразилось на укладе жизни Шитенходжи. Члены группировки не были праведниками, зато к делам относились поистине с монашеским смирением. Бизнес просто… случался, и так в Шитенходжи было всегда.  
Он бы не удивился, обсуждай полулежащие за котацу Конджики и Хитоджи тот же вопрос, что и во время его последнего визита. Услышав шум, из комнаты в конце коридора выглянул Зайзен, кинул на Ошитари унылый взгляд и скрылся обратно, натянув наушники. Кенья суетился возле Атобэ и Санады, в отсутствие Шираиши выполняя обязанности гостеприимного хозяина.  
Если бы Ошитари позабыл, почему решил оставить Осаку, то вспомнил бы без труда: вот они, причины, прямо перед глазами.  
– Пока есть время, – вздохнул он, – представлю незна…  
– Боже мой, – прозвучал за спиной веселый голос. – Вот это сюрприз!  
Шираиши стоял в дверях, раскрыв объятия, а Ошитари слишком поздно осознал, для кого именно.  
– Юуши, – Шираиши отстранился на длину вытянутых рук. – Сколько же мы не виделись? Месяца три?  
Три месяца – не такой большой срок расставания для людей, которые за всю жизнь встречались раза четыре, но проще было поддержать Шираиши и надеяться, что тот не станет рассказывать истории из их несуществующего совместного детства, так что Ошитари стиснул зубы.  
– Очень рад, очень рад! – Шираиши обхватил ладонь Атобэ обеими руками и энергично потряс. – Санада, добро пожаловать! Как Юкимура, получше? Надеюсь, теплый климат пойдет ему на пользу, – он хлопнул в ладоши: – Так, все сюда! Давайте по-быстрому разберемся с официальной частью. Зайзен Хикару, – разулыбался Шираиши, когда Зайзен приблизился. Видимо, ради его представления Шираиши и затеял весь балаган, потому что остальные если не были знакомы лично, то виделись на приеме.  
Зайзен пожал протянутую ладонь и посмотрел на Атобэ с интересом, но без подобострастия.  
– Очень приятно.  
– Взаимно, – ответил Атобэ.  
– Голова! – Шираиши щелкнул по обложке книги, которую Зайзен держал подмышкой. – Учится целыми днями, радует стариков. Умный парень, а прозябает тут с нами. То ли дело столица! Юуши, как ты там говорил? "Талант всегда найдет дорогу"? Очень мудрые слова. Может быть, есть способ как-нибудь помочь с навигацией, м? Атобэ?  
Шираиши положил правую руку Зайзену на плечо и слегка встряхнул. Зайзен закатил глаза и передернул плечами: то ли от того, что рука действительно была тяжелой, то ли просто от раздражения. Атобэ засмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
– Шираиши, – сказал он, – как раз про дороги я и хочу поговорить. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Я думал, ты уже никогда не попросишь, – улыбнулся Шираиши и чуть не кинулся Атобэ на шею.

***

Семья Ошитари десятилетиями занимала высокое положение среди якудза Осаки, и в детстве Ошитари Юуши нравилось сидеть в кабинете отца, когда тот принимал суровых мужчин в темных костюмах. Отец казался важным, а разговоры – серьезными.  
Потом Ошитари пошел в школу и присутствовать на совещаниях больше не разрешали: он был слишком взрослым, чтобы ничего не понимать, но слишком мелким, чтобы понять все. Вкусная еда, дорогие подарки и частые поездки никуда не пропали, а остальное про работу отца знать не очень-то хотелось, так что Ошитари не расстроился.  
Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, отец настоял на возвращении. Посетители у отца не менялись, носили те же дешевые синтетические костюмы и решали те же вопросы: в основном, кто откроет пачинко ближе к побережью. Выглядело это бесперспективно, но Ошитари даже не успел отказаться от власти официально. В Осаку пришли "Два крыла Кюсю", и у всех группировок появилась общая проблема: как остаться на плаву, но не привлечь внимание Тачибаны и Читосе. К тому моменту, когда друзья разругались и разошлись, оставив Осаку в раздрае и хаосе, Ошитари уже закончил институт. Группировки начали возвращать былое влияние, но его это не интересовало. Окончательно завязать с семейным делом Ошитари решил в тот день, когда увидел бассейн с кровью на том месте, где до визита "Двух крыльев" располагался офис.  
Ловить в Осаке было нечего. Тем более, после того, как откуда-то появился Шираиши. Он умудрился договориться с Читосе и встал во главе Шитенходжи, но явно не понимал, что делать дальше.  
У отца был выход на Хетэй, но если Ошитари надеялся быстро продвинуться и заработать денег для своего бизнеса, в Токио следовало ехать с чем-то большим, чем рекомендации отца.  
Талант всегда найдет дорогу.  
Через год Ошитари доработал схему со страховками.  
Его заметили, он многого добился и после всех успехов снова оказался в Осаке, вынужденный наблюдать, как отвратительно здесь ведут дела. В ответ на невероятные требования Атобэ Шираиши легкомысленно отмахнулся:  
– Если надо, сделаем. Как часто вы планируете поставки?  
– Раз в две недели, – отозвался Санада. – Для начала. Четверть мы распространяем в Токио по своим каналам, остальное – на тебе. Прибыль общая.  
Шираиши выпрямился в своем огромном кресле и подался вперед.  
– Ты согласен с таким раскладом? – поинтересовался он, вопросительно изогнув бровь.  
– Для начала, – улыбнулся Атобэ. – Ты же знаешь, я новичок в этом деле. Надеюсь на вашу помощь, – он изобразил вежливый поклон, не спуская глаз с лица Санады. Шираиши, подперев щеку ладонью, увлеченно наблюдал за ними обоими.  
Ошитари мутило от мысли, за какую чертову гору денег придется отвечать головой. Атобэ ждал гениальную схему, учитывающую все риски сказочного дела, в успех которого Ошитари не верил ни секунды.  
– У меня есть одно условие, – сказал Атобэ. – Мой человек будет принимать товар в порту и передавать твоим людям. Никакой транспортировки с нашей стороны, забираешь сразу все. Договорились?  
– Это меня устраивает, – кивнул Шираиши.  
– Твои требования?  
– Ничего особенного, – пожал плечами Шираиши. – Но мне не хотелось бы терзать тебя скучными техническими подробностями.  
– Конечно, – Атобэ чуть склонил голову. – Свои каналы и методы можешь оставить при себе. Пока. Насчет оплаты договоришься с Юуши. Кстати, я еще не имел возможности поблагодарить Шитенходжи за такого специалиста.  
– Рад стараться, – сказал Ошитари, поправляя очки.  
– Такой уж он, наш Юуши, – Шираиши поднялся. – Я все устрою. А сейчас предлагаю заняться тем, ради чего вы приехали на самом деле.

***

– Аааа, – простонал Шираиши. – Замечательно. Нельзя постоянно работать, надо и расслабляться.  
Ошитари вздохнул. Он тоже считал, что полноценный отдых так же важен, как и ответственный труд, но слышать подобное заявление из уст Шираиши было смешно. Проверять, как он отреагирует на отказ, Ошитари что-то не хотелось, потому пришлось принять приглашение в онсен, но он постарался как можно дальше отодвинуться от неприятной компании и устроился между Кеньей, который даже в воде будто куда-то бежал, и Зайзеном, в кои-то веки без наушников.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что у Риккай и Хетэй появятся общие интересы.  
Шираиши сидел, широко раскинув руки, едва не обнимая Атобэ и Санаду. Ошитари присмотрелся. Ходили слухи, что на правой руке у главы Шитенходжи – золотой протез из зубных коронок врагов и обручальных колец вдов. Глупость. Не было под бинтами никакого золотого слоя. Если только очень тонкий.  
– Действительно, – отозвался Атобэ, когда молчание затянулось. Ошитари с тайным злорадством заметил, что восторгов со стороны представителя Риккай не последовало. Санада лишь усмехнулся, не открывая глаз.  
– Я хочу выпить, – сказал Шираиши, – за наше сотрудничество. Не уверен, что смогу удовлетворить твои потребности так же хорошо, как Санада, но буду стараться.  
– Ценю твой настрой, – сказал Атобэ, подняв свою чашечку.  
Санада отсалютовал в ответ. Ошитари снова аккуратно отставил саке: за успех проекта он даже воду в пустыне не стал бы пить.  
Шираиши блаженно зажмурился и сполз вниз так, что из воды торчали только нос и макушка. Без его энергичной болтовни разговор угас, и вскоре Ошитари сам задремал.  
Он открыл глаза от громкого всплеска и чуть не заорал. В поднимавшемся от воды мареве казалось, что мерзкого вида монстры на спине Санады шевелились, раззявив пасти. Ошитари поспешно отвел взгляд. Ему хватало самого Санады, и он не собирался запоминать еще и уродливые татуировки.  
– Увидимся за ужином, – бросил Санада, выходя из источника.  
Атобэ выдержал не намного дольше. На скулах у него цвели красные пятна, и Ошитари мог только предполагать, что после выпитого в такой жаре алкоголя Атобэ чувствует себя не очень хорошо.  
Шираиши дремал, ухмыляясь своим снам.  
– Ты чего? – дернулся Кенья, когда Ошитари схватил его за руку.  
– Я хочу вернуться, – сказал Ошитари, удостоверившись, что за Атобэ задвинули седзи. Кенья набрал в пригоршню воды и смочил волосы. – Вернуться в Осаку, в Шитенходжи.  
– О, это… здорово, – улыбнулся Кенья и почесал шею. На коже остались красные полосы. – Вроде.  
– Ты был прав. Мой дом здесь. Атобэ… может меня не отпустить, – прошептал Ошитари. – Но если Шираиши с ним поговорит, все уладится. Поможешь мне?  
– Я не знаю, Юуши, – ответил Кенья, растерянно пожимая плечами, отчего набитые на груди цветы словно задрожали. Татуировки Кеньи были довольно красивыми. На них можно было смотреть без отвращения.  
– Просто… предупреди Шираиши. Ты же его помощник, так это называется?  
– Ты знаешь, как это называется, Юуши.  
– Да, точно, – поспешил исправиться Ошитари. – Ты вакагашира, Шираиши тебя послушает.  
– Вряд ли это хорошая идея.  
– Конечно, это хорошая идея. Я хочу вернуться в свою семью, – Ошитари начинал нервничать. Он не ожидал сложностей на этом этапе.  
– Ты вроде как бросил нас.  
– Я не бросал! – зашипел Юуши. – Я собирался поработать в Хетэй, чтобы потом…  
– Слушай, да я не злюсь, – перебил Кенья. – И ребята уже не злятся.  
– Тогда в чем проблема? Кто-то против? Кенья!  
Кузен перестал прятать взгляд. Ошитари всегда считал его простоватым, вот и сейчас без труда прочитал мысли.  
– Понятно, – нашел он в себе силы ответить.  
– Извини, Юуши, – Кенья поднялся, но не предложил руку Ошитари. – Ужин через час, не пропусти.

***

Ошитари понимал, что если кто и мог ему помочь, то только Кенья. Несмотря на отсутствие общих интересов, они всегда хорошо общались, и когда Ошитари собирался в Токио, Кенья до самого отъезда пытался его отговорить, часто упоминая традиции, дом и семью. Ошитари думал снова использовать те же доводы, но с удивлением обнаружил, что кузена за столом нет.  
– Где Атобэ? – поинтересовался Ошитари, подсаживаясь к улыбающемуся во весь рот Шираиши.  
– Думаю, на экскурсии. Решили получше узнать Осаку, – Шираиши потянулся за рисом. – У нас же очень красивый город.  
– Кенья с ними?  
– В некотором роде.  
У Ошитари свело желудок от страха. Конечно, Кенья с ними. Катает по ночной Осаке, показывает контролируемые районы и болтает без умолку. Он ведь всегда сначала говорит, потом думает.  
К счастью, Шираиши прекратил игру в лучших друзей и, кажется, вообще забыл о существовании Ошитари: через его голову обращался к Зайзену, громко смеялся над шуточками Конджики и уговаривал Кабаджи и Ишиду провести показательный бой. Долгое отсутствие гостей его тоже будто бы не заботило, но когда Кенья влетел в зал, прямо в пальто и с перчатками в руках, от беззаботного веселья не осталось и следа.  
Опершись на спинку стула и стол, Кенья склонился к Шираиши и быстро зашептал. Тот слушал, не перебивая, и лицо его постоянно менялось: волнение, любопытство, удивление, злость. До Ошитари доносились только отдельные слова, но и они заставили его замереть.  
– Заметили тебя? – спросил Шираиши.  
– Сомневаюсь, – ухмыльнулся Кенья.  
– Конджики, Хитоджи, езжайте с Кеньей. Развлекитесь на славу, но возвращайтесь к десерту, – Шираиши махнул забинтованной рукой. – Кабаджи, думаю, тебе стоит поехать тоже. Позор, – вздохнул он, когда дверь захлопнулась. – Кто-то из уличных решил ограбить богатых господ, гуляющих ночью в неблагополучном районе. Ох, сколько хулиганов на улицах, ужас.  
– Что с Атобэ? – выдавил Ошитари, с трудом различив слова за стуком сердца.  
– Не волнуйся, все нормально, – сказал Шираиши, внимательно наблюдая за Ошитари. – Я бы не оставил дорогих гостей в незнакомом городе без сопровождения. Но Кенья говорит, помощь не понадобилась. Все нормально, – повторил он без улыбки, но Ошитари не мог не надеяться.  
В голове шумело так, что он не был уверен, удержится ли на ногах, но расслышав со двора визг шин, вскочил быстрее всех. Шираиши поднялся тоже, Зайзен и Ишида встали позади него.  
Санада вошел первым, бросил на пол неприятно хлюпнувшие перчатки и внимательно посмотрел на Шираиши. Атобэ выглядел возбужденным, но не злым, хотя Ошитари уже не доверял собственным интерпретациям чужих эмоций.  
– Я прошу прощения за то, что ты подвергся нападению на моей территории, – сказал Шираиши, взял руки Атобэ в свои. – Обещаю, мои люди разберутся. Надеюсь, это ужасное недоразумение не повлияет на наш уговор.  
Ошитари подумал, что в следующую секунду Шираиши в знак преданности поцелует запачканные кровью пальцы.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал Атобэ. – Не стоит это обсуждать.  
Он пошел к личным комнатам, а Шираиши кивнул и направился к Санаде.  
– Атобэ! – Ошитари опомнился и кинулся следом.  
– Юуши, все хорошо, – бросил Атобэ через плечо, на ходу расстегивая пальто.  
– Что произошло? Ты…  
Атобэ резко остановился, и Ошитари пришлось выставить руку, чтобы не налететь на него.  
– Все хорошо, – повторил Атобэ с нажимом. – Завтра утром мы выезжаем домой, так что иди спать.  
Только сейчас, в полумраке коридора, Ошитари заметил, как лихорадочно блестят у Атобэ глаза.  
– Приятных снов.  
Под пальцами, сжимающими чужую, уже далеко не белоснежную рубашку, было что-то мокрое и липкое.

 **12 января**  
– Юуши! – закричал Гакуто из коридора.  
Вот так. Платишь за престижный район, хороший дом, навороченную систему безопасности, охрану в красивой форме – а в итоге все равно никакого спокойствия.  
– Я знаю, ты дома. – Под дверью спальни вспыхнула полоска света. – Поехали сегодня… Блядь, Юуши.  
На секунду свет ослепил Ошитари, но когда глаза привыкли, он увидел Гакуто, застывшего с глуповатым выражением на лице. Наверное, это нормальная реакция. Ошитари перехватил влажную от пота рукоять. В носу стоял неприятный запах горячего железа. Так пахла кожа, когда в детстве он играл монетками в офисе отца. Он повел стволом, едва Гакуто сделал шаг вперед, и тот остановился, будто услышал трение пуль в барабане.  
– И что мне делать? – спросил Гакуто. – Поднять руки? Лечь на пол?  
Да, поднять руки, лечь на пол, исчезнуть, убраться из жизни Ошитари, и друзей своих больных прихватить. К горлу подступила обжигающая горечь. Ошитари бросил пистолет на кровать рядом с собой, прижал ладонь к губам. Справившись с тошнотой, поднял голову. Гакуто так и стоял неподвижно.  
Дотронуться до оружия снова Ошитари не смог.  
– Ну-ну, Юуши, – сказал Гакуто, неловко перебираясь к нему через застеленную кровать, – успокойся.  
Он долго хлопал Ошитари по плечу, затем похлопал по карманам себя, словно от волнения не мог остановиться. Наконец нащупал пачку.  
– Успокойся, успокойся, успокойся, – повторял Гакуто, щелкая зажигалкой. – Какого хрена? Я оружия не видел с детства. Откуда у тебя это дерьмо?  
Он указал сигаретой на пистолет.  
– Купил на Рождество, – ответил Ошитари.  
– Зачем?  
– Не кури в постели.  
– Понятно, – сказал Гакуто. – Господи, Юуши. С ума сошел? Запомни: бери огнестрел в руки только в том случае, если точно решил им воспользоваться. Понял? Ты не знаешь, что за одно хранение сядешь лет на восемь?  
Ошитари кивнул. Конечно, понял. Он смотрел на пистолет, пока картинка не начала расплываться. Что он хотел сделать? Нападать? Защищаться? Помогло бы ему оружие против Кабаджи? Или против Санады?  
От воспоминаний Ошитари передернуло, руки взлетели и снова упали.  
– Да что с тобой? – Гакуто хлопнул кулаком по колену. – Две недели сам не свой. Юуши, рассказывай. Я хочу знать, за что мне снесут башку.  
Память подводила: некоторые события отпечатались четко, а другие походили скорее на сцены из тех фильмов, что Ошитари никогда не любил.  
Он помнил Атобэ, его голос, дающий указания.  
Несколько дней дома, когда он просто лежал, боясь пошевелиться.  
Совещание с Риккай, где волнение удивительным образом отступило, ведь все происходило так быстро, что едва ли могло быть правдой.  
Облегчение, когда он придумал выход. Ошитари никогда прежде не жалел, что покинул Осаку, но теперь знал, что должен вернуться.  
Посещение Шитенходжи обернулось катастрофой: семья не пойдет против Хетэй, а один он не справится.  
Радость и надежда от известия о нападении на Атобэ, после чего стало еще хуже. Как будто Ошитари долго душили, затем дали сделать глубокий вдох и зажали тиски снова, на этот раз навсегда.  
Он замолк, вспомнив кровь на рубашке Атобэ, кровь на руках Санады, кровь на полу в офисе. За последний день Ошитари видел все, чего так долго избегал.  
Гакуто слушал, откинувшись на локти, и жевал зажатую в зубах сигарету.  
– Атобэ не представляет, куда попал, – сказал Ошитари. – Он заскучал в Англии и играет в якудза, но почему я должен этим заниматься? Он…  
– Хватит ныть! – гаркнул Гакуто и закатил глаза. – Послушай себя. Ты собирался свалить с его деньгами, а теперь удивляешься, почему Атобэ не визжал от восторга, когда ты захотел его наебать. Юуши, ты облажался первым, так что смирись и начинай работать.  
Другого совета от него ожидать не приходилось.  
Главная трагедия жизни, не уставал повторять Гакуто, заключалась в том, что в мире полно никчемных ленивых идиотов, неспособных справиться с самым простым заданием. Собеседник зря ждал вежливого исключения его из общего списка неудачников, так что Ошитари привык делать это автоматически. В целом он был согласен с Гакуто, только не считал необходимым высказывать свое мнение так громко.  
Гакуто был мастером хорошей истерики, но кое-что у него получалось еще лучше. Если Ошитари всеми силами старался держаться в тени, то Гакуто рано вошел в семейный бизнес и стал во главе строительной ветви в Хетэй еще при Атобэ-старшем.  
Во время первой личной встречи Ошитари долго не верил, что перед ним тот самый Мукахи Гакуто, который, судя по отчетам, мог с выгодой построить аквапарк в пустыне. Человек, начинающий разговор с незнакомцем с вопроса "Есть пожрать?", по мнению Ошитари, плохо подходил на роль директора одной из самых сложных отраслей бизнеса. Он еще не знал, что кроме еды Гакуто безумно любит татуировки и девушек легкого поведения.  
– Ладно, – Гакуто потер ладони. – Пошли что ли.  
– Куда?  
– Куда-куда, – вздохнул Гакуто. – Печь. Надо же приводить тебя в норму. Но только попробуй кому-нибудь рассказать, сам в цемент закатаю. Не напрягайся, Юуши. Атобэ знает, что делает, поверь мне. У него свои странности, но мозги на месте.  
Он поднялся и направился на кухню, по-хозяйски включая свет по пути.  
Ошитари усмехнулся.  
Да, Гакуто знал Атобэ давно, но его не было сегодня в Хетэй, когда Санада показал, что после сделки с Риккай многое изменилось.

***

По дороге в Токио Атобэ дремал, откинув голову на сидение. Лицо его осунулось и потеряло привычный лоск, словно он не спал ночью, да и сейчас был напряжен. На открытой шее билась жилка, пальцы на подлокотнике подрагивали. Ошитари не понял, что успел рассказать Кенья: Атобэ ничего не сказал, возможно, опять приберег обвинения до нужного момента.  
Каков ублюдок!  
Ошитари моргнул и покачал головой, стряхивая оцепенение.  
Всплеск ненависти никто не заметил.  
Неудивительно, что Атобэ не мог расслабиться даже во сне. Кабаджи и Санада продолжили смотреть на него, как завороженные: видимо, телохранитель все еще чувствовал вину за прокол в Осаке, а Санада вообще не отличался милосердием. Про нападение никто не вспоминал, и Ошитари так и не узнал подробностей.  
Ошитари мечтал лишь о том, чтобы поскорее оказаться в своем кабинете, но когда они наконец добрались до здания корпорации, там уже ждал смутно знакомый человек.  
– Харада, – бросил Атобэ, не замедляя шаг. Ошитари вздохнул с облегчением. Во время предыдущей встречи с начальником порта он размышлял, как бы сбежать в Осаку, потому не запомнил даже имя. Атобэ вряд ли понравилось бы столь безответственное отношение к работе.  
– Хорошо, что вы оба здесь, – сказал Харада, заходя вместе с ними в лифт. – Нам надо кое-что обсудить насчет поставки.  
Атобэ раздраженно поморщился.  
– Ладно, только быстро.  
Они завернули в ближайший переговорный зал, оставив за стеклянными дверями охрану и секретарей, вертевшихся вокруг Атобэ в любое время суток.  
– Без лишних подробностей, – предупредил Атобэ, указав взглядом на собравшихся зрителей. Он присел на стол, а Санада за его спиной привалился к стене, сложив руки на груди. – Что у тебя?  
Харада цыкнул, оглядел кабинет, но сесть без разрешения не решился.  
– Атобэ-сан, дело в Юкимуре, – начал он. – Вы назвали сроки, первая доставка не за горами, но я не могу гарантировать, что она пройдет нормально. Юкимура… -сан дает нечеткие указания. Так ничего не получится.  
– Ты пришел жаловаться на моего делового партнера? – уточнил Атобэ. – Потому что тебе неудобно с ним работать?  
– Нет, я просто…  
– Или ты оспариваешь мои приказы?  
Хотя на этот раз вопрос был адресован не ему, Ошитари украдкой глянул на стоящего рядом Кабаджи.  
– Нет! – Харада вскинул ладони, потер в воздухе желтыми от никотина пальцами, будто искал нужные слова. – Наоборот. Я предлагаю вам заняться поставками. Мне и так пришлось взять в порт людей Риккай.  
Он обращался исключительно к Атобэ, лишь изредка бросая взгляд на мрачного Санаду.  
– Порт всегда был нашей территорией, – продолжил Харада. – Атобэ-сан, мы давно под крылом Хетэй, мы знаем друг друга, мы доверяем друг другу. Я готов выполнять ваши приказы. При всем уважении, Юкимура там, а мы здесь. Не думаю, что он в состоянии контролировать суда из Бразилии, а я не хочу рисковать вашим бизнесом…  
Санада лениво оттолкнулся от стены и шагнул вперед. Ошитари показалось, что он выйдет из зала, оставляя Атобэ разбираться с жалобами.  
– Атобэ-сан, нужен более компетентный человек…  
Поравнявшись с Харадой, Санада на секунду замер, а затем выбросил вперед кулак и ударил Хараду в кадык. Ошитари, быстро отвернувшись, уткнулся ладонями и лбом в стекло. Люди по другую сторону зашевелились: кто-то отпрянул, кто-то качнулся вперед, охрана рванула внутрь – медленно, очень медленно. Сзади послышался хрип, невнятный крик, резкий шелест и хруст. Женщина из финансового отдела, ее имя Ошитари тоже никак не мог запомнить, побледнела от ужаса и раззявила рот, но визг Ошитари услышал позже, когда охрана наконец открыла дверь и ворвалась в кабинет, оттеснив его в сторону.  
Он обернулся и уткнулся взглядом в спину Санады. Тот держал мычащего Хараду за волосы, развернув лицом к Атобэ, и не стал сопротивляться, когда охранники выкрутили ему руки.  
Атобэ аккуратно дотронулся до плеча заслонившего его Кабаджи. Остановился перед растекшейся лужей крови, неправдоподобно огромной, на взгляд Ошитари – откуда столько крови за несколько секунд, что это за ошметки. Санада не оправдывался и просто ждал реакции, как спортсмен ждет оценки после исполнения сложного номера.  
Атобэ облизнул нервно дрогнувшие губы. Сейчас Ошитари не нужно было угадывать чужие эмоции, он узнал реакцию на откровенную и жестокую демонстрацию силы.  
– Что ж, – сказал Атобэ, сделав знак охране отпустить Санаду, – мне остается надеяться, что мои люди будут так же защищать мои интересы.

 **19 января**  
Подъезжая к развязке в Хигасимацуяме, Акуцу слегка притормозил. Поземка замела трассу и лежала потрескавшейся белой эмалью на черном асфальте. Над землей плыли тяжелые низкие облака, задевая неровную кайму гор на горизонте, и тусклое январское солнце заливало все каким-то потусторонним светом. Он неохотно перестроился в крайний левый ряд и оставил за спиной указатель на Нэриму.  
Папка с документами на соседнем сиденье стукнулась о дверь, раскрылась и оставила за собой хвост тошнотворных фотографий и скучных бланков, заполненных четким угловатым почерком Фуджи. Акуцу не расставался с ней уже который месяц, и когда расследование серии грабежей со взломом завело его в сонную провинцию, дело Фукуды отправилось вместе с ним. Многое из того, что он успел разузнать о Кирихаре, было слухами – достаточно жуткими, но Акуцу, как никто другой, понимал, что услышанное стоило делить на два, а то и на три. Под масками чудовищ чаще всего скрывались наркоманы и слабовольные истеричные слизняки, разбалованные безнаказанностью и скорые на расправу. Он доверял фактам: те никогда не подводили, и в этом отношении не было ничего надежнее отчетов их вежливого патологоанатома. Фуджи проложил в месиве, которым был труп Фукуды, извилистую, но верную тропинку. По этой тропинке Акуцу собирался выйти прямиком на вершину.  
Синтетические волокна, которые обнаружил Фуджи, свидетельствовали о том, что труп раздевали, чтобы замести следы. Судя по всему, либо этот обсосок Кирихара очень быстро отходил от приступов ярости и к нему возвращался рассудок, либо у Риккай была надежная команда чистильщиков. Учитывая, как быстро и легко он слетал с катушек, подгоняемый метамфетаминами, а также безупречную в своем роде репутацию трех Демонов, Акуцу ставил на второе. Ловить его нужно было в момент ломки, когда иллюзия всемогущества, подаренная наркотиками, сходила на нет, и реальность вставала перед глазами во всем своем неприглядном великолепии. Кирихара был не первым торчком, с которым Акуцу приходилось иметь дело, и он отлично знал, по каким кнопкам нужно лупить кулаком, а какие стоит обойти стороной. Фукуду не просто убивали – его уничтожали, превратив в неодушевленный кусок мяса. В состоянии аффекта Кирихара, похоже, полностью терял контроль над собой, именно это делало его опасным. Но Акуцу готов был побиться об заклад, что стоит надавить посильнее, и он лопнет, как гнилая слива.  
Провокация была лучшим способом выкурить ублюдка из безопасной норы, где он прятался, поджав хвост, за спинами настоящих монстров.

***

Акуцу добрался до Синагавы к одиннадцати, припарковался рядом с болотного цвета "Ниссаном" Инуи и, засунув документы за отворот куртки, побежал к дверям. То, что в провинции еще было снегом, выпало над Токио в виде тяжелого затянувшегося дождя, и от промозглой сырости, пришедшей вместе с ним, стучали зубы.  
В отделении было подозрительно тихо для середины рабочего дня, но когда Сакуно выглянула из-за своей перегородки и заулыбалась из-под белой повязки, кланяясь в знак приветствия, все встало на свои места. Похоже, эпидемия гриппа докатилась и сюда. Сам Акуцу успел избежать заразы: вызов в Сайтаму пришел через пару дней после дня рождения Даны, который та провела, завернутая в три одеяла, слабая и тихая, как мышка.  
– Шеф у себя? – спросил он, смахивая с волос дождевые капли.  
– Уехал в главное управление, – Сакуно пожала плечами, словно извиняясь за то, что не смогла задержать Кентаро до его возвращения. – Сэнгоку-сан с утра у криминалистов, если что.  
– Спасибо, Сакуно, – он рассеянно кивнул и отправился к своему столу: незадачливых грабителей вез в Токио конвой местной полиции, и к их прибытию нужно было прыгнуть сквозь добрый десяток бюрократических колец. В последние месяцы вся эта возня начала действовать на него успокаивающе. Наверное, так и выглядела зрелость.  
От заполнения четвертого по счету формуляра его отвлекло возмущенное шипение.  
– Нет-нет, я отлично себя чувствую, спасибо.  
Акуцу обернулся. Кайдо медленно пятился в сторону выхода, предостерегающе выставив перед собой руки. Его преследовал Инуи, вооруженный небольшим бумажным стаканчиком.  
– Кайдо, ты же понимаешь, что расследование в самом разгаре, и каждый сотрудник на счету. Мы не можем так рисковать.  
– Вот именно, – буркнул Кайдо. – Сэмпай, я уже сделал прививку.  
– Для профилактики достаточно пары глотков, – Инуи снял крышку и приглашающе качнул стаканчиком. В комнате тут же запахло так, словно лаборатория Фуджи волшебным образом переместилась в комнату по соседству. Акуцу зажал нос и рот ладонью и бесшумно сполз в кресле пониже, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание. Стало понятно, почему Сэнгоку с самого утра зависал в подвале. Коллекция кайданов о легендарных экспериментах Инуи с народной медициной каждый год пополнялась, как по расписанию. Отряд спецназа до сих пор обходил его стороной: прошлогодняя эпидемия некстати совпала с обязательным семинаром, посвященным юридическим тонкостями задержания вооруженных преступников.  
– Бери пример с Тэзуки, Кайдо, – голос Инуи звучал вкрадчиво и уверенно. – Ты же замечал, что она никогда не болеет? Все благодаря моим рецептам.  
Протесты Кайдо становились все более слабыми, уговоры Инуи сочились коварством. Этот аудиоспектакль, изрядно смахивающий на сексуальные домогательства, прервался громким стуком. Тэзука стояла в дверях, зажав мобильный между плечом и щекой, и многозначительно помахивала пухлой стопкой бумаг в сторону Инуи.  
– Ты закончил терроризировать подчиненных?  
– Даже не начинал, – укоризненно произнес Инуи.  
– Посмотри, это передали из бухгалтерии муниципалитета. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сверил с нашими данными. Сегодня, – она скосила глаза на часы, висевшие над диваном и едва заметно нахмурилась. – Сейчас.  
Ухмылка Инуи из неуловимо развратной неохотно превратилась в обычную гримасу вежливости.  
– Конечно, – он с сожалением проводил взглядом Кайдо, который воспользовался моментом, чтобы улизнуть, но тут же заинтересованно посмотрел на Тэзуку. – Глоток профилактического средства за успех мероприятия?  
Тэзука открыла было рот – наверняка собираясь послать Инуи куда подальше – но Акуцу отказывался упускать момент. Он оттолкнулся от стола и громким зевком встал с кресла, потянувшись, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы.  
Лицо Тэзуки стало еще менее выразительным, чем обычно. Если бы Акуцу не наблюдал трансформацию своими глазами, он бы не поверил, что такое возможно. Они встретились взглядами, и он вежливо кивнул.  
– Приятно видеть, что в вашем отделе сотрудники заботятся друг о друге. Нам всем нужно брать с вас пример.  
В комнате стало тихо, ритмичные постукивания клавиатуры из-за стола Сакуно переплетались с глухим шумом дождя за окном. Акуцу усилием воли сдержал смешок.  
– Вы слишком добры, – процедила Тэзука, забрала у Инуи зловонный стакан и осушила его содержимое одним глотком. – Сводки нужны мне через час, не отлынивай.  
Тэзука вышла, не прощаясь, Инуи вернулся к себе, и мгновение спустя в дверях возникла рыжая голова.  
– Джин? Ты когда успел вернуться?  
– Недавно, – Акуцу кивнул на папку, которую Сэнгоку держал в руках. – Что-то новенькое?  
– Да, – Сэнгоку скривился и бросил ее на свой стол, а сам присел рядом с Акуцу и долго, шумно выдохнул. От него пахло холодной хирургической сталью и дезинфектором. – В парке на границе с Мегуро нашли тело девочки.  
– Девочки? – Акуцу невольно напрягся. Специфика работы приучила его реагировать на некоторые слова единственно возможным способом, а появление Даны все только усугубило.  
Сэнгоку легонько пихнул его в бок и прижался плечом к плечу.  
– Лет семнадцать. Она была в школьной форме, так что с опознанием проблем не будет. Да и с расследованием, думаю, тоже.  
– Есть какие-то зацепки?  
Сэнгоку потер лицо ладонью и нахохлился, сложив руки на груди.  
– Фуджи сказал, что причина смерти – асфиксия. Кто-то ударил ее по голове и оттащил в канализационную трубу, она задохнулась в грязи. Нападавший, похоже, был то ли одного с ней роста, то ли чуть ниже, так что…  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Акуцу. Сэнгоку мог не продолжать: убийца неизвестной школьницы скорее всего носил ту же форму, что и его жертва. Такие дела всегда были самыми легкими, но и вонь от них поднималась неимоверная. – Тебе нужна помощь?  
Сэнгоку задумчиво хмыкнул, рассеянно глядя перед собой, но тут же резко выпрямился и замотал головой, словно собака, стряхивающая воду.  
– Не отвлекайся, у тебя своих забот полно.  
Проницательность делала Сэнгоку отличным следователем. Порой она переходила в назойливость, но все компенсировалось искренностью и какой-то детской, что ли, добротой, которая слегка потускнела и запылилась за годы службы, но по-прежнему облекала его в рыцарские доспехи.  
– Если что, звони, – Акуцу толкнул его в ответ и на мгновение задержался, позволяя теплу чужого тела проникнуть сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.  
– К слову о заботах, – Сэнгоку воровато оглянулся по сторонам и понизил голос. – Тэзука-то, кажется, влипла, ты слышал?  
– Я в деревне грязь месил, откуда я мог слышать? А что случилось?  
– Момо и Гадюка раскручивали какие-то махинации на стройке. У них в отделе в последнее время все как с цепи сорвались, роют под кого-то с утроенной силой. Короче, вышли в итоге на муниципальный совет.  
– Синагавы что ли? – уточнил Акуцу.  
– Он самый. Так что в ближайшее время мы распрощаемся либо с Тэзукой, либо с новым спортзалом, – Сэнгоку недовольно покачал головой. – А ведь обещали поставить ринг, ну что за непруха.


	5. Chapter 5

**26 января**  
– К сожалению, в детстве я не отличался примерным поведением и доставил родителям немало хлопот, – на мгновение Атобэ потупил взгляд, но затем прямо взглянул в камеру. – Мне подарили второй шанс, за который я всегда буду благодарен.  
Стоящий рядом Гакуто захрипел и, согнувшись пополам, уткнулся носом куда-то в локоть Ошитари, а Шишидо, потрясенный до глубины души, зажал рот рукой. Съемки рекламного ролика продолжались второй час, а впечатления от исповеди Атобэ все не теряли новизны: конечно, он искренне раскаивался, что вынудил родителей нести тяжкое бремя понимания, какой прекрасный сын им достался.  
– Я считаю, что подобного шанса заслуживает каждый ребенок, а в особенности те, кого называют "трудными", ведь "трудный" не значит "плохой". Классическая музыка, литература, живопись и спорт лечат душу намного эффективнее запретов и наказаний. Цель программы "Юность без границ" – создать школы, где помимо качественного профессионального образования дети смогут выразить себя и раскрыть любой талант.  
Он улыбнулся еще обворожительнее и застыл со сложенными перед собой руками. Ублюдок. Как же Ошитари бесил этот нарочито открытый жест! Хотя расчет Атобэ был верным: если зрителей не впечатлит язык тела, то золотые запонки и дорогой перстень наверняка завоюют симпатии.  
– Отлично, Атобэ-сан, – сказал оператор. – Думаю, мы закончили.  
Кабинет взорвался улюлюканьем и аплодисментами – и Атобэ принял их с полной невозмутимостью.  
– Ничего святого, – прокомментировал Шишидо, подходя ближе. – "Трудный" не значит "плохой"? Серьезно что ли?  
Атобэ вопросительно поднял бровь.   
– И в это вот люди верят? – пробормотал Хиеши, скрестив руки на груди.  
Ошитари терзал тот же вопрос: трудные подростки, к которым Атобэ самоотверженно себя причислил, попадались на краже еды в супермаркетах или сбыте наркотиков, а не на вождении папиного "Бэнтли" после бокала шампанского или что там было у Атобэ в списке прегрешений.  
– Вакаши, ты чего? – цыкнул Гакуто. – Бабы будут визжать от идеи, что сегодня их недоумки нюхают клей в подвале, а завтра выучат Шекспира и превратятся в принцесс. Ты посмотри на него, – Гакуто обвел Атобэ широким жестом, – мог бы просто зачитывать номера счетов, на которые перечислять деньги. Ты бы еще пуговичку на рубашке расстегнул.  
Атобэ ухмыльнулся, и рука его действительно взметнулась вверх, но не к узлу галстука, а легла на основание шеи сзади.  
– Атобэ, – Шишидо щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. – Прекращай.  
"Что?", – одними губами спросил тот, округлив глаза.  
– Заснять бы сейчас твое лицо, – Шишидо наставил на Атобэ палец и прыснул. – Тебя к детям близко не подпустят.  
– Ты уж постарайся, босс, со своей благотворительностью, – серьезно сказал Гакуто. – Иначе мы твои здания ни в жизнь не отмоем. Ладно, давайте что ли отпразднуем.  
– У меня встреча, – отрезал Атобэ, и Гакуто стремительно утратил интерес к разговору. Он даже потянул к выходу Хиеши, словно опасаясь, что трудовое настроение может быть заразно. Шишидо двинулся следом, не забыв кинуть на Атобэ еще один предупреждающий взгляд.  
– Отличное выступление, – сообщил Ошитари, когда Атобэ обернулся к нему.  
– Рад, что ты оценил.  
– Ты поручил мне придумать, как мы будем работать с наркотиками, – начал он.  
Слова "наркотики", "якудза" и "контрабанда" теперь давались Ошитари легко. С некоторых пор в словаре появились более страшные выражения – в основном, имена собственные.  
Атобэ не прокоментировал желание Ошитари обсудить подобный вопрос посреди кабинета, наполненного посторонними, но прищурился и склонил голову набок.  
– Раз уж за провал отвечаю я, – Ошитари вскинул взгляд, надеясь на чудо, но Атобэ не опровергнул утверждение, – то хочу сам отобрать тех, с кем буду работать.  
– Здравая мысль, – признал Атобэ. – Твои предложения?  
– Тест, – Ошитари протянул подготовленную папку. – Мои люди должны разбираться в особенностях перевозки, законах, финансовых операциях – в общем, принимать решения, исходя из обстоятельств, а не просто отдавать привычные приказы.  
– Тест? – переспросил Атобэ, открыв папку на случайной странице – судя по мелькнувшим графикам, попал он в экономическую часть. – То есть ты предполагаешь, что многоуважаемые главы семей станут сдавать экзамены, чтобы подтвердить свою квалификацию?  
– Только те, кто заинтересован, – ответил Ошитари. Он верил в эффективность идеи, но прозвучала она действительно бредово. – Я знаю, это противоречит правилам…  
– Не переживай о правилах, – отрезал Атобэ, – их можно изменить. Юуши, ты имеешь право требовать удобных условий. Я выбрал тебя за умение мыслить, и если тест тебе поможет, я все устрою.  
– Договорились, – поспешно сказал Ошитари. – Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Атобэ не возразил, но задумчиво посмотрел на него, губы дрогнули в легкой улыбке – не такой раздражающей как обычно, словно он чувствовал себя немного неловко. Это заставило Ошитари замешкаться, а Атобэ посчитал задержку приглашением к разговору.  
– Юуши, – сказал он, вздернув подбородок, – позволь спросить, зачем ты брал у охраны записи с камер наблюдения?  
Напрасно Ошитари пытался удивить Атобэ обсуждением опасных тем в неподходящем месте – в ответ тот выбрал еще более неудобную, причем неудобную для себя.  
Не было ни паники, ни страха, лишь легкая тревога, как от звука далекого грома в ясный летний день.  
– Я бы скорее задумался о качестве охраны, раз они выдают записи по первому требованию.  
– По моему указанию, – поправил Атобэ и в ответ на изумленный взгляд продолжил, но слова давались ему уже не так легко: – Ты знал, что в некоторых кабинетах есть камеры и воспользовался этим, чтобы получить информацию. Но я ведь тоже это знал.  
И допустил ошибку, мысленно закончил за него Ошитари. Он предпочел бы услышать эти слова от самого Атобэ, но для начала и такого признания было достаточно.  
– Ты ждешь, что я учту все риски, но при этом не рассказываешь и половины своих планов, – он поправил очки. – Я хотел удостовериться, не планируете ли вы с Санадой меня подставить или избавиться, как от Харады.  
– Надеюсь, удостоверился? – вежливо поинтересовался Атобэ, поглядывая на Ошитари смущенно и с вызовом одновременно.

 **5 февраля**  
Когда Кирихара соизволил взять трубку, Маруи сразу понял причину задержки, но постарался ничем не выдать вмиг охватившей его злости.  
– Привет, есть дело, – сказал он. – Сгоняй в Мегуро, пройдись по точкам. Да, вечером заберу. Подъеду к тебе, – чуть отвернувшись в сторону, Маруи зашипел в ответ на протесты Кирихары и повторил, чтобы тот уяснил до конца: – Я в любом случае подъеду туда, где ты сейчас. Все, до встречи.  
– Порядок? – спросил Санада. Взгляд у босса был прямым и настойчивым, и он никогда не отводил глаза, чтобы смягчить давление, но Маруи удалось беззаботно отмахнуться. К счастью, дальнейших расспросов не последовало.  
Въехавшая на территорию порта машина понеслась прямо к ним, и Маруи силой заставил себя оставаться на месте, а не отпрыгнуть назад. Едва машина остановилась, Санада положил пальцы на край плавно поехавшего вниз заднего стекла, тонированная поверхность отразила ухмылку, которая дрогнула, когда передняя дверца врезалась боссу в бедро.  
– Какой я неуклюжий, – заверещал выпорхнувший Шираиши, заключая Санаду в горячие объятия. – Спешил поздороваться с моим дорогим партнером!  
Заметив краем глаза Ошитари, Маруи с сожалением отвлекся от лицезрения трогательной дружбы и потрусил в сторону офисов, надеясь оторваться от проклятого очкарика. Уж лучше Харада, который, конечно, в последнее время стал еще злее – неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства – но теперь хотя бы молчал.  
Спасение пришло неожиданно.  
– Привет, – вынырнул на него Шишидо. – Я осмотрел склады, пока ждал. Сейчас у нас шесть пустых контейнеров, большинство в северной части, на юге пусто. Надо бы еще парочку.  
Он провел пальцем по плану порта, существование которого Харада раньше отрицал. Внимание Маруи привлек тонкий ободок изящного обручального кольца.  
– Да хоть десять, – согласился он. – Но во-первых, договариваться будешь сам, эти мудаки из меня и так всю душу вынули. Во-вторых, южный сектор далеко от воды, но близко к дороге. С таким количеством наркоты нам в случае проверки по-любому пиздец, но рисковать лишний раз не хочется. Около порта подозрительно часто пробегают служебные собаки.  
Маруи обернулся на шум. Судя по лицу вошедшего Атобэ, они все собрались здесь по очень веселому и приятному делу. Шишидо, отвлекшись от плана, кивнул своему кумичо, а потом заинтересованно оглядел с головы до ног Санаду, будто до этого дня они никогда не встречались.   
– Господа, – подал голос Ошитари с середины комнаты. – Прошу вашего внимания. Мы должны отнестись к своим обязанностям максимально ответственно, так что давайте кратко пройдемся по плану.  
Господи, и как у него получалось обычное приветствие превратить в упрек.  
– "Кратко", – фыркнул Шишидо.  
У Маруи родилось желание обнять своего нового друга. Он хмыкнул в ответ, но подошел ближе, выбрав место позади Санады.  
– Все очень серьезно, – заявил Ошитари на случай, если остались сомневающиеся. – Первая поставка назначена на пятое марта, через месяц.  
Все посмотрели на часы, будто там автоматически включился таймер обратного отсчета.  
Голос Ошитари действовал усыпляюще, и Маруи принялся осторожно осматриваться, надеясь развлечься.  
Офис было не узнать, ничего общего с той помойкой, к которой он привык. На столе появились подозрительно аккуратные стопки документов, вычищенные диваны стояли как по линеечке, а от сигаретного дыма не вываливались глаза. Возможно, после операции Харада стал меньше курить. Или ответственно подготовился к встрече на высшем уровне.  
Рука Атобэ свободно лежала на спинке дивана, пальцы отстукивали ритм над ухом Санады. Ну, если собственный кумичо не подыгрывает своему "очень серьезному" человеку, то почему должен Маруи?  
– Схема поставки… – нудный голос дрогнул, и так же резко пальцы Атобэ сложились в кулак. Ошитари стоял, уставившись в пол, словно искал там подсказку. – Задача Харады – обеспечить связь с судами и следить за тем, чтобы доки были свободны, когда прибудет груз. Под чутким руководством наших людей, – медленно добавил он, чуть обернувшись к Атобэ, словно почувствовав чужое недовольство.  
Харада попытался ответить. Невнятное мычание разобрал только его помощник, уже привыкший к новой манере речи начальника. Выглядело это жалко. Повисла неловкая тишина, в которой смешок Шираиши прозвучал особенно мерзко.  
– О, простите, – он на секунду прижал пальцы к губам. – Я и не думал веселиться над вашим горем. Это ужасный, ужасный несчастный случай. Вы вряд ли знакомы с Конджики, но… Буквально вчера рассказал мне анекдот и я просто, знаете… Прошу прощения. Чудовищная бестактность.  
Стоящий рядом Шишидо потер переносицу. Маруи задался вопросом, сколько еще больных ублюдков он встретит сегодня. Харада побледнел, затем сразу же покраснел, но держался неплохо. Он достал пачку и закурил, не заботясь больше об удобстве большого начальства.  
– Маруи принимает груз. Если все нормально, передает Шишидо.  
– Первая партия пробная, – вставил тот со своего места. Ошитари, который давно выглядел так, будто собрался грохнуться в обморок, кинул на него благодарный взгляд. – Если что-то идет не так, на первое время загружаем товар в контейнеры.  
– Что вы, что вы, – Шираиши поднял ладони, отнекиваясь даже от вероятности, что что-то пойдет не так. Из-под рукава пиджака показался грязный бинт. – С такими штрафами за каждый час опоздания мы заберем груз еще до того, как капитан отдаст концы… или что там говорится у моряков? Вот только…  
И где только Атобэ его взял?  
Шираиши, по-видимому, не знал ничего о здравом смысле, инстинкте самосохранения и списке запрещенных фраз, в котором "вот только", "есть маленький нюанс" и "я тут подумал" занимали опасно высокие позиции.  
– Я тут подумал, что есть маленький нюанс, – почесал затылок Шираиши. – К местным ваши итачи привыкли, а моих ребят могут заметить. Особенно Тэзука. Как я слышал, очень сообразительная женщина. Не хотелось бы попасть в поле ее зрения.  
Харада презрительно фыркнул, получилось весьма выразительно. Правда, вряд ли он сам был в восторге от того, что пришлось променять умение говорить на умение ярко выражать презрение. Маруи не особо симпатизировал начальнику порта, но то, что Шираиши без остановки выставлял себя полным идиотом, начинало утомлять.  
– Ты говоришь об этом сейчас? – спросил Атобэ ледяным тоном. – И что, по-твоему, мне делать? Попросить ее уехать?  
– Что ты завелся, Атобэ, – цыкнул Шираиши. – Я просто решил посоветоваться. Помнишь, вы гостили у меня в Осаке и мы договорились делиться мыслями и переживаниями…  
Он устремил взгляд вдаль, игнорируя подавшегося вперед Санаду. Очень зря. Жилка на виске босса билась самым опасным образом. "Делиться переживаниями" – да, это как раз раз про Санаду.  
– Я верил, что встреча сблизила нас. Вокруг столько вещей, о которых приходится молчать, а вы против такой малости...  
– Шираиши, – прервал Санада поток слов. Казалось, воздух вокруг него звенел.  
– Я понял, – улыбнулся Шираиши. – Лучше держать язык за зубами. Анекдот, кстати, был про кунилингус.  
Он подмигнул и закинул ногу на ногу.  
Когда шум затих, а Харада благополучно покинул собственный кабинет, обсуждение быстро свернули. Маруи думал было отчалить, но Ошитари вдруг обратился лично к нему.  
– Я хочу еще раз напомнить…  
– Да ты издеваешься, – прорычал Маруи, но заткнулся, встретив взгляд Санады.  
Ошитари сделал следующие полчаса абсолютно невыносимыми: выбирая те же самые слова, что прежде, он повторил все сначала, явно желая показать, кто здесь босс, а кто выполняет приказы. Обвинить осторожного мерзавца было не в чем, но Маруи знал, к чему тот клонит.  
– Маруи, кстати, – небрежно спросил Ошитари. – Как наша очаровательная напарница? Я связывался с ней пару дней назад, в Бразилии все такая же жара?  
– Знаешь, что? – сказал Маруи, нежно похлопав Ошитари по плечу. – Пошел нахуй, да?

***

Вечером Маруи ждал еще один неприятный разговор.  
Естественно, за примерным поведением, энтузиазмом и готовностью помочь Кирихара скрывал маленький блядский секрет: он снова ходил в "Сент-Рудольф". Маруи готовился встретить слепую ярость или тупой неадекват, но Кирихара и Музуки просто сидели рядом на краешке заправленной кровати, опустив головы, как провинившиеся школьники. Без вызывающего макияжа Мизуки выглядела худющей угловатой девочкой, потерявшейся в рясе: впалые щеки, большие испуганные глаза на вытянувшемся лице, тощая шея. Из-под длинного подола торчали босые ноги с облупившимся лаком синеватого цвета на ногтях.  
У стены валялся мешок с прилежно собранной данью, и Маруи устало опустился на корточки возле него.  
– Какого хрена? – спросил он без уточнений.  
Мизуки сжалась. Не думала ли она, что это Маруи отделал Кирихару? Или догадалась, что от него зависит, повторится ли наказание?  
– Брат! – заныл Кирихара. – Я же ничего не сделал! У меня сегодня выходной.  
Маруи даже не стал возражать, просто скептически поджал губы: такого понятия, как выходной, в Риккай не существовало. Кирихара решительно задрал подбородок и нащупал безвольную ладонь Мизуки.  
– Мы любим друг друга.

 **13 февраля**  
Акуцу давился на редкость мерзкой бурдой, которую бармен нагло пытался выдать за кофе, и старался как можно меньше опираться на замызганную стойку. В "Ласточкином гнезде" всегда было сумрачно. Забегаловка, адрес которой неохотно сообщил ему Тачибана, ютилась в одном из закоулков Кабуки-те, между секс-отелем с почасовой оплатой и салоном пачинко. Те окна, которые не успели заклеить рекламными листовками и старыми плакатами, кажется, не мыли с момента открытия заведения. Черно-белый телевизор с выпуклым экраном в углу напротив входа хрипел и плевался обрывками звуков, словно переговариваясь с игровыми автоматами за стеной. Контингент был пестрый: жиголо с торчащими во все стороны вихрами залитых лаком волос, школьницы – или те, кто успешно ими притворялся, – в коротких, едва заметных из-под форменных свитеров юбках и прочая шелуха, регулярно поднимавшаяся со дна после бурной ночи в квартале развлечений. Всех их объединяло одно: стеклянные, отсутствующие взгляды и печать измождения на слишком старых для своего возраста лицах. Птенцы собирались в "Гнезде" в ожидании мамаши, всегда готовой принести в раззявленые голодные клювы червячка.  
Судя по тому, что разведал Тачибана, Кирихара заходил не каждый день, но всегда в одно и то же время, около полудня, и проводил в "Гнезде" пару часов. Акуцу знал, что для первой встречи ему хватит и пяти минут, но предпочитал не рисковать: приходил к одиннадцати и тянул время, как мог, до трех. Нужный ему человек еще ни разу не появился.  
Он с унынием думал о том, что скоро придется рискнуть и попробовать местную стряпню, когда в кармане куртки задергался мобильный – так резко, будто пытался выпрыгнуть наружу от волнения. Он с облегчением поставил чашку на блюдце, улыбнулся мрачному толстяку-бармену, который сверлил его взглядом все это время, и достал телефон.  
– Слушаю.  
– Акуцу-сан, добрый день. Это Сакуно.  
– Добрый день. Что-то случилось?  
– Фуджи-сенсэй оставил для вас записку. Видимо, поздно вечером, потому что вчера я ее не видела, – Сакуно всегда говорила таким тоном, словно оправдывалась за все грехи мира. Акуцу никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что в постели она, наверное, тоже постоянно извиняется. – Здесь написано: кое-что любопытное по ноябрьскому делу, буду у себя с двух до шести.  
Акуцу посмотрел на часы и полез в карман за деньгами. Была половина четвертого, и он еще успевал.  
– Благодарю, Сакуно.  
Он не стал выслушивать очередную порцию извинений и, сунув телефон обратно в карман, оставил на стойке несколько монет.  
– Спасибо за угощение, хозяин. Отменный кофе, еще приду.  
Толстяк что-то неразборчиво буркнул в ответ, забирая чашку, и Акуцу заторопился к выходу.

***

Фуджи сидел за столом, отгородившись от мира стопками журналов и отчетов. Задумчиво изучая фотографии мертвых тел разной степени омерзительности, он кивал головой и постукивал печеньем по чашке в такт незатейливой мелодии, которая раздавалась из радиоприемника на шкафу у него за спиной. Жизнерадостный щебет скрипки и дудочек то и дело прерывался влажными чмокающими звуками: Хорио, облаченный в зеленый лабораторный костюм и страшного вида пластиковые очки взвешивал что-то, сгорбившись над металлическим столом, и монотонно начитывал результаты на диктофон:  
– Печень, один килограмм восемьсот грамм. Сквозное ножевое ранение в левой верхней части.  
Акуцу не удержался и закатил глаза. Чай, печенье и печень: еще один день в морге.  
– Добрый день. Сенсэй, Сакуно сказала, вы меня искали?  
– А, инспектор, – Фуджи благодушно кивнул и махнул рукой на соседний стул. – Рад вас видеть. Располагайтесь поудобнее. Может, чаю?  
Акуцу подвинул стул и сел. За спиной что-то захлюпало, забренчало и Хорио выматерился так, что со ближайших стен должна была облезть краска. Оборачиваться и проверять Акуцу не стал.  
– Спасибо, как-нибудь в другой раз. У вас для меня что-то есть?  
– Я на днях вернулся из Осаки, – сказал Фуджи, – моя консультация понадобилась по другому вопросу, но обстоятельства сложились так, что я столкнулся с экземпляром, который напомнил мне о вашем клиенте из доков.  
– Его звали Фукуда, – Акуцу невольно подвинулся ближе.  
– Да-да, конечно. Фукуда. Инцидент в Осаке произошел около месяца назад, поэтому я не имел возможности лично оценить исходные данные, но то, что задокументировал местный специалист, заставило меня задуматься.  
– О чем же?  
– Вы знаете не хуже меня, инспектор, что у всех профессиональных убийц есть свой почерк. Я могу определить по трупу то, как выглядел нападавший и чем он воспользовался, вы можете составить на основе моих данных психологический портрет. Но есть вещи, которые замечаешь, только накопив определенный опыт. Считайте это интуицией, шестым чувством, если можно так выразиться, но в любом хаосе плоти есть внутренняя логика.  
Фуджи замолчал и сделал глоток. Последняя трель флейты повисла в воздухе и медленно растаяла, переходя в отбивку: "Юность без границ. Там, где музыка облагораживает нравы".  
– Серьезно что ли? – вздернул бровь Акуцу.  
– Исследования доказали, что классическая музыка стимулирует умственную деятельность, инспектор. Вы не доверяете науке?  
– Я доверяю тому, что могу потрогать, – пожал плечами Акуцу. – Но для вашей интуиции готов сделать исключение.  
– Благодарю вас. Ущерб, нанесенный жертве в Осаке, не был таким… основательным, но кое-что привлекло мое внимание. Во-первых, убийца опять использовал какое-то подручное средство, вероятно, тяжелые часы на металлическом браслете. Во-вторых, в его безумии определенно был метод. Повреждения скелета практически неотличимы от тех, которые я обнаружил в случае с господином Фукудой, плотность и сила ударов, на мой взгляд, идентичны. Голова и верхняя часть торса тоже пострадали больше всего.  
– Вы знаете, как обнаружили труп? – спросил Акуцу.  
– Да, и здесь начинаются различия. Тело нашли в переулке, судя по отчетам криминалистов, убийство произошло там же. Никаких попыток скрыть следы преступления, все досталось полиции в… первозданном виде.  
– И вы думаете, что это был один и тот же человек? – Акуцу лихорадочно перебирал в уме варианты событий. Намикава упоминала, что Кирихара перестал появляться в "Сент-Рудольф" где-то в декабре, хотя у него там появилась постоянная подружка. Если существовали хоть какие-то доказательства того, что он уехал в Осаку, все складывалось как нельзя лучше.  
– Я не могу утверждать, инспектор, но интуиция меня еще ни разу не подводила, – Фуджи улыбнулся и развел руками. – Конечно, все бывает в первый раз.  
– Вы не интересовались случайно, если ли у местной полиции подозреваемые?  
– Боюсь, это уже не входит в круг моих обязанностей. Но я думаю, вам ответят на официальный запрос, не так ли?  
Акуцу едва сдержался, чтобы не выматериться по примеру Хорио. Официальный запрос подразумевал вовлечение в дело куда большего числа людей, чем ему хотелось бы. Секретарши без устали мололи языками, Кикумару числился среди них своим, а в лучших друзьях у него ходил не кто иной, как Ойши Шуичиро, заместитель начальника отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью.  
– Спасибо, сенсэй. Вы мне очень помогли, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – Будем надеяться, что ваша интуиция так же остра, как ваш скальпель.

***

Из подвала Акуцу поднялся в курилку. Нужно было обдумать следующие действия, возможно, получится пробить запрос по своим каналам. Как минимум, договориться о том, чтобы информацию передали в конкретное время и подстеречь факс до того, как им займется Сакуно.  
В курилке его ждал сюрприз.  
– А ты что тут забыл?  
Сэнгоку поднял голову и устало махнул рукой. Глаза у него были немного опухшие, с красными прожилками.  
– Привет, Джин.  
Акуцу удивленно хмыкнул, но достал из пачки сигарету и сел рядом. Сэнгоку протянул ему зажигалку, Акуцу прикурил и глубоко затянулся, зажмурившись от наслаждения.  
– Я думал, ты давно бросил.  
– Я тоже так думал, – пожал плечами Сэнгоку. – Как видишь, зря.  
Акуцу помолчал, искоса глядя на напарника, а потом слегка подтолкнул его коленом.  
– Что случилось? Дело зашло в тупик?  
– Нет, – рассеянно сказал Сэнгоку. – Нет, одноклассница жертвы сегодня подписала признание.  
– Одноклассница? Они что, парня не поделили?  
Сэнгоку со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и потер лицо обеими руками.  
– Блядь, да лучше бы парня, – выругался Сэнгоку. – Первое место в рейтинге успеваемости.  
– Нихера себе, – присвистнул Акуцу. – Подростки нынче убивают за дипломы?  
Сэнгоку вытянул ноги и привалился к Акуцу, ткнувшись виском в плечо. Волосы у него насквозь пропахли табачным дымом.  
– Ты знаешь, все так тупо вышло, – задумчиво сказал он. – Я разговаривал с одноклассниками, и все в один голос твердили, что эти двое – лучшие подружки, как две бусинки на четках. Учились в одной параллели с начальной школы, родители ходят друг к другу в гости, вместе отдыхают. Как в брошюре про надежду общества – молодое поколение, ну ты понял.  
Акуцу кивнул.  
– И вот я заехал еще раз в школу перетереть с учителями, сверить кое-какие даты. Закончил все дела, иду к машине, как вдруг меня догоняет какой-то очкарик. Говорит, господин инспектор, я Ниджима из 3-А и я не могу больше молчать. Совесть его замучила, видишь ли. В общем, этот совестливый в день убийства заметил, как жертва ушла из школы со своей лучшей подружкой.  
– А та, конечно, сказала, что в глаза ее не видела?  
– В яблочко. На нее даже давить особо не пришлось, раскололась за пару часов. Завела бедняжку в парк и прибила там обломком трубы. Припасла его заранее.  
– Говно, а не дело, – подвел итоги Акуцу и осторожно потрепал Сэнгоку по волосам. – Закрыл, а теперь забудь.  
Сэнгоку как-то нехорошо рассмеялся.  
– Да я бы с удовольствием.  
– А что тебе мешает?  
– Рейтинг успеваемости, Джин. Этот сраный рейтинг успеваемости. Знаешь, кто там на третьем месте? – Сэнгоку вцепился пальцами в волосы и скрючился над собственными коленями.  
– Слушай, ты полегче с волосами-то, ладно? – встревожился Акуцу. – Какая разница, кто там на третьем месте.  
Сэнгоку выпрямился и повернулся к Акуцу. Лицо у него было какое-то серое, вокруг рта залегли две глубокие складки.  
– Ниджима Акио, – спокойно сказал он. – Замечательный студент. Член школьного комитета. Играет на трубе в оркестре и хочет поступать в Тодай. Заебись, правда?  
– Ох, Киесуми, – только и смог выговорить Акуцу.  
– Я уже час пытаюсь понять, какой смысл в моей работе, если один ребенок лежит в морге, второй сидит в камере, а животное, маскирующееся под третьего, тем временем готовится к промежуточным тестам и вступительным экзаменам. Это какое-то хуевое уравнение, Джин, тебе не кажется?  
Сэнгоку смотрел на него так, словно ждал, что Акуцу сейчас откроет рот и каким-то волшебным образом все исправит. Объяснит. Расставит по местам. Но арифметика этой ситуации была простой и неумолимой. И уравнение действительно было хуевым. И Акуцу понятия не имел, что сказать.


	6. Chapter 6

**15 февраля**  
– Я слышала, вы увлекаетесь кулинарией? – с теплой улыбкой спросила Оотори. – Надеюсь, еда вам нравится.  
– Кассероль – потрясающее блюдо, – с готовность ответил Ошитари. Он чувствовал себя чужаком в собравшейся за столом компании, но жена Шишидо делала все, чтобы исправить ситуацию. – Но если вы позволите… Я бы посоветовал вашему повару обжаривать лук и грибы для соуса отдельно, тогда и вкус будет ярче.  
– Благодарю, – Оотори промокнула салфеткой губы и подняла на Ошитари ясные глаза, в которых светилась радость. – Кассероль я готовлю сама. На говяжьем сале, как учил отец. И мясо держу на огне недолго. Ре нравится с кровью. Еще брокколи?  
Юуши покорно согласился, кляня себя за бестактность. Если не брать в расчет не слишком здоровые кулинарные пристрастия, в остальном жена Шишидо была совершенством, и Ошитари уже успел пожалеть, что так долго избегал с ней знакомства. Более того, он готов был признаться в предвзятом отношении. Семья ее была столь уважаемой, что даже после замужества все называли Оотори девичьей фамилией – и на этом, как предполагал Ошитари, достоинства наследницы и заканчивались. Теперь же ему стало ясно, что это Шишидо оскорбительно прост для такой шикарной женщины. Ее красота не поражала, как, например, дерзкая внешность Джакал, проявлялась постепенно и с достоинством, и с каждым разом Ошитари становилось все труднее отвести взгляд от ее спокойного лица, будто подсвеченного изнутри мягким светом.  
Рядом с Оотори даже Гакуто вел себя достойно, поддавшись общему умиротворенному настроению. Правда, после обеда, когда они перешли в гостиную, Ошитари заподозрил сговор: слишком уж все напоминало сцену из любимых им фильмов. Хиеши упал в кресло, Гакуто – так же уверенно открыл бар. Оотори присела на диван: деликатный разворот плеч, аккуратно сложенные на коленях ладони, а Шишидо остановился позади нее, склонился к шее.  
Сейчас они будут пить виски, курить сигары и обсуждать политику.  
– Может, вы нам сыграете? – поддержал Ошитари, кивнув на белое пианино.  
– Я бы сыграла, будь мы в Луизиане девятнадцатого века, – улыбнулась Оотори. – Юуши, пожалуйста, расслабьтесь.  
Гакуто, по-видимому, только и ждал, когда Ошитари усядется. Свободных мест оставалось достаточно, но он устроился рядом на подлокотник.  
– Опять нежности, – возмутился он, наблюдая за Шишидо и Оотори. – А мне не разрешили привести Кеко.  
– Кеко – это которая акробатка? – уточнил Хиеши.  
– Нет, но молодец, что запомнил главное, – закатил глаза Гакуто. – Акробатка – это Рико, и она была месяц назад.  
– В том-то и проблема, – хмыкнул Шишидо.  
– Что? – Гакуто чуть не выплеснул алкоголь на брюки Ошитари, в возмущении махнув стаканом. – У нас были деловые отношения. Рико профессионал.  
– Вот, – кивнул Шишидо. – Никаких профессионалов в моем доме.  
– Фу, Ре, – Гакуто прополоскал рот виски. – А мы еще Атобэ зовем снобом.  
– Ну, точно не в последнее время, – хохотнул Шишидо, явно намереваясь продолжить тему, но тут же забыл свои шутки, едва Оотори негромко обратилась к Ошитари:  
– Говорят, вы предложили в Хетэй революционные нововведения?  
– Слишком громкие слова, – осторожно ответил Ошитари, не зная, что конкретно она имела в виду: страховки, биржу, совещания. Честно говоря, он предпочел бы и дальше делиться рецептами и говорить о погоде.  
– Ре считает именно так, – заверила Оотори.  
– Правда? – протянул Гакуто, и губы его расплылись в широкой ухмылке.  
– Ну, я сказал по-другому, – Шишидо запустил руку в короткий ежик волос. – Старые пердуны включили мозги и поняли, что им не будут платить только за принадлежность к якудза, – Шишидо наградил последнее слово пренебрежительным тоном.  
– Ре, – Гакуто наклонился вперед, нежно прижав стакан к груди, – не начинай.  
– А что? Бесит это кумовство. Все хотят прибыль, никто не хочет работать. Тысячу лет назад поделили сферы влияния и имеют свой процент. Якудза! – Шишидо закатил глаза.  
Что это? Шутка? Проверка?  
Ошитари осторожно огляделся, но заметил только дежурное возмущение Гакуто, да и Хиеши выглядел привычно: словно уже в первую секунду жизни устал от чужой глупости. Оотори подбадривающе улыбнулась Ошитари, извиняясь за вспыльчивость мужа.  
– Как видите, вы обрели горячую поддержку в лице Ре. Надеюсь, вам удалось разрешить проблему с банком?  
Шишидо шепнул ей что-то на ухо, но Оотори безукоризненно держала лицо, так что Ошитари так и не понял, чего же такого особенного они ждут.  
Он решил отказаться от услуг банка, с которым Хетэй работал последние лет десять, но который совершенно не подходил для контактов с Бразилией, Атобэ пообещал уладить все самостоятельно. Ошитари с радостью согласился – вот и вся история.  
– Все же понимают, – ответил он, надеясь отделаться общими фразами, – что любые изменения проводятся на благо семьи…  
– Юуши, – Гакуто внезапно опустил руку на его плечо, – только мне кажется, что ты стал нормальным, ты опять откалываешь номер. Такого бурления говн…прошу прощения, сестричка… бурления масс, похожих на раствор бетона, но на самом деле им не являющихся, я давно не припомню. Ну Атобэ тоже молодец, посмел отобрать кормушки без предупреждения.  
– Ничего, – фыркнул Шишидо. – Скоро успокоятся. Это же Атобэ. Он просто делает вид, что спорить не о чем. Я пока не встретил того, кто мог бы ему отказать.  
– Поверим человеку, который общался с Атобэ каждый день в течение десяти лет. Каждый день! – повторил Гакуто с ужасом. – За это я буду уважать тебя до конца жизни.  
– Ничего особенного, – отмахнулся Шишидо. – Мне помогает чувство превосходства.  
Все понимающе хмыкнули, и только Ошитари нахмурился.  
– Погоди-ка, Юуши, – рот Шишидо округлился в радостном изумлении. – Ты же не знаешь…  
– Да, Юуши не знает твоих ванильных историй, – перебил Гакуто, безуспешно пытаясь изобразить гнев. – Что? Мне рассказать? – спросил он поспешно. – Ну ладно. Итак, представь себе наших юных и невинных героев, – речь Гакуто вдруг стала плавной и красивой. – Место действия: семейное додзе Хиеши, первое появление Шишидо и Атобэ. Надо же было такому случиться! В это самое время Хиеши и его подруга Оотори как раз занимаются в детской группе. Атобэ, который даже в детстве был ну… Атобэ, идет знакомиться. И что сказала Оотори?  
Конечно, Ошитари не знал неких легендарных слов, но понимал, что без театральной паузы и риторического вопроса никак не обойтись.  
– "Отойди и не загораживай мне того красивого мальчика", – драматическим шепотом произнес Гакуто.  
– Меня! – вставил Шишидо, светясь от удовольствия, а Оотори поправила невидимый выбившийся локон.  
– Да не это она сказала, – закатил глаза Хиеши, который даже в сотый раз, видимо, не оставлял попыток восстановить правду.  
– Возможно, – не стала спорить Оотори. – Зато ты совершенно точно посоветовал "красивой девочке Атобэ не стоять на татами".  
– Он выглядел как красивая девочка! – устало объяснил Хиеши, игнорируя хохот Гакуто.  
– Ему было шесть лет, Вакаши, – мягко напомнила Оотори. – А тебе – пять.  
– Да, и я тогда еще не знал, что такое красивая девочка, Чо-та-ро.  
Шишидо, закусив костяшки пальцев, молча переводил взгляд с жены на Хиеши.  
– Ох, – выдохнул Гакуто, утирая слезы. Он легко вскочил и одним движением пересел к Оотори. – Не муж у тебя, а сахарный сироп. Слушай, сестричка, – Гакуто склонился к ней, пытливо заглянул в глаза, – раз такое дело… Может, все-таки расскажешь, ну… что у тебя?  
Оотори провела ладонями по юбке без единой складки и сложила пальцы в замок. Чуть приподняв точеную головку, молча одарила Гакуто вежливой улыбкой.  
– Но почему "нет"? – завыл Гакуто. – Вчера пришел к мастеру, давай, говорю, к Сандзя-мацури готовиться, всего три месяца осталось, а он мне опять…  
– О, понятно, – Шишидо поднялся, поманил за собой Ошитари, – пусть леди поболтают.  
– Чего? – отвлекся от нытья Гакуто. – Хер ли ты меня называешь…  
– Следи за языком, Гакуто, – вставил Хиеши. Он бросил на Оотори теплый взгляд, и Ошитари будто сам увидел все их ссоры и примирения, все шутки и все беды – годы и годы дружбы.  
Едва они отошли, Шишидо стал предельно серьезным и усталым, словно секунду назад не светился от счастья и любви.  
– По результатам теста вот эти неплохо разбираются в законах, сориентируются в случае чего, – Ошитари достал из нагрудного кармана конверт. – Выбери, кого считаешь нужным, и сразу же сообщи мне. Нам еще многому предстоит их обучить.  
– Понял. Сделаю, – Шишидо повертел конверт в руках. – Юуши, я действительно считаю, что ты хорошо придумал с тестом. В ближайшие дни прокатимся с тобой по маршруту, согласен?  
Ошитари кивнул.  
– Я пойду, – сказал он, хотя и не желал возвращаться из мира, где звенел смех Оотори, в омерзительную реальность приказов Атобэ.  
– Останься, Юуши, – предложил Шишидо, почувствовав сомнения, и хлопнул его по предплечью. – Останься.

 **20 февраля**  
– Кирихара, только ты полегче, – еще раз повторил Маруи. – Уебок сдал их порноканал, так что чем больше костей они смогут сломать ему сами, тем больше заплатят нам.  
– Как скажете, – согласился Кирихара, ковырнув носком ботинка землю.  
Маруи выглянул из-под навеса. Снег, больше похожий на дождь, усилился. Прождать подмогу по таким дорогам можно было несколько часов, за это время засевшего на складе мудака могли и предупредить, а сейчас он, скорее всего, не ожидает гостей.  
– А, пошли, – решился Маруи.  
Натянув на голову пиджак, Кирихара прямо через пустырь побрел ко входу. Несуразная фигура маячила впереди, а Маруи, в противовес образу туповатого бандита готовясь к роли обаятельного и готового к сотрудничеству господина, задумался о строительных компаниях, которыми славился Хетэй и которых не было в Риккай. Реши они начать бизнес, у него на примете было несколько свободных земельных участков вроде этой заброшенной фабрики. Правда, его передернуло от одной идеи поселиться в подобном доме. Суеверия суевериями, но сколько же народу здесь полегло.  
Они не задерживаясь миновали бывший цех: никто не станет "скрываться" посреди огромного пустого зала. Искать следовало в кладовых, бойлерных, столовых – там, где могло остаться что-то полезное. Кирихара словно забыл, где находится. Он вразвалочку пересекал одно помещение за другим, не утруждая себя осмотром и не думая о безопасности. В любой другой ситуации Маруи только посмеивался бы. Влюбленность, даже в такую шалаву, как Мизуки, выглядела… мило. Кирихара то кривился, то напряженно хмурился, то улыбался своим мыслям. Ему явно хотелось что-то рассказать, а Маруи был практически единственным вариантом слушателя: Янаги вообще мало с кем общался, Юкимура еще не вернулся из Бразилии, а Санада поставил на Кирихаре крест. Раньше и он выделял из толпы наглого, но талантливого новичка, но ссора с Хиеши, бросившая тень на весь Риккай, навсегда изменила его отношение, хотя, уступив просьбе кумичо, Санада и дал Кирихаре шанс исправиться.  
– Брат, – он вдруг остановился, и Маруи испугался, что Кирихара решил устроить исповедь сейчас, но быстро понял истинную причину задержки: атмосфера изменилась, в воздухе будто чувствовались следы недавних движений.  
Раздался хлопок, и тусклая лампа затрещала, но Маруи успел заметить, что на работающем генераторе исходят паром упаковки с лапшой. Четыре.  
– Ну бля, – протянул он и не дожидаясь, когда свет погаснет совсем, бросился к горе покореженных труб и широких металлических колец.  
Кирихара не стал прятаться. Он медленно повернулся кругом, раскинув руки в стороны. Рот приоткрылся на восторженном вдохе, и, следуя ритму мигающих ламп, Кирихара прижал ладони к глазам, затем открыл снова. Дебил. Не хватало только в прятки играть. Столько раз бывал в переделках, знает же, что главное – двигаться, быстро отыскать место, где можно спрятаться...  
В голове что-то замкнуло, и мысль, что он не проверил укрытие, поразила одновременно с ударом в спину. Маруи сумел перехватить занесенную для следующего удара руку, но до мозга наконец дошли болевые сигналы. Рану на спине дернуло, и Маруи пропустил толчок, опрокинувший его назад на трубы. Он выставил ногу, чтобы не подпустить близко атаковавшего китайца, но подобных маневров спасли бы его ненадолго.   
– Брат! – услышал он взволнованный голос Кирихары, а затем дышать стало легче, прекратился град болезненных тычков.  
Маруи соскользнул вниз, на трясущиеся колени и ладони. Из уха брызнула кровь, а голова тут же закружилась, так что он завалился набок, но кое-как заставил себя доползти до стены и привалился к ней спиной в надежде придавить рану.  
Противное хлюпанье не смолкало ни на секунду. Прижав китайца к полу ногой, Кирихара без остановки бил, при каждом ударе изо рта жертвы вырывались сгустки крови и со шлепком опускались на перекошенное лицо. Маруи захрипел, пытаясь предупредить об остальных, но звон в ушах достиг максимума, и он потерял сознание.  
До пробуждения по личным ощущениям прошлая целая вечность: шея затекла, он промерз до костей, а все тело онемело. А Кирихара с неубывающей яростью возился над мертвым китайцем. Из груди трупа торчали ребра.  
Ужас встряхнул Маруи, но отнял последние силы. Болевой шок снова и снова кидал его в забытье, а в сознание возвращали короткие отчаянные вскрики, звенящий в напряженной тишине хохот и игривый лепет Кирихары. Узкая полоса видимости дрожала, словно картинка на плохой записи. Маруи пытался сосредоточиться, но выхватывал лишь детали. Люди на полу перед ним корчились, как выброшенные на берег рыбы, а ноги Кирихары двигались в подобии танца.  
…Было так тихо, что Маруи подумал, будто оглох.  
Стараясь тоже не шуметь, он вытащил телефон – позвонить Джакал, Санаде, Янаги в конце концов. Трубка выскользнула, и он услышал… всплеск. Рубашка на спине хлюпала от пропитавшей ее крови, но мокро и вязко было везде, даже носки промокли.  
Подперев щеки кулаками, Кирихара сидел на корточках, как ребенок среди груды разбросанных и поломанных игрушек. Казалось, он был полностью погружен в свои мысли, но обернулся на звук.  
– Вам больно? – спросил он, облизав покрытые корочкой губы. – Не бойтесь. Мы здесь одни.  
Это и пугало Маруи больше всего.  
– Никуда не уходите, – серьезно предупредил Кирихара, поднимаясь из месива. – Сейчас поедем домой.

 **25 февраля**  
– Мне бы каску, – попросил Ошитари, топчась по дощатому помосту.  
– Сапоги бери, – Гакуто продемонстрировал устрашающую обувь на своих ногах, но Ошитари недоверчиво поморщился, и Гакуто пришлось-таки достать из завала каску. – Как знаешь. Хотя я знаю лучше. Пошли.  
Ошитари в общих чертах имел представление, что такое стройка: нечто грязное, шумное, серое и вонючее, и его ожидания полностью оправдались. Гакуто уверенно передвигался по хлипким временным дорожкам, сбитым из плохих досок, периодически помогая Ошитари преодолеть опасные места. Иногда он указывал на какую-то арматуру, гору материалов или работающий кран – по всей видимости, важные и интересные детали строительного процесса, но Ошитари не оценил. Рядом забивали сваи, и от мерного тяжелого ритма у него, казалось, тряслись все внутренние органы.   
Пройдя через заваленное материалами поле, они достигли основной площадки. При их появлении рабочие поспешно вскочили с насиженных мест и схватили инструменты, на что Гакуто цыкнул и недовольно перекатил сигарету в уголок рта.  
У будущей школы, в которой Атобэ планировал помогать трудным подросткам, уже был фундамент и первый этаж. Крепко вцепившись в руку Гакуто, Ошитари подошел к краю и заглянул в котлован. Глубокий, не меньше трех метров ниже уровня земли, окаймленный унылой серой массой бетона. На дне копошился человек со строительным уровнем в руках, а рядом с ним…  
Ошитари завизжал, отшатнулся и угодил ботинком в вязкую жижу. Удивленно нахмурившись, Гакуто заглянул сам и наверняка сразу заметил торчащие из цемента ноги.  
– Огава! – проорал он, сложив руки рупором. – Почему всего один?  
На задранном кверху лице отразилось сначала удивление, затем гордость вперемешку с весельем. Огава заржал и поднял вверх кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем. Из горла Ошитари вырвался сдавленный писк.  
– Господи, Юуши, это прикол! Видишь?  
Внизу Огава победно тряс выдернутыми сапогами.  
– Не надо быть с людьми слишком серьезным. Тебе с ними еще работать, – сказал Гакуто, а следом заорал что есть сил: – В следующий раз сам там будешь, мудозвон! Но и распускаться тоже не позволяй, – подвел он итог, обращаясь снова к Ошитари. – Потопали, поговорим.  
В небольшом вагончике было нечем дышать, а Гакуто вдобавок снова достал сигареты.  
– Ну, доволен? – спросил он, затянувшись.  
– Это не моя идея, – заверил Ошитари, устроив каску рядом с собой на скамью. – Но на всякий случай у нас должно быть место, чтобы спрятать товар.  
– Не хотелось бы, конечно, – вздохнул Гакуто.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что это, – Гакуто кивнул на маленькое окошко, за которым грохотала стройка, – произведение искусства.  
Ошитари не стал спорить. Экскурсия не принесла желанного ответа на вопрос, почему Гакуто без ума от своей работы. Похоже, он просто любил строить здания так же сильно, как выигрывать престижные тендеры, развлекаться с девочками и покрывать тело татуировками.  
– Хочешь посмотреть что-то еще?  
Ошитари покачал головой, заранее обмирая внутри от слов, которые собирался произнести.  
– Расскажи мне кое-что.  
– Например?  
– Про вас. Про Хетэй, – выдавил Ошитари и едва не зажмурился от страха.  
К его удивлению, Гакуто рассмеялся, но совсем не злобно.  
– Ох, Юуши, какой же ты странный. Раньше все время боялся вляпаться в нас, – он указал тлеющим концом сигареты на измазанный ботинок Ошитари. – Теперь боишься спросить совета.  
– Так ты расскажешь? – уточнил Ошитари, смущаясь с каждой секундой все больше.  
– Ну я же пиздливая сучка Хетэй, – пожал плечами Гакуто и затушил сигарету в консервной банке. – С чего начать?  
Ошитари не прогадал, обратившись к Гакуто – тот готов был взахлеб рассказывать о детстве хоть весь день. Дети в семьях, связанных десятилетиями дружеских или деловых отношений, конечно, знали о существовании друг друга, но перезнакомились только после первого возвращения Атобэ из Англии, он тогда постоянно таскался за Шишидо – хотя потом всегда уверял, что дело обстояло как раз наоборот.  
– Знаешь, как это бывает? – хмыкнул Гакуто. – Никогда не задумываешься, как начинается дружба, пока вдруг не понимаешь, что уже по уши в ней?  
И не только в ней, уныло отметил Ошитари про себя.  
– Шишидо и Оотори встретились, и все, у нас не осталось шансов не общаться, – тепло улыбнулся Гакуто, полностью погрузившись в воспоминания. – С Хиеши-то она чуть ли не в одной колыбели выросла, а мы с Атобэ и Джиро сначала тусили вместе из-за родителей… Ты не смотри, что Джиро такой раздолбай, семья у него ого-го. "Акутагава Синтетикс" слышал, может? Ну, естественно, слышал.  
– А Кабаджи? – прервал Ошитари.  
– Кабаджи – это отдельная тема, – довольно протянул Гакуто. – Тебе могут наговорить про старинные отношения их семей, традиции, верную службу, но мое мнение вот какое: все это полная хрень. Кабаджи, конечно, самый сильный боец их тех, кого я знаю, но попробуй при Атобэ назвать его простым телохранителем. Если что, я шучу, не пробуй, – на всякий случай исправился Гакуто. – Атобэ всегда был той еще жопой, но если кого и слушался, так это Кабаджи. Поэтому бедный чувак вырос таким молчаливым, я думаю, – хохотнул Гакуто. – По нашей принцессе не скажешь, но он типа очень гордится Кабаджи и полностью ему доверяет.  
– Разве можно кому-то полностью доверять?  
– Это Атобэ, – хмыкнул Гакуто.  
Ошитари много раз слышал такое объяснение, но до сих пор не понял, в чем суть.  
– В школе было сплошное веселье. Атобэ, он же вечно… – Гакуто покрутил пальцами в воздухе. – Его амбиции, идеи, цели. "Я приведу вас к вершине". То есть, – Гакуто замолк на секунду, потом посмотрел на Ошитари беспомощно, так и не найдя слов, – он просто подходил и говорил, что мы станем лучшими, и мы тут же начинали готовиться к конкурсу рисунков или спортивной олимпиаде, а не спрашивали, какого черта участвуем в очередной экспериментальной постановке театрального кружка.  
Про якудза они говорили редко, хотя все были в курсе, кто такой Атобэ, понимали, к чему дело идет, а некоторые даже ждали с нетерпением того времени, когда их компания станет править Хетэй. Резкий отъезд Атобэ на учебу в Англию удивил всех, а многих заставил поменять планы. Хиеши, например, всерьез занялся семейными боевыми искусствам и в Хетэй пришел довольно поздно. Гакуто, в отличие от большинства, точно знал, чем и где хочет заниматься, поэтому, отпраздновав выпуск из школы, в следующий раз пил уже с кумичо. Шишидо тоже сразу подался в Хетэй.  
– Он же не… – нахмурился Ошитари, припоминая странное поведение Шишидо.  
– Да, он терпеть не может якудза. Но любит Оотори. Полюбил с первого взгляда, – объяснил Гакуто. – И она его. Но у семьи Оотори в подчинении людей больше, чем в трех Риккай. У семьи Шишидо… Ну, неплохая репутация. А Ре хотел быть достойным Оотори.  
– И это понятно, – вставил Ошитари.  
– У нас сложно с иерархией. Просто так начальником не станешь. Если, конечно, твоего друга не зовут Атобэ Кейго, – подмигнул Гакуто. – Шишидо подался в якудза по его просьбе.  
Десять лет Шишидо докладывал обстановку в Токио и внутри семьи, а Атобэ советами помогал ему продвигаться по карьерной лестнице. Шишидо и Оотори поженились всего два года назад, когда стало ясно, что Атобэ скоро вернется, чтобы стать кумичо, а Шишидо будет при нем вакагаширой.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что он поверил, будто такое может получиться? – искренне удивился Ошитари.  
Гакуто вдруг звонко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
– Как-нибудь я покажу тебе грамоту за первое место в бобслейном турнире. А может, и фото из хост-кафе на школьном фестивале, – он пожал плечами. – Серьезно, Юуши. Я не знаю, как это работает, но у нас пока не было поводов сомневаться в Атобэ. Ре вообще знает его лучше всех… Кстати, поэтому никогда не спорь с ним насчет Атобэ, – посоветовал Гакуто, будто не он спускал кучу денег на глупые ставки. – И если Ре верит, что Атобэ его отпустит, как они и договаривались, то и тебе следует.  
Ошитари сглотнул. У него и правда было "слово" Атобэ, что после удачной операции с наркотиками он может быть свободен, но раньше подобное обещание только пугало, теперь же впереди замаячила надежда.  
Что-то в истории Гакуто не сходилось, но только по дороге домой Ошитари понял, где именно крылась несостыковка. Сам Ошитари появился в Хетэй чуть более года назад и вплоть до появления Атобэ в прошлом ноябре ничего о нем не слышал. Как же решение о наследовании власти в Хетэй могло быть принято два года назад?


	7. Chapter 7

**27 февраля**  
Под конец февраля Токио завалило снегом так, словно столицу ненадолго перенесли на Хоккайдо. Все звуки казались приглушенными, небо и земля стали одинаково белого цвета. Акуцу не покидало ощущение, что в какой-то момент время остановилось и для того, чтобы сдвинуть его с места, понадобится как минимум катастрофа.  
Жизнь вошла в колею и катилась спокойно и размеренно. Преступники поутихли: то ли боялись, что на белом фоне следы содеянного будут особенно бросаться в глаза, то ли всем было лень утруждать себя лишний раз, пробираясь через снежные заносы и дорожные пробки.  
Каждое утро Акуцу целовал на прощание дочь, приезжал в отделение на летучку, дремал, прислонившись к стене, пока шеф, с трудом скрывая зевоту, подводил промежуточные итоги, и еще около часа симулировал бурную деятельность, краем глаза наблюдая за Сэнгоку. Тот молча заполнял отчеты – по три страницы, не больше – а потом подпирал щеку рукой и открывал на компьютере пасьянс. Секретарши обходили его стороной, бросая влажные взволнованные взгляды, Кикумару регулярно заглядывал с приглашениями на ланч, но Сэнгоку неизменно улыбался и отговаривался отсутствием аппетита. Улыбка выглядела вымученной, в отсутствие аппетита верилось с трудом.  
Катастрофа Сэнгоку, после которой его личное время, наверное, тоже застыло под ледяной коркой, случилась тихо и почти незаметно.  
Две недели спустя Акуцу все еще не знал, как объяснить Сэнгоку, что их работа иногда не имела никакого смысла, это нужно было просто принять как данность и пойти дальше. Ты делал все, что мог, или хотя бы все, что хотел сделать, а остальное оседало слоем пыли на твоих позолоченных доспехах.  
Он еще раз проверил почту, но папка с входящими сообщениями по-прежнему издевательски подмигивала нулем. Отдел уголовного розыска Осаки не торопился отвечать на запрос, и терпение Акуцу постепенно истощалось. Кирихара тоже не спешил снова объявиться в "Ласточкином гнезде"; местный кофе, казалось, оседал внутри смолой, а из бармена до сих пор не удалось выжать ни слова.  
На больших электронных часах, которые висели на противоположной стене, высветилась десятка. Сакуно включила телевизор. На JNN начиналась криминальная хроника, репортаж вели в прямом эфире из конференц-зала управления полиции Синагавы, и когда оператор перевел камеру с лица журналистки, на экране появился Рюдзаки. Справа от него сидела Тэзука, слева – Ойши. На первый взгляд оба выглядели исключительно сдержанными, но Акуцу – как и все остальные в отделении – знал, что плотно сжатые, едва подкрашенные губы старшего инспектора скрывают довольную улыбку. Надо было отдать Тэзуки должное: ничто не доставляло ей такого удовольствия, как торжество закона.  
Дело о взяточничестве в муниципальном управлении Синагавы получило широкую огласку, и город должен был знать своих героев.  
– Ой, ваша госпожа опять кого-то прищучила? – раздался протяжный голос. – Ну дает. А почему так сдержанно, где же плетка?  
– Слышишь ты, выбирай выражения!  
– Да я комплимент делаю, Мару, комплимент. Знаешь, сколько бы в Синдзюку отвалили за пару фоточек Ледяной Королевы в латексе и с хлыстом? Ой, ой, больно! Ладно, молчу!  
Акуцу обернулся. Кикумару стоял у стола Сэнгоку, зажимая подмышкой взъерошенную голову с копной высветленных волос. Оттенок был приятный, золотистый, почти неотличимый от натурального. Добиться такого можно было только в дорогом салоне где-нибудь в Сибуе.  
– Акутагава, – позвал Акуцу. – Ты с каких это пор пристрастился к латексу и порке? Я думал, тебя кроме тачек ничего не интересует.  
Акутагава Джиро вывернулся из захвата, поправил волосы, и улыбка расползлась по его лицу медленно, словно сироп.  
– Инспектор, давно не виделись.  
– Как у тебя права до сих пор не отобрали? Или опять откупился?  
– В автомобильной инспекции все такие зануды, – надулся Акутагава. – Ну, превысил на пару километров, ну, зацепил бампером ограду. Что же теперь, лишать меня единственной радости в жизни?  
Кикумару фыркнул.  
– Нет, вы посмотрите на этого страдальца! Шел на скорости сто восемьдесят по трассе с ограничением в сто двадцать и вынес часть ограждения на участке, где велись дорожные работы. Скажи спасибо, что погода была дерьмовая и ремонтная бригада в ночную смену не вышла. Завел бы себе другое хобби, хоть бы и латекс. Или вот рыбок. Рыбки действуют успокаивающе, Ойши всегда так говорит.  
– Мару, я от рыбок сам в аквариум лягу, – Акутагава повис на Кикумару как большой ленивый кот. – Все стали такие серьезные, я уже не знаю, что делать. Один семью завел, второй в бизнес подался, третий вообще… – он содрогнулся от ужаса, видимо, вспоминая, чем занялся неведомый третий, и тяжело вздохнул. – Молодость одна, и на что они ее тратят? Не понимаю. Сэнгоку, скажи им.  
Сэнгоку вяло кивнул головой, не отвлекаясь от пасьянса.  
– Что это с ним? – громким шепотом спросил Джиро, подозрительно разглядывая напарника Акуцу. – Не проснулся, что ли?  
– Ничего, – Кикумару взглянул на телевизор, поморщился и тут же подхватил Джиро под локоть, потащив к дверям. – Прессуха закончилась. Пойдем-ка, пока Тэзука не вернулась, а то отведаешь хлыста из подручных материалов.  
– Она все еще злится? – поинтересовался Акутагава, неохотно позволяя себя увести. – Но они с Кейго составили бы такую красивую пару, я честно так думаю!  
– Думаю – это громко сказано. Не льсти себе.  
Кто-то включил радио. Похоже, заблуждения Фуджи по поводу благотворного влияния классической музыки оказались заразными.  
– И выключите уже эту чертову "Юность"! – заорал Кикумару. – Тэзука не вам потом по мозгам ездит! Пожалейте мои нервы!  
Акуцу покачал головой. Акутагава был единственным сыном хозяина небольшой текстильной империи, и когда тот выкинул его из дома в надежде, что ребенок прекратит валять дурака и начнет вникать в семейное дело, Джиро пожал плечами и с головой окунулся в уличные гонки. Ими он зарабатывал на жизнь, кочуя из отеля в отель, поэтому и отирался в основном в Синагаве. Для местной полиции он, кажется, был кем-то вроде щенка – непослушного, но слишком милого, чтобы наказывать по всей строгости закона.  
Акуцу выключил компьютер и поднялся, набрасывая куртку. Пора было выдвигаться в "Гнездо".  
– Сэнгоку, – окликнул он напарника.  
– А?  
– Дана сказала, что соскучилась. Может, заедешь в гости?  
Ничего подобного Дана не говорила, но Акуцу никогда не стеснялся приврать, если того требовали обстоятельства.  
– Спасибо, Джин, – Сэнгоку улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Я попробую. Только не сегодня, ладно? Меня в зале ждут.  
– Ну, смотри, – вздохнул Акуцу. – Если соберешься, звони.  
У некоторых развивалась аллергия на пыль, и доспехи приходилось снимать.

 **4 марта**  
В гости Сэнгоку так и не заехал, но выглядеть стал поживее, хоть и ходил все время с перебинтованными костяшками. Бокс был отличным способом снять напряжение, в Академии Сэнгоку был чемпионом в своем весе, и Акуцу как будто с облегчением выдохнул. Теперь можно было с чистой совестью сосредоточиться на Кирихаре.  
Март не принес с собой оттепель, но компенсировал все хорошими новостями. После скандала с муниципальным советом Тэзуку похвалили, наградили и вежливо, но настойчиво отправили в давно положенный отпуск. На следующий день на летучке шеф даже глазом не моргнул, когда Акуцу кивнул в знак благодарности, но он знал, кому сказать спасибо за вовремя вброшенное предложение.  
Информация из Осаки все-таки пришла, пусть куцая, неполная, но теперь Акуцу хотя бы было на что опереться. Жертвой оказался какой-то хулиган, даже не член группировки, который промышлял мелким грабежом и воровством, и, как верно предположил следователь, ведущий дело, либо оказался не в том месте не в то время, либо в буквальном смысле не на того напал.  
Смущало Акуцу только одно. Когда он спросил у Тачибаны, есть ли в Осаке местные таланты, способные на такое, и показал фотографии, тот схлопнулся, как устрица, и наотрез отказался давать какую бы то ни было информацию. Сказал только, что между Токио и Осакой такие виртуозы уже давно не гастролируют.  
В целом все складывалось как нельзя лучше, и Акуцу был готов к тому, что в любой день вся тяжесть фактов, подозрений и выводов, скопившаяся за прошедшие месяцы, обрушится лавиной и погребет под собой Кирихару. Поэтому, когда в районе полудня в "Ласточкино гнездо" вошел невысокий худощавый парень с длинными спутанными волосам, закрывающими лицо, и сел за стойку, Акуцу мысленно пожал себе руку.  
Кирихара выглядел так же, как на фотографии, которую раздобыл Тачибана. Даже кожаная куртка и рубашка с крикливыми красными разводами были те же. Кожа у него была бледная, в синеву, пальцы беспокойно танцевали по барной стойке, играли с телефоном, ложечкой, монетка в пятьсот йен плясала по костяшкам туда-сюда. Время от времени его сотрясала крупная дрожь. Похоже, откат начался недавно, и Акуцу довольно ухмыльнулся. Самое время завязать светскую беседу.  
– Прошу прощения.  
Кирихара дернулся и покосился на Акуцу сквозь спутанные волосы. Глаза у него были почти не мутные, легкие синяки под ними говорили скорее о нехватке сна. Для торчка он выглядел неплохо, отметил Акуцу, не исключено, что последний месяц провел вдалеке от столицы, пытаясь соскочить. Попытка, правда, не увенчалась успехом.  
– Че? – буркнул Кирихара. – Ты еще кто такой?  
– Инспектор отдела уголовного розыска Синагавы, – медленно и внятно произнес Акуцу, с наслаждением наблюдая, как расширяются крошечные, с иголочное ушко, зрачки, а бледная кожа приобретает землистый оттенок. – Акуцу Джин. Кирихара Акая, не так ли?  
– Какой еще нахуй инспектор, – пробормотал Кирихара. – Тебе че надо вообще?  
– Мне кажется, вы кое-что потеряли пару месяцев назад, – сказал Акуцу. – Я взял на себя смелость сообщить вам, что пропажа была обнаружена.  
– Какая еще в жопу пропажа? – Кирихара явно ничего не соображал и начинал паниковать, но Акуцу знал, что в откате тело отказывалось повиноваться, руки двигались сами по себе, а мозг был похож на огромный улей, пчелы в котором гудели, как турбины самолета. Тысячи пчел, тысячи турбин. Даже если бы Кирихара захотел что-то сделать, возможности собраться для этого у него не было, и Акуцу не намеревался облегчать ему задачу.  
Он выложил фотографии на стойку перед Кирихарой аккуратным веером. Глянцевые и блестящие, они живописали весь ужас произошедшего с изяществом асфальтоукладчика, и увернуться от изображенной на них реальности было невозможно.  
– Фукуда Масанори, агент по продажам строительной компании в одной из дочерних компаний корпорации "Такенака". Но вы, наверное, знаете его как постоянного клиента ныне покойной Ямады Мотоко.  
Кирихару колотило уже не на шутку. Он смотрел на фотографии, не моргая, нижняя губа подрагивала, и он без конца облизывал ее короткими нервными движениями.  
– Ч-что за херня, – выдавил он. – Я сейчас сблюю, убери это.  
– Ну-ну, господин Кирихара, у вас же не может быть такая короткая память. Или вы хотите, чтобы я вам напомнил, как вы угрожали Ямаде Мотоко и ее клиенту, Фукуде, в борделе "Сент-Рудольф"? Что вы сказали тогда? Выебу и высушу? Выпущу твои пижонские кишки и намотаю тебе на голову?  
Кирихара смахнул фотографии со стойки и встал, уронив высокую табуретку, на которой сидел. Та с грохотом покатилась по полу, но бармен, пропавший где-то в подсобке, даже не выглянул на шум. Остальные посетители явно были привычны к таким выходкам или просто не хотели привлекать к себе внимание. Никто даже не обернулся.  
– Ты больной мудак, – дрожащим голосом произнес Кирихара. – Ты, блядь, не понял, на кого наехал. Знать не знаю, что ты мне тут пришить пытаешься, ясно? У меня девушка есть, я по шлюхам не хожу!  
– Мизуки-чан, если я не ошибаюсь? – задумчиво сказал Акуцу. – Мне ждать, что и ее вы потеряете в доках? В целлофановом мешке? Или опять инсценируете самоубийство? Я слышал, у вас в Риккай на этом собаку съели.  
Кирихара побледнел еще больше, сдавленно выругался и рванулся прочь из "Гнезда". Когда дверь за ним закрылась с глухим стуком, из подсобки осторожно выглянул бармен.  
Акуцу сложил фотографии во внутренний карман, поднял табуретку и поставил ее на место.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал он, вынул из бумажника пару купюр и положил на стойку. – Мы причинили вам неудобства. Это больше не повторится.  
Бармен настороженно кивнул, и Акуцу вышел на свежий морозный воздух. День определенно удался.

 **4 марта**  
У Маруи Бунты были мечты.  
Первая – вытащить Джакал из Риккай.  
Вторая – по возможности выбраться самому и прожить с Джакал до конца своих дней.  
Третья – выходной.  
День, свободный от мерзавцев всех мастей, предателей и должников, притонов и борделей. Он не строил четких планов, но не сомневался, что сумеет получить от отдыха максимальное удовольствие. Возможно, именно надежда на импровизацию его и подвела: неожиданно свалившиеся выходные не очень-то радовали.  
Или дело было в том, что большую часть внезапного отпуска он провел, агонизируя от боли, мерзавцы всех мастей теперь сопели рядом по ночам, и при этом рутинные проблемы никуда не делись? Более того, валяясь в общей спальне додзе, контролировать подготовку к первой поставке, которую из-за его ранения никто бы и не подумал отменить, оказалось жутко неудобно. Не то чтобы у Маруи был выбор, так что выкарабкавшись из сиюминутной опасности, он занялся спасением своей задницы в долгосрочной перспективе.  
Рана напоминала о себе при любом резком движении, но Маруи каждую перевязку выворачивал шею возле зеркала, чтобы проверить, не рассосались ли швы, наложенные заботливой рукой Нио.  
– Мудила, – проскулил Маруи, то ли озвучивая выведенные на боку иероглифы, то ли посылая привет непосредственно шутнику-доктору. "Выдерни, если не нравится, Бунта, дружище", ага. Ну, хотя бы заштопал, а ведь мог сказать, что принимал душ и не слышал звонок, с него бы сталось.  
– Ладно, давай, – Маруи обреченно кивнул Цуте, застывшему с бинтами. Атмосфера в додзе не способствовала спокойному восстановлению, но здесь всегда можно было найти того, кто приготовит пожрать и сделает перевязку.  
Дверь с треском открылась, впуская Кирихару. После неудачной вылазки он ежедневно навещал Маруи, сидел рядом, как нянька, рассказывал о делах и даже листал фотографии, на которых хозяева пачинко и клубов, только что лишенные дохода, неуверенно показывали в камеру знак победы, а Кирихара скалился во все зубы.  
– Вали, быстро, – шепнул Маруи и забрал у Цуты остатки перевязки.  
Сегодня Кирихара явно был в плохом настроении.  
– Полиция, – он с размаху опустился на свободный футон и принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед.  
У Маруи потемнело в глазах, хотя он ждал чего-то подобного.  
День ранения он помнил нечетко, какими-то огрызками впечатлений. Помнил, что ему удалось подняться, и от открывшейся картины его тут же вывернуло, сухие спазмы разбередили рану. В следующий момент Кирихара уже тащил его на себе, Маруи постоянно оскальзывался, но старательно не смотрел вниз.  
По словам Санады, склад сожгли той же ночью. Это немного Маруи утешило. Правда, Кирихара, ответственный мальчик, прихватил с собой заказанного китайца. Большую его часть, но по крайней мере, Токио пока не получит новую сенсацию о маньяке-убийце.  
– Что они хотели? – выдавил Маруи. – Допрашивали насчет склада?  
Хотелось верить в лучшее, но запас удачи они, по-видимому, исчерпали, когда незаметно проехали через полгорода – при том, что Кирихара выглядел как герой фильма про оживших мертвецов, а сам Маруи истекал кровью на заднем сидении.  
– Нет, – дернулся Кирихара. Он с силой тер глаза кулаками. – О мужике каком-то, который с Мотоко… Я давно уже с Мизуки, нужна мне эта стремная Мотоко! Бля, – застонал он. – Он спросил, знаю я мужика или нет. А как там узнать, на этих фотографиях? Пиздец, все перекручено, крошка какая-то, гниль, ничего не понять… – Кирихара показал руками что-то неопределенное. – Я бы никогда…  
Маруи не так поразил полицейский беспредел, как ужас Кирихары, который будто бы не помнил, что недавно сам буквально размазал по полу четырех человек. А может, и правда забыл, когда отступила больная ярость? В обычное время Кирихара выглядел вполне вменяемым. Хотя, прикинул Маруи, все выглядят совершенно нормально ровно до того момента, как начинают с хохотом избивать труп.  
– Я же делал все, что он говорил. Все делал, а он на меня детектива натравил. Сука, слушался ведь его, – Кирихара истерично хихикнул. – Решили на меня все повесить? Не выйдет.  
– Попридержи язык, – Маруи присел на корточки. – Опасно так говорить про Янаги.  
– Меня там даже не было, – завопил Кирихара, будто это Маруи обвинял его в убийствах. – Мизуки подтвердит.  
– Алиби тебе надо получше. Кассовые чеки в "Сент-Рудольф" не выдают, а Мизуки могут заплатить и за другие показания.  
– Нет, ни за что, – замотал головой Кирихара. – Что мне делать?  
С таким характером и отсутствием мозгов шансов прожить долго и на свободе у Кирихары было немного, но он все же спас Маруи жизнь, так что заслуживал хотя бы совета.  
– Не высовывайся, – сказал он. – Твой инспектор действовал в обход закона, значит, у него на тебя ничего нет. Пока. Но он тебя заметил. Один раз попадешься и будешь расплачиваться за все, что они захотят тебе пришить. Впредь думай не только о том, что говоришь, но и как на них смотришь. Понял?  
Кирихара энергично закивал.  
– Мне очень нравилось работать с вами…  
Маруи с наслаждением отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
– Так, никаких вежливых слов в моем присутствии. Все будет нормально. Что? – нахмурился он, недовольный, что их прервали.  
– Эээ, – глубокомысленно начал Цута. – Там это…  
– Ну? Джакал вернулась? Солнечное затмение? Парад планет?  
– Машина, – ответил Цута, бешено подмигивая.  
– Вау, вот это да, – закатил глаза Маруи. – Машина!  
С помощью Кирихары он кое-как натянул и застегнул рубашку, морщась от простреливающей боли. И как тут добить татуировку? Низкий болевый порог – чертовски неудобная штука, особенно если ты якудза.  
Во дворе действительно припарковалась незнакомая машина.  
Незнакомая для рядовых.  
Прибытие Хетэй накануне первой поставки неприятно резануло по нервам. Маруи и так весь извелся, представляя, что могло выйти из-под контроля во время его вынужденного отсутствия, а теперь напрягся еще больше.  
Оставив позади недоумевающих лейтенантов, он сбежал с крыльца, стараясь двигаться легко и непринужденно и, словно признавая достаточно высокий статус Маруи, Атобэ вышел навстречу.  
– Здравствуй, – сказал он, внимательно оглядывая двор и дом. – Где додзе?  
– Я провожу, – предложил Маруи, стараясь не выдать удивления. – Сейчас как раз тренировка.  
На намек Атобэ не отреагировал. Маруи не знал, как босс отнесется к появлению Атобэ, но решил, что будет правильнее принять Хетэй, чем выставить вон. Кабаджи вытащил из багажника спортивную сумку, и они направились в зал.  
Атобэ остановился возле татами, и Маруи украдкой проверил, не заехали ли носки дорогих ботинок за кромку. Есть вещи, которые Санада не стал бы терпеть даже от кумичо чужой группировки.  
– Раздевалки позади зала, – услужливо подсказал Маруи. Ни о каких чрезвычайных происшествиях речи не шло, так что он не прочь был немного развлечься. – Ох и надерет же вам босс задницу. Без формы нельзя, – объяснил он.  
– Спасибо за предупреждение, – серьезно поблагодарил Атобэ, продолжая наблюдение.  
Если Санада и нервничал перед завтрашней поставкой, то на тренировке это никак не отразилось: она всегда была сущим адом. Кто-то отжимался, кто-то боролся, ожидая своей очереди. Санада уделал новичка аккуратно, но быстро, и только обменявшись поклоном с проигравшим, повернулся к гостям.  
Маруи вздохнул, когда переодеваться пошел Кабаджи. Глупо было надеяться, но он успел нафантазировать, как отправит Джакал фотографию Атобэ в каком-нибудь шелковом кимоно от Валентино.  
Босс не прерывал тренировку, поэтому вопросом удобства гостя пришлось озаботиться Маруи. Забота выразилась в принесенном с кухни стуле. Он встал позади, чтобы в случае чего быстро выполнить новые приказы: Атобэ вроде был адекватным, но ведь никогда не угадаешь, что этим кумичо придет в голову.  
Санада поправил форму и раздал указания, как продолжить тренировку без него. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным, так что скорее всего, битва была запланирована. Когда Кабаджи появился в стандартном белом кимоно, довольно потрепанном, Маруи понял, что схватка будет интересной.  
Столько народу в зале собиралось только во время схваток Санады и Джакал. Некоторое время бойцы разминались, помогая друг другу тянуться, потом наконец дотанцевали до центра татами.  
Зрители притихли, загипнотизированные плавными движениями. Ни Кабаджи, ни Санада не спешили атаковать, зная, как опасно нетерпение в схватке с опытным противником. Полуприсев, они просто кружили на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, выставив перед лицом расслабленные кулаки. Маруи готовился к удару, но первым прикосновением они лишь огладили друг друга по шее и предплечью, пробуя захват. Разведка повторялась несколько раз, с каждым разом становясь более продолжительной.  
Маруи плохо разбирался в вольной борьбе, потому ахнул, когда Кабаджи перехватил Санаду через пояс и, перекинув через себя, припечатал к полу. Отмеряя время по движению четок в руках Атобэ, Маруи принялся считать.  
Очко выиграл Кабаджи. Он помог Санаде подняться, после чего развязал пояс на форменной куртке. Разделись они для удобства, но Маруи возблагодарил небеса за подобный подарок. Он никогда не видел татуировки босса целиком, даже на Сандзя-мацури Санада их не показывал, слишком высокая должность.  
Разглядывая яркие оскаленные морды и шипастые хвосты, Маруи склонился к Атобэ.  
– Как вам? – спросил он, желая развлечь гостя во время незапланированного перерыва. – Готов поспорить, не угадаете, сколько у босса драконов, я вот…  
– Девять, – ответил Атобэ. Он долго рассматривал бойцов, затем все же поднял взгляд на Маруи и чуть изогнул бровь. – Я знаю японские легенды.  
– А, – понимающе протянул Маруи и закусил губу, чтобы случайно не ляпнуть еще чего-нибудь.  
Он только и успевал шипеть и охать, наблюдая за подсечками, захватами и удержаниями, после первой атаки бой пошел активнее. Отсчитывать время по четкам больше не получалось. Атобэ позабыл свои молитвы и просто сжимал нитку в кулаке, опершись на локоть и подавшись вперед.  
Вместе с новичками у края татами сидел Кирихара: вихляя головой, отбивал иллюзорные атаки. Он выругался сквозь зубы, когда Санада и Кабаджи обменялись финальным рукопожатием.  
Оба тяжело дышали, а Санада буквально почернел от усталости и уж наверняка от разочарования. Атобэ не думал щадить чужие чувства: весь светился от удовольствия, словно сам выиграл.  
– Поздравляю, – улыбнулся он счастливо и огладил Кабаджи по потной спине, а тот (Маруи готов был поклясться!) легко пихнул его плечом, уходя в раздевалку.  
Маруи обернулся тоже, чтобы проверить, рассосалась ли толпа и сможет ли Атобэ спокойно дойти до машины.  
– Куда-то собрался? – спросил босс хрипло.  
Маруи резко обернулся, но вопрос предназначался не ему.

***

Ночью, после третьей чашки кофе, он принялся было набирать сообщение Джакал. Похрюкивая от смеха, попробовал несколько вариантов, затем послал все к черту и нажал кнопку вызова.  
Из-за ранения Джакал стала относиться к звонкам снисходительнее, а Маруи слишком ценил проведенные с ней минуты, чтобы не воспользоваться поблажкой. К тому же, перед отправлением в порт хотелось услышать ее голос. Джакал ответила быстро и спокойно, словно они разговаривали каждый день и в эти самые минуты не решался вопрос их дальнейшей карьеры, а может быть, и жизни.  
– Здорово. Сегодня великий день, ха? – начал он, барабаня пальцами по столу. Джакал пробормотала что-то на португальском. – Хочешь, подниму тебе настроение? Мне кажется, босс что-то мутит с Атобэ.  
– Кто? – выдохнула Джакал. У Маруи потеплело внутри от того, что ему удалось ее удивить.  
– Янаги, – ответил Маруи и тут же фыркнул. – Ну а как ты думаешь, Джакал? Конечно, Санада.

 **5 марта**  
Ошитари ожидал, что в полночь, когда на часах высветятся все нули и начнется день первой поставки, произойдет нечто необыкновенное. Но нет, он так же сидел в своем кабинете, а за стенами было тихо и темно. Телефон молчал. Все шло по плану.

1:00  
Шишидо припарковался прямо перед входом в офис. Ошитари нырнул на переднее сидение, долго возился с ремнем безопасности, не желая ни на секунду выпускать ноутбук из рук.  
Они оба уставились на приемник, словно ожидали, что тот начнет демонстрировать еще и картинку. Идея использовать радиостанцию, чтобы держать участников в курсе событий и оповещать о чрезвычайных ситуациях, все еще казалась подозрительной. Сейчас в салоне звенел "Лунный свет" Дебюсси – похоже, пока все было в порядке.  
– Надеюсь, обойдемся без Вагнера, – ухмыльнулся Шишидо и завел мотор.

 

1:42  
– Почему так много народу? Что-то мне это не нравится.  
Шишидо не ответил. Припарковавшись за квартал до порта, он дремал, устроив голову на скрещенных руках, и с закрытыми глазами выглядел непривычно уязвимым. Лучше бы остался самоуверенным наглецом.  
– Серьезно, очень многолюдно, – повторил Ошитари. – Думаю, надо все отменить.

2:05  
– Я не могу, не могу, не могу. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу с этим связываться.  
Ему казалось, что он позорно ревет как девчонка, но на самом деле только тряс головой и скреб ногтями по коже портфеля.  
– Я облажался в первый год, – сказал вдруг Шишидо. – Не очень серьезно, а очень тупо. С последствиями разобрались быстро, но в качестве наказания приказали остричь волосы. Я не то чтобы жалел, хотя волосы были длинные, но все не мог понять, к чему эти ритуалы, как такая глупость поможет. А помогло. Каждый раз в зеркало смотрел и вспоминал, что натворил по незнанию.  
– И что? – Ошитари почему-то разозлился. – Мне легче должно стать от твоих откровений?  
– Тебе должно стать понятно, – ответил Шишидо, задумчиво оглаживая большим пальцем обручальное кольцо, на виске его опасно пульсировала жилка, – что с тобой сделает Атобэ, если ты свалишь сейчас, зная, как нас подставишь.

2:25  
Ди-джей приятным голосом объявил анонс на следующий час: Григ, Чайковский, Бизе. Только классические произведения, никакой рекламы, "Юность без границ. Там, где музыка облагораживает нравы", оставайтесь с нами.  
Щека еще горела от пощечины, но Ошитари немного успокоился. У него не получилось исполнить свое желание, поэтому для своего же блага теперь ему лучше добросовестно исполнять желания Атобэ.  
Они заехали на территорию порта вслед за машиной Риккай.

2:46  
Маруи, бледный, злой и дерганый, молча пялил глаза в черноту залива, горбясь от пронизывающего ветра. Где-то там, в нескольких сотнях метров, с корабля на моторные лодки перегружали наркотики, которые изменят мир не только отдельно взятых людей, а историю всего города или даже страны. Едва вдали послышался глухой рев мотора, Маруи вытащил руку из-под пиджака и выпрямился, нацепив на лицо нагловатую усмешку.

3:38  
Шишидо махнул рукой, и Ошитари развернулся, судорожно шаря взглядом по территории порта. От напряжения гудели ноги. Мысленно он уже совершил рывок, добрался до машины, вырвался из ловушки, но вместо попытки побега Ошитари сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и направился к ожидающей его компании. Пока он подключал ноутбук и слегка трясущимися пальцами вводил пароли, никто не произнес ни слова, только Маруи бросал отдельные слова на португальском. Бразильцы или не понимали, или не были настроены шутить.  
Компьютер не сломался, пароли подошли, и деньги улетели со счета на счет быстро и без проблем. Ошитари, ожидающий подвоха, даже не понял, что произошло, пока мобильник в руке бразильца не пискнул. Он выслушал короткий приказ, кивнул и ушел.  
Никаких слов или рукопожатий – просто потрусил к лодке, на ходу подзывая своих людей.

4:01  
Присланные Шираиши люди шустро раскидывали мешки и пакеты по машинам: транспорт мебельной фабрики и рыбного завода, такси и карета скорой помощи, легковой автомобиль и мусоровоз, а Ошитари топтался возле открытой двери и напряженно слушал радио-выпуск, в любой момент ожидая появления условных композиций, которые могли означать приближение полиции, проблему у бразильцев, сложности на дороге или любую другую из десятка вероятных сложностей.  
Уже через десять минут Шишидо указал ему на пассажирское сидение. Захлопали дверцы, взревели моторы – и автомобили тронулись, будто все они вдруг оказались в игре, где нельзя оставаться последним на поле.

4:29  
Волна адреналина отступила. Ошитари наконец разжал пальцы, выпуская портфель.  
Все, все, все закончилось, успел подумать он, а через минуту Шишидо начал орать.  
Машина перед ними, несуразное такси, вильнула и пошла на разворот: прямо посреди дороги, не обращая внимания на разметку и то, что впереди показался полицейский пост.  
– Что… – промямлил Ошитари,  
– Блядь, – с чувством сказал Шишидо, напряженно всматриваясь вперед. Из здания поста высыпали полицейские, а такси уносилось в обратном направлении, вместе с тремя десятками килограмм героина и водителем, видевшим и Ошитари, и Шишидо, и всех остальных.  
Взвыли сирены. Ошитари будто парализовало, он не пошевелился, даже когда Шишидо больно двинул его по колену, открывая бардачок.  
– Хиеши, Хиеши! – заорал он в шипящую рацию.  
Ответа не последовало, но в ту же минуту сбоку вырулил еще один автомобиль, по встречной полосе обогнал Шишидо и понесся прямо на растерявшихся от такой наглости полицейских.  
Воспользовавшись неразберихой, Шишидо перестроился тоже и дал по газам, бросая обеспокоенные взгляды в зеркало заднего вида. Ошитари развернулся на сидении: полицейские как раз выволакивали из машины Хиеши. Откуда он вообще здесь взялся?  
– Блядь, – повторил Шишидо и ударил кулаком по рулю.  
– Мы же не будем преследовать…? – пробормотал Ошитари.  
– Конечно, не будем, – ответил Шишидо, не спуская глаз с такси. – Набирай Атобэ, чего сидишь.  
Ошитари послушался. Дождавшись ответа, он приложил трубку к уху Шишидо.  
– Атобэ, – сказал Шишидо намного спокойнее, чем можно было ожидать в подобной ситуации. – У нас тут ебаный Шопен.

***

Заснуть Ошитари, конечно, не смог, хотя вроде бы все обошлось. Предателя поймали уже после пары часов. Отследить их машину невозможно. Для таких случаев транспорт всегда заимствовали в одном из салонов шиномонтажа. Даже если они попали на камеры наблюдения, полиция выйдет на ничего не подозревающего менеджера среднего звена, невовремя решившего подкачать шины или сменить свечи.  
Вроде бы все было хорошо, но вопросы накатывали один за другим, и Ошитари не мог не думать, как близко они были к провалу. А если бы у Шишидо не было запасного плана? Если бы Хиеши засомневался? Если бы все действительно держалось только на Ошитари?  
Его размышления прервал звонок домофона, который Ошитари поначалу решил проигнорировать, но быстро понял, что полицию его безразличие вряд ли остановит.  
Оказалось, что за ним пришел не наряд полиции, а Гакуто, но его вид не сулил ничего хорошего.  
– Юуши, – Гакуто стоял перед ним, даже не пытаясь, как обычно, протиснуться в квартиру. Лицо цветом напоминало известь, а руки висели вдоль тела, как плети.  
– Господи, что, – застонал Ошитари, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди. – Что случилось?  
– Юуши, скажи мне правду. Атобэ ебется в жопу с Санадой?  
Ошитари захлопнул дверь, не заботясь, успеет ли Гакуто отскочить.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 марта**  
Хиеши забрали в участок прямо с места аварии. В его крови не обнаружили никаких противозаконных веществ, он раскаивался и вместе со своим адвокатом Сакаки Таро всячески содействовал следствию, так что уже к обеду происшествие из разряда "вопиющей наглости" перешло в разряд "досадного недоразумения", связанного исключительно с неопытностью Хиеши Вакаши как водителя. Но ни относительно легкое наказание, ни щедрое вознаграждение, полученное за пребывание в тюрьме, не отменяли того факта, что Хиеши обзавелся делом, выполняя чужую работу.  
Как только его освободили, Атобэ отправился в Осаку. Ошитари впервые обрадовался поездке на родину: хотелось, чтобы Атобэ выплеснул уже кипящую злость. Хоть он и сохранял внешнее спокойствие, находиться рядом было довольно утомительно.  
На этот раз обошлось без объятий, знакомств, шуток и непрекращающихся развлечений. Не удостоив никого взглядом, Атобэ прошел в кабинет Шираиши и захлопнул дверь, оставив Ошитари в крошечной приемной вместе с Хитоджи и Конджики.  
Четыре года назад Шираиши привел их с собой на смену "Двух крыльев Кюсю". Парочка восторгалась методами своих предшественников, и этого факта Ошитари хватило, чтобы держаться от них подальше.  
Барабаня пальцами по приоткрытым губам, Хитоджи ерзал на стуле: то подавался вперед, то откидывался назад, пытаясь приложить ухо к стене. Конджики молчал, но то и дело успокаивающе дотрагивался до руки напарника.  
– Эти совпадения, Шираиши, – начал Атобэ без приветствий.  
Он не кричал, даже не повышал голоса, но Ошитари четко различал слова. Он присел на затертый диван из искусственной кожи, с тоской вспоминая звукоизоляцию офисов Хетэй.  
– Мне нравилась идея, что наше сотрудничество будет приятным, но на практике выходит совсем невесело, – продолжил Атобэ, и Ошитари мог только порадоваться, что находится не рядом. В не по-весеннему теплую Осаку пришел арктический холод.  
– Атобэ, – отозвался Шираиши, отбросив привычную игривость. – Накладки неизбежны…  
– Я знал это и отбирал лучших людей, потому предложил тебе присоединиться к Хетэй. Что произошло? Даже когда у тебя не было ничего, ты не допускал таких проколов.  
– Такого больше не повторится.  
Ошитари знал, что в кабинете находятся четверо: Атобэ, Кабаджи, Санада и Шираиши, но не верил, что серьезный голос принадлежит боссу Шитенходжи.  
– Начнем с того, что у тебя у больше не будет возможности повторить такое, – отрезал Атобэ. – Я уважал твое желание сохранить в тайне свои методы, и вот к чему это привело. Ладно, я приехал не за этим. Выдай мне предателя.  
– Позволь мне разобраться, – Шираиши говорил мягко, но без страха. – Я облажался. Именно поэтому хочу решить проблему раз и навсегда.  
Ответа не последовало. Для Ошитари вообще стало новостью, что водитель злополучного такси еще жив.  
– Обещаю, никому не будет весело. Я поручу это блядскому шапито, – продолжил Шираиши.  
Конджики и Хитоджи с пугающей энергией принялись пихать друг друга локтями, словно дети, застукавшие родителей за обсуждением рождественских подарков.  
– Хорошо, – сказал наконец Атобэ.  
– Нет, – голос Санады звучал громко и четко. Удивительно, какого потрясающего эффекта можно добиться, если редко пользоваться человеческой речью. Ошитари показалось, что не только он, а все в радиусе пары километров затаили дыхание.– Пострадала репутация Риккай и Юкимуры. В таких случаях я действую сам.  
– По-моему, мы решили этот вопрос.  
– С каких пор ты решаешь, что делает Риккай? – ответил Санада.  
Ошитари непроизвольно втянул голову в плечи.  
– Пожалуй, никто не хочет, чтобы Атобэ отвечал, – попробовал вставить Шираиши.  
В стену над головой Ошитари влетело что-то тяжелое, но тут же воцарилась тишина.  
– Упс, – прыснул Хитоджи.  
Жизнь Ошитари в последнее время напоминала безостановочное падение: казалось, он давно достиг дна, но каждый раз случалось нечто, что бросало его еще ниже. Секунду назад он переживал из-за непонимания Атобэ и Шираиши, а сейчас похолодел от страха при мысли, к чему может привести ссора Атобэ и Санады.  
Хитоджи восхищенно пискнул, но тут же по-детски зажал рот ладонью. Виновато оглядевшись, он достал из внутреннего кармана потрепанную фотографию и уставился на нее со счастливой улыбкой.  
– Сделаем так тоже, Кохару? – завороженно прошептал он. Конджики кивнул и аккуратно попробовал отобрать снимок.  
Кто вообще сейчас распечатывает фотографии, подумал Ошитари. Хитоджи заметил его интерес и вдруг выкинул руку вперед, нетерпеливо тряся карточкой в воздухе.  
– С вашего первого приезда, – объяснил он. Ошитари подцепил снимок кончиками пальцев, ожидая увидеть какой-нибудь кадр из онсена, или с ужина, или другой дурацкой выходки Шираиши.  
Края были белыми, через секунду до Ошитари дошло, что это снег. На его фоне особенно четко выделялось темное месиво в середине снимка, которое когда-то, наверное, было лицом. Грязь смешалась с кровью, осколками костей и зубов, а волосы облепили череп наподобие плавательной шапочки и блестели – видимо, от вспышки фотоаппарата.  
Ошитари, словно обжегшись, бросил карточку на стол. Крик застыл в горле, когда он вскинул глаза и встретился взглядом с Конджики. Тот наблюдал пугающе внимательно, не снимая руки с плеча наэлектризованного радостью Хитоджи.  
Ошитари поднялся, игнорируя головокружение, бездумно сделал несколько шагов. В небольшом аквариуме перед ним сонно плавали небольшие рыбки, от их движений тошнота только усилилась.  
– Это мои, – Хитоджи поднырнул под локоть Ошитари. – Доктор сказал завести, успокаиваться.  
– Красивые, – пробормотал Ошитари, стеклянными глазами глядя перед собой. – Карпы – символ достатка и благополучия.  
– Я хотел вырастить их огромными, но тут темно, – Хитоджи задумчиво поскреб лоб. – Может, чем подкормить… Кстати, у них есть имена. Квадрат, Круг и Ромб. Долго собирал. Смотри на спинки. Я вот не знаю, может, летом их вынести на солнце?  
Хитоджи продолжал говорить, но его слова влились в общий фоновый шум. Так вот что они оставили после себя в январе, вот какая участь постигла неудачливого вора. Но кто? Санада или Кабаджи? Да какая разница, одернул себя Ошитари. Хотя нет, разница была: Кабаджи выполняет приказы, а Санада просто любит убивать – но для Ошитари она была несущественна.  
За спиной хлопнула дверь, и вышел Атобэ, еще более злой, чем в начале разговора. Санада, не дожидаясь остальных, направился к выходу.  
Стараясь не привлекать внимания, Ошитари протиснулся в кабинет и осторожно присел на край стула.  
– Во-первых, штраф за твоего человека, – выдавил он и машинально написал на бумажке сумму, все еще размышляя совершенно о другом. – Плюс отступные за Хиеши.  
Шираиши долго смотрел на итоговую цифру.  
– Все справедливо.  
Он легкомысленно отбросил листок, но испортил впечатление, потому что не выпускал клочок из вида, будто тот мог вдруг исчезнуть.  
– Во-вторых, – продолжил Ошитари, уставившись на осколки пепельницы возле стены. – Насколько я помню, выручку от реализации товара ты доставишь в Хетэй через три дня?  
– Ой, ну здесь не будет вообще никаких проблем, – заверил Шираиши и улыбнулся совершенно привычно. Ошитари следовало насторожиться, но он был слишком занят другими мыслями.  
Встречу с гонцом Ошитари представлял так: забрать чемодан, распрощаться, пересчитать деньги, положить в более представительный кейс и отправиться на встречу с Маруи. Он очень удивился, когда в назначенный день в Хетэй объявился какой-то вертлявый хлыщ со спортивной сумкой через плечо. Вслед за ним потянулись и другие курьеры, настолько разные и не похожие на созданный в голове образ, что после обеда Ошитари шарахнулся от уборщика в туалете, протянувшему ему пачку салфеток.  
Уж не ожидал ли Ошитари, поинтересовался бодрый Шираиши на другом конце провода, что всю сумму доверят одному человеку? Или, может, думал, что дилеры и наркоманы расплатятся красивыми стопками крупных купюр?  
Нет. Ошитари думал, что Шираиши лично целый день бегал по магазинам и клубам, разменивая деньги. Купюры были крупные и мелкие, пересыпанные раздражающе звенящими монетами.  
– Сука, – выл Гакуто, молотя пятками по полу. Веселье уже напоминало конвульсии, но его состояние волновало Ошитари сейчас меньше всего.  
– Успокойся и помоги мне, – сказал он, призвав на помощь все оставшееся терпение.  
– Прекрати, – взмолился Гакуто, когда Ошитари открыл аккуратный чемоданчик, приготовленный для поездки в Риккай, а затем в растерянности закрыл снова. – Юуши, ты же мастер… – Гакуто повертел кистью, обводя расставленные по всему кабинету спортивные сумки, пакеты и даже картонные коробки, – ...финансов.  
– Но они были цифрами на бумаге! – взорвался Ошитари, в ответ на что Гакуто захрипел. – Господи боже. Через два часа я должен быть в Риккай. Как я это все…  
– Привезешь завтра, – махнул рукой Гакуто.  
– Завтра я уже буду мертв! – завизжал Ошитари.  
Он не понимал, чем вызвал недовольство Маруи, но тот совершенно точно его ненавидел – и совершенно точно воспользуется случаем подставить.  
Гакуто с трудом забрался обратно на диван. Утерев слезы и прокашлявшись, достал телефон. Отлично. Он мог сколько угодно потешаться, но уже после спасения Ошитари от мучительной и бессмысленной смерти.  
– Алло, Ре! – прокричал Гакуто и снова начал хрипеть. – Дуй к Юуши, тут такое! Я сейчас обоссусь от смеха.  
Ошитари опустился на пол посреди разрушенного кабинета и обреченно подпер щеку кулаком. Как же чертовски тупо было избежать всех опасностей контрабанды, чтобы попасться на простой доставке денег.

 **12 марта**  
Очкарик из Хетэй, по всей видимости, родился не только с серебряной ложкой в заднице, но и в очень длинной рубашке. В любой другой ситуации Маруи не пожалел бы времени и сил, чтобы лично высказать мнение о чувстве юмора и деловой хватке представителей Хетэй.  
Выручку привезли в трех бетономешалках, потому что "одна выглядела бы подозрительно". У Маруи до сих пор перед глазами стояла картина, как целая куча денег, запаянная по герметичным мешкам, хлынула во двор додзе вместе с потоками воды. Кажется, в тот момент он как раз пил кофе, но потом не отыскал ни чашки, ни обертки пирожного. Шуточки Ошитари давно перешли все разумные пределы, но впервые создали реальную проблему: Маруи полдня пришлось сушить банкноты на полу кухни, прежде чем везти Янаги. Не все же мешки оказались герметичными, вот так сюрприз! Больше всего бесило то, что очкарик наверняка веселился вместе с Гакуто.  
Вот так в Хетэй отмывали деньги.  
Хотя внутри Маруи все клокотало от злости, он забыл и про Ошитари, и про Хетэй, едва увидел Джакал. Из аэропорта они сразу направились в особняк Юкимуры, и встреча плавно перетекла в посиделки по случаю возвращения, а затем вспомнили и о первой поставке, празднование которой откладывали в суматохе свалившихся осложнений.  
Демоны, подумалось Маруи где-то после десятой пиалы саке, всегда должны быть вместе.  
Кумичо остался таким же бледным, словно за два месяца ни разу не вышел под палящее солнце, но при этом излучал довольство и энергию, которых Маруи раньше за ним не замечал.  
Они с Санадой весь вечер не отходили друг от друга, непривычно смеялись над какими-то своими шуточками, и только Янаги сидел напряженный, словно Юкимура успел загрузить его заданием более сложным, чем наркотики. Но без него Риккай не был бы Риккай.  
На следующее утро Маруи проснулся на гостевом футоне: разбитый, истерзанный похмельем и совершенно счастливый. Джакал вернулась, и расставаться с ней он не планировал ближайшие дни, недели, месяцы. В идеале – никогда. Возможно, и она еще не отошла от перелетов и смены часовых поясов, потому что великодушно терпела то, что Маруи принялся таскаться по пятам, пытаясь незаметно дотронуться до руки, плеча или волос.  
Он не мог оставить ее в покое даже в машине, так и сидел, повернувшись вполоборота, любуясь ее красотой и спокойствием. Маруи отчаянно скучал, а теперь все сразу стало правильно, обрело смысл, в голове звучали приятные трели.  
Он не сразу понял, что это звук будильника. Пора было включать приемник.  
– В этот прекрасный мартовский день для вас звучит "Весна" Вивальди, – послышался голос ди-джея, которого Маруи заочно ненавидел. – Каждую неделю на радио "Юность без границ" мы знакомим вас с лучшими классическими произведениями.  
– Каждый неделю вы заставляете меня учить свистульки древних пердунов, – вздохнул Маруи и вбил в телефон первое название. Итак, если все проходит по плану, они обречены слушать нечто журчащее. – Как я дошел до такой жизни, Джакал? Мне кажется, я каждую ночь вальсирую во сне.  
Она только усмехнулась.  
– Серьезно. С ужасом думаю об июньской поставке. Если из-за сотни килограмм Ошитари мне мозг вынес, то что будет с тоннами?  
Он аккуратно проверил реакцию на имя конкурента. Реакции не было, но расслабляться не стоило. Ди-джей объявил следующую композицию. Если бразильское судно задержится, приступ паники Маруи переживет под Сибелиуса.  
– Чем были плохи старые добрые одноразовые телефоны? – задал Маруи вопрос, на который давно получил развернутый, обоснованный и наполненный техническими терминами ответ. – Атобэ, затейник. Кстати… Как думаешь, он с боссом тоже… Ну, оперу слушает целыми днями?  
Джакал поджала губы. Зря он поспешил с фирменными шуточками. Акклиматизация, все дела.  
– Я не уверена, – сказала она. – Они могут еще читать стихи на древнегреческом.  
Маруи удивленно открыл рот и захохотал, в основном от умения Джакал сохранять серьезное выражение лица в любой ситуации.  
– Англия, помнишь? Классическая литература, этикет, верховая езда.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что он лихой наездник. Ох, каждый раз до слез, – он помахал ладонью перед горящим лицом. – Интересно, как кумичо отреагировал, – спросил он почему-то шепотом.  
– Не думаю, что очень удивился, – Джакал тоже понизила голос, против воли повторяя за Маруи.  
– В смысле?  
– Да ничего, – Джакал передернула плечами, явно пожалев о сказанном. – Не бери в голову. Просто странно. Мы начали работать с Хетэй, а Санада вдруг сошелся с Атобэ. Ты же знаешь… – она облизнула губы, – …методы нашего кумичо.  
Маруи давно ломал голову, почему босс увлекся любителем античной литературы, но никогда не рассматривал возможность того, что это как-то связано с делами семьи. Идея странная, на грани невероятного – как раз в стиле Юкимуры.  
– Да ладно, – неуверенно сказал он, чувствуя, как в глубине затылка собирается напряжение. – Может, боссу просто нравится, что Атобэ его не боится? Ну, вдруг все по-настоящему?  
– Ммм, может? – Джакал изогнула бровь и бросила на Маруи полный жалости взгляд. – Тоже что ли увлекся фильмами про любовь?  
– Что значит "тоже"? – напрягся Маруи. – А еще кто?  
– Да так. Ладно, что у нас по плану?  
– Как обычно, – улыбнулся Маруи. – Опасные районы, вонючие подворотни, удолбанные наркоши. И все это в моей компании. Скучала, а?  
Джакал закатила глаза.

***

Важные события в жизни Маруи почему-то всегда случались неожиданно и начинались обычно с какого-то идиотизма.  
Например, он захотел пожрать.  
Едва они зашли в овощную лавку, хозяин упал на колени и тупо зарыдал, не обращая внимания на других покупателей, а Маруи так и застыл с зажатой в кулаке мелочью и прилипшей на губах улыбкой. Старик ползал перед прилавком, растопырив руки, и пытался нащупать что-то в воздухе перебитыми пальцами, а как только Маруи попытался приблизиться, заорал дурниной, обещая отдать сколько угодно, лишь бы больше не присылали Кирихару.  
По дороге в "Сент-Рудольф" Маруи трясло так, что ремень безопасности врезался в грудь. Услугами борделя Маруи не пользовался никогда, но бывал там так часто, что уже мог считаться постоянным клиентом. Только на этот раз бить он начал сразу, а Кирихара – сразу отвечать. С опозданием завизжала Мизуки и рванула к двери, но полетела обратно, а Джакал нарочито медленно достала из кармана куртки кастет.  
– Ты врал мне, – сказал Маруи и ударил вновь. Они катались по разоренной кровати, награждая друг друга пинками и тычками, но Кирихара отвечал без настоящей злости, будто ждал, когда уже шутка закончится и они все забудут.  
Маруи разжал пальцы и слетел с кровати, пиная попадавшиеся под ноги подушки, пуфики и комья одежды. В сознании вдруг прояснилось, словно в темной комнате щелкнули выключателем.  
– Где деньги? – выплюнул он и уставился на Кирихару.  
Его не интересовало, зачем тот воровал. Вариантов было много, и все подходили идеально: желание унижать и манипулировать, отсутствие совести и малейшего сочувствия, потеря контроля, склонность к садизму, расцветающая от наркотиков буйным цветом.  
– Нет, – пожал плечами Кирихара.  
– Чего? – переспросил Маруи. – Что значит "нет"? Куда ты слил такую кучу денег?  
– Нет их у меня, – сказал Кирихара с непонятной обидой, словно одно подозрение во лжи оскорбило его до глубины души. – И ничего я не слил. Я Мизуки отдал, – добавил он, словно это все объясняло.  
– Погоди, – нервно хохотнул Маруи. – Эта шалава еще и деньги с тебя брала?  
В глазах Мизуки мелькнули страх и раздражение.  
– Мне нужно было отчитываться перед хозяином, – она закрыла лицо ладонями и заплакала, между всхлипами поглядывая на Кирихару сквозь стиснутые пальцы.  
– Тварь ты лицемерная, – скривился Маруи.  
Похоже, Кирихара учуял омерзение, потому что резко схватил Мизуки за локоть и притянул себе за спину. Она скривилась от болезненного захвата, но доверчиво положила ладони ему на плечи. На открытой шее и руках цвели синяки различной степени яркости, но прибыль от влюбленного дурака наверняка с лихвой покрывала некоторые неудобства.  
– Что ж ты такой тупой, – сокрушенно покачал головой Маруи. – Столько шлюх перетрахал, а повелся на самую стремную.  
Мизуки плотнее прижалась грудью к спине Кирихары.  
– Не смей, брат. Мы друг друга любим.  
– Господи, Кирихара, какая любовь? – взорвался Маруи, заводясь от наглого, победного взгляда Мизуки. – Она тебя наркотой пичкает, а ты ее ебешь за деньги. Ты не думал, почему среди наших так мало семейных? Потому что страшно до усрачки. Будут охотиться на тебя, а достанут ее. А как поднимешься повыше, так всех начинаешь подозревать в желании подобраться поближе.  
Очень многое Маруи в своей жизни делал зря, но решение позлить психопата, который на его собственных глазах голыми руками прикончил четверых человек, можно было считать самым глупым поступком. Маруи сжал зубы, но слова вырывались уже против воли.  
– В нашем случае любовь – это годы, десятилетия страха и ожидания, когда представится возможность вылезти из ямы. Любовь – это если не остается выбора. Так что никто из нашей среды в здравом уме не станет связываться с другим человеком ради развлечения. Мизуки – просто хороший финансист. Осознанный риск за определенную плату. Кончатся у тебя деньги, тогда посмотрим.  
– А они не закончатся, – проговорил Кирихара, выступая вперед. – Знаешь, почему? Потому что все вокруг боятся. "Мы умрем от голода", – передразнил он, сверкая покрасневшими белками. – Ты жадный, брат. Мы же все равно отбираем деньги, так кто мне запретит взять что-то себе.  
– Дай-ка подумать… Может, Юкимура? Как тебе вариант?  
Кирихара захохотал, трясясь от возбуждения.  
– А почему мы должны слушаться? Мы не должны быть пешками в чужой игре, не обязаны исполнять все приказы, не обязаны ломать свою жизнь ради других.  
– Еще порассуждай мне тут, – зарычал Маруи.  
От слов Кирихары перед глазами встала красная пелена. Маруи давно подозревал, что тому умело промывают мозги, и был уверен, что воспитательную работу вел Янаги. Но босс всегда был против собственных доходов и собственных мыслей у рядовых.  
Кто, если не Янаги?  
Тема была гиблая, зыбкая, опасная, как болото.  
Маруи успел перехватить резко выброшенную вперед руку, но пальцы Кирихары успели коснуться живота.  
– Брат, – улыбнулся тот. – Не надо меня злить.  
– Если своих не боишься, – сказал Маруи, – подумай о полиции. Ты и так у них на плохом счету. Не уверен, что малышка Мизуки будет часто тебя навещать, с таким-то плотным графиком.  
– Вот о полиции я вообще не переживаю, – выдавил он между приступами хохота. – Мизуки была права, надо знать, с кем дружить. Скажу тебе кое-что по секрету. Даже если я сейчас тебя убью, мне ничего не будет. Хотя нет, – он восторженно охнул, – знаю, знаю, я же видел, чего ты боишься! Я бы просто взял, – Кирихара склонился еще ближе, – и вырвал тебе ноготь, всего один, мы же тоже друзья, я тебя…  
Знакомый кастет впечатался в покрытый испариной висок, и Кирихара рухнул на пол, как подкошенный. Джакал схватила побледневшего Маруи за руку и отпустила, только когда они выбрались на улицу. Наверняка решила сразу замолить возможное убийство, подумал Маруи, когда она вытащила из-под майки крестик.  
– Поклянись, что больше не будешь иметь с ним дел, – Джакал насильно сжала его ладонь вокруг теплого металла. Она никогда не шутила подобными вещами, а Маруи никогда не хотелось смеяться над ее религиозностью.  
– Ты же знаешь, я не верю в бога, – промямлил он.  
– Тогда поклянись самым дорогим, что у тебя есть.

 **13 марта**  
– Подождите минуточку!  
Акуцу обернулся на жалобный голос. Солнце ударило в глаза, и он приставил ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь проморгаться. От небольшой белой машины с ярким логотипом на двери к нему спешил гигантский букет лиловых орхидей. У букета были ноги колесом, обутые в грязные кеды.  
– Простите, пожалуйста! Инспектор? Инспектор, извините, что отвлекаю. Дверь, пожалуйста, вы не могли бы?.. – зачастил букет, нетерпеливо приплясывая на месте. – Заказ к десяти, а по пути были такие пробки…  
– Не волнуйтесь так, вдруг уроните, – Акуцу открыл дверь пошире, отодвинулся в сторону и вежливо поклонился. – Прошу.  
– Спасибо, спасибо большое! – букет качнулся вперед, Акуцу на мгновение овеяло приторно сладким ароматом, и уже мгновение спустя сбивчивые извинения посыпались на сержанта за дежурным столом.  
– Мы живем, чтобы служить, – Акуцу пощупал лицо, убедился в том, что с такой улыбкой можно показаться на люди, не вызвав паники, и направился к лестнице. Тэзука вернулась из отпуска на Окинаве, и отдохнула там, похоже, на славу, потому что уже третий день отделение напоминало не то гримерку самой популярной девочки в AKB48, не то феодальный замок в осаде.  
В коридоре на третьем этаже Кикумару безуспешно пытался запихнуть подозрительно знакомый букет в мусорный пакет. Хрустящая обертка оглушительно шуршала, на пол то и дело падали крупные лепестки.  
– Я думал, фронт цветущей вишни до Токио еще не добрался, – сказал Акуцу, с глубоким интересом наблюдая за происходящим.  
– Даже не начинайте, – огрызнулся Кикумару, затолкал последний стебель в мешок и, присев на корточки, начал сгребать лепестки.  
– И улики уничтожаете, лейтенант? Не по уставу, не по уставу.  
– Я пресс-секретарь, – замученно сказал Кикумару. – Ключевое слово – пресса. В перечне моих служебных обязанностей нет ни слова о психологической поддержке коллектива. Какого хера, ну?  
– Извини, – пожал плечами Акуцу. – У нас этим занимается Сакуно. Ты же знаешь, женщины – они такие: доброжелательность, такт, умение обойти острые углы… – лицо Кикумару вытягивалось с каждым словом, и Акуцу не выдержал и расхохотался.  
– Мудак, – благодушно сказал Кикумару. – Я не верил, а ведь Сэнгоку мне всегда говорил, что в душе вы самый настоящий мудак.  
– Уж какой есть, – Акуцу все-таки стало его жалко. – Ты не спеши расставаться с пакетом, меня на входе еще один такой догнал.  
Стоны и проклятия Кикумару, наверное, услышал весь район.

***

К трем часам пополудни все подчиненные Тэзуки окончательно мигрировали в первый отдел, подальше от руководства. Отделение насквозь пропахло экзотическими цветами и дорогим шоколадом. Кикумару мстительно срывал подарочную обертку с каждой коробки и набрасывался на конфеты, словно те лично были виноваты в происходящем. Кайдо сидел на диване, поджав под себя ноги, и судя по стеклянному взгляду, пытался осознать новую картину мира. Ему оказалось нелегко смириться с тем, что начальник отдела, не внушающий ничего, кроме уважения и трепета, в свободное время еще и женщина. Момоширо шутил и отчаянно хорохорился, но нервно мелькающие, как у испуганной лошади, белки глаз выдавали его с головой.  
Акуцу тихонько насвистывал Вивальди – "Юность без границ" прижилась на работе с благословения секретарш – и собирал документы по делу Фукуды для районного прокурора, потому что ордер на арест мог понадобиться в любой момент. Кирихара, выбитый из колеи неожиданным столкновением с полицией, перестал появляться в "Гнезде", но Акуцу связался с Намикавой, и догадки подтвердились: он зачастил к своей новой подружке в "Сент-Рудольф". Ирония происходящего вызывала у Акуцу какую-то особенную ожесточенную радость. Якудза делали проституток из вчерашних школьниц, держа в одной руке хлыст, а в другой – пряник, позволяющий хотя бы ненадолго сбежать подальше от невыносимой реальности. Они же рано или поздно возвращались в бордели клиентами. Клиентами девочек, которые сумели выжить и теперь знали, что нет уз крепче химических, и нет клиента податливей обычного торчка.  
– Ох, нихрена себе, – уважительно присвистнул Момоширо, заглянув Акуцу через плечо. – Кто ж его так отделал?  
Акуцу вложил фотографию останков Фукуды в зажим, защелкнул его и захлопнул папку.  
– Правосудие тоже интересует этот вопрос, Момо.  
– Цивил, да? – Момоширо почесал в затылке. – Тяжело вам, Акуцу-сан, каждый раз с нуля начинаете. У нас все просто: свои валят своих, все на учете, адреса в телефонной книжке. Хотя, – прищурился он, – таких мастеров по пальцам одной руки пересчитать.  
Акуцу заинтересованно обернулся.  
– Что, узнал бы по почерку?  
– Ну да, – Момоширо подпер щеку ладонью и сосредоточенно нахмурился. – Если б это был наш клиент, я бы сразу отправился в Риккай. У них патент на такие зверства в Токио.  
– У всей банды что ли?  
– Да ну вас, Акуцу-сан, – Момоширо содрогнулся. – Скажете тоже. И одного достаточно.  
– Того припадочного, которого вы осенью упустили? – равнодушно спросил Акуцу. Ладони чуть-чуть вспотели, и он отложил папку в сторону.  
– Кирихары, что ли? – Момоширо прищурился, что-то прикидывая, и пожал плечами. – Этот может, конечно. Но вообще-то главный монстр, то есть, демон, у них один, Санада. Прижучить ни разу не удалось, но истории ходят такие, что потом перед сном все темные углы проверяешь по два раза.  
– Риккай орудуют только в Токио или наведываются и в другие префектуры?  
– Если б наведывались, уже давно потекли бы кровавые реки, – с неожиданной серьезностью сказал Момоширо. – Стратегия у них простая: пришел, увидел, вырезал. Кансай до сих пор не может отойти от прощальных гастролей "Двух крыльев Кюсю" и конкуренции бы не составил, но, к счастью, в Токио есть большие старые семьи, на которые Риккай пока не готов замахнуться.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы добавить еще что-то, но не успел, потому что в этот момент от визга Кикумару зазвенели стекла.  
– Срань господня, Фуджи! Я сколько раз говорил, подвал должен оставаться в подвале! Какие нахуй рыбки!

 **13 марта**  
– И что трупорез?  
– А он говорит, мол, я видел у Ойши на столе аквариум и подумал, что такой энтузиаст сможет помочь.  
Ишида подвывал от смеха, согнувшись над стойкой в три погибели.  
– Ну пиздец, серьезно что ли?!  
– Клянусь удостоверением, – заверил его Акуцу. – Сказал, зачем лезть в справочники, если можно сначала посоветоваться со сведущими людьми.  
– Сраный зоопарк, – покачал головой Ишида, утирая слезы. – Что якудза, что полиция – один хрен ненормальные.  
Акуцу пожал плечами и осушил стакан с пивом. Спорить с этим было сложно. Одни засовывали людям в горло карпов – целиком, вместе с чешуей и плавниками, а другие показывали окружающим фотографии и вежливо интересовались, какого возраста могут быть эти карпы и нет ли чего необычного в геометрическом узоре на спинках. По крайней мере, теперь он понимал, почему Хорио каждый раз ожидал возвращения Фуджи из очередной командировки, как мать ждала приступов мигрени: с обреченностью и смирением.  
– Кто такой трупорез? – Камио повис на стойке справа от Акуцу, болтая ногами.  
– Не твоего ума дело! – Ишида отвесил ему оплеуху, но пацан даже не поморщился, только заулыбался еще шире. – Марш делать уроки!  
– Мы уже сделали уроки, – раздался монотонный голос слева. – Я сделал уроки за себя и за Камио. Камио никогда не делает уроки, поэтому я делаю за него. Учительница сказала, что у меня хорошая память, а у Камио голова дырявая. Но голова у всех дырявая, в ней есть рот и уши, а других дырок у Камио в голове нет, я проверял. Я ей так и сказал, у Камио голова не дырявая, просто он дурак. А я…  
– Шинджи, мальчик мой, – неожиданно появившийся из кухни Тачибана перегнулся через стойку и сжал щеки Шинджи обеими руками, так что тот стал похож на рыбку, разевающую рот в ожидании корма. – Ты не дурак. У Камио нет дырки в голове. А в этом баре после семи детям не место. Так что учебники в одну руку, бенто – в другую, и топайте наверх. И чтобы я вас тут больше не видел по вечерам, понятно? Одним словом, Шинджи.  
– Понятно, – пробубнил Шинджи.  
Тачибана отпустил его, щелкнул Камио по лбу, и малышня послушно скрылась на втором этаже.  
– Со мной вы таким строгим не были, – усмехнулся Акуцу. – Стареете.  
– Цубаки это удавалось лучше, – пожал плечами Тачибана. – Или ты забыл?  
Акуцу поморщился. Мать никогда не опускалась до рукоприкладства, но парой слов могла довести до слез от обиды и злости и за годы достигла в этом подлинного совершенства.  
– Как она, кстати? – спросил Тачибана.  
– Неплохо, – Акуцу закурил и придвинул к себе пепельницу. – Вы все время у меня интересуетесь. Не хотите ее саму спросить? Поссорились, что ли?  
– Некоторые вещи лучше оставить в прошлом, Джин. Поумерь-ка любопытство.  
– Да-да, как скажете, – отмахнулся Акуцу. Отношения матери с Тачибаной на первый взгляд были простыми, но стоило присмотреться повнимательней, и вопросов сразу становилось больше, чем ответов. – Я вообще по другому делу.  
– Что на этот раз?  
– Что вы знаете о Санаде Геничиро? – спросил Акуцу, разглядывая мокрые круги от кружки с пивом на темном дереве стойки.  
Ишида едва слышно выматерился и скрылся на кухне. Акуцу вздохнул.  
– Что бы я ни знал, тебя это не касается, – отрезал Тачибана, повернувшись к нему спиной. Плечи под темно-синей тканью хантэна выглядели такими же широкими, как в детстве. – Ты говорил, что тебе нужен только Кирихара, Джин. Откуда вдруг интерес к вакагашире Риккай?  
– Всплыл еще один труп в Осаке, – понизив голос, сказал Акуцу. – Мой контакт сказал, что как раз в это время ходили слухи о неожиданном визите из Токио. Санада приезжал не один, но спутников никто не опознал.  
Тачибана вытер руки и швырнул скомканное полотенце под стойку. Повернувшись, он наклонился к Акуцу и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, заговорил медленно и четко:  
– Брось это дело, Джин. Не лезь в Осаку. Не суйся к Санаде. Кирихара ублюдок, но рано или поздно он сдохнет от передозировки, и этой справедливости тебе должно быть достаточно.  
– На кону стоит моя карьера, – зашипел Акуцу. – Я не могу отказаться от дела. Кем я буду после этого?  
– Ты не будешь трупом на дне залива, – рявкнул Тачибана, схватив его за воротник рубашки и как следует встряхнув. – Твоя дочь не будет сиротой!  
Акуцу вцепился в руку Тачибаны и попытался отодрать ее от себя, но хватка у старика была что надо. Мышцы ходили под кожей, жесткие и неподатливые, как новые форменные ремни. Алые с золотом перья татуировки агрессивно топорщились во все стороны.  
– Что вы об этом знаете? У вас нет семьи! Никогда не было детей! Вам не нужно постоянно делать выбор с оглядкой на других.  
Тачибана отпустил его резко, словно грязь стряхнул. Акуцу отдышался и застонал, закрыв лицо ладонью.  
– Какого хера, дед…  
– Представь себе, – начал Тачибана, – простого человека. У этого человека не было семьи, не было дома, не было будущего. Был только один друг и кое-какие специфические таланты. Они с другом решили, что этих талантов хватит, чтобы отвоевать себе будущее, но когда человек понял, как они оказались неправы, было уже слишком поздно. Не то чтобы судьба не давала ему шанс что-то изменить, вовсе нет. Он встретил прекрасную женщину и даже подружился с ее ребенком, но все еще был уверен, что единожды сделав выбор, нужно идти до конца. Когда он очнулся, женщины и ребенка уже не было рядом, будущее все еще оставалось недосягаемым, а друг в какой-то момент решил, что жизнь – это нескончаемая череда "сегодня", и в "завтра" нет нужды.  
– И что сделал этот человек? – спросил Акуцу, с ожесточением затушив сигарету.  
– Развернулся и пошел в противоположную сторону, – терпеливо объяснил Тачибана. – Потому что отсутствие выбора – не более чем иллюзия, Джин.  
– И все?  
– Когда ты готов принять последствия своих поступков, – сказал Тачибана, повязывая голову полотенцем, – совершать их становится на удивление легко. Просто спроси себя, в чем твое будущее. А лучше расплатись и отправляйся домой, чтобы на него посмотреть.  
– Санада… – начал было Акуцу.  
– Хватит, Джин.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 апреля**  
– Дорогие друзья, – произнес Атобэ, поднимая бокал. Сколько раз уже Ошитари наблюдал эту идеально разыгранную сцену на приемах, выступлениях, встречах и совещаниях, но сейчас Атобэ выглядел по-настоящему довольным. – У нас есть несколько замечательных поводов для праздника. Во-первых, годовщина свадьбы, на которой я, к сожалению, не мог присутствовать, – Атобэ обернулся. В роскошном кимоно персикового цвета Оотори была обворожительна, а Шишидо как обычно светился, находясь рядом с женой. – Во-вторых, все вы знаете Хиеши Вакаши и его заслуги перед семьей. Сегодня я представляю его как будущего вакагаширу Хетэй.  
Хиеши, спокойный и собранный, шагнул вперед и склонил голову в легком поклоне. Ошитари почему-то сам разволновался, но, к его удивлению, послышались громкие аплодисменты. Видимо, арест в итоге принес пользу, после него даже упертые якудза старой закалки снисходительно отнеслись и к возрасту Хиеши, и к не особо высокому положению его семьи.  
– Официальная церемония передачи должности состоится летом, – продолжил Атобэ, – но я хочу, чтобы вы уже сейчас разделили со мной эту прекрасную новость. Добро пожаловать в новую эпоху Хетэй!  
Первым поздравлять Хиеши кинулся Шишидо, гордый, как папаша на детском утреннике, чей сын только что прочитал стихотворение. Он непозволительно долго хлопал Хиеши по спине, но ожидающие своей очереди гости понимающе улыбались. Это были не просто важные чины: мужчина, протянувший Хиеши руку, отличался великолепной осанкой и чистыми, неповторимыми чертами лица, так что Ошитари без труда узнал отца Оотори.  
Гакуто, с начала вечера налегший на выпивку, шмыгнул носом и поджал губы.  
– Я бы сделал крышу по-другому, – невпопад вставил он, упрямо глядя поверх голов друзей. Подошедший Атобэ заинтересованно прищурился. – И вообще, кто так строит, сплошное расточительство. Всего два этажа при заоблачной цене на квадратный метр земли.  
Район был приличным и сонным, аккуратные изгороди скрывали не менее аккуратные коттеджи и довольно большую территорию с садом и бассейном, и денег у Атобэ было достаточно, чтобы успешные адвокаты и известные доктора закрыли глаза на профессию соседа.  
– Ладно, – смирился Гакуто и звякнул бокалом о бокал Ошитари. – Отличный дом, чего уж там.  
– Ты же выбирал, – вздернул бровь Атобэ.  
– Именно. Слушай, может, я тебе и подругу подберу? – с надеждой спросил Гакуто.  
– Боюсь, я вынужден отказаться.  
– Босс, босс, зря ты, босс.  
– А где твоя спутница? – невинно, поинтересовался Атобэ, а Гакуто поперхнулся шампанским.  
– Совсем обалдел? Никаких "спутниц" при моей маме! Они меня и так достали с этими наследниками, а теперь вообще озвереют.  
Гакуто на дух не переносил идею свадьбы, и на эту тему они с Ошитари спорили так же часто, как и про татуировки. Сам Ошитари не сомневался, что рано или поздно найдет родственную душу, и семья его будет такой же крепкой, как семья Шишидо и Оотори.  
Любуясь ими, Ошитари поднял на веранду. Шишидо не отходил от жены ни на шаг, всегда маячил чуть позади: или бережно обнимал за талию, или придерживал за локоть, или рассматривал так внимательно, словно укутывал взглядом. Не желая отвлекать их друг от друга, Ошитари свернул к Хиеши.  
– Поздравляю, – сказал Ошитари. Насколько он мог судить, будущий вакагашира вполне достойно переносил вежливые разговоры. Хиеши быстро огляделся и неожиданно вцепился ему в плечо. Пришлось немного сдвинуться в сторону, чтобы отгородить его от гостей.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Хиеши после нескольких секунд отдыха. – Когда же это закончится.  
– Я слышал что-то про две сотни гостей, – мягко предупредил Ошитари.  
Хиеши перекосило от ужаса.  
– "Соберемся в тесном семейном кругу", – угрюмо пробормотал он и залпом выпил стакан воды.  
За ужином не произошло ничего из ряда вон, если не считать нескольких не самых пристойных шуточек от Гакуто – впрочем, он не забывал периодически извиняться перед дамами. Алкоголь помог ему не разрыдаться за столом, но вечером, когда Атобэ ловко развел гостей по компаниям, а нынешний Хетэй собрался возле бассейна, Гакуто все же прорвало.  
– Ре, – заныл он, достигнув той стадии опьянения, когда на смену энергичности приходит меланхолия, – что же получается? Лучшие уходят первыми? Мало того, что позволил себя захомутать… и сестричка позволила себя захомутать… так теперь вы совсем отказываетесь от веселья? Скучный пригород, спиногрызы?  
– Точно, – довольно ухмыльнулся Шишидо. – Давно хочу спиногрыза.  
– Назови в мою честь, – предложил Атобэ.  
– Если будет девочка, то обязательно, – заверил Шишидо.  
– Красавицей вырастет, – одобрил Атобэ.  
На взрыв смеха обернулась Оотори, и все взгляды невольно устремились к ней. Она легко повела узкой ладонью, давая знак Атобэ подвинуться и не загораживать мужа. Атобэ закатил глаза, а Шишидо громко рассмеялся.  
– Как же я рад, что вы все здесь, – вдруг признался он и смущенно почесал переносицу. – Семья, друзья, самые дорогие и любимые… Правда? – он пихнул Атобэ локтем в бок и проникновенно заглянул в глаза. Чуть покрасневший Атобэ склонился к бокалу, но Шишидо все не унимался:  
– Что, грустно, когда нельзя сказать вслух "Иди в жопу", а, большой босс?  
За плечи притянув друга к себе, Атобэ зашептал что-то на ухо. Шишидо замер с потрясенным видом, а затем запрокинул голову и захохотал, рискуя свалиться и утянуть в бассейн их обоих.  
Гакуто тем временем поразило очередное озарение.  
– Погодите-ка, – с трудом выговорил он. – Вы, значит, уедете, а я так и не узнаю, что у сестренки за татуировка?  
– Гакуто, – предупреждающе поднял ладонь Ошитари.  
– Эээ, Юуши! – запротестовал Гакуто, опасно накренившись. – Это дело принципа. А у меня же все забито: грудь, спина, ноги, – он водил ладонями по телу, а Ошитари молился, чтобы Гакуто не додумался раздеться и продемонстрировать наглядно. – Каждый раз прихожу к мастеру, и что он мне говорит? "Неплохо". А сам стоит, слюну пускает! Про сестричку вспоминает, зуб даю!  
Ошитари украдкой бросил взгляд на Оотори, беседовавшую с родителями Шишидо.  
– Пойду спаивать, – решительно сказал Гакуто и покачнулся.  
В успех мероприятия верил только он сам, даже Шишидо не обратил на угрозы никакого внимания. Он стоял, обвив одной рукой Атобэ за шею, а другой – хлопая того по груди прямо над сердцем. Став свидетелем пьяных объятий, Ошитари почувствовал себя неловко, но не спешил уходить. Рядом с Шишидо крепла надежда, что и у его истории служения Хетэй может быть счастливый финал.  
– Пошли спасать? – спросил Атобэ, кивнув в сторону дома.  
Шишидо, кажется, впервые обрадовался обязанностям вакаширы – скорее всего, потому, что в ближайшее время забудет о них навсегда. Хиеши, истерзанный общением один на один с оценивающими старожилами, облегченно вздохнул и быстро ретировался, не забыв прихватить со стола бутылку виски.  
Ошитари прекрасно его понимал. Он, кажется, узнал, что такое эффект толпы: в общей радостной атмосфере и сам начал ощущать странные теплые чувства к людям, которых он привык считать лишь деловыми партнерами, да и то не самыми приятными.  
Стемнело быстро, в одну минуту, и вдоль ухоженных дорожек зажглись фонарики. Смех звучал все громче, доносился запах дорогих крепких сигар. Ошитари постоял возле щебечущей Оотори, такой же свежей и приветливой, как в начале вечера, немного поговорил с Шишидо и Кабаджи, но внутреннее волнение все не исчезало. Проходя мимо беседки, он заметил Атобэ, отца Оотори, отца Гакуто и… Ошитари дернулся было вперед, узнав Атобэ-старшего, с нетерпением ожидая волны чувств, которую всегда вызывало общение с этим человеком: благодарность, гордость, восхищение, желание развиваться.  
Ничего не было. Возможно, все затмевал стыд за то, что он упустил предоставленный шанс. Возможно, Ошитари просто устал. Возможно, время Атобэ-старшего в его жизни прошло.  
Гакуто обнаружился на шезлонге, в компании нескольких пустых бокалов и почти полной бутылки шампанского.  
– Друг, – чуть не заплакал он и попробовал подняться, но Ошитари благоразумно усадил его обратно. Покачиваясь, Гакуто долго смотрел вдаль расфокусированным взглядом, а потом вдруг признался: – Что-то я совсем расклеился. Но ведь уезжают!  
Он потряс рукой, по счастливой случайности указав в сторону обнявшихся Шишидо и Оотори.  
– Юуши, – протянул Гакуто. – Хорошо, что ты остаешься. А ведь сначала казался таким уебком!  
– Вот как, – отозвался Ошитари, рассматривая темное небо. Идея слушать невнятное бормотание не приводила его в восторг, но кто-то должен был присмотреть за Гакуто и не дать ему опозориться перед важными людьми. – Приятно, что подобная оценка не помешала тебе завязать со мной знакомство.  
– А что было делать? – Гакуто фыркнул и посмотрел так, будто Ошитари сказал невероятную глупость. – Атобэ сказал. "Он нам нужен". А я еще подумал: зачем нам этот зануда? Сидит в бумажках копается. Почему я должен тратить на него свое время? Нет, Юуши, – поспешил заверить он, приобняв Ошитари за плечи и обдав запахом алкоголя. – Сейчас-то я знаю, что ты нормальный мужик. Ты мой друг.  
Он легонько похлопал Ошитари по груди, будто закрепляя свои слова. Плечи у Ошитари одеревенели.  
– Что значит "Атобэ сказал"? Атобэ-старший?  
– Кей-го! – по слогам произнес Гакуто, злясь на чужую несообразительность. – Шишидо же ему докладывал все, вот он тебя и заметил. Ну, страховки. Кстати, мерзость, ты уж извини. И Атобэ зарядил: он умный, он особенный, он нам очень-очень нужен, – Гакуто пьяно помотал головой.  
– Дальше.  
– Что дальше? Ты Атобэ спасибо скажи, а то сидел бы до сих пор в бухгалтерии. Я тебя проверил немножко, мало ли откуда такой нарисовался. Но ты хороший, Юуши, хотя эти твои пидорские фильмы… Зато жрачка вкусная.  
– Вы.  
– Ммм?  
– Вы затащили меня в Хетэй обманом.  
– Затащили? – нахмурился Гакуто, потом улыбнулся и тут же сморщился, как будто не мог одновременно уследить за губами, носом и бровями. – Как это? Ты же сам хотел. Светился потом как новый унитаз. Весь такой особенный. Весь такой умный.  
Ошитари, до конца не осознавая свои действия, вскочил и оттолкнул Гакуто, но тут же притянул обратно за отвороты пиджака, не дав упасть с шезлонга. Он отвел кулак, желая отомстить за предательство, за лицемерие, за то, что Гакуто был частью плана по превращению жизни Ошитари в ад, и особенно за то, что Ошитари стал таким же, как они, – человеком, готовым решать проблемы грубой силой.  
За спиной раздался треск. Яркие всполохи фейерверка отразились в зрачках Гакуто, вытесняя тень страха и удивления.  
Ошитари разжал кулаки и рухнул обратно, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
– Хм, – задумчиво промычал над ухом Гакуто. – Вот это он зря.  
Поначалу Ошитари даже не понял, в чем дело. Оотори прижала пальцы ко рту, а Шишидо позади нее застыл столбом. Лицо Атобэ выражало слишком странную и сложную гамму чувств, чтобы Ошитари рискнул дать ей название. И только гости старшего поколения сумели сохранить хладнокровие. Фейерверк был вызывающе роскошный, но никто на него не смотрел.  
Хиеши, пропавший было под конец вечера, нашелся: пьяный, на краю бассейна и со спущенными штанами.

 **10 апреля**  
Лавина обрушилась неожиданно. Глупо было надеяться, что получится управлять стихийным бедствием, думал Акуцу, торопливо раздавая последние указания Сакуно по пути к машине. Сэнгоку уже сидел за рулем и нервно барабанил пальцами по приборной доске.  
– Мне нужна группа патрульных для оцепления, можете связаться с ближайшим отделением в Синдзюку, пусть ждут нас на месте. И Хорио с криминалистами, чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
– Я все передам, инспектор, – Сакуно кивнула, закусив нижнюю губу. – Что-нибудь еще?  
– Проследите, чтобы об этом как можно меньше болтали.  
Сакуно еще раз кивнула и заспешила обратно в здание, обходя лужи. Акуцу сел в машину и с громким стуком захлопнул дверь.  
– Сигналку?  
– Давай, – он откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. Завыла сирена, и колеса завизжали по мокрому асфальту. Жесткий ремень наплечной кобуры натирал кожу даже через ткань рубашки. Крышка телефона липла к вспотевшей ладони.  
Звонок Намикавы прозвучал как гром с ясного неба. Она произнесла всего три слова, прежде чем бросить трубку, но этого было достаточно, чтобы земля ушла у Акуцу из-под ног.  
Кирихара убил снова.

***

Спустя час они подъехали к "Сент-Рудольф", где патрульные уже разгоняли зевак. Акуцу выскочил из машины и подбежал к двери клуба. Неоновые огни Кабуки-те отражались в черной глянцевой поверхности луж под ногами. Небо над головой тоже было черным. Увидеть звезды в Токио было невозможно.  
Один из патрульных встал у него на пути.  
– Прошу прощения, для вашей же безопасности…  
– Инспектор Акуцу, отдел уголовного розыска Синагавы, – Акуцу махнул удостоверением. – Благодарю за быстрое реагирование.  
Патрульный – совсем мальчишка – вытянулся по струнке и отдал честь, выпятив подбородок.  
– Сержант Аой Кентаро к вашим услугам! Моя группа заняла позиции полчаса назад. Еще один патруль дежурит у служебного входа. Мы не заметили подозрительной активности, из клуба никто не выходил. На данный момент…  
– Дышите, сержант, дышите, – Акуцу поднял руку, и Аой замолчал, медленно багровея до кончиков ушей. – Все в порядке. Вы все сделали правильно. Скоро подъедут наши криминалисты, будьте готовы их пропустить. Координируйте действия с Хорио Сатоси.  
– Так точно, инспектор Акуцу!  
Сэнгоку неодобрительно прищелкнул языком и встал рядом, забросив руку Акуцу на плечо.  
– Далеко собрался, напарник? В одиночку?  
Акуцу искоса взглянул на него, и Сэнгоку терпеливо улыбнулся, а потом пожал плечами, словно извиняясь. Акуцу вздохнул.  
– Ну, как знаешь,– и постучал в дверь.  
– Полиция. Немедленно откройте.

***

Внутри "Сент-Рудольф" был похож на карикатурное тайное общество из плохого фильма ужасов. Голые каменные стены поглощали тусклый свет люминесцентных ламп. Из невидимых динамиков раздавалась заунывная органная музыка.  
– Что за жуть, – поежился Сэнгоку, шагая рядом. – На такое разве встанет?  
– Не судите, да не судимы будете, – буркнул Акуцу.  
– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что в Библии имели в виду именно это.  
Справа приоткрылась дверь, и в коридор выглянула растрепанная девушка, придерживая на груди простыню. Нижняя губа у нее была опухшая, красная, и на щеке постепенно проступал багровый синяк.  
– Добрый вечер, – Акуцу остановился и вежливо поклонился, держа руки на виду. – Вы не подскажете, где найти Мизуки-сан?  
Девушка вздрогнула, перевела испуганный взгляд с него на Сэнгоку и чуть-чуть покраснела. Акуцу едва слышно вздохнул.  
– Там, – хрипло сказала она и махнула рукой. – Направо в конце коридора. Вторая келья слева.  
– Спасибо, госпо… – дверь быстро захлопнулась, и Сэнгоку растерянно замолчал. – Джин, я ее испугал?  
– Ты ее хорошо рассмотрел? Такую любая тень испугает. Шевелись, время не ждет.  
Завернув за угол, они едва не столкнулись с еще одной девушкой. Та пробежала мимо них, прижав ко рту ладонь, Акуцу только успел заметить потеки туши на бледных щеках и выпученные от ужаса глаза.  
Вторая дверь слева была приоткрыта. Сэнгоку с драматическим щелчком натянул перчатки и передал Акуцу запасную пару. Они переглянулись и, отворив дверь пошире, молча шагнули в комнату.

***

– Блядь, – емко охарактеризовал увиденное Хорио, на мгновение застыв в дверях.  
– Выбирайте выражения, специалист, – устало сказал Акуцу, выходя из крошечной ванной. Там не нашлось ничего, кроме запасов смазки и презервативов да скудной аптечки, в основном состоявшей из крема от ушибов. – У жертвы есть имя.  
– Меня оно не касается. У вас какая-то дурная карма, инспектор, – заявил Хорио, поправил рукава защитного костюма и надел пластиковые бахилы. – У меня, видимо, тоже, иначе в моей жизни было бы больше научных исследований и меньше… этого.  
Это находилось между огромной кроватью с кованым изголовьем и стеной. Если бы кто-нибудь попросил Акуцу описать то, что он увидел, впервые открыв дверь в комнату Мизуки, он ответил бы одним словом: красное. На белых простынях и белой же стене красно-коричневые пятна особенно бросались в глаза. Выглядело это так, словно какой-то безумец взял кисточку, и, обмакнув в краску, начал размахивать ею в разные стороны. Красной была стена, подушки, простыни, постепенно застывающая лужа на полу и угол изголовья, украшенный стеблями и декоративными шишечками. Красным был затылок Мизуки – точнее, дыра на месте затылка. На фоне черных волос выделялись осколки черепа и кусочки чего-то белого. Всматриваться Акуцу не стал.  
Тело лежало на боку, нескладное, словно шарнирная кукла с обрезанными нитями. Переломанные кости худых рук прорвали кожу, ребра наоборот словно ввалились внутрь. На белых ступнях жизнерадостно поблескивали ногти, покрытые желтым лаком. Поджатые к животу ноги не скрывали маленький сморщенный член под гладко выбритым лобком.  
У меня есть девушка, кажется, сказал тогда Кирихара. Акуцу вздохнул, еще раз окинул взглядом комнату и вышел в коридор. Сэнгоку стоял перед группой девушек и что-то объяснял, успокаивающе подняв руки. Обычная клиентура подтягивалась ближе к ночи, и в клубе не было никого, кроме проституток и обслуги: уборщиц, пары охранников и бармена. Менеджер, вероятно, сбежал сразу после случившегося, потому что обыски рабочих помещений ничего не дали.  
Акуцу набрал Намикаву, но мелодичный женский голос в телефоне в очередной раз объяснил ему, что абонент отключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Это было не то чтобы неожиданно, но уж точно некстати.  
– Несколько человек слышали крики, – Сэнгоку оставил девочек на попечение патрульных и подошел к Акуцу, листая блокнот. – Около шести часов. Охранник упорно твердит, что никого не пропускал, и я, честно говоря, склонен ему верить.  
– Даже если врет, неважно. Нас он боится меньше, чем тех, кто стоит за Кирихарой. Мы ничего не добьемся.  
– По крайней мере, все как один подтвердили, что да, Кирихара уже несколько месяцев приходил только к жертве и на остальных девочек даже не смотрел. Шли разговоры о том, что он собирается выкупить ее долг. Некоторые даже утверждают, что она не принимала других клиентов уже недели три, а то и все четыре.  
– Этого достаточно, чтобы забрать его на допрос, – сказал Акуцу и повел плечами. Ремень между лопатками все еще напоминал о себе, словно кто-то пристально смотрел ему в спину. – Закончишь здесь?  
Сэнгоку озабоченно нахмурился.  
– Ты собираешься ехать в одиночку? Джин, это плохая идея.  
– Не волнуйся, возьму патруль в сопровождение, – он хлопнул Сэнгоку по плечу и усмехнулся. – Мне еще рано умирать, меня дочка дома ждет.

***

Официально главный офис организованной преступной группировки Риккай находился на Сибуе, но Акуцу знал, что Кирихара, ошалевший от адреналина и наркоты, будет искать убежища там, где привык чувствовать себя в безопасности. Оплотом – сердцем – Риккай, по словам Тачибаны, было старое додзе на окраине Синдзюку, ничуть не выделявшееся из окружающих его старых, потемневших от времени деревянных домов.  
Машина затормозила у нужных ворот полчаса спустя. Аой повернулся к Акуцу и спросил, возбужденно сверкая глазами:  
– Мне идти с вами, инспектор?  
– Подожди здесь, – сказал Акуцу. – И выйди на связь с отделением на всякий случай.  
– Думаете, нам понадобится… подкрепление? – от волнения сержант перешел на шепот, и Акуцу хмыкнул.  
– Молись, чтобы не понадобилось.

***

Ворота он прошел спокойно, извилистую тропинку, ведущую к основному зданию, тоже, но в прихожей начались проблемы. Рослые, стриженые под машинку, с угрюмыми лицами над цветастыми рубашками и спортивными куртками. Проблемы сгрудились у него на пути и угрожающе похрустывали кулаками.  
– Инспектор Акуцу, отдел уголовного розыска Синагавы, – представился Акуцу, по привычке махнув удостоверением. – Меня интересует Кирихара Акая.  
Боевики Риккай – Акуцу не питал никаких иллюзий на этот счет – переглянулись, и один кряжистый качок сделал шаг вперед.  
– А че те надо от брата?  
– "Чекать" своей телке будешь, – добродушно улыбнулся Акуцу. – К представителю закона обращаются на "вы" и с должным пиететом.  
– Пие… слышь ты, умный больно? – редкие брови собрались в кучку над маленькими глазками, и парень сделал еще один шаг вперед. – Я тя еще раз спрашиваю, че те надо от брата? А?  
– Гима! – оклик раздался резко, как удар хлыста. – Тебя сколько раз учили встречать гостей!  
Здоровяки тут же вытянулись по струнке и разошлись, освободив проход.  
– Джакал-сан, – начал оправдываться Гима, – так хорек же вонючий…  
Джакал-сан оказался высокой темнокожей женщиной с выбритыми висками. Выглядела она лет на двадцать. Закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки открывали чистую, нетронутую иглой кожу рук. Забросив на плечо пушистое белое полотенце, она без особых церемоний схватила Гиму за ухо и, выкрутив его до хруста, толкнула здоровяка себе за спину.  
– С глаз моих долой. И чтоб я тебя до завтрашнего дня не видела. Понял?  
– Понял, – буркнул Гима и исчез в глубине дома, потирая ухо.  
– А вы что встали? Личное приглашение каждому?  
– Нет, Джакал-сан, – раздался нестройный хор, и остальные парни неохотно потянулись вслед за Гимой.  
– Прошу прощения…  
– Инспектор Акуцу, отдел уголовного розыска Синагавы, – повторил Акуцу и протянул Джакал удостоверение.  
– Чем обязаны? – спросила Джакал, вскользь глянув на фотографию.  
– Я хотел бы поговорить с Кирихарой Акаей.  
– Поговорить или поговорить? – уточнила Джакал. Невыразительностью лица она могла бы составить конкуренцию Тэзуке.  
– Поговорить, – сказал Акуцу. – В отделении. Если вы знаете, где его найти, я был бы крайне признателен. Объявлять кого-то в национальный розыск – большая головная боль, согласитесь?  
– Нам не нужна головная боль, – согласилась Джакал. – И я знаю, где найти Кирихару. Что он на этот раз натворил?  
Нахамил директору и прогулял уроки, так и хотелось ответить Акуцу, но он вовремя прикусил язык.  
– Он проходит у нас по делу о двух убийствах, совершенных с особой жестокостью, – сказал он. – Мы очень хотим с ним поговорить.  
И без того смуглое, лицо Джакал медленно потемнело, словно солнце село за горизонт, и Акуцу пришлось отказаться от первого впечатления. Двадцать этой женщине исполнилось уже давным-давно.  
– Гима! – оглушительно рявкнула Джакал, обернувшись. – Тащи сюда Кирихару!  
– Так он в душе, Джакал-сан, – донеслось откуда-то из бесчисленных сумрачных комнат.  
– Мне, блядь, два раза повторить? Ты забыл, что бывает, когда я повторяю дважды?!  
– Так вы ж мне велели вам на глаза не…  
– Заткнись и выполняй, тупица! – заорала Джакал и тут же коротко перекрестилась. – Простите, но эти даже святого до человекоубийства доведут. Не работа, а сплошная нервотрепка.  
– Да что вы говорите, – невыразительно произнес Акуцу. Разговор превращался в фарс с какой-то головокружительной скоростью. К счастью, раздался стук пяток по деревянному полу, обрывки ругани, и минуту спустя в коридоре появился Кирихара. Взъерошенный, в рубашке и брюках на два размера больше, с мокрыми волосами. Джакал швырнула ему полотенце, и Кирихара утер лицо одной рукой, не спуская глаз с Акуцу.  
Глаза у него были совсем дурные.  
– Добрый вечер, Кирихара-сан, – улыбнулся Акуцу. – У меня к вам несколько вопросов. Прошу вас проехать со мной в отделение.  
– А? – Кирихара перевел взгляд на Джакал, и та кивнула.  
– Поезжай с инспектором, все будет в порядке. Риккай тебя не бросит.  
– Не бросит, – медленно кивнул Кирихара и улыбнулся.  
Акуцу показалось, что Джакал передернуло, но задумываться об этом ему было недосуг.

 **10 апреля**  
Маруи не сдержал вздох облегчения, увидев Джакал в особняке.  
– Что тут? – шепотом спросил он, присаживаясь рядом.  
– Санаду ждут, – ответила Джакал, буравя взглядом дверь в кабинет. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука, словно Янаги и Юкимуре для общения не нужны были слова. – Босса не было в додзе, когда Кирихару забрали.  
– В Хетэй опять подзатянулся турнир по канасте?  
– Новый альбом с репродукциями прерафаэлитов оказался слишком интересным, – рассеянно отозвалась Джакал.  
Они по привычке хмыкнули и стукнулись кулаками, но даже бинго сегодня не радовало.  
Маруи не удивился, узнав, что Кирихара разделался с Мизуки. Торчок звонил ему пару недель назад, взволнованным шепотом просил приехать в "Сент-Рудольф" и спасти от полицейского, притаившегося за углом, правда, секунду спустя принялся хохотать и разговаривать с кем-то еще. Памятуя обещание, данное Джакал, Маруи послал параноика в жопу и подумал тогда, что Кирихара уже наверняка насыпает вокруг футона слой перца и стряхивает ползающих по телу насекомых. Оказывается, все было даже хуже. "Особенный", как же иначе.  
Выдернутый из сна пару часов назад Маруи соображал медленно, но додумался наконец проверить телефон. Кирихара порой оставлял в голосовой почте сообщения: хохот, плач, испуганные вопли и горячечный бред – вот и сейчас его имя маячило наверху списка непринятых вызовов вместе со временем, близким к убийству Мизуки.  
Маруи застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Вот только внимания полиции ему сейчас не хватало.  
Джакал сидела спокойно, уперев локти в колени, но повернулась на его всхлипы и предостерегающе указала взглядом на соседний диван, где устроился Ягю Хироши – адвокат семьи Риккай, лучший и единственный друг Нио Масахару и один из самых стремных ублюдков, что Маруи встречал на своем тернистом жизненном пути.  
Мало кто из семьи попадал в полицию живым, так что Ягю в основном консультировал Янаги по финансовым вопросам и составлял контракты, которые фактически делали попавших в Риккай людей рабами. Он мало с кем общался и никогда не смотрел собеседнику в глаза, но если доходило до разборок, вытаскивал на свет самые грязные детали, словно только они представляли для него интерес. О пристрастиях самого адвоката в Риккай ходило много слухов, от любого из которых Маруи тянуло либо помыть руки, либо проблеваться.  
Джакал толкнула его в бок, и Маруи поднял глаза. Привалившись к косяку, Янаги – без пиджака, с закатанными рукавами рубашки – смотрел прямо на него этим своим непроницаемым взглядом. Из кабинета тянуло жаром.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул босс, дергая из рук Маруи сумку с деньгами.  
Маруи сел обратно на свое место и закусил костяшки пальцев.  
Успокоиться. Взять себя в руки. Джакал и без того хмурилась и посматривала на него с подозрением.  
Маруи достаточно долго пробыл в Риккай, чтобы понять: он умудрился вляпаться в болото, и теперь любое неверное движение могло утянуть его на дно.  
Он не жалел Мизуки. Змея затащила Кирихару в какие-то сомнительные аферы, пичкала наркотой и подставила бы, как только он перестал бы приносить бабло. Нет, Маруи не испытывал к Мизуки никакой симпатии, но ее смерть была на его совести.  
О предательстве Кирихары он доложил в тот же день, когда узнал сам.  
Первой мыслью было поговорить с Санадой. Кирихара уже получил от вакагаширы необыкновенное количество вторых шансов, а после таких фокусов ему не помогло бы и личное заступничество Юкимуры. Но был у этого плана один изъян. Маруи не знал точно, что Кирихара успел натворить и что всплывет после его скоропостижной смерти.  
Следовало обезопасить Риккай и себя от последствий глупости Кирихары – так что он отправился к Янаги. Миновав несколько кордонов из лучших бойцов Санады, где ему чуть ли не в задницу залезли в поисках капсулы с ядом или гранаты, Маруи оказался в кабинете столь маленьком, словно Янаги хотел своими глазами видеть и контролировать каждый сантиметр пространства. Босс был занят какими-то расчетами, но при появлении Маруи закрыл папку с написанными вручную столбиками цифр и сложил руки перед собой, как прилежный ученик. Но отвечать урок пришлось Маруи. Рассказывал он не менее получаса, особое внимание уделяя суммам, которые Риккай потерял из-за Кирихары. Если наркотики, шлюхи и невыполненные задания могли Янаги просто расстроить, то в денежных вопросах он был беспощаден.  
– Кирихара неуправляем, – Маруи подался вперед, лег грудью на стол. – Он ничего не боится. Уберите его, иначе он всех нас подставит. Босс, он спелся с кем-то из полиции, наверняка ведь копают под вас. Подготовьте бумагу, и я обещаю, она будет в каждом зачуханном офисе каждой группировки еще до вечера.  
В комнате было темно и тихо. Янаги перевел взгляд на стену, где висели образцы официальных заявлений, словно в какой-нибудь государственной конторе. Прием в семью, информационные листки о наказаниях и провинностях, формы поздравлений и соболезнований. Лист с красной печатью – полное изгнание, после которого имя предателя никто не связывал с семьей. Как раз то, что нужно для отморозка Кирихары.  
– Спасибо за информацию, – тихо сказал Янаги. У Маруи скрутило желудок, а в затекшей от напряжения шее что-то стрельнуло. – Я подумаю, что можно сделать. А сейчас извини, у меня много дел. И ты прав, – сказал он, задумчиво глядя в стену, но Маруи не сомневался, что Янаги заметит любое его движение, – Санаде об этом пока знать необязательно.  
Янаги "думал" над вопросом, который обычно разрешался сразу, а Кирихара сутками пропадал в "Сент-Рудольф" или еще бог знает где.  
Его Маруи тоже не жалел. Мальчик с горящими от восторга глазами давно превратился в бешеного маньяка, но были в окружении Маруи звери и пострашнее.  
– Да что с тобой, – процедила Джакал, прикрыв губы пальцами.  
– Ничего, – вздрогнул Маруи. – Просто спать хочу.  
Он широко зевнул, аж за ушами затрещало.  
Джакал выдернула ладонь из его руки, развернулась и, прищурившись, внимательно осмотрела. Маруи был уверен: через секунду она догадается, что он задумал. Это даже принесло некоторое облегчение, Маруи хотел бы подать ей знак, что скоро все изменится.  
Кирихара, хоть и был мудаком, сделал нечто хорошее лично для Маруи. Он поверил, что если у безмозглого наркомана получалось так долго обманывать семью, то у него, знающего все входы и выходы, получится тоже.  
Глаза Джакал стали черными и непроницаемыми. Рот скривился то ли от удивления, то ли от раздражения, но она не успела ничего сказать.  
– Ты здесь зачем? – без приветствий спросил Санада, окинув Ягю презрительным взглядом.

 **10 апреля**  
По дороге в отделение Кирихара вел себя тихо, только изредка позвякивал наручниками и что-то неразборчиво бормотал. Аой сидел тише воды, ниже травы, сжимая руль так сильно, что пальцы стали белыми. Он наверняка не впервые патрулировал Кабуки-те и точно знал, какого опасного клиента они сейчас везут в Синагаву.  
Когда машина остановилась на служебной парковке возле отделения, Акуцу искренне поблагодарил сержанта и вытряхнул Кирихару с заднего сиденья. Тот недовольно заворчал, но не стал сопротивляться и послушно зашагал рядом.  
Они быстро поднялись на второй этаж, и Акуцу легонько подтолкнул Кирихару, когда тот затормозил возле двери в комнату для допросов.  
– Передумал?  
Кирихара захихикал, глядя куда-то в сторону, и Акуцу вздрогнул. От этого смеха волосы на затылке у Акуцу зашевелились.  
– Давай-ка пошевеливайся, – сказал он и снова толкнул Кирихару в спину. Тот споткнулся и стукнулся лбом в дверь.  
– Физическое насилие над арестованным, инспектор? – раздался тягучий баритон, и Акуцу едва не застонал вслух.  
– Досадное недоразумение, – отрезал он.  
Невесть откуда взявшийся Инуи поправил очки и откашлялся.  
– Напоминаю вам на всякий случай, что арестованный имеет право хранить молчание до встречи с адвокатом, инспектор, – он сделал паузу, словно давая время обдумать сказанное, и продолжил. – У нашего отделения блестящая репутация по вопросам соблюдения прав человека, постарайтесь ее не запятнать.  
Акуцу, скрипнув зубами, открыл дверь, втолкнул Кирихару внутрь и зашел следом, оставив намеки Инуи без ответа.  
Кирихара не стал дожидаться указаний: сел на один из свободных стульев и завертел головой, глядя по сторонам.  
– Уныло как-то, – вынес он свой вердикт. – Дешево. Я бы в красный стены покрасил.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – буркнул Акуцу, пропуская цепочку наручников Кирихары через металлическую петлю на столе. – Посиди пока тут, помолчи.  
– Это я умею, – осклабившись, сказал Кирихара и опустил голову на сложенные руки. Спутанные волосы упали на лицо, и он снова тоненько захихикал. Даже когда Акуцу вышел в коридор, этот звук продолжал его преследовать.

***

Молчать Кирихара действительно умел. На все вопросы он пожимал плечами, нагло улыбался и время от времени даже ухитрялся зевать. На него не действовали ни угрозы, ни уговоры, ни логика.  
– Мне Маруи-сан всегда говорил: без адвоката не трепаться, – сказал он в самом начале и начал убедительно корчить из себя дурачка.  
Два часа спустя в дверь постучали, и Акуцу поднялся, разминая затекшие плечи.  
– В чем дело? – он вышел из комнаты, и Сакуно автоматически попятилась.  
– Старший инспектор Минами просил вас зайти, – сказала она.  
– Передайте ему, что я занят, – нетерпеливо бросил Акуцу. Что бы ни стряслось у шефа, оно могло подождать.  
– Там Рюдзаки-сан, – Сакуно нервничала, сжимая ладони. – И Тэзука-сан. Инспектор, мне кажется, вам лучше подойти.

***

В кабинете у Минами Кентаро воздух можно было резать ножом. Рюдзаки смотрел в окно, где два воробья покачивались на кленовой ветке, и рассеянно пощипывал бородку. Тэзука стояла спиной к двери, сложив руки на груди. Когда Акуцу вошел, она даже не потрудилась обернуться.  
– Этот арест ставит под угрозу операцию, над которой мы работаем уже не первый месяц, – сказала она. – Не будьте глупцом, Минами. Вы уверены, что хотите настаивать на своем именно сейчас?  
– Тэзука, – шеф сложил пальцы домиком и вздохнул, – я всегда настаиваю на своем, если вы не заметили. О какой операции идет речь?  
– Это конфиденциальная информация.  
Шеф пожал плечами.  
– Кирихара – главный подозреваемый? Основной свидетель обвинения?  
– Нет, – неохотно выдавила Тэзука.  
– Тогда я не понимаю, о чем вообще может идти речь. Акуцу, что у тебя на Кирихару?  
– Два трупа в Токио, один совсем свежий.  
– Свидетели? Улики?  
– Косвенные, но прокуратуре этого будет достаточно.  
Шеф откашлялся и развел руками.  
– Рюдзаки-сан, вы сами видите, какая у нас ситуация. В любой другой мы были бы только рады помочь шестому отделу, но речь идет о двух трупах. Общественное мнение не оценит такого поворота.  
Рюдзаки кивнул.  
– Боюсь, что Минами в этой ситуации прав, Тэзука. Если подозреваемый Акуцу не является ключевой фигурой в твоем плане, на этот раз тебе придется уступить.  
Акуцу зачарованно наблюдал, как Тэзука борется с желанием оспорить приказ, но железная дисциплина не подвела ее и сейчас. Она расправила плечи, выдохнула и, опустив руки по швам, деревянным тоном сказала:  
– Слушаюсь.  
Когда она развернулась к Акуцу, он не стал отводить взгляд. Ненависть, полыхавшая в карих глазах, его почти не удивила.  
– Тэзука, – кивнул он.  
Она подошла к нему вплотную и едва слышно прошептала:  
– Кровь свое взяла, сученыш? Рано радуешься. Ты у меня еще попляшешь.  
А потом вышла, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

***

Когда Рюдзаки отправился к себе, Акуцу с облегчением упал в кресло.  
– С ума сойти, – сказал он. – Я, конечно, подозревал, что у нее с головой не все в порядке, но чтобы настолько…  
Шеф пошарил где-то в недрах стола, вынул пепельницу и предложил Акуцу сигарету. Джин с благодарностью затянулся и прикрыл глаза.  
– У Тэзуки на это есть свои причины, – сказал шеф. – Не будь к ней так строг.  
– Какие? – Акуцу приоткрыл один глаз. – Якудза зарезали ее жениха накануне свадьбы? Трагическое сочетание фанатизма и недотраха?  
– Ее бывший начальник, ты его не помнишь, был в кармане у одной очень влиятельной семьи. Один из первых крупных арестов Тэзуки чуть было не стоил ей жизни.  
– На нее покушались?  
– До этого дело не дошло, насколько я знаю. Но ей пришлось пойти на сделку с совестью, а это, как ты сам понимаешь…  
Акуцу присвистнул, выпуская тонкую струйку дыма.  
– Эта бешеная сука отпустила виновного? Кентаро-сан, да вы шутите.  
Шеф стряхнул пепел и принялся рассматривать тлеющий кончик сигареты.  
– Просто не провоцируй ее лишний раз, Джин. Я не говорю, что одобряю ее стратегию и отношение к остальным, но и понять ее могу. Некоторым людям проще умереть, чем один раз пойти на попятный, ничего с этим не поделаешь. Скажи лучше, какие результаты?  
– Кирихара пока молчит, но я не думаю, что даже присутствие адвоката его спасет, – сказал Акуцу. – Завтра с утра поеду с новыми данными в прокуратуру и вернусь с ордером на арест. А он пока переночует у нас.  
– Вот и славно, – кивнул шеф. – Вот и славно. Главное, не совершай опрометчивых поступков.

 **11 апреля**  
Не совершай опрометчивых поступков, твердил себе Акуцу на следующее утро, когда холеный ублюдок в очках с золотой оправой протянул ему документы с печатью окружного суда.  
– Что значит "под залог"? – переспросил Акуцу. – Его подозревают в совершении двух убийств.  
– Вы опираетесь на улики, которые нельзя назвать даже косвенными, – процедил адвокат Кирихары, складывая свои бумаги в дорогую кожаную папку. – К счастью, судья оказался понимающим человеком и не захотел губить жизнь молодого, подающего надежды члена общества.  
Акуцу не удержался и фыркнул.  
– Я хотел бы еще раз повидаться со своим клиентом, инспектор, – адвокат поправил очки. – Немедленно.

***

Кирихара выглядел изрядно помятым, но был достаточно вменяем, чтобы ухмыльнуться Акуцу, когда тот отпирал камеру.  
– Я же сказал, что умею молчать, – захихикал он, проходя мимо.  
– До скорой встречи, Кирихара, – сказал Акуцу. – Даже не думай, что видишь эту клетку в последний раз.  
– До скорой встречи, – пропел Кирихара, – до скорой встречи, инспектор Акуцу. Передавайте привет маме. И маленькой миленькой Дане передавайте привет.  
Акуцу почувствовал, как сердце споткнулось раз, другой, и окончательно остановилось. В ушах зашумело, перед глазами поплыли темные круги.  
– А стены, – сказал Кирихара, оглянувшись, – стены лучше покрасить в красный.

***

Несколько минут спустя Акуцу стоял на лестнице, у окна, и пытался отдышаться. Кирихара с адвокатом только что спустились вниз, и он увидел, как они вышли на парковку. Адвокат тут же сел в дорогой черный мерседес с тонированными стеклами, и машина тронулась с места. Кирихара подошел ко второй машине, попроще, но прежде чем сесть за руль, обернулся к зданию и вытянул руки, подняв большие пальцы. Акуцу ощутил, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Он согнулся, упираясь руками в колени, и начал считать про себя.  
Девяносто пять, девяносто шесть…  
– Вы в порядке, инспектор? – спросил его Инуи, поднимавшийся с первого этажа. – Вам нужна помощь?  
…девяносто девять, сто.  
– Спасибо, не стоит беспокоиться, – ответил Акуцу. – Просто не успел позавтракать.  
– Правильное питание – залог здоровья, – поучительно сказал Инуи и пошел дальше.  
Акуцу выпрямился и бегом спустился по лестнице вниз. В холле не было никого, кроме дежурного, дремавшего за столом. Он вышел на крыльцо. Пушистые облака в небе расползлись в разные стороны, и солнечный свет залил пустую парковку, дробясь и переливаясь в круглых зеркалах луж.  
– Сукин сын, – сказал Акуцу. Новая догадка не укладывалась в голове. – Вот же сукин сын.


	10. Chapter 10

**17 апреля**  
Наступил день, когда Ошитари Юуши возненавидел совещания, эффективный и важный инструмент серьезного бизнеса, – знал бы, что такое возможно, сорвал бы куш в закрытом тотализаторе Хетэй. Он даже мог бы заработать деньги на собственное дело, если бы предположил, что отсутствие молчаливого Кабаджи не просто будет заметным, а в нынешней гнетущей атмосфере станет фатальным.   
Вопросов для обсуждения скопилось немало, но разговор не клеился.  
– Давайте выпьем? – предложил Гакуто, страдавший от напряженного молчания больше всех.  
– Интересно, когда же некоторые поймут, – небрежно заметил Ошитари, продолжая рассматривать небо за окном, – что им лучше не пить?  
– Юуши, я тебе разве не говорил? – под стать ему ответил Гакуто. – Очки, особенно ненастоящие, тебя не спасут, если некоторые захотят дать тебе по морде.   
– Ой, знаешь, не говорил, – Ошитари растянул губы в вежливой улыбке. – Но у нас, у друзей, ведь так и принято, да?  
– Все, – Шишидо с грохотом отодвинул кресло. – Хватит с меня этого цирка. Одни грызутся, другой страдает целыми днями. Отлично начинаем новую эпоху Хетэй!  
– Чего ты орешь, Ре? – спросил Гакуто обиженно и удивленно, будто не верил, что кто-то посягнул на его право устраивать скандалы.   
– Да бесит, – ответил Шишидо тише, но все еще раздраженно. – Вам сколько лет? Других дел нет? Дальше будем выставлять себя идиотами?  
Хиеши опустил голову и покраснел. От почти-вакагаширы в последние дни вообще сложно было добиться хоть слова. Ошитари спокойно встретил взгляд Шишидо, а Гакуто фыркнул и демонстративно сложил руки на груди.  
– Прекрасно, – подвел итог Шишидо и вышел, не попрощавшись, но напряжение удивительным образом не усилилось, а схлынуло.  
– Ладно, на сегодня все, – Атобэ устало потер переносицу. – У меня через час встреча с Тэзукой. Желающие могут остаться.  
– Я пас, – поспешил заявить Гакуто, подняв ладони вверх. – Поеду на стройку внушать доверие, что-то зачастили к нам проверки. Хочу, конечно, послушать про любовные приключения Ледяной Королевы на жаркой Окинаве, но вряд ли Тэзука будет рассказывать. Однако если она вдруг заговорит, – Гакуто наставил на Атобэ палец, – запоминай каждое слово! Вакаши, тебя захватить? – спросил он, но посмотрел почему-то на Ошитари.  
Хиеши тяжело поднялся, напряженный и смурной. На лбу его залегла складка, под глазами – темные круги.  
– Вакаши, – закатил глаза Гакуто и забросил руку ему на плечо. – Чего ты так убиваешься? Ну подумаешь, нассал Атобэ в бассейн на глазах у всех, с кем не бывает?  
"Ни с кем", – подумал Ошитари, но промолчал. Хиеши и без того выглядел так, будто ему в спину прилетел камень.  
– Думаю, я могу быть свободен, – сказал Ошитари. – Полиция интересуется лично тобой.  
Только в своем кабинете он расслабился и позволил согнуться деревянной спине.  
Ну вот, возражать Атобэ стало почти не страшно.  
Ошитари не стал разбираться на вечеринке, но потом, прокрутив в голове события последних месяцев, признал: многое из того, что он привык считать счастливой случайностью, неожиданной возможностью или логичным вознаграждением за его таланты, могло быть подстроено. Да так ловко, с учетом его целей и характера, что у него не было ни единого шанса избежать ловушки. Стремительное повышение, россыпь перспектив, знакомство с Гакуто, его пристальное внимание в первое время – все это затянуло Ошитари на самое дно. Невысказанные претензии крутились в голове, как в бурлящем котле, и злость разгоралась сильнее, стоило ему увидеть кого-то из Хетэй.  
Тем не менее, главная поставка, ради которой они полгода работали на пределе, неотвратимо приближалась, так что встретиться с Атобэ все же стоило.  
Ошитари просил охрану предупредить об уходе Тэзуки, но несмотря на предосторожности, наткнулся в холле на нее и Атобэ. Зрелище показалось ему довольно странным: Атобэ поднял руки, словно собирался дотронуться или даже обнять Тэзуку. Она не отступила, но на строгом, худом лице застыло выражение, которое Ошитари охарактеризовал бы как гнев и презрение, если бы посмел предположить, что Тэзука стала бы их открыто демонстрировать.  
– Что ж, – сказал Атобэ, разрушая момент, – рад знать, что вы в добром здравии. Вы же недавно вернулись с Окинавы? – он заботливо подхватил Тэзуку под локоток. – Не потревожили старую травму? Слышал, там отличные места для серфинга, но активный отдых – это ведь такая нагрузка на локти и колени.  
– Спасибо за заботу, – четко проговорила Тэзука без тени улыбки. – Уверена, вы в этом разбираетесь. Насколько я помню, вы с детства любите активный отдых?  
– У вас прекрасная память, – кивнул Атобэ.  
– Не жалуюсь, – ответила Тэзука и с такой силой нажала на кнопку закрытия дверей, что Ошитари задумался, не придется ли теперь ходить пешком – на время ремонта лифта.  
– И что это было? – спросил он, когда они устроились в кабинете.  
– Встреча старинных приятелей, я полагаю, – ответил Атобэ со слегка мечтательной улыбкой.  
– Старинных приятелей? – уточнил Ошитари.  
– Именно так, Юуши, – бросил Атобэ, явно не желая объясняться. – Все в молодости совершали ошибки, но сейчас...  
– Но сейчас ты, наверное, "все контролируешь"? – перебил Ошитари неожиданно для себя и тем более неожиданно для Атобэ. – А визит начальника отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью никак не связан с тем, что неделю назад полиция забрала из додзе Санады карманного монстра Риккай, который убил какую-то шлюху?  
– Что ты хочешь сказать?  
– Ты сам знаешь: полиция заинтересуется Санадой, а следом выйдет и на тебя. Тебе же нравится обеспечивать ему алиби, если позволишь так выразиться.  
Ошитари нервно поправил очки, приказывая себе замолчать, только накопившийся гнев оказался сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. Он вскочил и подошел ко встроенному в дальнюю стену бару, но взял не минеральную воду, а решительно вскрыл новую бутылку виски.  
Что-то там было про два пальца. Или три? Плевать. Он налил до краев и честно собирался выпить все, но замутило уже от одного запаха.  
Подперев щеку, Атобэ наблюдал за его хаотичными перемещениями с искренним интересом, словно у Ошитари вдруг выросли уши и хвост.  
– Садись, – сказал он.  
Кабаджи поблизости не было, но Ошитари по привычке послушался и вернулся на свое место.  
– Юуши, что с тобой?  
"Ничего", – должен был спокойно ответить Ошитари, но сказал совсем другое:  
– Действительно, Атобэ, что со мной? Может, дело в том, что вся моя жизнь подчиняется твоим желаниям? Зависит от тебя? Кем ты себя считаешь? – процедил он, выталкивая слова из саднящего горла. – Великим стратегом, который все предусмотрел?  
Наверное, это день такой, подумал Ошитари. День, когда все визжат, как Гакуто.  
Атобэ, кажется, тоже растерялся – и почему-то это заставило Ошитари немного взять себя в руки.  
– Ты любишь повторять, что мы не можем допускать ошибок, а сам творишь, что вздумается. Я уже полгода только тем и занимаюсь, что пытаюсь удержать на плаву твои грандиозные планы – которых, кстати, до сих пор до конца не знаю.  
– Ты не спрашивал, – просто сказал Атобэ, и Ошитари вдруг обнаружил себя нависающим над ним, с кулаками, упертыми в стол. Ноздри защекотал запах чужого одеколона.  
– Я… – выдавил он, задыхаясь от возмущения. – Я не спрашивал?..  
– Юуши, сядь, – повторил Атобэ, глядя снизу вверх прямо в глаза. – Хорошо. На эту тему ты сказал следующее: "Я не буду работать с Риккай, потому что они звери". Если ты и задавал какие-то вопросы, то лишь для того, чтобы найти лазейку и отказаться. Потому я посчитал лишним давать какие-либо объяснения, приказы в таких случаях эффективнее. Но это не значит, что я не готов отвечать.  
– Почему ты втянул меня в свои дела? – спросил Ошитари прежде, чем успел взвесить, хочет ли он получить новую информацию.  
– Ты был мне нужен, – просто сказал Атобэ, как будто это могло служить достаточным оправданием.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Ты приехал из Осаки с уверенностью, что достоин большего, и это правда. Все в Хетэй достойны большего, но оставаясь якудза, мы вечно будем сидеть в подполье. Будущее за легальным бизнесом, ты тоже это понимаешь. Настало время двигаться дальше, мы должны выйти на новый уровень. Я и так потерял десять лет, так что теперь приходится проводить изменения быстро. Помогите мне, и я приведу вас к вершине.  
Ошитари знал, что Атобэ много раз говорил эту фразу – получалось и правда впечатляюще, но в отличие от Гакуто, Ошитари уже не был восторженным подростком, которой не замечал реальных рисков за миражом оглушительного успеха.  
– То есть наркотики тебе нужны, чтобы сделать бизнес легальным? – нервно усмехнулся он.  
– Нет, для этого мне нужна "Юность без границ", – серьезно ответил Атобэ. – В политику ведут репутация и деньги. Деньги у нас есть, а школы станут основой моей кампании.  
Он не спускал с Ошитари взгляд, словно следил, чтобы тот понял каждое слово.  
– Юкимура, – сказал Атобэ, и Ошитари напрягся, – мыслит в том же направлении. Ты сам рассказывал мне, как он умен – это действительно так. Он прекрасно осознает, что у него нет такой поддержки, как у меня с Хетэй, поэтому решил действовать, как принято в Риккай, – грубой силой. Юкимура справедливо сделал ставку на деньги.  
– Это смешно! – воскликнул Ошитари. – Чтобы главу Риккай признали…  
– Очень большие деньги, – снисходительно пояснил Атобэ, хотя Ошитари уже и сам понял, как наивно выглядит его возмущение. – Вне всяких сомнений, Юкимура умеет добиваться своего. Рано или поздно он утряс бы проблемы с Бразилией. Хорошо, что сначала он решил пойти простым путем.  
Ошитари не сдержал смешок. Он изучил каждую выбоину и яму этого простого пути.  
– Юуши, я никогда не хотел заниматься наркотиками, – признал Атобэ, поморщился, но быстро продолжил: – Но иначе я не смог бы следить за действиями Юкимуры.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что он так же следит за тобой? – спросил Ошитари.  
– Да, он не зря приставил ко мне Санаду, – Атобэ кивнул. – Мы оба знаем, что Санада никогда не предаст Юкимуру и Риккай.  
– Но ты все равно пытаешь его приручить?  
Атобэ зашевелился, выпрямился в кресле, на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
– По-моему, я четко выразился, – сказал он с легким раздражением. – Санада предан Риккай так же, как я предан Хетэй, ни о каком "приручении" речи не идет. Не заводись. Я не допущу, чтобы Хетэй пострадал. Никто не хочет войны, это слишком невыгодно. К тому же, семье Риккай не с кем объединиться, чтобы пойти против нас. Так что я предлагаю тебе наслаждаться продуктивным сотрудничеством.  
– Ты вообще когда-нибудь в чем-нибудь сомневаешься? – спросил Ошитари.  
Он уже привык играть навязанные роли, хотя в данный момент не планировал превращаться в шута, но Атобэ вдруг засмеялся.  
– Господи, Юуши, конечно, нет, – ответил он, в поддельном ужасе округлив глаза. – Я рад, что между нами все прояснилось. Что ты скажешь теперь?  
Ошитари шумно выдохнул, снял очки – какая разница, видел он и без них отлично – и сквозь закрытые веки потер усталые глаза.  
– Ох, Атобэ… Скажу, что ты безумно любишь чесать языком.

 **22 апреля**  
Секрет успеха уличных драк, в которые ввязывались Маруи и Джакал в детстве, заключался в том, чтобы сначала посильнее ударить, а затем побыстрее убежать. Увидеть и по-настоящему оценить красоту джиу-джитсу удалось уже на тренировках у Санады.  
Вакагашира не мог не заметить необычный стиль боя единственной женщины в додзе и просил, нет, умолял устроить спарринг. Ну, или однажды на тренировке они просто оказались партнерами – Маруи никогда и не утверждал, что его версия событий полностью соответствует истине.  
Джакал никогда не спорила с боссом вне додзе, а вот на татами не сдерживалась. Санада сам учил, что в драке правил не существует, но все же он с детства занимался классическими боевыми искусствами, и дерзкое джиу-джитсу, основанное на заигрывании с противником, задевало его профессиональную гордость.  
В общем, каждый их бой становился событием, собирающим множество зрителей: кому-то везло оказаться на тренировке, кто-то приезжал специально. Зал дрожал, набитый до отказа, и все взгляды были прикованы к бойцам на татами.  
Маруи аккуратно пробрался через толпу орущих рядовых и, не встретив на пути ни одной живой души, легко взбежал по лестнице. Цута уже ждал в общей спальне.  
– Ну, порадуй меня, – оскалился Маруи.  
– Я отвез, брат, – Цута пожевал зубочистку. – И передал в клубах, что вы сказали.  
– Молодец. А у меня для тебя есть еще одно задание, – улыбнулся Маруи и приобнял Цуту за плечи. Тот всегда был головастым парнем и не задавал лишних вопросов, но по той же причине с ним надо было быть начеку. – Съезди-ка к этому человечку и передай привет.  
Он аккуратно сунул в нагрудный карман чужого пиджака лист с адресом и телефоном знакомого химика. План Атобэ сработал как нельзя лучше. Они успешно приучили Токио к наркотикам высшего качества, и в июне, когда поставки из Бразилии увеличатся в разы, с реализацией не возникнет никаких проблем, но пока у Маруи в запасе было полтора месяца, чтобы восполнить дефицит своими силами: чуть разбавить чистый товар и толкнуть по старым каналам. Плюс доход от подконтрольных заведений. После того, как Кирихара запугал людей до поросячьего визга, хватало полунамека, чтобы помимо привычной суммы выбить из них еще немного. Должно хватить, чтобы исчезнуть с Джакал навсегда.  
– Брат, – укоризненно протянул Цута.– А если Демоны…  
– Какие Демоны? – поинтересовался Маруи и приложил к глазам ладонь козырьком. – Давно ты здесь видел Демонов?  
Ссора по поводу Кирихары вышла знатная, а благодаря слухам приобрела воистину катастрофические масштабы. Маруи не сомневался, что Демоны скоро договорятся между собой, но вот рядовым лучше считать, что поцапалось начальство не на жизнь, а на смерть. Дольше будут выбирать, к кому пойти стучать, – Маруи умел учиться на своих ошибках. А уроки шантажа и запугивания ему пришлось брать у лучших учителей.  
– Расслабься, – хлопнул он Цуту по локтю. – Никто ничего не узнает, если ты не проболтаешься. Это наш с тобой маленький секрет. Дуй скорее.

***

К моменту, когда Маруи вернулся в додзе, танец Джакал уже превратился в пулеметную очередь ударов, на фоне которых движения Санады казались тяжеловесными и медленными, но и босс вошел во вкус и атаковал теперь редко, ожидая ошибки.  
Тянуть Джакал не стала. Едва Санада присел, готовясь к удару, она побежала навстречу с дальнего края татами, упруго подпрыгнула и обвила ногами шею противника. Зрители потрясенно ахнули в унисон, словно все получили удар в грудь.  
Рухнув на татами, Джакал вывернулась набок, пропитанная потом майка облепила плечи и спину. Санада был отвратительно силен, но преимущества мощного бойца исчезали во время борьбы на земле, Джакал это знала и пользовалась. Вцепившись в тонкие лодыжки, Санада пытался освободиться, но сильные бедра все крепче сжимали шею, заставляя выгнуться и встать на пятки. Проигрывать босс не хотел, но вскоре забил раскрытой ладонью по татами, признавая поражение.  
Маруи заревел от восторга вместе с остальными зрителями. Джакал растянулась в позе морской звезды, словно разом потеряла все силы, грудь высоко вздымалась в такт тяжелому дыханию. Санада выругался, но помог ей подняться, притянул в объятия. Нет, никогда Маруи не понять, как люди могут одновременно ржать и корчиться от боли.  
Маруи нетерпеливо подпрыгивал на краю татами, ожидая, когда они закончат свои ритуалы.  
– Джакал! Вот это мощь! Повезу тебя в "Эклер"! Отпраздновать!  
– Ух ты, – Джакал закатила глаза. – Все для меня.

***

"Эклер" существенно изменился со времен золотого детства: никаких хмурых мужиков с охапками денег, только бисквиты, сливки, мармелад и кремовые розочки, на которые Маруи набрасывался все с тем же энтузиазмом.  
Джакал обычно обходилась кофе.  
– Как тебе бой? – спросила она, внимательно следя за реакцией.  
– Как всегда. Красота.  
На самом деле, у Маруи при взгляде на Джакал едва слюна не капала: влажные после душа волосы, блестящие губы, глянцевая кожа на фоне свежей белоснежной майки.  
– Придумала, что поручить боссу? – спросил он. – Правда или вызов?  
Традиция награждать проигравшего заданием тоже появилась давно и была целиком и полностью заслугой Маруи.  
– Я уже, – призналась Джакал.  
– Как! – заорал Маруи и зачем-то накрыл ее ладонь своей. – Без меня?  
– Я спросила, что Санада мутит с Атобэ, – Джакал легко прикусила губу. – Потому что меня, если честно, напрягала эта ситуация.  
– А босс чего?  
– А босс вызверился, – она скривилась и по-детски втянула голову в плечи, – и посоветовал не лезть не в свое дело, потому что нас это совершенно не касается.  
– Мама дорогая! Неужели реально декупаж и сортировка марок каждый вечер? – изумленно присвистнул Маруи. – Во дела. Но слава богу, это никак не связано с Риккай.  
– Да, босс не стал бы врать.  
Радость Маруи угасла, как только он понял, что Санада, может, и не соврал, но кроме него существовало еще два Демона.  
– Слушай, Джакал, – Маруи наклонился к ней, рискуя вляпаться грудью в верхушку тирамису. – А ты не думала куда-нибудь уехать?  
– Ага, конечно, – фыркнула Джакал. – Уже заявление на отпуск подготовила, осталось у начальника подписать. Так нас кумичо и отпустит накануне поставки.  
– Не, я не про то, – Маруи облизнул губы, – я про… ну, вообще.  
– Это как? – напряглась Джакал. – Гений?  
– Я имею в виду, ты никогда не думала, что было бы, останься ты в Бразилии?  
– Не думала, – отрезала она, высвобождая руку.  
– Могла бы жить без забот у мужа за пазухой, сейчас бы уже…  
– Давай-ка так, – холодно произнесла Джакал, откинувшись на спинку стула. Глаза у нее были злые. – В Бразилии я бы ни за что не осталась. Я рада, что ты меня вытащил. На этом закончим.

***

До караоке-клуба Маруи добрался ближе к ночи. Грохнулся на диван и чуть не проглотил комок жвачки, которую в последнее время вообще не выпускал изо рта.  
– Доброго вечера, – просвистел он, оглядывая знакомую комнату. Без Санады тут было не очень-то приятно. Босс – хранитель веселья в Риккай, кто бы мог подумать.  
– Кирихара будет работать с тобой в порту, – сказал Янаги.  
Вот, и он умеет шутить, если захочет.  
Только Янаги не шутил.  
Маруи глубоко вздохнул. Он не видел Кирихару с тех пор, как стараниями Ягю и деньгами семьи ублюдка вытащили из тюрьмы. Существовала вероятность, что Санада наконец с ним разобрался, тихо и чисто, как обычно. Но Маруи не особо надеялся и оказался прав. Возможно, Кирихару снова отправили на передержку к Нио, в этом случае доктора можно было только пожалеть. Правда, и себе Маруи не завидовал.  
В ответ на его нервный смешок Янаги даже не моргнул, а Маруи узнал, что даже кашлять в рукав кимоно можно с угрозой.  
– Понятно, – ответил он, легкомысленно пожав плечами.  
– Очень хорошо, – взгляд Юкимуры потеплел. – Споешь нам?  
А как же. Конечно, Маруи споет.

 **3 мая**  
– Выглядишь как дерьмо, – с порога заявил Шишидо.  
Подойдя к столу, он хлопнул Атобэ по плечу, заставляя подняться, а когда тот остался сидеть, бесцеремонно схватил за локоть и чуть ли не пинками погнал к дивану.  
– Давай-ка не заводись, – предупреждающе цыкнул он. – Совсем дерганый стал.  
Несмотря на духоту, Шишидо вытянул из растерзанной пачки тонкую сигарету.  
Атобэ рассеянно закурил.  
Видеть его таким почему-то было тревожно, и Ошитари малодушно отвел взгляд.  
Получалось, последний раз он был в личном кабинете главы Хетэй на Рождество. Возможно, ему стало бы немного легче тогда, знай он, что наступит день, когда в зеркале над столом отразится не его искаженное ужасом лицо, а смертельно усталый Атобэ.  
Правда, чужое плачевное состояние не радовало. Все же Ошитари, пусть и против воли, находился с Атобэ в одной лодке, и лодка эта очень опасно раскачивалась.  
А ведь Ошитари предупреждал.  
На секунду он прикинул, станет ли ему легче, если Атобэ признает свои ошибки, и с удивлением понял, что дело обстояло совсем наоборот. Если засомневается Атобэ, то Хетэй точно быстро пойдет ко дну.  
– Ладно, начали, – сказал Атобэ.  
Дым от зажженной сигареты попадал в нос и глаза, но он так и сидел, уткнувшись губами в запястье, словно уже не мог держать голову. Интересно, как долго он не выходил из кабинета?  
Проблемы, как это обычно бывало, посыпались со всех сторон, и достигнутое равновесие расползалось из рук, как плохо замешанное тесто.  
На данный момент поставки шли исправно, даже со стороны Шираиши больше не возникало накладок: он подводил в мелочах, но в главном был стабилен, как скала. В принципе, иначе и быть не могло. За каждым его шагом теперь следил Кабаджи – именно поэтому он в последнее время редко появлялся в Хетэй.  
Проблемы могли возникнуть после увеличения поставок. Уступая и якобы повинуясь, Демоны загнали Атобэ в угол. Даже Ошитари, с самого начала ожидавший от Юкимуры какой-нибудь подлости, не заметил, в какой момент Хетэй оказался повязан по рукам и ногам. Они максимально обезопасили себя от связи непосредственно с наркотиками, зато в случае срыва рисковали понести колоссальные убытки.  
Инцидент во время первой поставки заставил Санаду показать клыки, так что Атобэ не отказался бы от сделки, даже если бы захотел.   
Но он не хотел.  
Игнорируя осторожные намеки Ошитари, Атобэ запирался в кабинете, просчитывая риски. Часто прямо из офиса отправлялся выступать с витиеватой речью на очередное заседание очередного комитета – как всегда очаровательный, молодой, уверенный в себе. Из-за скорого открытия школ внимание прессы достигло какого-то невероятного уровня. Так же, как и внимание полиции. Ошитари подозревал, что связано это было со старыми делами Атобэ и Тэзуки, но единственное, что Атобэ мог сделать – это вести себя еще осторожнее. Второй раз отправить Тэзуку в отпуск у их информатора вряд ли получилось бы.   
Ошитари был уверен, что Атобэ не слушает. Он сидел, свесив руки между колен, и иногда морщился, будто слова Шишидо ввинчивались ему в голову, но резко вскинулся, когда тот предложил на крайний случай разбавить поступающие наркотики:  
– Нет, ничего не разбавлять, – отрезал он, и в этом вопросе Ошитари полностью его поддерживал. Реализуя товар высокого качества, они заполучили достойных клиентов, работать с которыми было намного безопаснее, чем с теми, кто мог позволить себе только дешевку. Следовало держать марку, даже торгуя наркотиками.   
– Понял, – Шишидо пожал плечами. – Работаем по плану. Я все сделаю.  
– Я не могу тебя просить, – ответил Атобэ.  
– Ой, неожиданно смирение и покладистость, так я и поверил, – сказал Шишидо, закатывая глаза. – Сказал ведь, сделаю, официально я ухожу только в июне. Мне все равно еще передавать Хиеши дела в порту, заодно научу его управляться с твоими капризами.  
Злость Шишидо после вечеринки понемногу улеглась. Возможно, повлияла миротворица-Оотори, а может, он пришел на помощь Атобэ – отношения у них были все же очень странными. Шишидо всегда выполнял приказы, но при этом не боялся высказать свое мнение – в основном, довольно скептическое.   
– Кстати, что там с Сандзя-мацури? – спросил Атобэ, немного расслабившись.  
– Нашел о чем волноваться, – не выдержал Ошитари.  
– Сандзя-мацури нельзя игнорировать, – неожиданно заступился Шишидо. – Перед полицией попрыгали со школами, но мы все-таки якудза, – он скривился. – Не распушишь хвост на главном празднике – дашь повод усомниться в своей силе. Не дергайся, – обратился он уже к Атобэ. – Хиеши справится.  
– Знаю. Хорошо, что организацией занялся он. Отличный повод сделать официальное заявление о назначении. Покажется во всей красе.  
– Надеюсь, на этот раз не во всей, – хмыкнул Шишидо. – Хоть Гакуто порадуем, любит он Сандзя-мацури.  
– А Гакуто что? – подскочил Ошитари.  
Атобэ устало потер переносицу.  
– Проблемы на объектах. Каждый день проверки.  
По правде сказать, Ошитари переживал. Во время редких встреч Гакуто постоянно был на взводе, двигался резко и нервно, как будто набил татуировку сразу на все тело, и она чесалась. Ошитари не удивился бы, окажись это правдой, но теперь появилось намного более неприятное объяснение взвинченности Гакуто.  
Обида не исчезла, но притупилась. Ошитари видел только два варианта: или забыть навсегда, или помириться. Забывать было бы очень… непрактично. В конце концов, Гакуто, как и Ошитари, был виноват лишь в выполнении приказов.  
– Так, – Шишидо посмотрел на часы, – давайте расходиться. И ты езжай уже домой, выглядишь как дерьмо, – повторил он.  
– Спасибо, я понял с первого раза, – огрызнулся Атобэ.  
– Еще кое-что, – сказал Ошитари. Как он ни старался, вопросительные нотки в голосе остались. – После поставки я собираюсь в Касабланку.  
Атобэ молча смотрел на него, чуть приподняв брови, и Ошитари зачем-то принялся объяснять.  
– Хочу посмотреть там "Касабланку". Это мой любимый фильм, так что будет весьма приятно, так сказать… В общем, у меня планы.  
Атобэ продолжал хмуриться. Действительно, как-то не вовремя Ошитари затеял этот разговор, но ему нужно было подтверждение, что обещание Атобэ осталось в силе.  
– Как знаешь, – наконец ответил тот. – Но летом в Марокко невыносимая жара.  
Будто в Японии лучше, подумал Ошитари. Только утром слушал прогноз на май: перепады температуры, магнитные бури, штормовое предупреждение. 

**7 мая**  
– Совсем сдурел? – прошипела Джакал, утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Навстречу открывшимся дверям лифта уже бросился улыбчивый и счастливый Ошитари, и Маруи не успел ответить. От необходимости что-то объяснять внутри кипело и клокотало.  
– Чай, кофе? – спросил очкарик, когда они устроились за столом. – Кстати, сегодня утром специально для нашей встречи я испек песочные корзиночки.  
– Засунь их себе в жопу, – галантно предложил Маруи, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Ошитари.  
– Прошу прощения, – четко проговорила Джакал. – Давайте приступим.  
– Ага, а то вдруг мы не поняли после пятидесяти раз, – прокомментировал Маруи и швырнул ручку на стол.  
Доставка, прием, разгрузка и оплата – эти вопросы они проработали за первые месяцы. Система оповещения по радио ни разу не подвела, склады были готовы принять груз, да что уж – вся Япония, разбалованная отличным товаром, ждала первой настоящей поставки. И только Маруи знал, что все плюсы безукоризненной системы перечеркиваются одним минусом – человеческой развалиной по имени Кирихара Акая. Приказ ввести его в бизнес мог означать только одно: скоро сотрудничеству Риккай и Хетэй придет конец, и вряд ли партнерство завершится шикарным банкетом с рекой шампанского и заверениями в вечной дружбе.  
Совещания уже не имели смысла, но очкарик старательно водил пальцем по карте, отмечал крестиками склады в порту, а затем аккуратно подсунул Джакал какую-то амбарную книгу – видимо, чтобы занырнуть взглядом в вырез белой майки, когда она склонилась, чтобы рассмотреть столбики цифр.   
– Хватит страдать херней, – предложил Маруи, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не вмазать Ошитари меж глаз. – Давно все понятно, завязывайте с флиртом.  
– Заткнись уже, – сказала Джакал тем опасным тоном, после которого лучшим решением было слиться со стеной и не напоминать о себе несколько часов. Маруи так бы и поступил, не улыбнись Джакал очкарику мягко и устало, словно прося быть снисходительнее к своему идиоту-напарнику.  
Ошитари понимающе кивнул, и вот этого их молчаливого взаимопонимания Маруи никак не мог вынести.  
– Вы еще трахнитесь тут, – выплюнул он, вскакивая на ноги.  
Джакал тоже поднялась одним упругим, резким движением.  
– Свали нахрен отсюда, – Маруи ждал хлесткого удара, но она лишь побледнела, что было очень заметно на темной коже. 

***

Приехали они на машине Джакал, так что спускаться на парковку смысла не было. Рявкнув на невозмутимого охранника в костюме дороже, чем у него самого, Маруи направился к дороге, засунув сжатые кулаки в карманы пиджака.  
Майское солнце немилосердно пекло затылок.  
– В Кабуки-те? – бодро спросил таксист, словно в обеденное время из делового центра Токио можно было поехать только в квартал развлечений. Маруи махнул рукой. Кабуки-те так Кабуки-те. Таксисту лучше знать привычки местного офисного планктона.  
Жизнь в Кабуки-те била ключом. Из-за полуоткрытых дверей доносились трели игровых автоматов, яркие вывески горели и переливались на солнце безо всякого неона. Девочки в коротких юбках зазывали на комплексный обед, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что могут предложить и несколько дополнительных блюд.  
Маруи решил перекусить в раменной, рекламные плакаты на входе хлопнули его по горящим щекам. Народу внутри было немного, но он уже наметил, с кем поссориться. Вышибалы из соседнего игорного дома явно его узнали, потому лишь мрачно цыкнули в ответ на насмешливый взгляд, но уходить без своего десерта Маруи не собирался.

***

Джакал нашла его в "Эклере" уже вечером.  
Она бросила ключи от машины на стол и склонилась, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть свежий синяк на скуле. Ничего серьезного, просто паренек, на котором Маруи решил выместить злобу, не сразу понял, что не стоит давать сдачи старшему лейтенанту Риккай.  
Джакал протянула было руку, чтобы, как в детстве, ощупать Маруи в поисках других повреждений, но так и не дотронулась.  
Маруи почувствовал горечь на корне языка.  
Не будет больше, как в детстве, но он сделает так, чтобы не стало хуже.  
Вместе с кремовым монстром для Маруи хозяин резво принес еще и мензурку эспрессо.  
– Я уеду в Рио ненадолго, – сказала Джакал, больше усталая, чем раздраженная.  
Дыхание перехватило, но Маруи хватило ума промолчать.  
На этот раз он не собирался ничего рассказывать, пока не подготовит пути отступления, но ему так нужна была ее поддержка, что он начал требовать ее слишком активно. Неудивительно, что Джакал устала. После того, как он поцеловал ее в лифте офиса Хетэй, она не просто разозлилась, а буквально вышла из себя. Им нельзя было ссориться сильнее, а к этому все и шло. Любовь бесконтрольно рвалась из него, как рвота во время отравления, и, по всей видимости, была приятна Джакал примерно в той же степени.  
Ну, она хотя бы приехала попрощаться лично.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Маруи, подтаскивая пирожное ближе. Ложка громко треснула об тарелку, когда он отломил большой кусок. – Вернешься к Сандзя-мацури?  
За пару недель он спокойно завершит все дела, а объяснится потом, когда в их распоряжении окажется все время на земле.  
– На тебя посмотреть? – усмехнулась Джакал, но уголки губ дернулись вниз, а не вверх. – Конечно.  
– Вот и отлично, – он выплюнул разжеванный кусок обратно и прополоскал рот чужим кофе. – Сливки протухли.

 **14 мая**  
Юкимура обрадовался, что Джакал по собственной инициативе решила проверить бразильских партнеров, но в целом для Демонов, занятых более серьезными вопросами, ее отъезд прошел незаметно, а вот Маруи получил возможность без остановки работать над тем, чтобы их встреча состоялась скоро – и максимально далеко от Японии.  
– Я могу предложить вам что-нибудь еще? – спросила Аюми-сан, склонив набок аккуратную головку.  
Кроме непристойно большого вознаграждения за услуги. Она, конечно, недоговорила, но Маруи прочитал между строк.  
– Не стоит волноваться, я немного остыну и пойду, – лениво потянулся Маруи. – Невероятно жаркий май в этом году, вы не находите?  
– Сделаю чай, очень освежает, – улыбнулась она, но глаза остались двумя льдинками. – Вы слышали, уже объявили штормовое предупреждение.  
Маруи кивнул. Ребята в бразильском квартале вчера ночью то и дело поднимали глаза к небу, качали головами и бормотали себе под нос то ли молитвы, то ли проклятья.  
– Как новенькая? – спросил Маруи, когда Аюми-сан поставила перед ним крошечную пиалу.  
– Спасибо, замечательно, – изящная бровь чуть раздраженно дернулась. Аюми-сан, женщина выдающейся деловой хватки, помнила, с чьей помощью получает постоялиц своего пансиона. – К сожалению, пока она не готова общаться с гостями.  
– Строптивая? – улыбнулся Маруи.  
Прежде чем стать ласковыми, покорными и обдолбанными, некоторые девочки сопротивлялись и дрались, но Аюми-сан не могла позволить им покалечиться и потому предпочитала ждать, когда они смирятся. Ожидание, насколько знал Маруи, стоило очень дорого, а ему сейчас нужны были все возможные деньги.  
– Где она? – спросил он, поднимаясь.

***

При появлении Маруи девчонка села на узкой кровати, с силой стиснув колени.  
– Ой, да успокойся ты, – закатил глаза Маруи. – Я просто хочу попить чай в тишине, в гостиной сущий ад. Фу, ну и жара. Вообще не выходил бы наружу, – продолжил он, снимая пиджак. Ткань была влажная и горячая, а рубашка липла к спине. Маруи поднял палец и сказал драматическим шепотом: – Штормовое предупреждение!  
– Когда меня выпустят? – спросила она почти спокойно. – Мои родители за мной придут.   
Твои родители задолжали Риккай очень много денег, но им повезло, что у них есть ты.  
Вот что хотелось сказать Маруи. Он выпил целую пиалу и развалился на стуле, лениво посматривая на девушку из-под ресниц.  
Она не отличалась ни ослепительной красотой, ни выдающимся уродством. Обычная старшеклассница, которую никак нельзя было заподозрить в недостойном поведении. Конечно, иногда девочек забирали с улиц или из притонов, предварительно убедившись, что исчезновение никого не заинтересует. Но некоторые особо богатые и особо ублюдочные клиенты требовали девочек "чистеньких", "настоящих". Кирихара начинал карьеру, проводя профилактические беседы с подходящими должниками, и после него вежливый Маруи легко добивался согласия на предложение обеспечить их дочери стабильное будущее. Будущее и правда было стабильно до крайности: сначала девочку сажали на наркотики, некоторое время она трахалась с клиентом, выуживая из него деньги, затем отправлялась или на дно залива, или в клубы вроде "Сент-Рудольф".  
– Как придут, тогда и отпустят, – пожал плечами Маруи. – Сходишь со мной в кино потом?  
Она воинственно вздернула подбородок, но покраснела, смутившись от его слов.  
Маруи закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза.  
Хорошая девочка из семьи плохих людей. Умненькая. Таким сложнее всего.  
– Простите, – позвала она через несколько минут, – вы устали?  
От приближающегося тайфуна воздух будто искрил, Маруи почти не спал за прошедшую неделю, ему было душно и жарко и казалось, что от него за версту несет потом и страхом.  
Он боялся Юкимуру и Янаги, задумавших выступить против Хетэй.  
Он боялся Кирихару, который, получив одобрение и признание любимого кумичо, чувствовал себя на вершине мира и даже не догадывался, что его решили принести в жертву.  
И он очень, очень боялся Санаду.  
– Немного устал, но не так, чтобы отказаться от разговора с тобой, – Маруи подмигнул, чем окончательно сбил девчонку с толку. В глазах у нее мелькнуло загнанное выражение. Наверняка Аюми-сан уже рассказала ей о сложной ситуации, в которой оказались ее бедные родители, и о решении, что должна принять такая умная, хорошая девочка. Она давно осознала, что происходит.  
Маруи поднялся и кивнул на чайник.  
– Хочешь? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, подошел. Девчонка оттолкнула его руку.  
– Простите, – тут же заверещала она, склонив голову.  
На рубашке Маруи расползалось чайное пятно, и девчонка потянула рубашку из брюк, желая исправить свою оплошность, но резко замерла, а в глазах мелькнул ужас.  
Мерно шелестел вентилятор, гоняя по комнате теплый воздух.  
Маруи накрыл ее ладони своими, поставил одно колено на кровать.  
– Что это? – спросила она спустя несколько долгих минут и осторожно тронула шрам на боку. Пальцы у нее были горячие и влажные.  
– Неудачная партия в прятки, – ответил Маруи, аккуратно гладя ее по голове.  
– А это? – продолжила она дрогнувшим голосом, не поднимая глаз.  
– Это… – Маруи уставился на татуировку с удивлением, словно видел впервые. С первой и последней попытки что-то набить прошли годы, и он воспринимал тонкие росчерки на груди как родинку.  
– Тигр? – спросила она, завороженно разглядывая линии.  
– Просто имя, – ответил Маруи, улыбаясь. От драконов Санады она вообще в обморок бы грохнулась. – Очень длинное имя. Никак не могу доделать. Больно, – признался он и положил руку ей на шею, заставил поднять голову. – А я вот что считаю, – сказал он, стирая слезы большим пальцем. – Зачем терпеть, если больно?  
Она медленно кивнула, хорошая девочка, истерзанная страхом и ожиданием.  
Дурь у бразильцев действительно была отменная. Часа три девчонка просто лежала, уставившись в стену. Маруи так же внимательно изучал потолок, чувствуя усталость и ломоту во всем теле. Мысли слиплись в один большой комок и теперь давили изнутри на череп. Ему намекнули, что сегодняшнюю отгрузку можно предоставить Кирихаре, так что происходящее в порту не должно было его интересовать, но избавиться от привычек оказалось не так-то просто. Перегнувшись через край кровати, Маруи дотянулся до телефона. На "Юности без границ" что-то внушительно громыхало.  
– "Гибель богов", – пробормотала девочка, не поворачивая к нему головы.  
– А?  
– Вагнер, – ответила она, улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
Маруи осторожно дотронулся до тощего плеча.  
Жаль, конечно, но знание классической музыки вряд ли ей теперь пригодится.

 **15 мая**  
Вечер Ошитари Юуши провел довольно продуктивно.  
Он закончил отчеты, по привычке проверил сводки с биржи, но быстро переключил канал на классику кино. Под "Огни большого города" приготовил спринг-роллы и ежевичный пирог. На всякий случай поджарил мясо.  
Вечер Ошитари Юуши провел довольно продуктивно и очень скучно.  
Завтра. Вот прямо завтра с утра он позвонит. Начать разговор можно со строек, затем спросить о подготовке к Сандзя-мацури, осталась же всего неделя, кстати, Гакуто, не хочешь ли зайти? Он застыл перед зеркалом с щеткой в зубах, выстраивая линию поведения, и не сразу отреагировал на писк домофона.  
Гакуто явился сам.  
В полумраке коридора лицо его казалось бледно-зеленоватым. Двери лифта сомкнулись за спиной, а Гакуто стоял без движения и без звука.  
Вот уж кто не озаботился составлением планов, понадеявшись на старый сценарий.  
Губы Ошитари сами собой расплылись в улыбке.  
– Господи, ну что опять? – подыграл он, шагнув навстречу. – Забудь ты уже про Атобэ с Санадой. Заходи и съешь, пожалуйста, эти отвратительные отбивные.  
Гакуто втянул воздух, а выдохнул через рот – рвано, со всхлипом:  
– Ре мертв.


	11. Chapter 11

**15 мая, 4 утра**  
–…повторяю: никто не приказывал Кирихаре убивать Шишидо. Для нас это такой же неприятный сюрприз, как и для тебя. Сейчас прошу тебя успокоиться и обдумать…  
– Я спрашиваю не про Кирихару, хотя этот вопрос меня тоже интересует. Объясни, зачем вы решили подставить Хетэй, и почему я узнаю об этом последним? Когда ты собирался сказать?  
– Я не стал бы скрывать дольше необходимого.  
– Сейичи! – зарычал Санада, и Маруи втянул голову в плечи.  
Он нарочно не спешил после звонка Янаги, но все равно застал ссору Демонов. Их разборки могли слышать все желающие, если бы таковые нашлись, но, к сожалению, в приемной Маруи мариновался с одним лишь Ураямой. Водитель, в отличие от Маруи, даже не пытался изображать немого и глухого. Сложив руки на животе, он ловил каждое слово, доносящееся из-за двери. Наверное, если бы Маруи не знал о сделке Юкимуры и полиции, рассказ захватил бы и его.  
– Я не понимаю, что тебя возмущает, Геничиро, – раздался ледяной голос кумичо. – Это естественное развитие событий. Такое случается каждые пять-десять лет.  
– Что случается, Сейичи?  
– Революции.  
Ураяма подался вперед, обхватив ладонью подбородок.  
– Неужели ты поверил в сотрудничество Хетэй и Риккай? Столкновение наших семей неизбежно, это стало понятно, как только Атобэ вернулся. Он хочет всего и сразу, но Риккай – кусок, который он даже откусить не сможет, не то что прожевать. Я планировал заняться Хетэй позже, но раз Атобэ сам подставился...  
– О чем ты говоришь? – удивленно перебил Санада.  
– Я говорю о том, – сказал Юкимура мягко, – что больше не намерен терпеть указания Атобэ и его подачки. Он великодушно оставил нам Токио, а сам получает прибыль от нашего товара со всей страны. Ты предлагаешь мне мириться с таким положением дел? Мы всегда брали все, что хотели, и сейчас поступим так же.  
– Брали, что хотели? – переспросил Санада, после чего в разговор вступил Янаги, и Демоны перешли на шепот.  
У Маруи задергалась нога. Он впился в безвкусный комок жвачки, которую давно следовало выплюнуть, но Маруи боялся, что без нее тут же начнет стучать зубами. Убийство Шишидо угрожало его собственной жизни: рано или поздно Санада заинтересуется, почему в порту оказался Кирихара.  
– Правда, ну чего босс так завелся, – пробормотал он, сцепив в замок трясущиеся руки. – Тоже мне происшествие. Разберутся они с Хетэй, кумичо как-нибудь уболтает Атобэ. Ну а если нет… один раз захватили власть, и второй раз справятся.  
Он заткнулся, когда Ураяма повернулся и уставился на него с каким-то странным выражением на лице. Наверное, на своих детей, пойманных с сигаретой или выпивкой, он смотрел так же: снисходительно, но без усмешки, зато с явной жалостью и грустью.  
– Я помню, как ты к нам попал, – ни с того ни с сего сказал Ураяма. – И Джакал, грозу Риккай, тоже помню. Худющая, напуганная, а ради тебя хорохорилась. Хорошие вы были, но глупые. А я, может, до сих пор глупый, – тяжело вздохнул Ураяма и вдруг притянул Маруи за шею так близко, что они соприкоснулись лбами. – Молчи и слушай, повторять не буду.  
Маруи мельком глянул на дверь.  
– Не дергайся. Здесь сейчас самое безопасное место. Око бури, ага? – Ураяма дождался неуверенного кивка. – Я подался в Риккай после аварии: в гонках не поучаствуешь, а семью кормить надо. А мне тогда уже за тридцать было, никакого образования, да и не хотелось на завод, сам понимаешь. Думал, дослужусь до старшего лейтенанта, заживу тихо-спокойно. Мы ведь не лезли никуда, так... магазины, пачинко, додзе, – Ураяма сокрушенно покачал головой. –Удивительно! Детишек учат себе в убыток, а наших ребят не желают натаскивать. Традиции… Вон, – Ураяма неопределенно кивнул, – и отец Санады гордился, пока всех учеников не растерял. Кто ж своему ребенку позволит ходить в додзе, где целыми днями торчат якудза? Только к сыну еще приходили друзья, но на них дышать было страшно: один вечно болеет, другой – нос прячет в книжках. Помнишь, гений, что было дальше?  
История дерзкого переворота в группировке Риккай всем была известна, но у Маруи словно язык присох к горлу. Ураяма ухмылялся с видом человека, который специально затягивает окончание анекдота, чтобы посильнее поразить слушателей. Вот только Маруи не хотел поражаться.  
– Они на самом деле пришли в офис прежней верхушки без оружия. Зачем оружие? Собирались же просить вернуть додзе. Поговорить, что-то пообещать, на колени встать рядком. Как там дети надеются решить взрослые проблемы? Ты вот что думал? – усмехнулся Ураяма. – А теперь ответь, как три пацана справились с несколькими профессиональными убийцами?  
– И… как? – прошептал Маруи.  
– Чудом, – сказал Ураяма спокойно, словно речь шла о прогнозе погоде или планах на выходные. – Юкимура правда особенный, другого такого нет, и слава небесам. После неудачных просьб он взял карандаш, всадил в глаз тогдашнему кумичо, и переговоры как-то быстро свернули. Трупы, кровь, захват власти, три Демона.  
– Ураяма-сан, что вы мне сказки-то рассказываете… – Маруи было невесело, но губы дергала нервная улыбка.  
– Сказки, говоришь? А то, что семнадцатилетние дурачки годами готовили переворот вместо того, чтобы дрочить под одеялом, – не сказка? – сказал Ураяма неожиданно зло. – Дело в том, что кто-то очень умный решил воспользоваться ситуацией. Какой у них был выбор? Сдаться и надеяться, что полиция их защитит? Или вместо психованных малолетних убийц стать легендой? Делай выводы, – Ураяма обвел взглядом комнату, – что они выбрали.  
– Не может быть, – Маруи замотал головой, вывернулся из захвата. – Бред.  
– Конечно, бред. Для нормальных людей. Но в якудза все держится на подчинении, тут люди рады приказам. Всего-то и требовалось, что состряпать красивую историю, а уж идиоты вроде тебя, готовые ее подхватить, сразу нашлись. Удержать власть было сложнее, но Демоны хорошенько поработали.  
Три Демона Риккай. Жестокость Санады. Ум Янаги. Божественная сила Юкимуры.  
Привычная присказка отдавала горечью на языке.  
– Все приспособились – только это и остается, когда в жизни творится пиздец. Янаги блевал от омерзения, но, сидя по локоть в крови, продолжал заметать следы. Юкимура делал вид, что их спасла не удача, а тонкий расчет. А Санада следил за тем, чтобы они протянули со своими охуенными планами еще один день.  
– А вы, Ураяма-сан? – Маруи облизал губы. – Откуда вы…  
– Прямо оттуда, – Ураяма выразительно поднял кустистые брови. – Демоны много людей вырезали в тот день, но еще больше – потом. Всех нашли, кто мог знать правду, Янаги постарался, счетовод хуев. Мне повезло, что охотился Санада в одиночку. За мной он тоже пришел. Ну, я плакал, – без стеснения признался Ураяма, – просил, обещал, детьми клялся. На колени их поставил. Рядком, угадал. Я когда в якудза шел, предполагал, что может приключиться какое-нибудь дерьмо. Но не такое. У него же руки были все в мозолях, скрюченные. Янаги запрещал пользоваться оружием, поэтому он прямо так, без ножа… Я здесь, – Ураяма подался к Маруи, – потому что у Санады хватило на меня милосердия.  
– Очень смешно, – прошептал Маруи. Он не стал спрашивать, почему Ураяма остался, причина у всех была одинаковая.  
– Да не очень, – ответил Ураяма. – У Санады в голове что-то перестроилось, заработало по-новому. Он тоже приспособился, по-своему, выработал правила. Сам знаешь, как у него с правилами. Додзе выкупил, потому что надо было готовить бойцов и защищать новую семью. Для него Юкимура и Янаги навсегда останутся теми, кто согласился отстаивать честь отца. Татуировки вон набил за год, потому что у якудза они должны быть.  
– А Юкимура что? – спросил Маруи.  
– А Юкимура – бог, – четко проговорил Ураяма. – Забыл, что ли? Он же все знает. Может, я завтра случайно не впишусь в поворот или съем просроченный онигири, – сказал он спокойно. Ну да, нервные не прослужили бы у Санады так долго. – Ты дурачок, хотел как лучше, но всегда не для себя, поэтому я тебя предупреждаю. Готовься. Я бы не волновался, если бы угроза была только от Хетэй. Но Риккай подставили изнутри, и это может Санаду сломать. Я бы очень не хотел снова увидеть того отмороженного ублюдка с пустыми глазами, который пришел ко мне домой двенадцать лет назад.  
Маруи сжал губы, но они все равно дрожали.  
– Тихо! Сядь! Успокойся. Время еще есть. Санада будет разбираться со своими, только когда защитит семью от чужих. Я тебе рассказал сказку, ответной не требую, зачем мне? Мне плевать, чего ты там придумал, но постарайся сделать это хорошо.  
Ураяма, откинувшись в кресле, принялся насвистывать веселенькую мелодию, и к моменту, когда Санада вышел из кабинета, исполнил, кажется, целый альбом.  
– Подгони машину.  
Ураяма поднялся и напоследок посмотрел на Маруи, приказывая оставаться на месте. К счастью, Демоны были слишком заняты собственными проблемами, чтобы обратить внимание на его ошарашенный вид и зеленоватый цвет лица.  
– Геничиро, – окликнул Юкимура, остановившись в двери. – Человек Риккай убил человека Хетэй. Это все, что известно сейчас. Неприятно, но с этим можно разобраться.  
– Молись, чтобы Атобэ не узнал больше, – сказал Санада. Лицо его ничего не выражало.  
– Мне кажется, – легко улыбнулся Юкимура, – ты забыл, что это мне молятся. 

**15 мая, 5 утра**  
– Ре мертв, – повторял Гакуто, как заведенный, и никаких других слов или объяснений от него добиться не удалось. Он сидел на бортике ванной и рыдал громко, неприлично, лопатки ходили ходуном под тканью пиджака. Гакуто цеплялся за его локоть, словно требуя сделать хоть что-то.  
Позвонить Ошитари решил из спальни, на всякий случай. Пока он листал список контактов, телефон в руке нагрелся, а трясущийся палец все соскакивал с нужного имени.  
Абонент временно не обслуживался, но это же ничего, ничего не значило.  
Атобэ тоже не ответил, зато вскоре перезвонил сам.  
– Приезжай, – сухой голос, мерный гул на фоне, – у нас проблемы с поставкой.  
Ошитари усадил покорного Гакуто в машину и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Ехать он собирался быстро.  
Несмотря на раннее утро, подземная парковка корпорации была забита до отказа, и прежде чем начать пробираться к лифту, Ошитари нацепил на Гакуто солнечные очки. "Стиль – это главное, Юуши", постоянно поучал Гакуто, так что потом, когда все закончится, он наверняка будет благодарен за спасенную репутацию.  
Ошитари одернул себя. Что закончится, если еще ничего не началось? Все нормально.  
Но дурное предчувствие не желало отступать.  
Едва ли не в каждом коридоре стояла охрана, а зал совещаний, словно закрытый на карантин город, окружало плотное кольцо бойцов. Люди за стеклом двигались, как рыбы в гигантском аквариуме. Кто-то ходил из угла в угол с прижатым к уху телефоном, кто-то ругался, сразу несколько групп финансистов и охраны что-то бурно обсуждали.  
Токио еще горел ночными огнями, а в Хетэй уже наступил новый день, и Ошитари боялся, что день этот будет длинным и тяжелым.  
Вопросы посыпались, не успел он зайти в зал, и к своему удивлению, Ошитари мог на них ответить. Он действительно знал, на какие счета какие суммы переводить, с кем связаться в порту, кого предупредить в Осаке – но никто не был в состоянии что-либо объяснить ему самому, пока наконец не удалось выловить Кабаджи.  
– Что происходит?  
По бесстрастному лицу было непонятно, собирается ли вообще Кабаджи говорить. На самом деле Ошитари было плевать, что именно произошло в порту, но он не хотел произносить вслух вопрос, который его по-настоящему интересовал.  
– Ре мертв, – сказал Кабаджи. Слова, от смысла которых Ошитари отчаянно убегал, вдруг налились горем и стали реальностью. Он считал, что хорошо контролирует лицо, но, видимо, ошибся – Кабаджи положил ему руку на плечо и крепко сжал.  
– Кирихара. Полиция взяла его и Хиеши, – сказал он.  
– Полиция в курсе? – переспросил Ошитари. – Кто ее вызвал? Сакаки позвонили?  
– Первым делом. Иди, Кейго освободился.  
Атобэ стоял у окна, спокойный и собранный, но Ошитари казалось, что он ступает по льду, и с каждым шагом этот лед становился все тоньше.  
– Груз ушел, Шираиши хорошо сработал, – Атобэ начал говорить прежде, чем Ошитари открыл рот. – Но на ближайшее время порт для нас закрыт. Что с запасами?  
– Атобэ, ты как?  
– Юуши, что с запасами?  
Хоть Атобэ не оборачивался, Ошитари четко видел его лицо в отражении. Взгляд Атобэ блуждал по залу, словно он искал что-то и никак не мог найти. – На какой срок мы можем прервать поставки?  
Учитывая все проекты, запущенные под прибыль от наркотиков, и все обязательства – ненадолго. Вообще-то, даже один пропуск будет стоить им очень дорого.  
– Время есть, – сказал Ошитари.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон. Увидев имя звонившего, он поспешил ответить.  
– Сакаки-сан? Вам удалось попасть к Хиеши?  
– Да, конечно, – на другом конце провода было тихо, словно Сакаки находился в своей спальне, а не в участке. – Мы все обсудили. Юуши, к сожалению, я не могу дозвониться до Кейго… Боюсь, дело серьезнее, чем мы думали. У вас есть связи в полиции? Вы должны срочно кое-что проверить. 

**8 лет назад**  
Связь оборвалась, и Мария не успела объяснить, что происходит. До кинопроката Маруи передвигался короткими перебежками, натянув на голову капюшон, и лишь потом понял, что на бразильской территории его спасло как раз то, что их часто видели с Марией.  
Внезапно выяснилось, что Рикардо, раньше молча выдававший кассеты с непопулярными боевиками, прекрасно понимал по-японски. Или это Маруи от страха стал сносно изъясняться по-португальски – как бы то ни было, после путаных объяснений Рикардо нырнул в подсобку и долго щебетал в трубку, но его веселый настрой пропал вместе с окончанием телефонного разговора.  
– Короче, засада, – сказал он. – Брат говорит, мать Марии выдает ее за главу соседнего картеля, подготовка полным ходом. У нас так принято: семья, корни, кровь – это святое, никто не пойдет войной на родню.  
– Что это значит? – спросил Маруи.  
Значило это, что через несколько дней ради процветания бизнеса Мария станет собственностью какого-то мудака. Надо было срочно вытаскивать ее из Бразилии. Как она и сказала, Рикардо мог достать поддельные документы. Всего-то за полтора миллиона йен.  
И правда, какие кассеты в наши дни, мимолетом подумал Маруи, выходя из кинопроката.  
Первым делом он опустошил тайники в квартире. Кое-какие сбережения у них были: достаточно для покупки новых гаджетов, сигарет, бухла и ежедневных пирожных, но катастрофически мало даже для билета в Бразилию.  
Он зашел и к себе домой. Мать возилась на кухне с малявками и демонстративно не заметила его возвращения, а отец, по всей видимости, снова загулял. Алюминиевая банка за сливным бачком сверкнула дном, в кошельке матери нашлось двадцать тысяч. Маруи взял бы и их, но вовремя одумался. Мать ведь могла и заявить, а только проблем с полицией ему сейчас не хватало.  
Маруи выбежал на улицу, в панике кусая губы. Даже умей он играть, как Мария, за день в аркадах не набрать и десятой части нужной суммы. Нужно было много и сразу, и будь Маруи проклят, если знал… Он едва не поперхнулся сигаретой, когда вдруг понял, что вообще-то знает одно место.

***

– А дайте-ка мне корзиночку и тирамису, – сказал он, закинув локоть на стойку. Хозяин "Эклера" смотрел… равнодушно. – Хотя знаете что? Шоколадный эклер тоже добавьте, они охуенные. У меня сегодня праздник. Не каждый день начинаешь карьеру, – Маруи многозначительно посмотрел на продавца, который упорно хранил молчание, в то время как Маруи чуть не визжал от волнения. – Перспективы! Риккай – это ж как Токийский университет в нашей области, – он понизил голос, надеясь, что слова прозвучат внушительно.  
"Риккай" – единственное, что он разузнал об "Эклере", прошвырнувшись по улицам.  
– С овощных что ли? Вместо Канеко? – кинул хозяин вслед, когда Маруи уже побрел прочь с тарелкой сладостей.

***

– С овощных. Вместо Канеко, – повторил Маруи вечером, постучавшись в "Эклера" со двора. Он давно заметил, что никто не заходил в подсобку из кафе – значит, где-то был другой вход.  
– Не помню тебя у Санады, – прищурился открывший дверь парень.  
– Могу унести обратно, – огрызнулся Маруи, тряхнув спортивной сумкой. Предусмотрительно расстегнутая молния чуть разошлась, демонстрируя ворох банкнот. Сбережения до последней йены, и Маруи рисковал в скором будущем потерять их все. С другой стороны, если он не добудет сегодня миллион, то и малая часть суммы уже не поможет.  
Ох и навешает же ему Мария за подобный план, но Маруи был согласен на любые тумаки, лишь бы она вернулась. Он осмотрелся. Подсобка оказалась меньше, чем он ожидал, зато и народу было немного: двое молодых парней и "счетовод", который бросил на Маруи оценивающий взгляд и продолжил раскладывать деньги из мешков на аккуратные стопочки.  
Стараясь не смотреть на часы, он подошел к "счетоводу": улыбка, уверенный вид, заготовленные ответы и объяснения – но того совершенно не интересовал ни Маруи, ни то, откуда он взял деньги. Главное, что они были. Настоящий профессионал. С улицы наконец донесся грохот, и все мигом пришло в движение: охрана ломанулась на защиту двери, из зала прибежал хозяин со вторым отрядом бойцов.  
Упав на пол, Маруи прополз под стол и принялся набивать сумку готовыми отправиться в сейф пачками. Три, пять, десять – две тысячи на примерно двадцать пять банкнот – десять, пятнадцать – уже близко к миллиону – двадцать, двадцать пять – еще, еще, еще, вдруг он ошибся с расчетами. Вот и пригодилась арифметика, не зря Мария заставляла учиться. Таймер в голове взорвался тревожным воем, Маруи застегнул сумку и перекинул ее через открытую дверь за прилавок.  
Зал был пуст: охрана грамотно высыпала наружу защищать "Эклер" от облавы. Удивительно, какой эффект производит одна дымовая шашка на людей, которые постоянно ожидают атаки. План состоял из сплошных слабых мест, но самое сложное было позади. Маруи оставалось только выйти и… бежать, никаких хитростей. У него в любом случае будет фора, охрана ожидает, что пробиваться будут в "Эклер", а не из него. К тому же, Маруи знал на этих улицах все закоулки, так что без сомнений распахнул входную дверь.  
Позже он прикидывал, что шанс скрыться все же был: парни, с которыми он столкнулся, удивились больше него самого. Даже посреди созданного Маруи хаоса нежданные посетители выглядели странновато, словно заявились в кафе прямо с костюмированного шоу. Один носил традиционное кимоно, второй походил на студента факультета с каким-нибудь заумным названием, а третий, самый высокий, вполне мог быть их телохранителем – он выступил вперед, заслоняя спутников.  
– Ты кто? – удивленно нахмурился он.  
– Я к Санаде, – выпалил Маруи. Мозг лихорадочно работал, а все мышцы напряглись, готовые к рывку. – Приказал привезти.  
– Ааа, понятно, – пропел парень в кимоно. – Наверняка Юкимура опять чудит.  
Маруи изобразил на лице туповатое понимающее выражение и неопределенно повертел головой, надеясь, что собеседники сами додумают нужный ответ. Высокий додумал и со всей силы ударил Маруи в солнечное сплетение.

***

– Не думаю, что он опасен.  
– Сейичи, ты сегодня подозрительно великодушен.  
– Ренджи, согласись, это было впечатляюще. Он почти вынес наши деньги под носом у десятка людей. Похвальная смелость.  
Маруи открыл глаза. Троица нависала над ним, сбоку переругивались парни из охраны.  
– Уверен, он понял, как мы относимся к тем, кто пытается нас ограбить.  
Высокий парень едва заметно пошевелился, а Маруи весь сжался. Удары этого ублюдка не имели ничего общего с уличными драками. Маруи уже пару раз терял сознание от болевого шока, чего с ним не случалось с детства.  
– Можешь валить.  
На этот раз он почувствовал только легкий пинок под зад. Маруи с трудом поднялся на ноги, отер окровавленный рот, затем потянулся к сумке, чем вызвал волну удивленных вздохов и смешков.  
– Мне нужны деньги, – глядя прямо на парня в кимоно, объяснил Маруи. Внимательно следить за разговором, валяясь в отключке, не получилось, но он успел понять, кто здесь главный. Парень задумчиво склонил голову набок и указал Маруи на стул напротив:  
– Если нужны, давай поговорим.

***

На деньги Рикардо взглянул одним глазом, словно они были просто символом, а в целом не заслуживали внимания. Нырнув под кассу, он вытащил замызганную тетрадку: с каталогом фильмов или, может, должниками, но уж точно не...  
– Ладно. Новое имя? – деловито спросил Рикардо.  
– В смысле?  
– Что написать в паспорте?  
– Это я должен решить? – растерялся Маруи. – Что-то стандартное, наверное? Стандартная бразильская фамилия? – с надеждой спросил он, но Рикардо смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. – Ну. "Джакал". Подойдет?  
Рикардо пожал плечами.  
– Имя?  
– Кувахара. Чтобы по-японски тоже было, да?  
– Да похрен. Не за бумажки платим, а за то, чтобы их не смотрели внимательно. Все, готово. Завтра отошлю.  
Маруи неуверенно потоптался на месте. Готово? И что теперь? Как он узнает, что Мария получит новый паспорт и деньги? Вдруг он отвалил Рикардо кучу чужих денег только за то, чтобы тот с серьезным видом накалякал что-то в тетрадке, которую после ухода сунет под кассу до появления следующего легковерного дебила? Маруи открыл было рот, но тут Рикардо тихо прошептал, не поднимая взгляда от страниц.  
– С кем ты приехал?  
– А, это, – Маруи кивнул на машину у входа. – Так, небольшие затруднения, – он потрогал языком дырки от выбитых зубов.  
– Ты привел ко мне Риккай? – спросил Рикардо и выругался себе под нос, так похоже на ругань Марии, что у Маруи сердце защемило.  
Видимо, он все же плохо понимал португальский. Не мог же Рикардо пожелать Маруи содрать кожу с лица и съесть?

***

Демоны (Маруи не помнил, откуда узнал прозвище, но оно быстро зацепилось) дали ему три дня на возврат денег, потому сбежать он попытался на исходе второго. Он не заметил никакой слежки, пока перед ним не затормозила машина.  
На этот раз для пробуждения потребовалось ведро воды. Маруи продышался, уныло прикидывая, что если Санада не бросит привычку на каждой встрече что-нибудь ему ломать, их отношения будут очень непродолжительными. Юкимура сидел в кресле посреди какого-то гаража, за его спиной стояли Янаги и Санада – прямо сцена из боевика.  
– Итак, ты решил не платить, – сказал Юкимура. Маруи только успел аккуратно опереться на колени и локти, как Санада наподдал ногой точно по ребрам, и так ноющим самым сволочным образом. У Маруи чуть искры из глаз не посыпались. За что, с обидой подумал он, я же не сопротивлялся.  
От Юкимуры веяло чем-то ледяным, Санада вызывал ужас, так что Маруи потихоньку пополз в сторону Янаги, уверенный, что если спасение и придет, то от этого спокойного и благоразумного человека.  
– Сейичи, он молод, – сказал Янаги, и у Маруи вырвался стон облегчения. Именно, он молод и заслуживает шанса... попробовать сбежать снова. – Наверняка не слишком больной. Сердце покроет долг, остальное будем считать благотворительным вкладом в развитие семьи.  
– Чего… – дернулся Маруи. Что он там думал про благоразумных людей?  
– Очень практичное предложение, – улыбнулся Юкимура. – Но у меня другое, – он наклонился, будто опасаясь, что Маруи отвлечется на что-то более интересное. – Не знаю, как ты, а я провел эти дни с пользой, узнал много интересного. У тебя есть прекрасный друг – Мария, я не ошибаюсь? – и скоро она будет в Токио. А у меня, к сожалению, есть враг.

***

Задание оказалось простым. "Враг" Юкимуры не был боссом другой группировки – так, кто-то из младших чинов. Вполне возможно, что несчастный жил бы еще долго и относительно счастливо, если бы кумичо Риккай не решил проверить способности наглого воришки. О побеге речи больше не шло. Юкимура намекнул, что в случае исчезновения Маруи выросший в несколько раз долг перейдет на Марию. А вот если он сделает все правильно, то они забудут о проблемах. Маруи никто не знал, он мог подойти близко, всадить нож, столкнуть под поезд или даже накачать паленой наркотой. Вариантов было много, не зря он смотрел столько фильмов. Многие боевики так начинались, а потом приходил главный герой.

***

– Я не буду этого делать, – сказал Маруи через пару дней. Как всегда приветливый Юкимура только кивнул и легко махнул рукой, будто бы этим жестом не отсылал Маруи на мясоперерабатывающую фабрику. – Это смертный приговор и для меня. Я уберу вашего врага и исчезну в тот же день, так? Никто не свяжет убийство с вами, но свидетеля вы не отпустите?  
– Все верно. Ты умный мальчик.  
"Мальчик". На вид Юкимуре было не больше двадцати двух, но Маруи и в голову не пришло общаться с ним на равных.  
– Не надо никого убивать. Мне самому это не нравится. Всегда есть другие способы. У людей должен быть выбор, согласен? Надо просто помочь им выбрать то, что устроит меня.  
С Марией они проворачивали подобный фокус в аркадах: перед входом делили общие деньги, и потом Маруи демонстративно их проигрывал. Но сейчас фишки выдавал Юкимура, и даже в случае выигрыша ничего хорошего Маруи не ждало.  
Разузнать о слабых сторонах "врага" Юкимуры оказалось плевым делом: по утрам тот заскакивал в больницу к старой матери, днем обедал с женой, а вечером сидел в парке с газетой, пока дочка копалась в песке на детской площадке. На второй день наблюдений она даже помахала Маруи, привлеченная ярким цветом волос. Маруи улыбнулся в ответ. Наверное, вскоре он даже смог бы подозвать ее ближе.  
Он так замкнулся на поиске решения, что вернувшись ночью в квартиру, поначалу не заметил ничего странного, а услышав шорох в углу, скатился с грязной постели, прикрывая голову руками. Он был готов к новым ударам, но не к тому, что увидит Марию. Вместо школьной юбки она носила затертые мужские штаны, а остриженные волосы торчали клочьями, но это точно была она.  
Маруи врезался в нее со всей дури, и Мария стиснула его в ответ, он почувствовал прикосновение к щеке ее сухих губ.  
– Спасибо, Маруи, – прошептала она сиплым голосом. – Я не знаю, что ты придумал, но ты гений. Гений.  
Он жадно задышал ей в шею, вцепившись в плечи так, что пальцы заболели. Пахла она болезнью, затхлостью и грязью.  
– Надо где-то спрятаться, – сказала она, отстраняясь. Маруи даже не мог представить, как она добиралась, по каким подвалам шарахалась. Мария никогда не выглядела такой изможденной – и такой счастливой. – Пошли, Маруи. Меня могут искать.  
Он кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Горло будто покрылось изнутри коркой льда.  
Мария нетерпеливо обернулась.  
– Я в таком дерьме, – прошептал он удивленно, словно собственные слова стали для него неожиданностью. – В таком дерьме.  
Маруи не собирался говорить о Риккай, но слова вырвались, как вода из плотины, и вымыли из него все силы, весь страх, всю надежду – вообще все эмоции. В итоге он просто вырубился впервые за неделю, а утром Марии рядом не было. Объявилась она как раз тогда, когда Маруи запихнул нож в ботинок и уже собрался выдвинуться на задание. Мария схватила его за руку и приказала идти в Риккай.  
– Молодец, Маруи, – похвалил Юкимура, но Маруи не успел узнать, за что.  
Мария вытащила из кармана окровавленный кастет, положила на стол перед кумичо.  
– Меня зовут Джакал Кувахара, – сказала она. – Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нас. 

**15 мая, 9 утра**  
– …скорость ветра достигнет пятидесяти метров в секунду, при порывах – шестидесяти пяти…  
Акуцу раздраженно хлопнул по приборной доске, и бодрый голос диктора оборвался на полуслове. Он выкрутил регулятор кондиционера на максимум, выругался и расслабил узел галстука. В преддверии тайфуна погода в Токио взбесилась, к девяти утра духота уже сковывала по рукам и ногам.  
К тому времени, как впереди показалось здание отделения, Акуцу успел трижды проклясть климат, дорожное движение, работу и какое-то воистину чудовищное невезение, сопровождавшее дело Фукуды. После фиаско с допросом Кирихара залег на дно, да так глубоко, что вот уже месяц никто в Кабуки-те не видел его даже мельком. Акуцу не хотел рисковать, поэтому рассказал матери все без утайки, и та быстро приняла необходимые меры. Судя по фотографиям, регулярно приходившим на электронную почту, природа в окрестностях Киото действительно была дивной красоты. Он не знал точного адреса, мог связаться с матерью только по телефону, но Дана была в восторге и в безопасности, и этого было достаточно.  
Первую неделю Акуцу практически не спал, ожидая визита, но ничего так и не произошло. Никто не попытался его пристрелить, придушить, выбросить с балкона, сжечь заживо или забить голыми руками. В "Горе" не прибавилось подозрительных посетителей, за Сэнгоку никто не следил, и животный ужас, охвативший Акуцу в тот момент, когда Кирихара произнес имя дочери, потихоньку превращался во что-то несбывшееся, мутное, словно плохой сон, вспомнить который никак не удавалось. Акуцу надеялся, что тайфун смоет липкие остатки этого морока, и он поставит жирную точку в деле, защелкнув на Кирихаре наручники во второй – и последний – раз.  
Все это было впереди, а пока ему нужно было решать насущные проблемы. Например, найти место на парковке, ни с того ни с сего забитой до отказа. Он пристроился в самом неудобном углу подле ворот и, выйдя из машины, подозрительно нахмурился. Тэзука, Инуи, Ойши, Рюдзаки. Фургон спецназа и три патрульные машины. Все это выглядело так, словно шестой отдел недавно вернулся с операции, и в животе у Акуцу лениво свернула и развернула кольца ледяная змея раздражения.  
Он быстро поднялся по лестнице мимо ребят в черной форме с одинаковыми короткими стрижками, открыл дверь в кабинет и застыл на пороге.  
– Какого черта тут происходит?  
Сакуно, наклонившаяся над его столом, резко выпрямилась, прижимая к груди знакомые папки с документами, и нервно улыбнулась.  
– Инспектор, я могу объяснить…

***

Когда он распахнул дверь комнаты для допросов, импульс придушить Тэзуку уже погас, но Акуцу по-прежнему поколачивало от бешенства.  
– Тэзука, – процедил он, оглушительно громко хлопнув папками по столу. – Это переходит всякие границы.  
Тэзука моргнула от неожиданности. Сидевший напротив парень в дорогом костюме, покрытом пятнами засохшей крови, продолжал безучастно смотреть поверх ее плеча в серую стену.  
– Вы принесли все документы по Кирихаре сами, инспектор. Как это великодушно с вашей стороны.  
Парень, прикованный наручниками к столу, вздрогнул. Коротко звякнула металлическая цепочка.  
– Шестой отдел получит эти документы только через мой труп. Какую игру ты затеяла на этот раз?  
– Не бросайтесь такими опрометчивыми заявлениями, инспектор, – покачала головой Тэзука. – Человеческая жизнь это не шутка.  
Акуцу заскрежетал зубами. Сука смотрела ему прямо в глаза и наслаждалась каждой секундой происходящего.  
– На счету этого ублюдка два трупа, – он попытался воззвать к хваленому чувству справедливости. – Один из них - цивил, не виноватый ни в чем, кроме посещения борделей.  
– В "Сент-Рудольф" отроду не было цивилов, – Тэзука брезгливо поджала губы. – Вы с напарником просто плохо копали. Кем бы ни был при жизни этот ваш труп, он получил по заслугам.  
– У этого трупа есть имя, – сказал Акуцу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать. Он ненавидел напоминать о таких простых вещах. – Его звали Фукуда Масанори.  
– Мы проследим за тем, чтобы в деле Фукуды Масанори, – издевательски четко произнесла Тэзука, – восторжествовала справедливость. Не забудем и про шлюшку из "Сент-Рудольф". Я понимаю вашу сентиментальность в этом отношении. В конце концов, родителей не выбирают.  
Глаза заволокла алая пелена, и Акуцу навис над Тэзукой, выплевывая слова в ее равнодушное лицо. Брызги слюны оседали на стеклах очков в латунной оправе.  
– Засунь свое высокомерие себе в жопу, Тэзука. Ты не получишь это дело.  
– Я уже его получила, – прошипела Тэзука. – Мы взяли Кирихару по локоть в крови еще теплого трупа, и у нас есть свидетель, – она кивнула в сторону парня, который следил за ними так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. – Кирихара мой, так что это ты засунь свое благородство себе в жопу и оставь документы у меня на столе. Не переживай, ваши заслуги отметят на ежегодной аттестации.  
Ей было наплевать, внезапно понял Акуцу. Ей было наплевать на Фукуду, чьи родители, к счастью, умерли прежде, чем им пришлось забирать из морга то, что осталось от сына. Было наплевать на Мизуки, который, наверное, даже не успел сообразить, что происходит. На Ямаду и ее ребенка, на всех остальных, попавших Кирихаре под горячую руку и до сих пор числившихся пропавшими без вести. Мир Тэзуки делился законом на тех, кого нужно защищать, и тех, от кого нужно защищать. Кабуки-те со всей своей гнилью и показной роскошью попадал во вторую категорию.  
В ушах зазвенело, и рука со сжатым кулаком поднялась как будто по собственной воле. Акуцу не стал ее останавливать.

***

Когда он приехал домой, был еще только полдень. Акуцу сбросил туфли в генкане, рассеянно стянул носки и оставил их валяться рядом с туфлями. Он прошелся по квартире, открывая окна нараспашку, заглянул в холодильник, где стояли в ряд несколько банок "Асахи", достал одну и присел на кухонный стол, прикладывая ее к мокрой шее.  
Рассаженные в кровь костяшки пальцев щипало от попавшего в раны пота. В голове было пусто, и Акуцу весь казался себе пустым, выжатым до последней капли, невесомым, как воздушный шарик. Боль была тоненькой ниточкой, которая связывала его с реальностью, и он не мог понять, радоваться этому или нет.  
Вспомнив испуганное лицо Тэзуки, когда его кулак пролетел в миллиметре от ее головы и врезался в стену, Акуцу не ощутил даже тени удовлетворения. Рюдзаки отнял у него дело Фукуды и Мизуки, а самого Акуцу отправил в недельный отпуск – прийти в себя. От лицемерной заботы Акуцу тошнило, и он не стал дожидаться заверений в том, что его карьере ничего не угрожает. Просто вышел из кабинета Рюдзаки, бросил на стол заикающейся от извинений Сакуно удостоверение, табельное оружие, сел в машину и оставил за спиной все, что напоминало о собственном головокружительном провале.  
Оставалось только молиться, чтобы обещанный тайфун смыл все случившееся к чертовой матери. Но Акуцу уже давно разучился молиться.

 **15 мая, 9:00**  
– Правильно ли я понял, – Атобэ оперся ладонями на стол и посмотрел на Ошитари, – что полиция заключила договор с Риккай, а на июньской поставке, где Юкимура просил присутствовать лично – в знак уважения к нашим бразильским партнерам, конечно, – Хетэй был бы уничтожен?  
В голове Ошитари гудело, хотя из забитого людьми зала совещаний они давно переместились в кабинет Атобэ.  
– И какого хуя мы узнаем об этом только сейчас? – завизжал Гакуто, вскакивая с места. – Юуши, неужели не помогли твои пироги? А как насчет кучи денег, которую мы отваливаем стукачу? Все это время Риккай нас наебывал, а мы радостно подставляли зад? Из-за этих тварей…  
Гакуто резко затих и выцвел до белизны. Он перестал рыдать после того, как ему самому пришлось успокаивать бьющегося в истерике Джиро, но теперь Гакуто выворачивало другими эмоциями: он то бесился, то впадал в ужас, то замыкался в себе, а затем снова взрывался злостью – от подобных скачков даже Ошитари подташнивало.  
– Это была секретная операция, – с неудовольствием повторил Ошитари слова информатора. – Про нее даже в отделе Тэзуки не все знали.  
– Ага, конечно, – скривился Гакуто. – Так не знали, что сразу ответили, едва ты спросил.  
– Главное – мотивация, – Ошитари поправил очки. – Я предупредил информатора, что если через полчаса у меня не будет нужных сведений, ребята из соседнего отдела особо тяжких преступлений вскоре получат новое дело.  
– Чего? – тонкие брови поползли вверх, а сам Гакуто подался вперед. – Аааа, – восхищенно протянул он и посмотрел на Ошитари как будто бы с гордостью: – Юуши.  
Он почти улыбнулся, а Ошитари почти улыбнулся в ответ, но затем натолкнулся взглядом на Атобэ. Он бы не назвал момент, когда научился разбираться в оттенках чужого настроения. Ясно было одно. Все виденное раньше: раздражение из-за отказа работать, злость после нападения в Осаке, гнев на допустившего промах Шираиши – лишь отголоски ненависти, которая охватила Атобэ сейчас. Ошитари словно оказался перед лицом стихийного бедствия, а рядом больше не было того, кто мог бы с этим справиться.  
– Сука, – прохрипел Атобэ, совсем не похожий на ту версию себя, что активно демонстрировалась публике. – Сука бешеная.  
– А чего ты ожидал, Кейго? – подал голос Сакаки. Адвокат приехал в Хетэй, как только добился перевода Хиеши в отдельную камеру. – Неужели не знал, что Тэзука сделает все, лишь бы тебя уничтожить?  
– Даже забудет о своей хваленой неподкупности и справедливости? – скривился Атобэ. – Вступит в сговор с Риккай? С якудза, против которых борется?  
Ни один мускул на лице Сакаки не дрогнул.  
– Попробуй предъявить ей претензии насчет двойных стандартов. Возможно, она принесет извинения, и все уладится, – посоветовал он. – Это и есть ее хваленая справедливость, если ты не понял. Я предупреждал: Тэзука твой главный враг. Если трясешь куском сочного мяса перед носом голодной собаки, не удивляйся, когда она раззявит пасть, – отрезал Сакаки. – Я про весь твой зверинец, Кейго.  
Намек повис в комнате. Атобэ молчал, но на виске судорожно билась вена. Сакаки внимательно наблюдал, наслаждаясь эффектом от своих слов.  
– Как видишь, хватка Тэзуки за десять лет не ослабла. Тебе повезло, что отношения в отделениях полиции похожи на отношения группировок якудза. Мы бы так ничего и не узнали, если бы Тэзука не отобрала Кирихару у первого отдела.  
– Да, кстати, – вставил Ошитари, – я приказал… Я поручил узнать подробности. Кирихара подозревается, – он мельком взглянул в записи, – в убийствах Мизуки Хаджиме и Фукуды Масанори. Последний был…  
Ошитари прервался, услышав странный звук.  
Гакуто прижал обе ладони ко рту, в выпученных глазах плескался ужас.  
– Ебаный стыд, – выдохнул он и забегал глазами, словно ребенок, застигнутый на краже сладостей.  
Но судя по лицу Атобе, проступок был немного серьезнее. Уже не зная, что предполагать, Ошитари так и застыл с открытым ртом и зажатым в блокноте пальцем.  
Атобэ присел на диван рядом с Гакуто, едва не приобнял его за плечи.  
– Гакуто, – он говорил глухо, будто с трудом мог двигать напряженными челюстями. – Ты мне что обещал?  
– Да иди в жопу! – заорал вдруг Гакуто, ударив ладонями по коленям. – Я, блядь, просто дома строю, понял? Ты, значит, заскочил на секундочку после гольфа, а мне потом разбираться? Ну заебись теперь! – он жалостливо скривил рот и осторожно дотронулся до плеча Атобэ.  
– Кейго? – позвал Сакаки, и даже Ошитари не хотелось смотреть на адвоката.  
По одному-единственному слову он вдруг ясно понял: Сакаки в бешенстве.  
Атобэ глубоко вздохнул и обернулся.  
– Надеюсь, тебе удастся решить проблему, – отчеканил Сакаки в воцарившейся тишине. – Потому я уеду сразу, как только помогу Хиеши. Отдыхать. Года на два. Но могу посоветовать тебе неплохого адвоката.  
– Благодарю, – холодно ответил Атобэ. – Давайте вернемся к главному. Как Хиеши?  
– Вряд ли мне удастся вытащить его под залог, – ответил Сакаки, без возражений меняя тему. – Хиеши в полиции на плохом счету. К тому же, он отказывается выходить.  
– Что? Почему? – вскинулся Гакуто.  
– Потому что справедливо полагает, что убийство Шишидо могут замять. Кирихара – единственный свидетель, который остался у Тэзуки в деле с наркотиками, – объяснил Сакаки. – Она не позволит признать его невменяемым, обвинить по другому делу или лишить его показания силы любым другим способом. Тэзука способна на многое, так что Хиеши хочет в ближайшее время записать заявление. На всякий случай.  
– На какой случай, – заскулил Гакуто.  
Атобэ закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана. Его приказы часто выводили Ошитари из себя, но сейчас он ждал их с нетерпением, потому что сам совершенно не представлял, как им следует поступить.  
– Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь к Хиеши, – произнес Атобэ, когда воздух в кабинете, кажется, задрожал от напряжения. – Передайте, что я полностью ему доверяю. Пусть поступает так, как считает нужным, Хетэй всегда его поддержит.  
– То есть?.. – вежливо улыбнулся Сакаки. – Я понял. Юуши, на пару слов. Предупредите информатора, что нам может понадобиться его помощь. И без проколов на этот раз, – сказал адвокат, когда они остановились возле лифта. Ошитари догадывался, о какой помощи идет речь, но не испытывал никаких угрызений совести.  
– Сакаки-сан, вы знаете что-нибудь о Шишидо? – спросил он.  
Наверняка именно о нем Атобэ долго беседовал с Сакаки наедине, но на совещании о Шишидо не сказали ни слова.  
– Кейго просил не обсуждать этот вопрос, – ответил Сакаки. – Я с ним согласен. А теперь прошу меня извинить.  
Когда Ошитари вернулся в кабинет, Атобэ стоял посреди комнаты, будто опасаясь, что иначе не получит достаточно внимания.  
– Утром я позвонил в Осаку, – сказал он. – К вечеру они все будут здесь. Я хочу, чтобы Хетэй тоже был готов. Гакуто, пожалуйста, попроси Кабаджи зайти ко мне и…  
– Да, босс, я все сделаю, я все нормально сделаю,– с готовностью отозвался Гакуто, расплываясь в улыбке. Ошитари переживал, что больше никогда не увидит этой кривой усмешки, а теперь почему-то был ей не рад.  
– Погоди, что это значит? – спросил он, выставляя вперед руки, будто хотел физически удержать ситуацию под контролем. – Нельзя принимать такие решения в спешке, это слишком опасно, мы должны подумать…  
– Похороны Шишидо послезавтра, – спокойно ответил Атобэ. – И к тому времени я сровняю Риккай с землей. Юуши, я помню наш уговор, – продолжил он после паузы. – Поезжай домой, отдохни. Я обещаю, что не буду узнавать, почему ты не вернулся. 

**15 мая, 10 утра**  
В общей сложности Маруи проторчал в приемной Демонов часов шесть, ненадолго выбираясь на кухню или потрепаться с охраной. Кумичо с Янаги могли совещаться хоть до вечера, но когда они наконец примут решение, ему лучше быть под рукой. И он не ошибся. В какой-то момент Демоны просто приоткрыли дверь, словно и не сомневались, что Маруи будет ждать.  
Кумичо казался усталым, но в глазах горело незнакомое возбуждение, на губах играла улыбка. На его фоне Янаги выглядел еще хуже: сплошной комок нервов, работающая на пределе система.  
Нет, слова Ураямы ничего не изменили. Даже если Демоны когда-то и были нормальными детьми, то к нынешнему дню стали теми людьми, чьи образы они так тщательно проработали.  
– Ягю еще не звонил, его до сих пор не пустили к Кирихаре? Инуи не может ничего сделать? – спросил Юкимура у Янаги. Маруи тактично перевел взгляд на обшитые деревом стены: изображения карпов и фениксов, Они и Кинтаро – стандартные сюжеты для мира якудза, картинки из учебников.  
– Я не приказываю Инуи, – сказал Янаги чуть ли не с возмущением. На лбу у него блестела испарина. – Ты знаешь, он первый придет за мной, едва появится повод.  
– Ладно, сначала насущные проблемы. Я поговорю с Атобэ, когда придет время, – кумичо тепло улыбнулся Маруи. – Он потребует компенсации, так что подготовь деньги…  
– Набери Ураяму, – перебил вдруг Янаги.  
Юкимура поджал губы, но не возразил, так что Маруи пришлось подчиниться. Он втайне надеялся, что Ураяма не отзовется, но уже через несколько гудков раздался знакомый рев:  
– Что творишь, сучий ты потрох!  
Маруи не стал выяснять подробности очередной битвы с мудаками на дорогах, а передал трубку Янаги. Тот скривился. Конечно, он же никогда не ездил с Ураямой. Он вообще много чего никогда не делал: не брал в руки ножа даже за столом, не ел вне дома, не выходил из защищенного особняка без крайней необходимости.  
– Санада с тобой? – деликатно кашлянув, спросил Янаги. – Не извиняйся. Передай трубку вакагашире, будь так любезен. Геничиро, твое поведение не дост… Вот как, – удивленно выговорил он, возвращая аппарат Маруи.  
– Не переживай, Ренджи, – Юкимура качнулся вперед, дотронулся до локтя Янаги. – Ты знаешь, ему нужно время. Санада поймет, почему мы это сделали.  
Маруи поерзал в кресле. Заметил ли Юкимура ярость во взгляде Янаги? Должен бы, слишком уж неожиданная эмоция. Маруи аккуратно выдохнул, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Ему хотелось бежать со всех ног, а не наблюдать, как Демоны выясняют отношения. Раньше что ли не могли это сделать?  
– Сейичи, все идет не по плану, – процедил Янаги. Живых людей бы он защищал так, как свои цифры. – Вызови Джакал.  
– Что? – поперхнулся Маруи, не сразу поняв, что обращаются к нему.  
– Вызови Джакал, – по слогам повторил Янаги. – Она отвечает за наших бойцов, если Санада недоступен? Он недоступен. Я хочу, чтобы она села на ближайший самолет и завтра была здесь. Понятно?  
– Ясное дело, босс!

***

Выйдя на улицу, Маруи тут же ощутил, как рубашка прилипла к спине. Он ослабил узел галстука, потрепал по плечу угрюмого охранника.  
– Привет, – настороженно ответила Джакал, наверняка гадая, по какой причине он решил нарушить долгое молчание.  
– Здорово, – выдавил Маруи. В груди болело, как если бы сердце через горло вытаскивали наружу. – Уже слышала о нашей маленькой проблеме? Все нормально, но кумичо просит задержаться до следующей поставки. Ну, чтобы твои не волновались. Хотя если не хочешь…  
Весна была в разгаре. Токио словно плыл в густом супе из запахов размякшего асфальта, вялой зелени, сигаретного дыма и выхлопных газов.  
–У нас тут штормовое предупреждение, прикинь? В аэропорту жопа. Так что лучше уж через недельку приезжай, сразу на Сандзя-Мацури!  
– Поняла, – сказала Джакал после длинной паузы.  
Маруи дышал глубоко и ровно.  
Пути назад не было, но и впереди пока ничего не вырисовывалось. 

**15 мая, 13:00**  
Устал ли Ошитари? Он не мог понять. Спать не хотелось, он не чувствовал усталости, но был взвинчен, напряжен, скован до такой степени, что это приносило физический дискомфорт. Плечи тянуло болью, мышцы лица будто заледенели.  
Вокруг высвобождалось и раскручивалось что-то пугающее; Ошитари как никогда ясно ощущал свою чуждость этому миру. Он будто стоял в клетке, в углу которой заворочался хищный зверь. Разум кричал, что надо бежать, не оглядываясь, но Ошитари все медлил, завороженный происходящими на его глазах изменениями.  
Почему-то "освобождение" ассоциировалось с активными действиями: покинуть дом, город, может быть, страну. Этот план он составлял в те времена, когда на самом деле никакой самолет не укрыл бы его от гнева Атобэ. Возможно, именно уверенность в том, что теперь его не станут преследовать, заставляла носиться по стремительно пустеющему офису. Порой он сталкивался с Гакуто, и с каждым разом тот выглядел все более озадаченным, но ничего у Ошитари не спрашивал, занятый бесконечными телефонными переговорами.  
Из-за надвигающегося тайфуна прибрежные районы Токио готовились к эвакуации, а Хетэй готовился к войне. Если утром Ошитари удивлялся тому, как много в группировке людей, то сейчас поразился, с какой скоростью они отправились выполнять приказы.  
Периодически его настигала противоположная мысль. Людей в Хетэй не хватало. И особенно это стало заметно, когда они собрались в кабинете Атобэ: Кабаджи, Гакуто, сам Ошитари да появившийся из ниоткуда Таки. Когда-то он был кандидатом на должность вакагаширы, но исчез после назначения Шишидо – и не потому, что отправился в долгосрочный отпуск, как подозревал Ошитари. Отчасти догадка оказалась верной. Официально Таки перестал занимать высокий пост, но получил в распоряжение намного более грозную силу, а его положение в Хетэй только укрепилось – если судить по вопросам, которые он обсуждал с Кабаджи.  
Разговоры больше не имели ничего общего со светскими беседами, что велись в Хетэй раньше. Ошитари рассматривал то Атобэ, то Гакуто и гадал, не появилось ли и в его лице что-то неуловимо дикое, опасное. Он надеялся, что нет, но не удивился бы и положительному ответу.  
– Предлагаю выдвигаться около одиннадцати, – сказал Таки. – Полицию погонят ближе к эвакуированным районам, так что…  
Дверь в кабинет без стука открылась, и Кабаджи подскочил, рука метнулась под пиджак.  
Ошитари не справился с рыданиями Гакуто и истерикой Джиро, не знал, что делать с этими неприкрытыми эмоциями, но настоящую беспомощность почувствовал, когда увидел Оотори.  
– Я хочу забрать тело мужа, – сказала она сухим, спокойным тоном. Оотори могла бы руководить семьей, подумал Ошитари, заметив, как у всех присутствующих непроизвольно опустились головы, едва она заговорила.  
Атобэ поднялся было навстречу, но налетев на холодный взгляд, остановился и лишь устало потер переносицу.  
– Я стараюсь, Оотори, – ответил он.  
– Старайся лучше, – отрезала она. – У тебя наконец появился шанс проявить собственные таланты.  
Атобэ действительно старался, делал возможное и невозможное, чтобы полиция позволила забрать тело Шишидо, но возникали все новые сложности, формальности и преграды.  
Тэзука. Больная тварь. Сука. Слова всплывали в мозгу Ошитари удивительно легко.  
Оотори вернулась в приемную. Не было сомнений, что если потребуется, ждать она будет день и ночь. Атобэ сжал кулаки, но не решился заговорить с ней снова.  
Ошитари вышел из кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь. Конечно, он не сумеет уничтожить образовавшуюся вокруг Оотори пустоту, но не мог не попробовать. Стало бы ей хоть немного легче, будь Хиеши рядом в эту тяжелую минуту? Наверное, но даже этого Оотори оказалась лишена.  
– Я могу что-то предложить? – спросил Ошитари, ожидая резкого ответа или молчания, но Оотори покачала головой и нашла в себе силы вежливо улыбнуться.  
Если раньше присутствие Оотори успокаивало, то сейчас скорее погрузило Ошитари в некое подобие комы: звуки и запахи сгладились, эмоции поблекли, мысли застыли. Он слушал мерное уханье крови в ушах, разглядывал ее сложенные на коленях руки. В какой-то момент в бледных пальцах появилась тяжелая квадратная зажигалка, Оотори аккуратно гладила грани, словно перебирала четки. Ошитари с тупой сосредоточенностью похлопал себя по карманам, хотя никогда не курил, выглянул за дверь: кто-то из охраны сунул пачку прямо в руку.  
– Спасибо, – отказалась Оотори от протянутой сигареты и отложила зажигалку. – Это просто привычка. Я не курю. Бросила пару лет назад. Вы понимаете, планирование семьи.  
Голос ее не дрогнул. Ничто не дрогнет в ней и позже, когда она вернется домой с телом Шишидо. Без слез Оотори облачится в траурные одежды и сама проведет все необходимые ритуалы, чтобы помочь мужу найти дорогу на небеса. Она не допустит ни одной ошибки, одевая его в ослепительно белое кимоно. Ладан будет куриться всю ночь, и свечи не погаснут, а хризантемы останутся свежими до самого дня похорон.  
Ошитари поднялся и неловко поклонился, не в силах выдавить и слово из сжавшегося горла. Он пошел обратно к кабинету, на полпути свернул и потерянно заметался.  
Мягко закрылись двери лифта, и Ошитари тупо уставился на сверкающие кнопки.  
Какой этаж? Куда ему ехать? Существовало ли вообще на земле место, где можно было бы укрыться от этого безбрежного горя?

 **15 мая, 15:00**  
Изнывая от жары за рулем своей машины, Акуцу наблюдал за воротами в додзе Риккай и думал о том, какая муха его укусила. Возможно, Тачибана, как и мать, был прав, когда говорил, что проблема Акуцу заключается в нежелании сделать разумный трезвый выбор. Он не считал себя защитником тех, кого справедливо считали отбросами общества. Если поразмыслить, ему было наплевать, сдохнет Кирихара от передозировки, или его прирежет более резвый конкурент, или он медленно сгниет в тюрьме строгого режима. Правосудие не возвращало к жизни погибших и не отвечало детям на вопрос, куда подевались мама с папой. Оно было слепым, глухим и равнодушным, и Акуцу не питал никаких иллюзий на этот счет.  
Но он вырос среди отбросов, чудом не стал частью многоликой пестрой массы, которая зарабатывала на жизнь в закоулках злачных кварталов Токио, и до сих пор не научился без сарказма говорить о том, что поступление в академию стало самым удачным поворотом в его жизни. Больше всего на свете Акуцу ненавидел лицемерие, с которым люди, погрязшие в тех же пороках, считали себя вправе распоряжаться судьбами других. Тэзука со своими многоходовками, кажется, искренне считала, что ее жажда мести – воплощение чистого правосудия, и это бесило Акуцу, словно камешек, застрявший в ботинке, или пот, разъедающий глаза.  
Он всегда жалел самых шелудивых котят, подмигивал самым страшненьким девочкам и раздражался, если в шахматах пешка жертвовала собой ради короля.  
Когда Сэнгоку позвонил ему час назад и торопливо пересказал подробности случившегося ночью, Акуцу довольно быстро сложил два плюс два. Операция, с которой так носилась Тэзука, все-таки провалилась. Что именно пошло не так, никто не знал, и Сэнгоку утверждал, что в курсе этой операции была только сама Тэзука и ее заместитель. Чем больше Акуцу размышлял о странной настойчивости, с которой они цеплялись за Кирихару, об Инуи, который умудрился два раза как будто бы случайно оказаться в нужном месте, о том, откуда Кирихара узнал имя Даны, тем больше росла его уверенность в том, что Тэзука переступила через свои принципы во второй раз и единственной пешкой в этой большой игре на данный момент был Кирихара.  
Вряд ли бы Тэзука решилась убрать его собственными руками, а для того, чтобы определить в организме жертвы ядовитый отвар Инуи, даже не потребовалось бы вскрытие, но за спинами в строгой темно-синей форме стояли три Демона Риккай. И один из них был крупным специалистом по устранению проблем – раз и навсегда.  
К додзе подъехала черная машина. Из двери со стороны водителя выскочил упитанный мужик – на удивление ловкий для своей комплекции. Он промокнул лоб платком, вздернул солнцезащитные очки на макушку и скрылся за воротами. Акуцу подобрался.  
Минут пятнадцать спустя водитель вернулся, на этот раз не один. Вслед за ним вышел рослый мужчина в строгом костюме. Такие костюмы обычно надевали на похороны, и Акуцу истерически хихикнул, оценив иронию. Жертвы вакагаширы Риккай, Санады Геничиро, вряд ли могли рассчитывать на такую щедрость, как погребение по всем правилам.  
Санада сел в машину, и Акуцу, выждав пару минут, завел двигатель и последовал за ними.

 **15 мая, 16:00**  
Лицо у рядового было такое, словно он вынырнул из навозной ямы.  
– Сливки ему жирноваты, – пробормотал он, приблизившись к Маруи.  
– Сидит?  
– Сидит.  
Маруи со злостью ударил кулаком по стене.  
И почему ему когда-то казалось, что спрятать большую часть личных денег в офисе вакагаширы – гениальная идея? Хотя зачем и наговаривать на себя, идея была отличной. Санаду боялись и в Риккай, и в чужих группировках, а Маруи был готов отчитаться, если бы лишнюю сумму обнаружил сам вакагашира. Ягю Хироси, который сейчас сидел в кабинете Санады, лишь порадуется, что денег намного больше ожидаемого, и без лишних объяснений умыкнет все сбережения Маруи "на нужды семьи".  
Общение с адвокатом – тот еще стресс, так что Маруи не стал делать замечание, когда рядовой закурил, но паренек вдруг поперхнулся и сам затушил вонючую сигаретку, быстро сунул окурок в карман.  
Санада, не взглянув на них и не отвечая на приветствия, быстро прошел по офису. Хотя у Маруи коленки дрожали от страха, он проскользнул в кабинет следом, и едва Санада рассеянно кивнул, позволяя заняться делами, расторопно двинулся к сейфам, что кокетливо притаились за ширмой, как потрепанные красавицы в борделях.  
Через минуту до него донесся резкий химический запах: Ягю достал санитайзер и тщательно натирал каждый палец. На столе перед ним стоял поднос с чашечкой кофе и нетронутой булочкой, за которой рядовой бегал в соседний комбини. С тошнотворно вежливым выражением на лице Ягю оглядывал голые стены. У самого-то наверняка полно дипломов в красивых рамках, а вот за достижения Санады наград не выдавали.  
Вакагашира все еще делал вид, что не замечает гостя.  
Выдержки этим двум монстрам было не занимать, и от воцарившейся напряженной тишины страдал только Маруи. Высунув язык от напряжения, он крутил колесико на сейфе, и каждый щелчок замка приближал его к сердечному приступу.  
Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что деньги были в целости и сохранности. Ровные пачки двухтысячных банкнот. Целый сейф ровных пачек. Плохая новость: жизнь Маруи ничему не научила. Ему снова надо было придумать, как пройти мимо Ягю и Санады, будучи набитым деньгами, словно рождественский носок – подарками. Маруи глянул в прорезь ширмы.  
– Если не возражаешь, я приступлю к делу, – не выдержал Ягю. – Печально, что мне приходится повторять по несколько раз. Отдельно тебе и кумичо.  
Санада смотрел на Ягю с недоуменным презрением, будто не понимал, почему этот человек с ним разговаривает. Неприязнь должна была давить на Ягю, как бетонная плита, но он, видимо, привык к холодному обращению со стороны вакагаширы.  
– Мы обещали сдать полиции наркоканал, Атобэ и верхушку Хетэй, – Ягю деловито уткнулся в ежедневник и потому не увидел, как помрачнел Санада. – А в итоге Тэзука получила труп, двух обдолбышей и пакет марихуаны. Откуда там вообще марихуана? Ладно. Она в бешенстве и будет цепляться за все, лишь бы получить обещанное, так что никакой самодеятельности.  
Прислонившись к столу и скрестив руки на груди, Санада молча слушал. Ягю запнулся, поймав его взгляд.  
– Я перевел все документы на сторонние фирмы. Получилось кривовато, но терпимо, на первое время сойдет. Мы давно готовились, поэтому в любом случае в более выигрышной позиции. Будем надеяться, что способности Ошитари переоценивают так же, как все остальное в Хетэй, и он не сможет разобраться с финансами до проверок. К тому же, им надо хоронить своих мертвецов.  
Санада тяжело вздохнул и наконец занял свое место за столом.  
– А я говорил, что опасно рассчитывать на Кирихару, – добавил Ягю, – надо было выбрать кого-нибудь постабильнее.  
Маруи прижался лбом к холодному боку сейфа, пытаясь справиться с приступом тошноты. Демоны ведь и правда могли выбрать кого-нибудь… постабильнее.  
–…совершенно больной ублюдок, – продолжал Ягю. Маруи сосредоточился на голосе, в котором появилась едва заметная тень восхищения. – Совсем психованный. Мало того, что всю обойму разрядил, так еще и с голыми руками полез. Способный ученик, а? Я видел фотографии в полиции. Если б не этот их Хиеши, распотрошил бы Шишидо как рыбу…  
– Заткнись, – отрезал Санада, и Маруи вздохнул с облегчением. Господи, никто не заслуживал смерти от рук Кирихары, а уж Шишидо – тем более.  
Ягю послушно сменил тему:  
– Насчет Хетэя Юкимура решил…  
– Что Юкимура решил насчет Хетэя? – четко произнес Санада.  
– Как Тэзука угомонится, сходим на поклон. Если будет еще, куда идти.  
– Юкимура не собирается извиниться?  
– Извиниться? – переспросил Ягю и усмехнулся. – Ну, если под "извиниться" ты имеешь в виду отступные, то конечно, собирается. Но пока нечем. Будь это кто-нибудь из рядовых, мы бы сразу откупились, но Кирихара, как обычно… Кстати, странно, что Хетэй еще не выкатил счет.  
Размышления Ягю прервал резкий звон брошенного на стол телефона, и Маруи снова прильнул к ширме. Санада проверил экран, но не ответил.  
– Уверен, все обойдется, – сказал Ягю. – Атобэ купит новую машину и успокоится. Ему выгодно закрыть глаза на случившееся и продолжить работать с нами, иначе он останется без товара, а Хетэй не потянет штрафы.  
Санада не возражал, от чего Ягю занервничал сильнее. Маруи, признаться, тоже: вакагашира, плотно сжав губы, смотрел в одну точку, как загипнотизированный.  
– Что Атобэ может сейчас, – повысил голос Ягю, – один, без лучших бойцов?! Он не станет рисковать положением и прибылью. Ты же его знаешь.  
– Я знаю Атобэ, – согласился Санада.  
Он поднялся, пересек кабинет и открыл дверь, впуская разноголосый гул:  
– Ураяма! Чистую рубашку. И чтобы машина была готова.  
– Я не закончил, – искренне возмутился Ягю, и Маруи едва сдержал смех. – Проинструктируй своих насчет Кирихары: если полиция будет спрашивать, пусть говорят, что он давно поехал крышей из-за наркоты. Хоть здесь на подделке анализов сэкономим. Если есть какие-то записи из клубов с его приступами – сделай так, чтобы их нашли.  
В кабинет тихо зашел Ураяма, неся перед собой на вешалке белоснежную рубашку. Санада принялся переодеваться, совершенно не смущаясь невольных зрителей.  
– И самое главное, – сказал Ягю. – Я договорился насчет посещения. Через два часа и двадцать пять минут тебя пропустят к Кирихаре. Вытащить его я не могу, скоро он это поймет и заговорит. Твоя задача – сделать так, чтобы он не успел подставить нас всех.  
Санада застегивал манжеты, а Ураяма встряхивал и без того безупречный пиджак. Ягю перекосило от злости, он даже поднялся, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
– Если что-то всплывет, начнутся настоящие проблемы. Атобэ, может, и самоуверенный придурок, но у него есть Сакаки, а уж этот до всего докопается.  
Ягю произнес имя адвоката Хетэй с похабным придыханием. Дрочит он на него, что ли?  
– Я настойчиво прошу тебя не делать вид, что ты не понял приказа. Просто иди и делай свою работу, – Ягю нервным жестом поправил очки. – Бешеных животных отстреливают, так что... Задуши его. Вырви язык. Выдави глаза. Заставь выпить кислоту.  
У Маруи перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги. Санада развернулся к Ягю всем корпусом, будто только сейчас по-настоящему его заметил.  
– Перережь глотку, – подбодренный взглядом Санады, продолжил Ягю, едва не захлебываясь от восторга, и Маруи дал себе обещание никогда больше не думать, на что там дрочит это больное уебище. – Сломай шею. Задуши…  
Он заговорил тише – возможно, потому, что Санада подошел ближе. Маруи некстати подумал о принудительном курсе классической музыки: тревожные звоночки в его голове сложились в какой-то сраный концерт Стравинского.  
– В твоих интересах заставить Кирихару замолчать до того, как он примерит красное кимоно заключенного. Иначе Атобэ узнает истинные причины вашего столь плодотворного сотрудничества.  
Зря, успел подумать Маруи.  
Санада пнул Ягю под колени, поймал в ладонь его лицо – очки оглушительно хрустнули – и впечатал виском в угол стола. Ягю не издал ни звука, зато Маруи вскрикнул и зажал рот рукой. Слепо попятившись назад, он налетел на что-то и вывалился из-за ширмы.  
– Я подгоню машину, – невозмутимо сказал Ураяма, покидая кабинет.  
Санада глубоко дышал, запрокинул голову к потолку. Наверное, медитировать он мог долго, но телефон зазвонил снова, и снова босс не ответил. Вот и бесится же Янаги! Санада повернул телефон к Маруи, чтобы и он прочитал имя на экране.  
– Она знает, что здесь происходит?  
Маруи так и застыл, распластавшись на полу.  
Джакал что-то заподозрила после его звонка и решила уточнить приказ – конечно, у Санады. Разговаривать с кумичо или Янаги она бы не стала. Маруи молча вскинул умоляющий взгляд: говорить правду не хотелось, врать не имело смысла.  
Санада нажал кнопку отбоя.  
– Разберись с... этим, – он махнул рукой в сторону Ягю.  
– Босс… – промямлил Маруи.  
– Я все улажу, – Санада поправил галстук, одернул манжеты и выпрямился, словно проглотил собственный меч. – Эти проблемы вас не касаются. Я все улажу, – повторил он.  
Маруи сомневался не в намерениях босса, а в том, что Санада был в состоянии выполнить свои обещания, слишком многого он не знал. Но босс был прав: эти проблемы Маруи не касались.  
Дверь за Санадой захлопнулась, и Маруи остался в кабинете один. Не считая "этого", изо рта у которого все еще сочилась темная кровь.  
– Твою же мать, – выругался Маруи и, высунув голову за дверь, подозвал все того же неудачливого курильщика. За воротник втянув его в кабинет, Маруи предупредительно сдвинулся влево, чтобы не закрывать обзор. Долго ждать реакции не пришлось.  
– Это что... Серьезно что ли?!  
– А похоже на шутку? Ягю, вставай, нас раскусили.  
Ягю, конечно, не откликнулся.  
– Пиздец, – забормотал парень. – Вот же, блядь, пиздец. И что теперь?  
– Теперь, – Маруи расправил на нем воротник рубашки, – ты возьмешь пару самых спокойных ребят и вы упакуете ублюдка. Очень, очень аккуратно, как я учил, ясно?  
Парень пялился на труп и беззвучно шевелил губами. Маруи несильно хлопнул его по щеке:  
– Упакуете и отвезете по адресу. Помнишь, по какому? 

**15 мая, 17:00**  
Разбираться с Кирихарой Санада явно не спешил. Постояв в пробках в центре города, их маленький дуэт добрался до Роппонги, где Санада с водителем застряли – и надолго. Акуцу приготовился умирать от скуки. Почему-то не было ни тревоги, ни боязни попасться на слежке, ни привычного выброса адреналина в кровь, который случался каждый раз, когда дело начинало раскручиваться, и на свет появлялась неприглядная окровавленная истина.  
Впрочем, ожидание быстро оправдало себя. Рядом с машиной Санады остановился знакомый "Мерседес" с тонированными стеклами, и минуту спустя в занюханном офисе скрылся ни кто иной, как адвокат Кирихары – скользкий очкарик с неприятными, словно мертвыми глазами.  
Его прибытие, видимо, спровоцировало в Санаде жажду деятельности. Полчаса спустя он вышел из офиса и зашагал в сторону Гайен-Хигаси-дори, словно атомный ледокол, рассекающий торосы в Антарктиде.  
Водитель выскочил вслед за ним, завел машину и покатился вдоль тротуара. Чуть обогнав Санаду, он притормозил и, выглянув в окно, что-то ему сказал. Тот остановился. Мимо прошли две девушки и несколько раз оглянулись, хихикая. Водитель помахал им рукой и снова что-то сказал.  
Санада скривился и сел в машину. Акуцу допил остатки воды, бросил пластиковую бутылку на заднее сиденье и двинулся следом.

***

Следующей остановкой стала Сибуя. Машина Санады остановилась на платной парковке, и Санада вышел. Акуцу встал двумя рядами дальше и, не торопясь, направился за ним. Долго идти не пришлось: он пересек улицу и направился ко входу в высокое здание, возле которого группами по два-три человека стояли парни в строгих костюмах. На первый взгляд они ничем не отличались от обычных офисных работников. Половина разговаривала по мобильным, бешено жестикулируя, остальные хмуро наблюдали за окрестностями. Воздух звенел от напряжения в ожидании грозы. Когда Санада подошел, они расступились, пропуская его, и снова сомкнули ряды, плавно и необратимо, словно вода в пруду.  
Акуцу поднял голову и, приложив ладонь ко лбу козырьком, прищурился, глядя вверх. Огромные серебристые иероглифы "Корпорация Атобэ" на уровне двадцатого этажа выглядели одновременно неброско и вызывающе. Фамилия эта была Акуцу знакома.  
Дело принимало какой-то совсем уж скверный оборот.

***

Акуцу огляделся. За спиной у него оказалась какая-то модная кофейня с окнами от пола до потолка. Он зашел внутрь, заказал кофе со льдом и устроился на неудобном стуле у стойки, идущей вдоль окон. Отсюда была видна и парковка, и вход в святая святых Хетэй.  
Официантка принесла высокий стакан и блюдечко с печеньем.  
Рядом на стойку вскарабкался пацан лет пяти, прилип к стеклу обеими руками, зачарованно разглядывая многолюдную улицу. Акуцу отхлебнул кофе и подмигнул ему, когда пацан повернулся. Тот заулыбался, демонстрируя две дырки на месте передних зубов.  
Водитель Санады стоял у машины и разговаривал по телефону. Договорив, он снял с телефона заднюю панель, выщелкнул сим-карту и раздавил ее каблуком.  
Диджей по радио напоминал о том, что в Токио ожидается ливень интенсивностью до двухсот миллиметров в сутки и рекомендовал сохранять спокойствие.  
Оставалось только ждать.

 **15 мая, 19:00**  
Ближе к вечеру напряжение зависло где-то на крайней отметке. Иногда, всего на пару минут, Ошитари чувствовал спокойствие, сходное с тем, что испытывают космонавты на орбите. Лишенный ориентиров, он просто плыл в тишине и прохладе пустого офиса, пока не врезался в мысль о Шишидо, или Хетэй, или Атобэ. Подобные столкновения наверняка ждали его и дома; пока Ошитари оставался в офисе, эгоистично рассчитывая, что Атобэ и возможные поручения помогут забыться хотя бы ненадолго.  
Атобэ вел себя непонятно – честно говоря, Ошитари и не хотел понимать, что чувствует человек после смерти лучшего друга. Все реже звонили Кабаджи, Гакуто и силовики, занятые подготовкой людей, Атобэ отвечал собранно и по делу, а в промежутках молча смотрел в одну точку. Сжатый кулак дрожал, выбивая по столу глухую дробь. Из странного состояния, которое уже напоминало припадок, его вывел очередной звонок.  
– Пропустите, – сказал Атобэ, выслушав доклад. – Никакой охраны. Я неясно выразился?  
Он бросил телефон на стол и вздохнул, как показалось Ошитари, с облегчением.  
Неужели хорошие новости? Сакаки добился освобождения Хиеши или разрешилась ситуация с Кирихарой? Должно же хоть что-то наладиться?  
Слегка качнувшись вперед, Атобэ упруго поднялся на ноги, словно вдруг исчезли долгие часы совещаний, ожидания, истерик и потрясений. Преображение в золотого мальчика с рекламных буклетов "Юности без границ" произошло в мгновение ока, но лишь когда в кабинет зашел Санада, Ошитари понял, что не так в этой знакомой картинке: улыбка напоминала оскал, а самого Атобэ потряхивало от еле сдерживаемой ярости.  
Никто не спешил начинать разговор, и с каждой секундой напряженного молчания дышать в комнате становилось все тяжелее. В обычный день Ошитари не приблизился бы к Санаде и на километр, но стараниями Риккай этот день давно перестал быть обычным.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он.  
– Юуши, выйди, пожалуйста, – неожиданно сказал Атобэ.  
– Совсем с ума сошел? – зло прошипел Ошитари, дергая телефон из кармана. Он не уйдет раньше, чем сюда явится Кабаджи. Более того, хоть с его силой были связаны неприятные воспоминания, Ошитари планировал посмотреть, как тот разделается с Санадой, посмевшим явиться в Хетэй, чтобы превратить их горе в какой-то цирк.  
В трубке раздались длинные гудки. Ни на миг не выпуская Атобэ из вида, Ошитари отступил в приемную.  
О его существовании тут же забыли.  
Разомкнув скрещенные на груди руки, Атобэ оперся на стол позади себя, склонил голову набок. Даже если бы Ошитари не изучил его так хорошо, все равно заметил бы, с каким трудом дается Атобэ расслабленная поза.  
– Ты рассчитываешь, что я буду говорить за тебя? – с обманчиво скучающим видом спросил Атобэ, немного растягивая слова.  
Он не прекращал рассматривать Санаду и совершенно не смущался такого же внимательного взгляда в ответ. Эта их странная погруженность друг в друга всегда пугала. Со стороны Санады Ошитари предполагал интерес охотника к особо ценной добыче, но поведение Атобэ до сих пор оставалось загадкой.  
– Я не собирался говорить, – ответил Санада.  
Даже если Атобэ и растерялся, то виду не подал. Наоборот, кивнул понимающе и даже с одобрением. Пожав плечами, Санада расстегнул и снял пиджак, демонстрируя, что при нем нет оружия – откровенное издевательство, учитывая всем известную историю о захвате власти в Риккай. Атобе шутку тоже оценил. Уголки губ дрогнули, и вместо кривой, неестественной улыбки проявилась искренняя горькая усмешка.  
– Значит, никаких объяснений? – уточнил он, поднимая бровь. – Спасибо, что ценишь мое время.  
– Слова унижают, – сказал Санада и двинулся навстречу.  
Он не замер тактично после первого шага, чтобы Атобэ мог оценить ситуацию и отреагировать. Такая решимость заставила сердце Ошитари подскочить к горлу, Атобэ же следил с интересом и вскинул голову, лишь когда Санада потянул на себя его руку и расстегнул дорогие запонки.  
Ошитари настигло острое ощущение дежавю, а спустя секунду он понял, что действительно уже видел подобную картину… но наблюдать за ними сейчас было даже более неловко, чем когда-то смотреть записи с камер.  
Выглядел Атобэ так, словно одно это действие потрясло его больше, чем приход вакагаширы Риккай.  
– Что ж, – хрипло сказал он после долгого молчания, – более чем красноречивое признание.  
Санада кивнул. Он закатал рукава на рубашке Атобэ, а затем осторожно помассировал его запястья большими пальцами, разогрел ладони аккуратными прикосновениями.  
– Я надеюсь на твою справедливость, – спокойно сказал Санада, отступив на шаг назад. – Ты потерял вакагаширу. Возьми меня, – продолжил он без тени сомнения, – возьми меня, но не трогай семью.  
Санада Геничиро, один из Демонов Риккай, будет служить Хетэй?!.  
Атобэ выслушал предложение с улыбкой, от которой у Ошитари мурашки побежали по спине, хотя казалось бы, чем может испугать счастливая улыбка?  
– Значит, ты предлагаешь обойтись простой арифметикой? – Атобэ медленно поднял руки, словно не знал, что хочет сделать, и положил ладони на шею Санады. Прищурившись, он некоторое время ждал реакции, затем надавил, одновременно поднимая колено вверх.  
Санада ловко вывернулся из захвата, а Атобэ без сожалений его выпустил, сделал пару шагов к середине кабинета, прикрывая довольную ухмылку ладонью. Неудача его почему-то не расстроила.  
Конечно, Санада будет сопротивляться, хотел закричать Ошитари. Вот они, методы Юкимуры. Какая война, если все можно решить с помощью одного человека? Удар – и Атобэ будет истекать кровью, как Харада, как сотни других жертв.  
Атобэ схватил Санаду за ворот рубашки, отвел кулак и замер, непонятно на что рассчитывая. Любой человек станет защищаться, какие чувства могут быть сильнее инстинкта самосохранения?  
Санада сцепил руки за спиной. После прямого удара в висок он, не издав и звука, упал на колени.  
Сопротивляться он не собирался.  
Что-то порвалось, разбилось, треснуло окончательно.  
Атобэ потрясенно застыл, словно сам пропустил болезненную атаку, и потянул Санаду за волосы, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  
Зреющая внутри уверенность, что без его внимания произойдет нечто действительно страшное, не позволяла Ошитари зажмуриться. Он боялся, но и хотел, чтобы прошла болезненная неподвижность этого жуткого момента.  
Его передернуло от глухого звука, с которым затылок Санады впечатался в пол. Атобэ отвел ногу и ударил в солнечное сплетение раз, затем еще и еще. Ошитари старался не смотреть вниз и сосредоточился на его лице: жесткая складка меж сведенных бровей, заострившиеся скулы, сжатые челюсти. Бил он четко и сильно, будто выпав из реальности, но остановился, едва Санада тихо захрипел, выплюнув сгусток крови. Он застонал громче, когда Атобэ опустился сверху, сжав коленями развороченные бока. Тяжело дыша, Атобэ попытался стереть кровь, но она тут же залила лицо Санады снова.  
– Эта справедливость, Санада? – спросил он глухим голосом. – Вот это должно мне помочь? Вот это должно заменить Шишидо?  
К удивлению Ошитари, Санада что-то заскрежетал и даже поднял руку, пытаясь поймать ладонь Атобэ. Тот склонился ниже, почти коснулся щекой разбитых губ, чтобы не упустить ни слова.  
– Нет, – ответил он просто. – Нет. Всех. До одного. Может, это искупит твое предательство. Вот моя арифметика.  
Хрип Санады оборвался со следующим влажным ударом.  
Все закончилось, с облегчением подумал Ошитари. Он сполз по дверному проему и тупо смотрел на вибрирующий телефон.  
Пошатываясь, Атобэ, поднялся. Рубашка осталась белой, хотя руки были заляпаны по локоть, до аккуратно подвернутых рукавов. Он жадно оглядел комнату, подскочил к столу и взял нож для писем. Совершенно бесполезная вычурная вещь, зачем…  
Атобэ носком ботинка отпихнул безвольную руку Санады на пол, коленом прижал локоть.  
Огладил пальцы.  
Ошитари заскулил и тут же зажал рот рукой, но Атобэ уже заметил его, хотя Ошитари не был уверен, узнал ли. Он даже приготовился к удару, но, приблизившись, Атобэ лишь за шкирку вытащил его в приемную и захлопнул дверь.  
Услышав глухой вой, Ошитари понял, что все только начиналось.

 **15 мая, 21:30**  
Очнулся Ошитари у себя в кабинете. За окном уже размазывались ночные огни, на электронном экране мигали цифры: 21:23. Спустив ноги с кушетки, он потер лицо, прогоняя сонливость. Неслабо же его вырубило, столько времени потерял.  
Гакуто шевельнулся в кресле, несмело протянул ему очки.  
А, точно.  
Первым делом Ошитари заглянул под кушетку. Коробки не было.  
Брови Гакуто поползли вверх. Приоткрытые губы дрожали, но он стойко молчал, пока Ошитари не махнул рукой.  
– Юуши, я не говорил про Атобэ не потому, что не доверяю тебе, – заверещал Гакуто, вскакивая с места. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты его боялся. Правда, его не надо бояться. Ты хочешь, чтобы я объяснил?  
Ошитари поднялся и включил освещение. Когда-то он не пожалел времени, чтобы обустроить рабочее место по своему вкусу: эргономичный дизайн, современная техника и абстрактные рисунки на стенах. Он подошел к столу.  
– Я не знаю, Юуши, – не унимался Гакуто, становясь рядом, словно привязанный за веревочку. – Я думал, после Англии он станет… благоразумным, во! У Тэзуки были доказательства, было дело, Сакаки его еле отмазал. Ага, куда там, благоразумный как пиздец.  
Ошитари рассеянно оглядел вываленное на стол содержимое ящиков. Серебряная ручка. Шикарный ежедневник с пустыми страницами последних месяцев. Распечатки каких-то графиков. Деревянная головоломка. Визитница. "Финансовый директор "Корпорации Атобэ".  
– Юуши, послушай меня! – Гакуто в бессилии топнул ногой, требуя внимания, но когда Ошитари поднял на него взгляд, смутился. – Короче, я не могу объяснить, мы даже ставки на эту тему никогда не делали, а это, сам понимаешь, о многом… Что?..  
Ошитари взял Гакуто за плечи.  
– Потому что это Атобэ, – сказал он, не отводя взгляд. – Он сам делает то, что обычно поручают другим. У его жертв нет лиц и выжжены пальцы, так что он весьма благоразумен. А ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять. Извини-ка, – он аккуратно отодвинул в сторону онемевшего Гакуто, заметив на стене диплом и фотографию с нынешним руководством Хетэй. Бывшим Хетэй. Ошитари повесил ее давно, и не из-за каких-то сентиментальных чувств, а скорее для создания необходимого имиджа и демонстрации важных связей.  
В голове было ясно, одна мысль тянула за собой следующую.  
Хетэй готовился к Сандзя-мацури, и пускай Ошитари никогда бы не признался, ему было интересно посмотреть, как праздник проходит в Токио. Оотори и Шишидо обещали шикарную вечеринку "только для своих", на которую Гакуто возлагал особые надежды, а вот Хиеши относился к идее настороженно. У Ошитари был забронирован билет в Касабланку, кажется, на начало июля, через полтора месяца. Полтора месяца! Он планировал заранее, а вся жизнь поменялась за один день.  
Ошитари бросил последний взгляд на изображение людей, увязших в дружбе по уши, как когда-то выразился Гакуто, и распахнул дверцы стоящего под фотографией стеллажа. Коробка нашлась в дальнем углу нижней полки.  
– Ладно, – сказал неуверенно Гакуто и пригладил волосы. – Мы скоро выезжаем, так что... Юуши, ты типа извини, что я тебя палил раньше. Ты нормальный мужик, нравишься мне. Никакой гомосятины! – серьезно уточнил он. – Короче, неплохо мы повеселились, я счи… Ах ты мудила, опять?  
Пистолет лежал перед ними посреди горы ненужного, неважного барахла. Когда-то Ошитари принес его в офис, опровергая миф о надежной охране: то ли хотел напасть на Атобэ, то ли малодушно желал, чтобы оружие в случае чего нашли в Хетэй, а не дома.  
– Юуши, я же тебе говорил: не трогай огнестрел, если не собираешься его использовать! Не понял что ли?  
– Понял, – кивнул Ошитари и взялся за холодную рукоять. 

**15 мая, 22:00**  
Ожидание Акуцу закончилось, когда наступили сумерки и загорелись фонари. Чуть подальше от парадного входа в офис Хетэй поднялись автоматические двери, из подземной парковки выехал джип, но затормозил, когда охранник побежал следом, взмахнув рукой. Поднялась дверь багажника, водитель высунулся из окна и кивнул охраннику. Джип развернулся в сторону, противоположную той, откуда приехал Акуцу. Когда он проехал под фонарем, стало заметно, что на нем нет номеров.  
Акуцу посмотрел на парковку и выматерился: водитель Санады выезжал следом за джипом. Он выбежал из кафе, сел в машину и поехал за ними. От нехорошего предчувствия зашевелились волосы на затылке.  
Через час петляний по Йокогаме предчувствие переросло в уверенность. Схема действий была слишком подозрительной. Когда машина Санады выехала на грунтовую дорогу, ведущую вдоль реки, Акуцу притормозил в тени и подождал, пока красные огоньки задних фар не растворятся в темноте. Он выключил зажигание и подкрался поближе, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Справа возвышались заброшенные склады, слева дорога переходила в бетонированный откос, ведущий прямиком к реке.  
– Где ты, блядь? – доносилось откуда-то снизу взволнованное бормотание. – Где ты, босс? Куда они тебя дели?  
Луна вышла из-за туч, и сонная вода пошла бликами. Акуцу прищурился: ему показалось, что один участок берега был чернее остальных. Водитель торопливо спустился под откос, подбежал к берегу в этом месте и упал на колени, шаря по земле.  
Мгновение спустя Акуцу услышал шорох пластика. Водитель взвыл, полился бесконечный поток ругательств, а потом раздался глухой лопающийся звук. До Акуцу донеслись всхлипы, и он замер, не веря своим ушам.  
По лицу градом стекал пот. Пластиковый пакет, порт, глухой закоулок. Почерк был знаком до последнего штриха.  
– Сука, блядь, – бормотал водитель. – Босс, ну чего ты, ну же, блядь, какого хера…  
Пару минут спустя на дорогу поднялась, кряхтя, приземистая фигура с огромным свертком, переброшенным через плечо. Водитель дотащил сверток до машины, открыл заднюю дверь и аккуратно сгрузил его на сиденье. Акуцу стоял, прижавшись к горячей от дневного солнца стене, и старался даже не дышать.  
Когда машина уехала, он сполз на корточки, закрыл лицо руками и едва слышно засмеялся.

 **15 мая, 23:30**  
– Санада еще не вернулся? – спросил Маруи. На самом деле, ему было плевать, куда направился Санада и почему до сих пор не прибыл к Демонам. Не хотелось уезжать, не узнав о судьбе Ураямы, но что ж поделаешь. – Понятно. Цута, пойдем-ка на кухню. Ну, мой юный друг, – сказал он, налив стакан воды, – какие у нас успехи?  
Цута смотрел на него с уже неприкрытой ненавистью. Недостаточной, впрочем, чтобы предать. Слава небесам, что среди тупого быдла удалось найти того, кто понял, что в случае чего им обоим пиздец.  
– Я привез, – процедил Цута.  
– А чего такой грустный? Расслабься, – он легонько ткнул Цуту в бок и, склонившись к уху, процедил: – Расслабься, сученыш, иначе не доживешь до утра.  
Он не мог позволить Цуте запороть дело, когда наконец удалось все разрулить, а обратный отсчет пошел на часы. Труп Ягю, видимо, утилизировали по высшему разряду – новых указаний от Демонов не поступало. Они выставили усиленную охрану, но, кажется, немного успокоились.  
– Загрузи подарки в мою машину. И не паникуй. Око бури, ага? – Цута не отреагировал, и Маруи закатил глаза. – Заметят – скажешь, что это для Янаги, он сейчас отовсюду деньги насасывает.  
Цута зыркнул, но отправился выполнять. Интересно, что с ним будет после исчезновения Маруи. Наверняка ничего хорошего. Рикардо, по старой дружбе сделавший документы, сможет дать отпор, а вот Цуте придется выпутываться самому. Ну, справиться можно. Маруи подтвердит.  
Он вышел во двор, и от духоты тут же загудела голова. Вот, даже климат в Японии отвратительный: тайфуны, землетрясения, давление высокое.  
– Маруи, – ответила Джакал почти сразу же. В голосе ее слышалось облегчение, и хорошее настроение Маруи стало еще лучше.  
– Знаешь, что я решил? – начал он без приветствий. – На следующей неделе добью татуировку. Сколько можно уже тянуть, как считаешь?  
– Да пора бы уже, – хмыкнула она.  
– Джакал, слушай, – он улыбнулся, ковырнул носком ботинка пыль. – Так тупо делать по телефону…  
– Да, очень тупо, – отозвалась Джакал без промедления и вдруг сказала: – И я знаю.  
– Что знаешь? – искренне возмутился Маруи, но счастье уже взорвалось и расползалось внутри, как ядерный гриб.  
– Все. Я все про тебя знаю, гений.  
– Джакал. Джакал, – забормотал он без остановки, как в ту ночь, когда она вернулась к нему из Бразилии. Он готов был провести оставшиеся до самолета часы, слушая ее якобы недовольное ворчание, но за спиной вдруг послышался шелест шин. – Я перезвоню, – сказал он и отключился.  
Во двор Риккай заезжали незнакомые машины.  
Незнакомые для рядовых.  
И что-то подсказывало Маруи, что на этот раз Атобэ приехал не смотреть на тренировку Санады. 

**15 мая, 24:00**  
Гакуто нервничал, и Ошитари не мог его винить: сидеть в машине, пускай бронированной, на территории чужой группировки и ждать, когда для них зачистят вход, – то еще удовольствие. Сам Ошитари совершенно успокоился. Раньше в подобных ситуациях он уверял себя, что все происходит не всерьез, но принятие реальности оказалось намного эффективнее. Он видел заблокированные ворота особняка, слышал приказы Атобэ по рации, чувствовал тяжесть пистолета на коленях. Все было настоящим, и он все мог контролировать.  
– Что они там делают так долго, – Гакуто заерзал на сидении. – И что за название такое, "блядское шапито"?  
– Каждое их появление – это целый спектакль, – ответил Ошитари, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Хитоджи, что всегда смеялся при виде крови, и Конджики, которому очень нравилась улыбка друга, – слава богу, кого-то в мире якудза Гакуто не знал. Хотя скорее всего, через несколько минут он увидит выступление блядского шапито своими глазами. Сегодня они наверняка постараются на славу, чтобы впечатлить своих кумиров.  
Кроме своих людей Шираиши привел "Два крыла Кюсю".  
Машина Оотори влилась в колонну на середине пути. Ошитари не видел ее за темным стеклом, но знал, что она наблюдает за резней со спокойной улыбкой на губах.  
Гакуто вытянул шею, высматривая что-то за спиной Ошитари.  
– Черт, – цыкнул он, растерянно потер лоб. – Черт. Ну блин, почему он, он же...  
Ошитари глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к стеклу.  
Маруи лежал на пороге дома, зажимая бок рукой. На фоне огромной развороченной раны ладони его казались маленькими и аккуратными.  
Шапито такое любит. Шапито любит, когда больно и много крови.  
– Юуши, куда ты, – завизжал Гакуто. Остановить Ошитари он не успел, потому выскочил из машины следом, игнорируя окрик Атобэ.  
Маруи выл так, что закладывало уши, кровь клокотала у него в горле.  
Поднять пистолет оказалось на удивление просто.  
Посмотреть в истерзанные, молящие глаза – тоже.  
Нажать на курок – тем более. 

**16 мая**  
Когда за окном окончательно рассвело, Акуцу поднялся с дивана, потер сухие раздраженные глаза и начал собираться на работу. Бюрократия, сопровождавшая передачу дел из одного отдела в другой, казалась желанным островком нормальности в мире, который за ночь превратился в смертельно опасную трясину.  
Если репутация Риккай была основана на непредсказуемости и жестокости, то репутация Хетэй просто была. Она существовала как данность, сложилась задолго до того, как Тачибана впервые появился в Кабуки-те, раньше, чем появилась на свет мать, и Акуцу чувствовал себя рисовым зернышком на тяжелых жерновах.  
Тэзука, какой бы сукой она ни была, оказалась права в одном. О строительных махинациях Атобэ ходили легенды. Виртуозность, с которой они запускали руки во все мало-мальски весомые проекты, давно стала притчей во языцех, и Фукуда, простой агент по продаже недвижимости, наверняка был замешан в одной из схем. Подробности Акуцу на данный момент волновали мало. Он пытался представить себе, с какой стороны подступиться к Хетэй, где найти ниточку, за которую можно будет потянуть, чтобы распутать этот клубок ядовитых змей, но сознание как будто чувствовало опасность издалека и обходило эти вопросы по широкой дуге.  
Приехав на работу, он окунулся в хаос.  
– Что тут случилось? – спросил он у Сакуно, закрывая за собой дверь. В соседнем отделе кто-то орал и время от времени, кажется, лупил кулаком по столу – вместо знаков препинания.  
– Инспектор! – Сакуно подскочила, маленькие ручки запорхали в воздухе. Выглядела она непривычно взъерошенной. – Это шестой отдел, у них чрезвычайное происшествие.  
– Какое еще чрезвычайное происшествие? – поинтересовался Акуцу, проходя к своему столу.  
– Один из якудза, которых вчера задержали… – Сакуно замялась на мгновение, а потом торопливо договорила. – Покончил с собой в камере.  
– Что? – Акуцу резко обернулся. – Что сделал?  
– Покончил с собой, – Сакуно понизила голос. – Говорят, он откусил себе язык. Записку оставил, представляете? Признался во всем.  
– Кто именно, Сакуно? – на всякий случай спросил Акуцу. И нисколько не удивился, услышав ответ.  
– Тот ненормальный, который хихикал все время. Кирихара.  
Значит, Риккай все-таки дотянулся до своей пешки. Пусть не руками Санады, но дотянулся, и Акуцу не понимал, почему это спровоцировало такую бурную реакцию. Что-то тут не складывалось.  
– А, еще! – воскликнула Сакуно. – Пожар в Сибуе!  
– При чем тут пожар? – удивился Акуцу.  
– Сгорел дом кумичо какой-то группировки, – пожала плечами Сакуно. – Дотла, представляете? Момоширо приехал утром, сказал, одни головешки остались. Одни головешки и розы вокруг.  
Акуцу начало подташнивать.  
– Это что за кумичо такой с розами? – с деревянным лицом пошутил он. – Впервые слышу.  
– Какой-то Юкимура, – как ни в чем не бывало ответила Сакуно. – Момоширо сказал, у него хобби такое было, цветы выращивать.  
– Хобби, – повторил Акуцу, опираясь на край стола. – Конечно, хобби.

***

Под конец дня Акуцу окончательно поверил, что в природе все-таки существует закон равновесия.  
В графе "прибыль" числилось успешно раскрытое дело об убийстве Фукуды и Мизуки, табельное оружие и удостоверение, которое Рюдзаки вернул ему лично. Отпуск из неоплачиваемого превратился в оплачиваемый, по всем правилам "Акта трудовых стандартов".  
В графе "убытки" зияла непроглядная пропасть, кроличья нора, любая попытка заглянуть в которую оборачивалась приступом головокружения, плавно переходящим в мигрень. Тэзука – бледная, с заострившимся от злости лицом. Ей не досталось ничего, кроме пакета травы и лейтенанта Хетэй, которого вряд ли испугают какие-то жалкие пять лет в тюрьме. Риккай, который лишился роскошного дома кумичо. И самого кумичо вместе со всей верхушкой: лихорадочные поиски в перевернутом вверх дном Кабуки-те до сих пор не дали результатов. Хетэй. Акуцу поморщился и отложил эту мысль в сторону. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось думать. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось выпить.  
На двери "Горы" висела табличка "Закрыто", но он потянул за ручку, и дверь открылась.  
– Есть кто живой? – окликнул Акуцу, оглядываясь по сторонам. Стулья стояли на столах ножками вверх, за барной стойкой было пусто.  
– А, Джин, – голова Ишиды вынырнула из-за занавески, отгораживающей кухню от бара. – Ты вовремя. Иди сюда.  
На кухне было… спокойно. Привычные запахи, знакомая посуда, рокочущий в углу холодильник.  
– А где дед? – спросил Акуцу. – Опять взял выходной?  
Ишида молча махнул рукой на скамью, и, посмотрев на него внимательней, Акуцу послушно сел. Ишида выглядел так, словно не спал всю ночь.  
– Дед… – голос внезапно сорвался, и Ишида откашлялся, а потом начал заново. – Дед вчера позвал меня и сказал, что уходит по делам. И если не вернется к утру, велел найти тебя и отдать вот это.  
На стол перед Акуцу лег большой желтый конверт. Он размотал веревочку, открыл клапан и вытряхнул из конверта пачку документов с официальными красными печатями. В глаза бросилось слово "дарственная" и собственная фамилия. Акуцу отложил ее в сторону. Он с удивлением заметил, что у него дрожат руки. Оставшиеся документы оказались семейными регистрами Камио и Шинджи.  
– Ишида, – позвал Акуцу, аккуратно сложив бумаги и запихнув их обратно в конверт. – Какого хера здесь произошло?  
Ишида пожал плечами и принялся вертеть в руках полотенце.  
– Я не знаю. Дед о своих делах никогда не распространялся, ты же в курсе, какой он. Я ему названивал с самого утра, но абонент недоступен.  
Он поднял на Акуцу усталые глаза.  
– По слухам, вчера была какая-то заварушка в Сибуе. Не знаю, чего там не поделили, но ходят слухи, что приезжали гости из Осаки.  
– Какие еще гости?  
– Не знаю, – Ишида упреждающе поднял руку. – И нет, узнавать не буду. Дед, когда брал меня на работу, обещал, что я смогу начать новую жизнь, и обещание сдержал. Назад я не полезу.  
– Ему кто-нибудь звонил? Приходил?  
– Не знаю, – Ишида намотал полотенце на кулак и снова его размотал. – Я не…  
– Приходил, – раздался угрюмый, ломкий голос. – Вчера приходил, ты на рынок бегал за капустой.  
Акуцу обернулся. Камио и Шинджи стояли в дверях, держась за руки. Шинджи смотрел в сторону.  
– Вы его раньше видели, Камио? Как он выглядел?  
Подросток помотал головой, и отросшая челка закрыла глаза.  
– Первый раз. Старый, как дед. В костюме. И волосы длинные.  
– Не длинные, а по плечи, – забубнил Шинджи, – это у девчонок длинные, а у него по плечи. Костюм черный, только он ему маленький, потому что руки торчат, у меня из школьной формы тоже торчат, и Митобэ-сенсэй сказала, что это я из него вырос, он тоже, наверное, вырос, и татуировки у него видны…  
– Татуировки? – переспросил Акуцу, прежде чем Шинджи успел выйти на новый виток.  
– Перья желтые, как у деда, только у деда на правой руке, а у него были на левой, желтые и красные, я специально запомнил. Желтые и красные.  
– Понятно, – Акуцу потер глаза. Голова раскалывалась. – Все понятно, спасибо.  
Понятно не было ровным счетом ничего.  
– Дед вернется? – спросил Камио, воинственно вздернув подбородок. – А если не вернется, что с нами будет?  
Шинджи снова принялся разглядывать стену.  
– Я… – Акуцу замолчал. Он не мог даже сказать "не знаю", потому что понимал: Тачибана не вернется. Кем бы ни был тот человек с парной татуировкой, зачем бы он ни пришел вчера, в "Горе" они больше не появятся.  
– Все будет в порядке, – сказал он. – Я… я о вас позабочусь.  
Другого ответа у него не было, и когда он это понял, все приобрело кристальную четкость.  
Камио кивнул и повернулся к Ишиде.  
– Мы есть хотим, – сказал он.  
Ишида встал, повязал полотенце на голову и открыл холодильник.  
– Что вам сделать?  
– Кицунэ-удон, – хором ответила малышня и уселась на скамейку рядом с Акуцу.  
Он еще раз посмотрел на них, на Ишиду, который копошился у плиты, на последний совет Тачибаны в желтом конверте. Закашлялся старый радиоприемник, и диджей что-то жизнерадостно защебетал о тайфуне, который на этот раз обошел Канто стороной.  
Акуцу достал телефон, нажал кнопку автодозвона и прижал трубку к уху.  
– Джин? – раздался мелодичный голос матери.  
– Привет, мама.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – он покачал головой и закрыл глаза. – Нет. Все в порядке. Возвращайтесь домой.


End file.
